<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le Bouclier by LoAD_book</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633768">Le Bouclier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoAD_book/pseuds/LoAD_book'>LoAD_book</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Blood, Drama, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Good To Be Bad, Human/Vampire Relationship, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Twilight Renaissance, Vampire Family, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoAD_book/pseuds/LoAD_book</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>–Je n’ai pas besoin d’une voyante pour être certain que ce n’est pas vous qui brûlerez, Isabella, mais c’est le monde que vous réduirez à feu et à sang.</p>
  <p>–Une innocente à l’origine du chaos m’a prédit une fois un livre, ironisais-je.</p>
  <p>–L’avantage, c’est que nous ne vous retiendrons pas, s’amusait-il.</p>
  <p>–Osez me dire que vous n’y prendrez pas de plaisir.</p>
</blockquote><p>Le coup de foudre n'existe pas, encore moins avec trois tyrans, mais que cache réellement Isabella derrière ses grands yeux de biche ? </p><p>Préparez-vous à osciller dangereusement dans des zones d'entre-deux indistinctes où le bien et le mal n'on pas de signification. Là où, la vie et la mort ne sont que des fils qui s'entrecroisent pour vous perdre à leurs intersections.</p><p>
  <em>Plongez dans une histoire où Isabella est une étrange humaine.  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>BxAxCxM</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aro &amp; Caius &amp; Marcus (Twilight), Aro/Bella Swan, Aro/Caius (Twilight), Aro/Caius/Marcus (Twilight), Aro/Caius/Marcus/Bella Swan, Aro/Marcus (Twilight), Bella Swan &amp; The Volturi, Caius/Bella Swan, Caius/Marcus (Twilight), Marcus/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Le pouvoir, l'apathie et la colère</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Avertissements / Trigger Warning ( TW ) : </p><p>Cette fanfic' contiendra des passages explicite avec des mentions de sang et tout autres triger qui seront specifiquement mentionné en début de chapitre. Cependant le sang est très présent dans la mienne et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez par rigueur si je ne préviens pas de sa mention à chaque chapitre où il est mentionné...</p><p>De plus je tiens à préciser que ceci un slow burn, où des sous-intringues ainsi que différents thèmes sont abordés. Donc attendez vous à beaucoup de chapitres et des moments où m'en voudrez sans doute! </p><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il arrivait parfois aux trois hommes de se réunirent inconsciemment au même instant et au même endroit. Sans que cela soit en rapport avec les affaires ou un différent à régler. Parfois ils se retrouvaient sans se concerter, et la majorité des fois où cela arrivait c’était dans une galerie particulière du château. Ils appréciaient cet endroit. Il demeurait encore plus silencieux que les bibliothèques ou leurs bureaux, car tout le monde avait oublié que cet endroit existait. Excepté eux.</p>
<p>Cette galerie enfouie dans les sous-sols existait bien avant l’édifice qui constituait leur actuel demeure. En arrivant sur cette terre isolée de tout, ils décidèrent d’y construire les fondations de leur royaume. Ils auraient pu aller n’importe où, mais elle leur avait dit de s’établir là ; les trois hommes avaient donc obéi.</p>
<p>A l’image d’une vieille crypte pensé pour effrayer ceux qui n’était pas autoriser à la visiter, la galerie ne contenait rien de chaleureux ou rassurant. Vide, sinistre et froide, le seul aspect qui ne la rendait pas plus austère que nécessaire, était les nombreux tableaux présents. Ses derniers rappelaient au trois hommes le début de leur histoire commune. Quand ils n’étaient rien de plus que des vampires. Puis le temps c’était écouler sans qu’elle ne revienne. Elle avait promis qu’elle reviendrait… Comme toujours. Et son absence fut remplacée par la folie. Les trois hommes ayant vu ainsi naître chez chacun d’entre eux leur propre démon.</p>
<p>L’un continuait de déambuler dans les ailes vides du château sans qu’il n’y ait plus la moindre étincelle de vie dans ses prunelles. Il était à l’image d’un spectre qui ne se souvenait plus de la raison même de son existence sur Terre. Il préférait sombrer plutôt que lutter. Se souvenir plutôt que vivre.</p>
<p>L’autre, se réfugiait dans des guerres infinies, noyant un sentiment qu’il ne voulait nommée dans une rage violente qui ne se tarissait pas. Plus il tentait de la chasser, mieux elle revenait. A chaque fois plus rugissante et dévastatrice. Alors il ne se contrôlait jamais, car il savait que la paix ne le soulagerait nullement.</p>
<p>Et le troisième ne connaissait plus que le pouvoir. Il se constituait des armées, construisait dans la démesure, jouait au juge et au bourreau, tout lui était bon pour que personne ne lui résiste. Rien ne l’arrêtait, et il ne voulait que rien ne l’arrête car il avait besoin d’être cruel. La cruauté était tout ce qui lui restait puis qu’il avait perdu l’espoir.</p>
<p>On aurait pu mettre leurs folies respectives sur le compte de leurs millénaires d’existence. Pourtant les hommes savaient que leurs grands âges n’était pas la raison de leurs démences. Elle les avait abandonnés, avaient-ils concluent même s’ils ne pouvaient si résoudre. Elle n’avait jamais disparu plus d’un siècle ; et pourtant… ils continuaient de l’attendre après un millénaire passé.</p>
<p>Dans un mouvement de rage soudain, le plus violent d’entre eux s’emparait du tableau et le jetait brutalement à travers la galerie. Dans le silence constant, ce bruit soudain résonnait de manière inhabituelle et sonnait plus assourdissant que nécessaire. Les deux autres hommes ne réagirent pas. Ne tentant même pas de résonner celui qui vrombissait d’une colère brûlante. Ils avaient appris au cours du dernier millénaire que rien ne pouvait l’apaiser, car c’était cette colère qui pansait cet abandon.<br/>
C’était sa manière à lui de guérir sans elle à leurs côtés.</p>
<p>Et comme le cadre du tableau brisé ne lui suffisait pas, en un flash il parcourut la galerie pour s’accaparer la toile encore intacte. Il la tenait face à lui, fusillant ainsi du regard le portrait représenté. Menaçant de manière détournée celle qui n’existait plus qu’à travers des couches d’huiles et d’acryliques :</p>
<p>« – Si un jour elle ose revenir, je jure que je la tuerai de mes propres mains, grondait-il dans une vieille langue qu’eux seuls maitrisaient encore.<br/>
– Elle est peut-être déjà revenue… plusieurs fois même, sans qu’on le sache, pensait à voix haute celui qui d’habitude n’exprimait jamais rien.<br/>
– Je te hais ! vociférait celui qui tenait toujours la toile face à lui, n’osant pourtant pas déchirer le portrait de la femme. Tu fais ce qui te chante ! Et nous ! ET NOUS ?<br/>
– Nous serons des étrangers pour elle, chantonnait mélancoliquement le plus cruel d’entre eux avec un air de folie dans les yeux.<br/>
– Assez, soufflait la voix spectrale qui se voulait implacable. Elle a promis de revenir. Elle reviendra… Quand ses pas la mèneront à nous, nous l’accueillerons comme nous l’avons toujours fait. »</p>
<p>Les mots furent de trop pour celui qui tenait encore la toile. Il considérait qu’il ne pouvait faire pire offense que de la déchirer, alors il le fit. Réduisant consciencieusement en minuscule lambeaux le portrait de la femme. Se promettant qu’il en ferait un autre d’elle. Plusieurs autres même. Des répliques de celui-ci. Puis d’autres aussi, moins glorieux. Des scènes purement fantasmées de lui, l’étripant, la déchiquetant, la tuant simplement. Cela ne changerait rien, mais cela le soulagerait peut-être un peu. Même s’il savait qu’au fond de lui, toute cette colère n’existait que pour ne pas le faire sombrer.<br/>
Il décidait alors qu’en plus des autres tableaux, il en créerait d’autres d’elle. Où il la représenterait aussi dignement que ceux qui ornait la galerie.</p>
<p>Tous les yeux des tableaux semblaient brusquement le fixer. Toutes ses prunelles braquées sur lui appartenait à la même femme. Elle n’avait pas de nom, n’appartenait à aucune époque, pourtant elle avait toujours existé.<br/>
Eux, existait car elle en avait sans doute décidé ainsi.</p>
<p>Ils ne sauraient dire si c’était elle qui les avait créés, car elle n’avait jamais voulu leur révéler, mais elle vivait déjà bien avant eux, et rien que ça suffisait à forger le profond respect qu’il nourrissait pour elle.<br/>
Aussi loin que remontait leurs souvenirs, elle avait toujours été là. Elle les avait instruits au fil des siècles, leur offrait à chaque apparition de nouveau souvenir plus merveilleux que les précédents. Elle avait toujours été à leurs côtés dans les meilleures et les pires moments.</p>
<p>Ils avaient dansé des jours durant à s’en brûler les pieds sans jamais se lasser de tourbillonner, elle les entrainait dans l’extase que leurs cœurs de pierres ne pouvaient ressentir qu’à travers ses soupirs. Elle se dressait comme leur égale et ne reculait devant personne, car elle ne craignait rien : pas même la mort. C’est pour ça que même avec un poignard dans le cœur ou la gorge à moitié déchiqueté, elle gardait cet air glorieux qui intrinsèquement défiait celui qui venait de la tuer. Elle reviendrait.<br/>
Rien n’égalait cette femme aux origines de la nuit des temps. Et eux l’aimaient désespérément. L’infinie mesure des sentiments réciproques qu’ils avaient noués au fil des millénaires lui permettait de leurs confiés son cœur et la promesse de toujours les retrouver.</p>
<p>Pour être certain qu’elle puisse revenir parmi eux sans courir de danger, ils s’érigèrent au sommet de tout. Leurs noms devaient être aux bords des lèvres de chaque immortel présent sur cette terre. Comme elle qui ne craignait rien, eux devait être craint de tous. Le pouvoir n’était pas l’origine de leur règne, mais simplement elle. Celle qui n’avait pas de nom, mais qui détenait leurs cœurs par de-là la mort.<br/>
Ils bâtirent en son nom, sans jamais le prononcer. Ravagèrent pour sa gloire, sans jamais la nommer. Elle était à la fois le cadeau le plus précieux de l’univers, mais aussi leur plus grande faiblesse. Rien ne l’égalait alors rien n’était suffisant pour la mériter. Pour elle, ils auraient offert le monde aux flammes simplement pour l’apercevoir encore une fois.</p>
<p>Voilà pourquoi ils étaient ceux que personne n’osait défier, car par amour ils auraient fait n’importe quoi pour elle… Une caresse fugace du bout des doigts sortit l’homme de sa démence :</p>
<p>« – Notre courroux n’apporterait rien de bon, reprenait fermement l’homme aux cheveux d’une couleur d’encre.<br/>
– Si elle pense que je vais l’attendre un millénaire de plus, je… ! »</p>
<p>Le dernier homme vint poser une main légère sur son épaule, il le surplombait d’une tête, son visage serein et vide de toute vie lui adressait un regard tout aussi vide :</p>
<p>« – Assez, répétait-il d’un ton monocorde. Ce monde est trop dangereux pour qu’on ne lui accorde pas au moins ça à son retour. Les nôtres ne sont jamais clément avec elle.<br/>
– Son sang, souvient toi. Il a été de nombreuse fois l’origine de ses disparitions, peut-être a-t-elle été malchanceuse ce dernier millénaire. »</p>
<p>Celui entouré par ses compagnons fronçait les sourcils, il n’aimait pas cette excuse pourtant il devait s’y résoudre : pas même sa colère ne la ramènera plus vite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alors! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ! </p><p>J'attends vos commentaires ou un petit kudo pour encourager mon travail, à bientôt en espérant que ma fic' vous plaît!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Le danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><strike>ISA</strike>BELLA :</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BPOV :</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Je regardais nerveusement le temps s’écouler et j’en concluais qu’il défilait beaucoup trop lentement. Quelques – interminable – heures me séparaient encore de l’atterrissage. D’une main moite, j’emprisonnais fermement l’anse de mon sac à dos et d’une autre, je pressais un livre contre ma poitrine. Ou du moins ce qui avait été un livre il y a encore quelques jours.</p><p>Maintenant, il n’y demeurait plus que des pages blanches, vierge de mots, et la couverture entièrement noire. Le visuel qui y figurait n’existait plus, absorbé par l’encre obscure. D’un coup d’œil, je feuilletais encore les pages où là aussi, il ne figurait plus rien. Il ne restait plus que mes annotations dans les marges. Elles étaient rédigées dans mon écriture de patte de mouche qui restait illisible pour qui conque d’autre que moi. Le tout était coloré de traces jaunes fluo flottantes dans le vide.</p><p>Je m’emparais d’un stylo en entreprenant de reprendre mes notes pour faire passer plus vite le temps. L’arborescence des évènements qui s’étaient déroulés dans l’histoire s’inscrivant de manière précipitée sur le papier. Mes mains tremblaient à chaque mot que j’ajoutais. Les évènements que je retranscrivais me plongeait un peu plus dans l’incertitude.</p><p>Mes doigts se figèrent quand j’inscrivais de manière dactylo la mort de mon personnage. La mort de mon personnage ou de moi-même ? </p><p> </p><p>            Même si je pouvais presque réciter par cœur chaque passage grâce à l’aide de mes notes, je restais sceptique sur la véracité des prédictions de cette saga. Ce même scepticisme me poussait tout de même à m’interroger : pourquoi quelqu’un ou quelque chose souhaiterait changer le futur ? Pourtant même troublée et incapable de répondre à cette question je ne pouvais plus lâcher les tas de pages… De peur qu’ils disparaissent et qu’avec eux s’envole une partie de la vérité. Instinctivement mon emprise se refermait plus fermement sur ce maudit bouquin aux pages toutes écornées. Je n’avais jamais autant malmené un ouvrage.</p><p>Depuis que mes yeux avaient quittés les dernières lignes, je ne cessais d’avoir l’esprit encombré de question sans queue ni tête qui me conduisait à devoir surabuser d’aspirines. Mes interrogations menaient chaque fois dans une impasse. L’incertitude de cette situation était des plus inconfortable, j’étais une femme rationnelle et qui nécessitait des faits concrets, et malgré ça je ne pouvais m’empêcher d’espérer.</p><p>Enfin ! J’espérais pouvoir admettre l’existence des vampires et ainsi celle des Cullen. Certainement pas de l’avenir énoncer dans les livres. Le recul nécessaire que m’avait offert la lecture me permettait d’admettre ce point. Ce futur prédit ne me plaisait absolument pas.</p><p>Quelques jours plus tôt, un colis adressé à mon nom était arrivé un matin. Posé innocemment sur le perron de chez Renée. Rien ne l’accompagnait, ni lettre ou indication. Seulement les quatre livres. Je n’avais pas hésité à attaquer la lecture pour compenser l’ennui que je nourrissais ce jour-là. Une saga sur l’histoire d’une adolescente se nommant comme moi. <em>Très drôle Renée</em>, avais-je pensée.</p><p>Puis la blague c’est arrêter après seulement quelques pages. Les livres ne figuraient pas être une banale romance d’adolescent. Ils étaient mes premiers pas dans l’univers secret qui nous entouraient. Les yeux brûlants et gonflés dû à la nuit blanche qui avait suivi le jours où j’avais reçu la saga, les mains pleines de tâches d’encre à cause des nombreux stylos qui avaient éclaté à force d’être ronger : j’avais finalement achevé ma lecture. Ce fût bouleversant. Tellement, qu’à la fin quelque chose avait drastiquement changé. Ces livres avaient créé une fracture. <em>En moi ? Dans l’univers ? Dans le cours du destin ? </em></p><p>Même si les Cullen n’existaient pas, moi j’étais réelle et cette transformation demeurait nécessaire. Je la ressentais au plus profond de mon subconscient. Je demeurais toujours Bella, mais une autre version de moi-même.</p><p>Mon cœur loupait plusieurs battements en pensant à leurs noms. Peut-être aussi parce que l’appareil entamait la procédure d’atterrissage me ramenant brusquement à la réalité.</p><p>J’angoissais à l’idée de voir la voiture de patrouille de Charlie m’attendre non loin du tarmac, j’étais même terrorisée à l’idée de le voir. Dans les livres, je le faisais énormément souffrir, par le biais de mes fugues, de mon humeur, de mes mensonges, il ne méritait pas tout ça. Mon choix d’intégrer le monde fantastique l’affectait tout autant que moi.</p><p>Sans même avoir commis toutes ses erreurs, je culpabilisais. Je ne les répèterais pas, j’allais montrer à quel point Charlie pouvait avoir confiance en moi, je le rendrais fier de moi.</p><p> </p><p>            Les jambes en coton je descendais du coucou et croisais le regard de mon père qui dissimulait un sourire dans sa moustache. Naturellement, je lui rendais son sourire. Un sourire que je souhaitais sincère et chaleureux, ma culpabilité s’effaçait à mesure que je m’avançais vers lui. Cela sans compter sur ma maladresse, qui pour une fois eut l’amabilité de me pousser dans les bras de Charlie plutôt que tout droit sur le béton. Sans cérémonie, il me rattrapait avec aisance en riant malicieusement de mon défaut d’équilibre avant de m’étreindre dans ses bras. Loin d’être gênant ou bizarre, je me sentais comme l’enfant prodige rentré au bercail.</p><p>L’impression, aussi, d’enfin retrouver mon véritable foyer à ses côtés me submergeait d’une intensité que je n’avais encore jamais ressentie. Je devais presque étouffer les gazouillis de bonheur que me procurait son arrivé.</p><p>Dans la voiture l’ambiance était au beau fixe, la radio diffusait une musique pop et entrainante tant dis que Charlie répondait à mes questions, tentait même parfois d’étoffer la conversation. Je sentais mon père heureux, mais malgré tout stressé. L’idée sans doute de vivre avec sa fille plus que le temps d’un été. J’imaginais que cela aurait mis n’importe quel père dans cet état.</p><p>Un silence confortable s’installait quelques instants, remplis par la musique et le paysage qui défilait, dégoulinant de vert et de gris comme je l’avais toujours connu. Je me permettais de fixer les forêts, à la recherche de figures pâles. En d’autres circonstances, j’aurai détesté le temps nuageux de Forks et encore plus haï toute cette verdure, mais là j’étais enthousiaste. Dans un éclat de réalité, je me rappelais que demain je reprendrai les cours. <em>Tout ira bien,</em> songeais-je pour moi-même alors que mes lèvres s’étiraient sereinement :</p><p>« – J’espère que pour mon premier jour au lycée j’aurai le droit aux gyrophares ! plaisantais-je en désignant le plafond de la voiture de patrouille avec un clin d’œil entendu. »</p><p>Charlie prenait un air ahuri en me jetant un bref coup d’œil avant de se focaliser de nouveau entièrement sur la route, les épaules tendues et les joues rougies. Il imaginait sans doute déjà la scène. Sa fille arrivant pour son premier jour d’école dans la voiture de police locale, tout gyrophare dehors, avec les commères habituelles prêtes à la fusiller de leurs langues aiguisées :</p><p>« – Pas question, maugréait-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je... Je t’ai acheté une voiture. »</p><p>Je haussais les sourcils, stupéfaite. Charlie m’avait donc bien acheté une voiture ! Mon imagination s’emballait et je ne pouvais plus m’empêcher de poser tout un tas de questions à propos du pick-up. Comme attendu, Charlie refusait catégoriquement que je le rembourse, suggérant que c’était un cadeau et s’étalait le moins possible sur l’âge du tank couleur brique.</p><p> </p><p>            Une fois arrivés chez Charlie je déchargeais avec entrain mes affaires, demandant à Charlie s’il souhaitait m’aider. En me répondant par un sourire discret et touchant tout en empoignant joyeusement un de mes bagages, je prenais conscience de combien j’avais invraisemblablement manqué à mon père.</p><p>En entassant les maigres sacs à même le sol de ma chambre, je me permettais un rapide coup d’œil. Rien n’avait bougé. Ni le rocking-chair antique et ni-même mon lit étroit. <em>Un coup de frais serait le bienvenu…</em></p><p>Sans me retourner, je claquais la porte et aussi rapidement que je le pouvais, descendait les escaliers pour trouver Charlie installer dans le canapé. Mon père ne manquait rien du spectacle que je lui offrais en manquant la dernière marche et en me rattrapant avant l’instant fatidique. On ne perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes.</p><p>Toujours à la même cadence, aussi rapide que l’éclair, je me dirigeais dans la cuisine prétextant être affamée. Charlie m’observait méduser, ne semblant pas reconnaitre sa propre fille alors que je me battais avec les casseroles désorganisées dans un des placards :</p><p>« – Un coup de main ? proposait-il un peu anxieux que j’accepte son aide, tout en penchant la tête depuis le canapé. »</p><p>Après un examen rapide du frigo et du congélateur, je constatais avec un soupir le manque d’aliments frais dans cette maison. Seulement quelques poissons frits et un plat micro-ondable composaient les ressources disponibles. J’aurais dû m’y attendre, on me l’avait prédit, non ?</p><p>Mes yeux s’accrochèrent au téléphone fixe et sur ce qui reposait à côté. L’annuaire local.</p><p>Je me sentais perverse d’être autant obsédée par leurs existences, mais ma vie était en jeu. Demain pendant le cours de biologie. Les livres commençaient à se révéler véridiques, alors pourquoi l’incident du labo’ ne le serait pas ?</p><p>En continuant d’agiter quelques casseroles pour tenir Charlie hors de la cuisine, je tournais les pages les doigts brulants. Je retenais de justesse une larme de soulagement en constatant que leur nom existait bel et bien, ainsi que leurs coordonnées. Je mémorisais instantanément le tout. Plaçant ses informations primordiales dans un coin de mon cerveau avec toutes celles en relation avec les livres. D’un pas vif et déterminé, je retournais voir Charlie dans le salon :</p><p>« – Que penses-tu si j’allais chercher à manger en ville ? m’enthousiasmais-je en m’efforçant de ne pas sautiller sur place. »</p><p>Mon vieux père s’enfonçait dans le canapé, la bouche entrouverte, l’air de dire « Qui être vous ? Qu’avez-vous fait de ma fille ? ». Je lui souriais chaleureusement en réponse, essayant consciemment de l’éblouir comme un vampire. Cela eu l’air de marcher quand ses joues se tintèrent de roses. La pomme ne tombait jamais loin de l’arbre :</p><p>« – Oui, ça serait très bien. Y a une pizzeria à mi-chemin entre le lycée et le poste de police. Je t’accompagne ? demandait-il esquissant un mouvement ralenti pour se lever.</p><p> – J’aimerais bien rouler un peu avec la camionnette, histoire de m’y habituer un peu. Puis ça me donnera l’occasion de reprendre mes repères !»</p><p>Cela eut l’air de le convaincre suffisamment pour qu’il se renfonce un peu plus dans le canapé et qu’il allume la télévision pour regarder un match.</p><p>Ses yeux pétillaient tant dis qu’un sourire étirait ses lèvres et sa moustache. Je ne souhaitais pas m’attarder sur la culpabilité qui commençait déjà à me ronger en mentant à Charlie. Je la fuyais en remontant dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon porte monnaie, une paire de ciseaux, et quelques tee-shirts de pyjama, enfouissant le tout dans mon sac à dos. Ce plan figurait dans mes notes. Désensibiliser.</p><p>Charlie me hélait alors que j’étais déjà sur le palier, prête à partir :</p><p>« – Prends-moi un calzone ! Y a aussi un billet dans mon blouson et les clés de ta voiture sont dans la boite à gants. Reviens ici pour environ dix-neuf heures s’il te plait sinon je vais mourir de faim. »</p><p>Mon regard s’accrochait à l’horloge suspendue au-dessus de la porte. J’avais précisément un peu moins de deux heures. Si je ne me faisais pas pourchasser par un clan de vampires, cela devrait être largement suffisant. J’ouvrais la porte et avant de la franchir je retournais dans le salon pour embrasser la joue de Charlie qui rougissait brutalement :</p><p>« – Je note ! Par contre c’est moi offre. À tout à l’heure Charlie ! m’écriais-je avant de foncer dans la Chevrolet. »</p><p>Mes yeux s’écarquillèrent une fois à l’intérieur du pick-up. Vieux cigare et menthe poivrés, la même odeur que décrite. Tellement secouée, je ne sursautais même pas en entendant le raffut du moteur quand je le démarrais.</p><p>Pour l’instant, tout était exactement comme prédit. Maintenant, tout cela n’appartenait pas au domaine du surnaturel, mais c’était suffisant pour renforcer les pulsations anarchiques de mon cœur.  Je reculais pour sortir de l’allée, puis me garais quelques rues plus loin pour déchirer en lambeaux mes tee-shirts sans être dérangée par des regards indiscrets. L’opération achevée, je renversais le contenu de mon sac à dos sur la banquette et fourrais à l’intérieur les confettis de tissus.</p><p> </p><p>            Arrivé à la pizzeria, un des serveurs prit ma commande et me promit de garder le tout au chaud le temps que je revienne, pendant que je réglais d’avance la nourriture grâce à mes quelques maigres économies.</p><p>Une fois de nouveau dans ma voiture je m’engageais sur la route qui s’enfonçait dans les bois et qui menait chez la famille Cullen. Ma fenêtre baissée laissait la pluie s’infiltrer dans l’habitacle tant dit que d’une main je dispersais maladroitement quelques lambeaux de tissus tout en faisant monter l’aiguille de la vitesse. Mon pick-up rugissait comme un vieux fauve qui puisait dans sa dernière étincelle de vie pour survivre.</p><p>Je voulais qu’ils m’entendent, qu’ils s’interrogent, qu’Alice ai peut-être une vision. À mesure que l’immense villa se dévoilait au loin, mon cœur tambourinait de plus en plus fort dans ma cage thoracique. Je klaxonnais bruyamment, sachant qu’à cette distance des humains ne m’auraient sans doute pas entendue.</p><p>C’est à toute vitesse que je passais devant chez eux. D’un simple coup d’œil, je vérifiais encore une fois la villa m’assurant qu’elle correspondait bien à la description des livres et accélérait d’un nouveau brusque coup de pédale, dépassant toutes les limitations de vitesse en vigueur. Mon moteur hurlait à l’agonie, je devais absolument aller le plus vite possible pour rejoindre la route qui ramenait au centre-ville, si je m’attardais Edward me sentirait et me prendrai en chasse.</p><p>Il valait mieux pour moi que sa famille soit avec lui, pour qu’ils puissent le retenir au cas où son contrôle ne soit pas suffisant. Je préférais le mettre à l’épreuve ce soir plutôt que demain dans ce laboratoire étriqué. Il fallait qu’il se désensibilise de mon sang, de mon parfum. Les morceaux de tissus étaient là pour ça. S’il passait, la nuit avec cela serait plus supportable pour lui demain.</p><p>Ou alors il s’enfuirait immédiatement en Alaska pour rejoindre les Denali.</p><p> </p><p>            Mon cœur palpitait à toute allure et je n’avais aucun espoir : si ma vie était en danger, mon pick-up ne me protègerait pas d’une famille de vampires assoiffés, sans doute mécontents qu’une humaine fonce à travers leurs territoires sans invitation pour chambouler leurs vies d’immortelles paisibles.  </p><p>Je retenais ma respiration et mes mains devenaient encore plus moites à l’idée qu’ils me tombent dessus en réclamant des explications. Peut-être qu’Edward avait eu lui aussi les livres ? <em>Et si non ? </em>Cette idée m’avait paru excellente sur le coup… Plus maintenant.</p><p> </p><p>            Je prenais une grande inspiration, haletante, que devrais-je faire une fois face à eux s’ils étaient vraiment des vampires. Jouer l’ignorante et tenter de me démener moi-même face au destin qui nous attendait ?</p><p>Non, mauvaise idée.</p><p>Jasper est un empathe, mentir détruirait sa confiance. Si je disais la vérité, il m’aiderait, il sentirait que je suis digne de confiance. Je ne révélerais pas leur secret ! Jamais !</p><p>S’ils devaient m’attraper maintenant je devais leur avouer tout ce que je savais et que mon action était uniquement destinée à me protéger, et eux aussi par la même occasion. Je paniquais littéralement alors que mes mains trempaient le volant. Ils comprendraient ! Du moins, je l’espérais. Après tout, Alice voyait bien l’avenir ! Pourquoi des livres prophétiques ne paraîtraient-ils pas rationnels pour eux ?</p><p> </p><p>            J’espérais désespérément qu’ils existent, car je constatais que j’avais désespérément besoin d’eux. Je voulais être heureuse à leurs côtés. <em>Ils étaient la famille que je choisissais.</em></p><p>Mon cœur s’emballait quand j’enfonçais encore plus désespérément la pédale de vitesse, en songeant à Edward. Je priais pour qu’il ait reçu les livres. Ou pour qu’il ait au moins eu l’intention de chasser aujourd’hui.</p><p>Ma camionnette dérapait abruptement dans le dernier virage du chemin de terre à cause de sa vitesse, rapidement je braquais le volant pour reprendre le contrôle et d’un vif coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur je regardais les fourrées s’éloigner. Aucune forme blanche menaçante ne semblait me suivre, en partie soulagée je reprenais l’itinéraire jusqu’à la pizzeria.</p><p>Mes nerfs à fleur de peau me faisaient sursauter au moindre bruit un peu trop brusque dans le restaurant, l’un des serveurs me demandait mon nom pour aller chercher ma commande en cuisine. Une fois le serveur parti, une main calleuse s’emparait de mon poignet me faisant de nouveau bondir et je dus me retenir au bar pour ne pas m’étaler de tout mon long sur le sol :</p><p>« – On se connait ? »</p><p>La voix gutturale me provoquait une sueur froide le long de la colonne vertébrale. Mon instinct hurlant, toutes alarmes dehors.</p><p>Alors, quand je fonce sur un territoire de vampires inconnus au bataillon je suis une guerrière, mais un humain qui m’aborde et c’est la débandade ? Bien jouer Bella ! Super instinct…</p><p>En posant une main libre sur mon cœur, je tentais d’éviter la crise cardiaque. Dans un mouvement lent je me tournais vers l’homme qui me surplombait d’une tête, au visage patibulaire. Son regard se faisait insistant sur ma poitrine là où ma main reposait toujours pour ralentir les battements anarchiques.</p><p>Dans un geste autoritaire, je dégageais promptement le poignet que l’homme enserrait toujours, ce qui n’eut pas l’air de le ravir. Avec un raclement de gorge, pour qu’il regarde ailleurs, je lui répondais enfin, aussi froidement que je le pouvais, essayant de m’inspirer de Rosalie et de son regard à foudroyer quelqu’un sur place :</p><p>« –Non. »</p><p>Avant qu’il ne puisse entamer pleinement la discussion, le serveur arrivait enfin pour m’apporter ma commande, je le remerciais d’un grand sourire en m’emparant des cartons. Reconnaissante de son intervention pour pouvoir m’éclipser rapidement.</p><p>Sans un autre mot, je plantais l’homme sur place et retournais dans ma voiture sans lui laisser le temps de me poursuivre. Je conduisis à toute allure pour retrouver la maison de Charlie et optionnellement son arme de service.</p><p>Même si je me doutais que cela ne serait pas très utile face à un vampire aux trousses souhaitant me déguster, ça aurait au moins le don de dissuader un humain obscène de m’approcher.</p><p> </p><p>            Le moteur coupé, j’entendais ma camionnette soupirer de bonheur. Définitivement, je pensais investir dans un tank. <strong><em>Un tank propulsé par un réacteur de fusée... </em></strong>Les mains encore sur le volant je posais mon front sur le volant, je prenais quelques minutes de répit pour que Charlie ne soupçonne rien. La cabine grondait d’un silence uniquement ponctué par ma respiration erratique. À force de me relaxer, je prenais conscience que j’avais eu du courage de faire ça et me sentis plus légère à l’idée que demain ne serais peut-être pas un jour où en voudra à ma vie.</p><p>Si Edward était bien réel, il me remercierait certainement.</p><p>Ou alors il dirait à quel point j’ai été inconsciente.</p><p>Peut-être les deux…</p><p> </p><p>            Je récupérais mon sac à dos, ainsi que toutes les affaires qui reposaient sur la banquette, et les pizzas avant de descendre de mon pick-up. Mon sourire fut triomphant quand je comprenais que je rentrais à l’heure.</p><p>Pourtant il se fanait sur le seuil de la porte et mon cœur eut un nouveau raté. Une voix inconnue provenait du salon.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'espère que vous avez aimé le chap'!<br/>N'hésiter pas à me soutenir avec un kudo ou un commentaire ! Merci, à bientôt !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Le vieux cœur mort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edward aperçoit Bella pour la première fois. Cela provoque une réaction en chaîne. </p><p>TW : viol / vision ( "explicit" )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>EDWARD :</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>EPOV :</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            À cet instant j’aurai énormément apprécié être encore humain. Beaucoup de sentiments m’animaient et je ne possédais aucuns exutoires pour les exprimer physiquement.</p><p>À chaque ligne j’enfonçais un peu plus mes dents dans la chair de mon poing pour ne pas hurler des insanités. Je ne pouvais pas non plus m’arrêter de lire, j’étais littéralement paralysé. Cette humaine n’existait certainement pas, aucunes personnes sur cette terre ne serait suffisamment insensé pour apprécier ma compagnie.</p><p>Pour la première fois de ma vie, j’en étais à me demander si ce que je ressentais n’étais pas de la nausée. Les évènements me paraissaient tous probable, aucun n’était encore survenue, pourtant je me sentais sale, stupide. Moins de quelques heures on suffit pour que je lise les quatre tomes qui m’étaient parvenu en fin de matinée. Confus et achevant le tout dernier chapitre, je m’emparais encore une fois du premier pour recommencer l’histoire.</p><p>Blanc. Plus aucun mot, plus aucune encre. Des pages vierges !</p><p>Aucunes preuves de ce qui s’était gravé dans ma mémoire n’avaient survécus, pourtant je n’avais pas rêvé !</p><p>Le destin avait changé. Avait-elle décidé que je n’en valais pas la peine ?</p><p>Je claquais férocement la couverture contre le reste de pages avant de tout envoyer valdinguer par la fenêtre, en grognant de frustration. Les poings serrer à m’en briser les os, j’entendais les autres s’inquiéter de mon humeur désastreuse.</p><p>
  <em>Enfin… encore plus désastreuse que d’habitude. </em>
</p><p>Alice et Jasper hurlait mentalement de me relaxer. Alice n’en pouvait plus, en se focalisant sur moi, elle se perdait dans de multiples visions qui se chevauchaient les unes sur les autres créant un effet déplaisant de montagnes russes sous hallucinogènes, tant dis que Jasper ressentait le tourbillon d’émotions qui me happait. D’autant plus frustré de déplaire à tout le monde, je montais dans les étages pour retrouver le couple qui me hélais mentalement. Les deux me regardait avec de grands yeux comme s’ils voyaient pour la première fois un vampire :</p><p>Tu peux m’expliquer ce qui se passe ? S’insurgeait ma sœur, les poings ancrés sur les hanches en me foudroyant du regard.</p><p>Une onde de calme traversa la pièce, tant dis que Jasper s’efforçait de ne pas me lancer de remarques acerbes que j’entendais néanmoins dans son esprit. Pour tenter de ne pas inquiéter ma famille je tentais d’étouffer les pensées de chacun et de m’imprégner du calme que mon frère essayait de me transmettre. Après quelques secondes, je répondais enfin à la question de ma sœur qui était toujours aussi mécontente que mon futur soit autant chamboulé :</p><p>« – Nous allons avoir besoin de chasser, je pars devant. Aller chercher Emmett et Rose, c’est non-négociable. Buvez autant que nécessaire, ordonnais-je avant de littéralement fuir par leur fenêtre. »</p><p> </p><p>            Je fus un monstre, dépouillant la faune locale environnante pour sans doute les prochaines années. Je ne passais pas ma frustration sur de pauvres bêtes, mais je devais impérativement protéger celle qui serai censé supporter le lunatique colérique que je suis. Au cours de ma lecture, j’avais mainte fois pensé qu’elle m’abandonnerait, trouvant mieux ailleurs.</p><p>Ça ne serait pas bien difficile et elle aurait cent fois raison pensais-je, mais égoïstement j’en étais heureux qu’elle me choisisse. Moi ! Celui qui tout au long des pages, s’était comporté comme le premier abruti venu. Je savais que Bella existait, le nom d’Isabella flottait dans les esprits depuis l’annonce qu’une nouvelle étudiante arriverait sous peu à Forks.</p><p>Cependant les livres s’étaient effacés, le destin ne serait plus le même. A quel point avait-il changé ? Finirait-elle ses jours avec moi en sachant ce que cela implique ? Et si Bella en avait conscience et qu’elle avait aussi reçus les livres ?</p><p>Je sautais à la gorge d’une biche, avalant son sang sans cérémonie. Qui voudrait du monstre que je suis ? Qui s’amouracherait du reste d’homme que j’ai as offrir ? Puis pourquoi quitter celle que j’aime ? Et qui m’aime en retour avec autant de passion ? S’en était trop. Je lâchais le cadavre et l’enterrai avant de retrouver ma famille plus éloignée dans les bois. Tous m’attendaient serrant leurs compagnons et compagnes étroitement, en me regardant comme si j’étais une bombe à retardement sur le point d’exploser.</p><p>Autant que je le pu, je tentais de mettre un mouchoir sur leurs pensées qui devenait envahissante et qui jugeaient profondément ma santé mentale. Dans un simple geste de dépit je pinçais l’arrête de mon nez en maugréant un début de réponse à leurs questions silencieuses :</p><p>« – J’apprécierai que dorénavant nous évitions d’attendre trop longtemps avant de chasser.</p><p>– On peut savoir pour qui tu te prend ! S’exclamait Rosalie en se dégageant de l’étreinte d’Emmett qui me regardait comme si j’étais bon pour la camisole.</p><p>–  Je… Comment ? tentais-je en fronçant d’autant plus les sourcils en cherchant désespérément un moyen de m’expliquer. »</p><p>Puis c’est à ce moment que nous entendîmes tous un moteur inconnu rugir, la voiture à l’agonie dévalait non loin de là notre allée. Mon vieux cœur mort aurait bondi dans ma poitrine puis aurait aussi tôt tomber dans mon estomac :</p><p>« – Oh non… murmurais-je abasourdi. »</p><p>Sans chercher si les autres me suivait, je fonçai tête baissée à travers les bois pour savoir qui pouvait bien être assez fou pour débouler ici. De manière incontrôlable, une grimace étirait mes lèvres, la réponse déjà établi : Seul un aimant à problème pouvait débarquer à toutes allures chez des vampires sans invitation<em>. </em></p><p>J’arrivais juste à temps pour me percher sur le toit et <strong><em>la</em></strong> voir au loin. J’eu l’impression de voir la scène au ralenti submerger par différentes vagues d’émotions… si je n’étais pas mort, je serais sans doute à l’agonie.</p><p>Je voyais pour la première fois Bella. Ses cheveux acajou tourbillonnant furieusement dans la cabine de son vieux pick-up prêt à rendre l’âme, répandant derrière elle des morceaux d’étoffes. <em>Pourquoi diable faisait-elle ça ?</em></p><p>Puis je compris.</p><p>Je compris pourquoi elle roulait à tout allure, en se prenant pour le petit poucet.</p><p>Elle savait déjà ce qu’elle représentait pour moi, ce que son odeur aurait pu provoquer. Bella avait pris une longueur d’avance sur moi et voulais éviter que demain ne soit un désastre, tant pour elle que pour moi. Elle me préparait pour demain. Mon cœur se serrait intensément à cette pensée. Mon vieux cœur mort, je le sentais presque cogner dans ma poitrine.</p><p>Sans croiser qu’elle ne croise mon regard et sans savoir comment je perdis pieds dans ses yeux, me noyant intensément dans leurs chaleurs. Je suffoquais. Etouffé par les éclats de courage et d’honnêteté qu’ils dégageaient.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Une vieille âme. Une âme silencieuse. Une âme qui protégeait un trésor enfoui.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Roule Bella, roule le plus vite que tu peux, ne t’arrête pas avant d’être loin d’ici. Protège-toi de moi, pensais-je. Sans un mot les autres s’étaient poster près de moi, observant la fusée couleur brique qui avalait le sentier en terre battues, répandant derrière elle des confettis épais de tissus.</p><p>Le vent me prit en traitre alors que j’étais toujours subjuguer par elle et les évènements. Son odeur me fouetta le visage comme une gigantesque claque. Même prévenu, l’odeur de son sang me mit à son supplice. J’en tombais littéralement à genou coupant immédiatement ma respiration pour ne pas permettre au feu de ma gorge de s’étendre. Le parfum puissant de Bella était le plus précieux et le plus délicat que je n’avais jamais senti. Le monstre que j’étais poussait un sinistre grognement animal tant dis que mes frères et sœurs me regardait toujours plus incrédule :</p><p>« – Retenez-moi, grondais-je expirant mon dernier souffle et me contrôlant suffisamment pour ne pas inspirer à nouveau. »</p><p>Emmett fut le premier sur le coup, sans réfléchir, il s’emparait de moi et s’envolait plus loin dans les bois avec Jasper sur les talons. Note à moi-même, faire un précieux cadeau à mon frère. Sans son intervention, mon self-contrôle n’aurait pas suffi. Emmett venait inconsciemment de sauver celle qui deviendrais sans doute sa petite sœur.</p><p>Je m’en voulais, je n’avais pas assez réfléchi, j’aurai dû me douter qu’elle viendrait pour être au moins certaine que nous existions. Mais j’avais été si surpris de la rencontrer, de la voir, d’être certain qu’elle était réelle !</p><p>Je sentais le monstre en moi se débattre avec ses chaines, m’intimant d’assommer mon frère et de partir en quête de ma nouvelle proie. Je secouais la tête avec ardeur pour me contenir et chasser mes instincts, cimentant mes poumons pour ne plus respirer. Je devais impérativement me contrôler, j’étais déjà gaver de sang.</p><p>Mon cœur se serrait, Bella, j’aurai pu la tuer ! Si elle était arrivée un peu plus tôt, je l’aurais entendu pendant ma chasse ! Emmett me secouais dans tous les sens tant dis que ses pensées me permettaient de m’accrocher à quelque chose. « <em>TU VA NOUS DIRE BON SANG CE QUI SE PASSE NON ?! Reprends-toi ! » </em>:</p><p>« – Je fais ce que je peux Emmett soufflais-je en prenant une très légère inspiration pour être certains que son parfum était désormais suffisamment loin. La brûlure irradia dans ma gorge, mais de manière à n’être qu’un picotement désagréable.</p><p>– Tu peux me reposer repris-je d’une voix qui tentait d’être calme et réfléchit. »</p><p> </p><p>Emmett me jeta un drôle de coup d’œil, en se renfrognant. <em>On aura tout vu monsieur perfection qui perd le contrôle.</em> Un triste demi-rire m’échappait, oui, il fallait l’accorder, aujourd’hui je donnais un triste spectacle.</p><p>Après encore quelques minutes de courses, je fus enfin sur mes propres jambes, avec l’impression que mon corps de vampire était devenu du coton. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je prenais appuie sur le corps de mon frère qui ne cessait d’ouvrir et refermé la bouche comme une carpe, cherchant à formuler une phrase cohérente ou une blague de circonstance.</p><p>Les autres arrivèrent enfin, accompagner d’Esmée et Carlisle. Je voyais à travers les yeux de ce dernier, teinté d’angoisse, la vision que je donnais. J’étais encore plus blême que de nature, mon corps tremblant bizarrement et mes yeux si profondément noir que la pupille se fondait dans l’iris. Le spectacle que j’offrais était réellement répulsant :</p><p>« – J’ai un souci, soupirais-je. »</p><p>J’entendis une cacophonie de pensées hurlantes, se mêlant aux voix. « <em>NON ? TU CROIS ? » </em>s’indignait Emmett, <em>« Fils s’il te plait explique toi » </em>tentais Carlisle le plus rationnel possible. Je secouais la tête.</p><p>Un vampire peut-il avoir une migraine ? Je lançais un regard désespéré à notre père, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer, je soupirais de dépit. Comment leur expliquer cette histoire sans queue ni tête :</p><p>« – Je vais avoir besoin d’un moment pour pouvoir vous expliquez clairement ce qui se passe, parce que je ne suis pas certain moi-même d’en avoir pleinement conscience. Tentais-je aussi calmement que possible, réprimandant au mieux le déluge de sentiments qui me faisait suffoquer. »</p><p>Avant même que Carlisle ne puisse prendre la parole, Jasper sauta sur ses pieds pour venir poser sa main sur mon épaule, les émotions ne se calmèrent pas et mon frère trembla tout autant que moi à la seconde où sa peau entra en contact avec la mienne, ses yeux croisèrent les miens et je compris qu’il partageait soudainement ma peine :</p><p>« – Soif, dégoût, angoisse, joie, tristesse, espoir, confusion, peur, et enfin de l’amour. Beaucoup. Tellement que ça en est asphyxiant. Il va falloir parler.</p><p>– Fils, m’appelait Carlisle en tendant une main vers moi. »</p><p>Comme un signe de reddition, je me laissais tomber à terre les bras croiser, en fermant les yeux avec l’envie de mourir foudroyé sur place.</p><p>Je devais parler à Bella.</p><p>Rien qu’à l’évocation de son prénom, mon cœur se serait d’autant plus, envahie par ce sentiment que j’avais cru ne jamais ressentir un jour. Ma famille était importante et aimante, mais là, à travers toutes les lignes avaler en quelques heures c’était comme si j’avais déjà passé une éternité avec elle. Je devais la retrouver :</p><p>« – Je vous en prie donner moi du temps. Je dois lui parler.</p><p>– Mais de qui parle-tu Edward ? Me questionnait Esmée, qui était venue se placer accroupie près de moi, une main rassurante sur ma joue. »</p><p>Alice me héla mentalement, alors que je l’entendais arrivée en courant aussi vite que ses courtes jambes de fée lui permettaient. J’ouvrais les yeux pour l’apercevoir, des morceaux de tissus plein les bras, automatiquement ma respiration se bloquait. <em>Ne pas respirer, ne pas respirer. </em>Encore sous le coup des émotions, je n’avais pas récupéré tout mon self-contrôle :</p><p>« – Tenez-le ! hurlait Alice »</p><p>Comme un seul homme, mes frères et Carlisle se jetèrent sur moi me plaquant fermement au sol. Ça en devenait un châtiment humiliant ! Le lutin me jetait sans cérémonie tout le textile à la figure, le monstre en moi hurlait :</p><p>« – Qui est-elle !</p><p>– Alice, je vais bruler tes cartes bleues ! Enrageais-je, fou. »</p><p>Ma menace m’obligeait à prendre de grandes inspirations pour hurler, la brulure fut intense, mais en me concentrant suffisamment je pu en faire au moins abstraction. Aussi radicalement que la méthode employée par Alice je comprenais.</p><p>C’est ce qu’avait voulu Bella, me désensibiliser de son odeur. Je sentais ma famille relâcher doucement leurs emprises tant dis que je me relaxais. Jasper en profitait pour envoyer une large vague de calme à tout le monde, me donnant une dose supplémentaire, suffisante pour assommer un éléphant. Anesthésié je restais allongé au sol sans bouger ni même cligner les paupières :</p><p>« – Elle aura ta peau, riait doucement Alice, satisfaite.</p><p>– Sans doute une vengeance pour avoir pris la sienne dans une autre vie, soupirais-je en fermant de nouveau les yeux.</p><p>– Une fois vos monologues sibyllins fini, on aura une explication ? s’énervait Emmett tendu. »</p><p>Les pensées devenaient de plus en plus oppressantes, aucunes paroles concrètes simplement des impressions, des ressenties, et énormément de confusion. J’avais désespérément besoin de Bella et de son silence mental. :</p><p>« – Tous les deux craché le morceau ! Eructait Rosalie à bout de nerfs. »</p><p><em>« Je m’inquiète, je ne vois plus ton avenir, je suis perdue. Tout est perturbé. Qui est-elle ? Je n’ai rien vu de tout ça arrivé. » </em>Je soupirais en me redressant pour croiser le regard d’Alice, en prenant une décision pour ce soir. Son regard se perdait dans l’horizon frappé par la vision tant dis que je sautais dans son esprit.</p><p>Je me voyais penché a une fenêtre semblant attendre quelque chose. La fenêtre s’ouvrit sur Bella se penchant par-dessus pour s’approcher de moi et me regarder les larmes aux yeux, un sourire béat aux lèvres, ses joues rougissantes délicatement.</p><p>Sans m’en rendre compte je souriais bêtement, prenant sans doute une expression similaire à celle dans la vision. Quand je repris conscience de ma famille autour de moi, je me raclais la gorge pour effacer le sourire qui fleurissait un peu trop sur mes lèvres.</p><p>Définitivement s’ils ne me faisaient pas interner j’aurai de la chance.</p><p>Je me redressais avec le peu de dignité qu’il me restait. Alice sautillait sur place pour enfin lâcher la bombe <em>« Elle sait ce que nous sommes ! on doit le dire ! »</em>. Je secouais la tête en la foudroyant du regard :</p><p>« – Alice ! non. Tu ne peux pas annoncer ça à ma place… Puis je ne suis sûr de rien.</p><p>– Ça crève les yeux !</p><p>– Bon sang j’ai mal au crâne ! Annonçait Emmett, totalement perdu.</p><p>– Vous n’imaginez pas à quel point moi aussi, soupirais-je en pinçant l’arrête de mon nez. Je me répète, mais donnez-moi du temps… au moins jusqu’à demain soir.</p><p>– Nous n’avons rien à craindre ? M’interrogeais soucieusement Carlisle, tant dis que sa main pressait celle d’Esmée nerveusement, toutes ses pensées nous imaginaient déjà déménager dans la seconde. »</p><p>Je pinçais désespérément ma peau, comment leurs dire que Bella savait déjà tous de nous sans les inquiéter plus qu’ils ne l’étaient déjà ? Je ne trouvais rien de mieux à dire que :</p><p>« – C’est compliqué. »</p><p>C’était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Rosalie me projetait à terre, tombant sur moi comme une tonne de brique. J’aurai pu l’esquiver, mais préférais lui permettre de se déchainer contre moi, plutôt que contre Bella demain. Une fois qu’elle en eu marre de me hurler dessus, en proférant des menaces, je me redressai tout en saisissant doucement ses épaules pour capter toute son attention :</p><p>« – Rose, déteste-moi autant que tu le souhaite, mais rend moi service : garde toute ta haine pour moi uniquement. Personne d’autre ne le mérite et je ne ferai rien d’inconscient qui pourrai mettre notre famille en danger, insistais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. »</p><p>Le regard de Rosalie s’agrandissait, la pupille scrutant mon expression et ses pensées m’interpellant directement <em>« Edward je ne te déteste pas ! Je veux protéger notre famille ! Qu’est-ce que tu manigance ! Dis-le-nous ! » </em>:</p><p>« – Pour l’instant l’heure n’est pas aux révélations. Je… S’il vous plait, patientez je dois me mettre au clair. Donnez-moi le temps que je demande et on discutera… Tous ensemble. »</p><p><em>« Elle va venir ? Je pourrais lui parler ?». </em>Je souriais à demi face à l’enthousiasme d’Alice, je savais d’avance qu’elle et Bella serait très proche, mais tout cela dépendra de la volonté de cette dernière. Je me permettais de répondre :</p><p>« – Elle décidera. »</p><p> </p><p>Une nouvelle vision me frappait en même temps qu’Alice. Bella et elle, dans les bras de l’autre, se souriant joyeusement, courant en tendant leurs mains vers Rosalie et Esmée, les invitant dans leurs étreintes. Bella rayonnait, elle nous illuminait de son bonheur. Notre famille heureuse, comme je ne l’avais jamais encore vue. Nous, les vampires, nous avons trouvés le soleil qui nous faisais briller de l’intérieur. Puis, brièvement des ombres se glissèrent dans le tableau, sans que je puisse saisir la menace, Alice sortait de son état.</p><p>Cette dernière souriait comme jamais, n’ayant même pas semblé constater quoi que ce soit d’autres que l’heureux portrait qu’offrait le futur. Elle sautait dans mes bras avant de m’entrainer dans une joyeuse danse dont seule elle est capable. Son extase passée, elle se jetait ensuite sur Rose qui affichait toujours un air alerte en me traitant de tous les noms d’oiseaux possible :</p><p>« – Rose, je t’en supplie ne t’inquiète pas ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ça sera beau ! Magnifique même ! Elle prit les mains de notre sœur entre les siennes. Tu me fais confiance en ce qui concerne l’avenir ? Lui fit-elle avec un air de merlan frit.</p><p> – D’accord ! D’accord ! S’outragea Rosalie en tentant d’étouffer un léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, contaminée par l’entrain soudain du lutin.</p><p> – Tu es certaine Alice ? Interrogeait notre père, ses pensées de plus en plus confuse.</p><p> – Absolument. Donnons du temps à Edward et … »</p><p>Une transition soudaine me tirait pour voir la maison des Swan. Un homme caché de l’autre côté de la route en pleine acte de voyeurisme et décidant de s’infiltrer à l’intérieur pour passer à l’acte. Il passait par la porte arrière alors que Charlie s’était endormi devant la télévision. Je voyais nettement toute la scène.</p><p>Mon cœur se brisait. Mes yeux se voilèrent de se filtre rouge qui brouillait la raison d’un homme. Mon corps se tendait, prêt à passer à l’attaque.</p><p>Et mon âme, du moins celle qui existait dans l’esprit de Bella, venait de prendre un ticket tout droit pour les Enfers.  </p><p>L’homme s’infiltrait sans un bruit dans sa chambre puis l’étouffait avec un oreiller. L’éclat meurtrier, le regard prédateur. Bella, elle se débattait, son crie ne franchisait pas ses lèvres, restant coincer dans sa gorge et l’oreiller. Mon sang se glaçait d’horreur en réalisant qui il était, je savais parfaitement ce que voulait cet homme.</p><p>Son visage flottait souvent dans les esprits lorsque je passais près du poste de police.</p><p>Mais non, c’est trop tôt ! Que faisait-il ici ! Bella n’était censé le croiser que dans plusieurs semaines !</p><p>
  <em>Il lui fit du mal. </em>
</p><p>Bella ne bougeait plus, ses vêtements déchirés, l’oreiller toujours sur son visage. Lui repartait, l’esprit tranquille. Satisfait. S’échappant par la même fenêtre que je me voyais emprunter dans l’une des visions précédentes.</p><p>Puis le futur se modifiait à nouveau. Notre famille était redevenue comme d’origine, Bella absente de cette vision. Moi aussi. Puis petit à petit, il ne restait plus personnes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'espère que vous vous ne attendiez pas à ça ! </p><p>A bientôt pour la suite !<br/>N'hésitez pas à commenter ou mettre un kudo !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Le vulgaire arôme de fleur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>CARLISLE :</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>– Il... Il va la… sanglotait ma sœur, incapable de se résoudre à l’hypothétique perte de celle qui nous rendrait heureux.<br/>
– Je vais le tuer, fus tous ce que je pus dire d’une voix si froide et si menaçante que les pensées de ma famille s’emballèrent à un niveau que je n’avais encore jamais expérimenté.<br/>
– On doit la protéger Edward ! Il va la violer, elle va ... ! Criait désespérément Alice en agrippant ma chemise pour me secouer.</p><p><br/>
Si ma sœur avait eu la possibilité de pleurer à cet instant, elle aurait fondu en larmes. Je me focalisais sur elle, puis sur Rose, avant de regarder Esmée. Les membres de ma famille hurlaient dans leurs pensées pour que je leur parle, je me contenais difficilement, j’en étais presque à voir ma vision se brouiller à cause de la fureur qui se déversait dans chaque fibre de mon être. Je brûlais de colère, j’avais littéralement envie d’arracher des têtes :</p><p><br/>
– Combien de temps encore Alice avant qu’il ne passe à l’acte ? Grondais-je en agrippant les épaules d’Alice en me penchant pour plonger mon regard au fond du sien.<br/>
– Je ne sais pas, la nuit était déjà tombée ! S’époumonait-elle d’une voix montant dans les aigues, totalement paniquée.</p><p><br/>
Mon sang se glaçait un peu plus quand je compris où elle voulait en venir. La nuit arrivait à vue d’œil. Je tremblais de fureur, mon cerveau se mit en marche, sans laisser qui que ce soit me poser la moindre question je fonçais à travers les bois pour rapidement m’emparer de ce que je souhaitais dans ma chambre, mes sœurs m’attrapèrent à l’extérieur avant que je ne reparte.<br/>
Sans un mot et sans même avoir le don de lire les pensées, je comprenais qu’elles comptaient m’accompagner avec mon accord ou non. Alice haletait de sanglot et Rosalie, brûlait d’un besoin de justice, sans être Jasper je goûtais la colère qui irradiait d’elle :</p><p><br/>
– Allons-y maintenant, plus de temps à perdre, ordonnais-je avant de reprendre ma course.<br/>
Rosalie ne posait plus de questions, nous courions tous les trois aussi vite que nous le pouvions :<br/>
– Rose, merci de venir m’aider commençais-je cherchant mes mots en essayant de minimiser au mieux les émotions qui broyait mes entrailles.<br/>
– Dis-moi seulement ce que nous devons faire, me coupait-elle.</p><p>
  <em>« Je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe, mais je sens que c’est important pour toi. Puis je ne peux pas tolérer qu’un violeur traîne dans les parages. »</em>
</p><p>– Ce soir…un grondement m’envahit alors que je tentais difficilement d’expulser les mots.<br/>
– Ce soir, reprit Alice, quelqu’un de très important pour notre famille et notre futur va mourir.<br/>
– Quoi ? QUI ? S’écriait notre sœur, en accélérant l’allure.<br/>
– Tu me promets de rester calme ? Lui demandais-je en affrontant son regard.<br/>
Elle acquiesçait la tête, incertaine, mais promis intérieurement de garder son calme, contrairement à moi, qui à travers ses pensées me renvoyait l’expression déchirée de mon visage. J’étais identique à un homme brûlant sur le bûcher :<br/>
– C’est une humaine, Rose. Mais ce soir… un nouveau grondement m’échappa alors que des bribes de la vision fouettait mon esprit.<br/>
– Quelqu’un va la suivre… Gémit Alice alors que nous n’étions plus loin de chez les Swan.</p><p><br/>
Notre sœur n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui répète la suite pour qu’elle jappe d’horreur. Même si elle n’était pas la plus sentimentale parmi nous, évoquer ce sujet la touchait particulièrement. Ses pensées en étaient témoins, malgré sa révulsion pour les humains, elle ne put s’empêcher de s’émouvoir pour cette jeune humaine qui allait subir un châtiment aussi terrible que celui qu’elle avait vécu. Dans un élan sa course se fit plus rapide, me talonnant de peu :</p><p><br/>
– C’est quoi le plan ? Reprit-elle résistant à son envie de littéralement rugir.<br/>
– On doit le prendre sur le fait. Expliquais-je tentant d’être le plus raisonné possible.<br/>
– Pourquoi ne pas le tuer ? Tu as l’air d’en mourir d’envie Eddie, susurrait Rose un sourire sadique aux lèvres.</p><p><br/>
Je secouais la tête. J’avais la furieuse envie de le démembrer et de le déchiqueter en millions de petits morceaux, mais Carlisle n’aurait pas toléré un tel acte. <em>Et Bella ?</em> Qu’aurait-elle pensée de moi si j’agissais ainsi :</p><p><br/>
– Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution Rose. Il faut qu’on le livre à la police. Chef Swan, lui fera regretter, j’en suis certain. Puis imagine, s’il a déjà fait d’autre acte similaire ? Cela soulagera ses victimes de savoir qu’il est enfin condamné pour ses actes.<br/>
– Cela n’arrive jamais qu’une fois, constatait Rosalie en opinant dans sa course.</p><p><br/>
Après quelques minutes de silence ponctués uniquement par nos foulées inaudibles pour le commun des mortels, Alice nous hélait pour que nous nous stoppions. Quand elle fût à nos côtés elle prit l’initiative de grimper haut dans un arbre, sans hésitation nous la rejoignit scrutant l’horizon où la maison des Swan nous apparaissait.<br/>
Trois paires d’yeux de prédateurs guettaient, à la recherche d’un homme qui aurait parfaitement servi d’en-cas. Heureusement pour lui qu’aucun de nous ne voulait se salir avec son sang dégoûtant :</p><p><br/>
– La voiture de Bella n’est pas là, constatais-je. J’ai un moyen d’entrer. Attendez-moi ici.</p><p><br/>
Mes sœurs hochèrent la tête, leurs regards perçant toujours focaliser sur les fourrés. Je les priais de bien une dernière fois de faire attention et me laissait choir au bas de l’arbre.<br/>
D’une main, je sortais les polycopiés et de l’autre un stylo, j’aurais aimé écrire plus que quelques lignes, mais cela devait rester discret pour que Charlie ne soupçonne rien, il était presque aussi observateur que Bella.<br/>
Après un instant d’appréhension, je sonnais à la porte, elle s’ouvrit sur Charlie qui eut l’air étonné de me voir, j’avais déjà mon discours en tête. Poliment, je lui adressais un sourire en dévoilant le moins possible mes dents :</p><p><br/>
– Bonjour chef Swan, je suis Edward Cullen.<br/>
– Oui, oui, je sais qui tu es gamin, comment je peux t’aider ? Questionnait-il toujours un peu surpris.<br/>
– On m’a appris que votre fille serait ma nouvelle partenaire de laboratoire au lycée. Monsieur Banner m’a confié la mission de lui transmettre mes notes ! M’enthousiasmais-je faussement, toujours aussi souriant en agitant les papiers.<br/>
– Oh ! C’est très gentil d’ta part. Fit-il, dans un regard qu’il jeta à la pendule. Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver, tu veux l’attendre ?<br/>
– Merci oui, j’apprécierai de lui remettre en main propre.</p><p><br/>
Sans attendre Charlie s’écartait de la porte, et allait prendre place dans le canapé. Un matche était diffuser sur l'écran de télévision, étant au courant de son intérêt je conduisais la conversation sur le sujet, le laissant s’enthousiasmer autant que sa loquacité lui permettait. Une fois le sujet épuisé, je prie le temps de l’orienter sur la pêche.<br/>
J’admettais vouloir faire bonne impression, il fallait que Charlie m’accorde sa confiance. Dans les livres il nourrissait beaucoup de méfiance à mon égard, <em>et pas sans raison</em>. Je l’accorde. Dans le futur prédit aucun père n’aurait accepter décemment que sa fille épouse une personne qui l’avais autant tourmenté, je l’avais poussé à fuguer plusieurs fois, mon départ précipité la faisais tomber en dépression. Je me sentais une nouvelle fois sale et horriblement stupide.</p><p><br/>
Tous mes sens se focalisais sur le bruit du moteur de la voiture de Bella, je l’entendais rouler encore à toute allure, pour enfin se garer dans l’allée, couper le moteur et haleter dans sa cabine. Je me figeais, pour prendre de grandes inspirations avant son arrivée, son odeur embaumait déjà toute la maison, mais de manière diffuse. Sans m’en rendre compte, j’étais tellement furieux que ma soif s’était presque totalement évaporée.</p><p><br/>
Rien qu’un léger picotement, rien de plus.<strong> Je ne pouvais pas être celui qui causerait sa perte.</strong></p><p><br/>
La porte s’ouvrit à la volée sur un esprit muet et un cœur battant à toute allure. Effectivement j’aurai dû prévoir qu’elle ne s’attendrai pas à me voir de sitôt, mis à part pour la dévorer.<br/>
Aussi lentement que je le pouvais je me tournais vers elle et lui offrit la moue la plus rassurante à ma disposition. Je devais la sécurisée, lui montrer que là, tout de suite, je n’étais pas le danger mortel auquel elle aurait pu s’attendre.</p><p><br/>
Son regard me prit totalement au dépourvue et fit fondre instantanément toutes mes barrières. J’étais transpercé en plein cœur. Toute la fureur, toute la confusion que je nourrissais depuis quelques heures fus happé par ce tourbillon de chaleur, d’amour et de courage.</p><p><br/>
Nous croisions nos regards pour la première fois, mais nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Rien que ce contacte dura une seconde et une éternité à la fois. Rien n’aurait pu nous interrompre, pas même la fin du monde.<br/>
Ses joues rougirent intensément, et ses yeux s’humidifièrent, son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration firent simultanément un bond, si son père n’avait pas été présent je me serais jeté sur elle pour l’étreindre, mais elle fut celle de nous deux qui eut le contrôle nécessaire pour simplement s’avancer d’un pas tout en gardant une distance raisonnable entre nous et me tendre sa main avec un timide bonjour d’une voix qui déraillait sur la dernière syllabe.<br/>
Son geste suspendu dans les airs, me fit comprendre qu’elle me donnait le choix de la toucher ou non. Ce simple geste si prévenant, si attentionné fit fondre mon cœur mort, elle pensait aux autres, elle pensait à moi, à mon contrôle, à ma soif et cela me fit me rendre compte à quel point je regrettais de ne pas avoir accès à ses pensées, là, tout de suite. Son bouclier était véritablement un couteau à double tranchant. J’aurai tant aimé entendre ce qui se cachait derrière ses grands yeux chocolat humide et plein de sincérité :</p><p><br/>
– Bonjour Isabella, je suis Edward Cullen me présentais-je poliment en tendant, sans geste brusque, ma propre main pour presser la sienne, aussi doucement et délicatement que pour effleurer une bulle de savon.</p><p><br/>
Un courant électrique me parcourut, coulant le long de mes phalanges et se répandant dans tous mon bras. Sa peau était si douce, si précieuse et si chaude sous mes doigts. Elle mit quelques secondes à relâcher ma main, j’aurai aimé la retenir, la garder entre mes doigts, continuer de sentir sa chaleur irradier mon être. Je voulais la maintenir près de moi pour être certain qu’elle ne disparaîtrait pas comme un mirage :</p><p><br/>
– Bella, me rectifiât-elle en se permettant un clin d’œil malicieux.</p><p><br/>
Mon sourire se fit d’autant plus enchanteur. Oui, définitivement, elle aussi avait lu les livres et se souvenait que je m’étais trahie dans nos premiers échanges en interpellant par son diminutif sans qu’elle ne me l’ait jamais dit, je refrénais tous les sentiments qui m’envahissait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de la situation :</p><p><br/>
– Je sais que cela aurait pu attendre, mais j’ai appris ton arrivée en ville, commençais-je en contenant un rire alors que je la voyais devenir aussi rouge qu’une pivoine. Alors, reprenais-je, j’ai imaginé que mes notes pourraient te servir pour commencer les cours plus sereinement demain.</p><p><br/>
Les yeux ronds, elle me regardait comme si une deuxième tête m’avait poussé, son expression exprimait une profonde incompréhension. Qu’avait-elle attendu de moi à ce moment-là ? Une bague de mariage ? Une déclaration d’amour ? Un baiser ? Trop tôt pour tout ça un peu, non ? Je grimaçais d’embarras.<br/>
Ce silence mental me tuera un jour. A moins que ce soit elle qui ne me tue plus simplement. Qui était censé être la véritable menace mortelle de nous deux ? Elle ou moi ?<br/>
J’étais certain que je ne serai pas le seul qui plierait face à ce grand regard empli de chaleur.</p><p>
  <em>Personne ne pourrait y résister.</em>
</p><p>Ses yeux et sa mauvaise habitude à attirer le moindre danger dans un rayon supérieur à quinze kilomètres à la ronde lui conférait le même taux létale qu’une cargaison d’ogives nucléaires charger sur une météorite grosse comme un continent prête à s’écraser sur Terre. En somme, elle était une arme de destruction massive.<br/>
J’appuyais mon regard dans le sien, en lui tendant les polycopiés pour tenter de lui faire passer le message « joue le jeu ». Enfin elle s’empara des notes, en leurs donnant un rapide coup d’œil. Elle continuait de mordiller intensément sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui eut le don de me faire perdre un peu plus contenance de moi-même, j’étais littéralement à sa merci. Après quelques pages, son cœur s’emballa de nouveau.<br/>
Elle avait vu mon message. Son visage fut choqué et traversé d’une expression horrifiée, je contenu de justesse le grondement qui allait s’échapper de ma poitrine. Son regard de biche pris dans les phares d’une voiture se mua soudainement d’un éclat que je n’aurai pas sus identifier, mais elle eut l’air brusquement déterminer comme si c’était elle qui allait arracher des têtes, puis suffisamment bas pour que Charlie ne l’entende pas elle me confiât :</p><p>– Je savais que j’aurai dû dormir avec l’arme de service de Charlie.</p><p>Elle eut un air de chaton féroce, ce fut assez comique pour me relaxer un instant. J’étais très tenté de lui répondre, mais je me souvenais que Charlie nous observait encore :</p><p>– J’imagine que mon devoir est accompli, à demain Bella. Bonne soirée Charlie. Saluais-je avant de m’éclipser pour franchir la porte d’entrée.<br/>
– Tu ne veux pas rester dîner avec nous ? Proposât aimablement Charlie en passant la tête par-dessus le canapé<br/>
– Ch … Papa ne l’embête pas, je suis certaine que sa famille l’attend ! Me défendit Bella faussement insouciante à l’intention du chef Swan, avant de s’approcher de la porte pour me voir partir. A demain ! S’exclamât-elle suffisamment fort que son père l’entende. Passe me voir après, tout ça…s’il te plait, ajouta-t-elle aussi bas que possible.</p><p><br/>
Ses paroles étaient presque une supplique. Je me sentais déchiré de l’abandonner, sans au moins pouvoir lui assurer que je ne serai pas loin d’elle. Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur que dans les livres, je ne partirai que si elle me le demande. C’est pourtant sans me retourner vers elle, que je descendais la rue à vitesse humaine pour donner du crédit à ma visite, le peu de sourire qu’il me restait disparu quand je sentis brusquement l’odeur de celui qui était la réelle raison de ma visite.</p><p><br/>
<em> <strong>« C’est qui ce mec ! ». </strong> </em>
</p><p>D’un simple coup d’œil, je pu voir l’éclat des jumelles qui reflétait les premières lumières des lampadaires de la rue. L’homme était posté comme attendu, un peu au fond des bois sur les branches accessibles pour un humain, je crus briser les os de mes phalanges tellement le reste de ses pensées étaient infâmes.</p><p>La façon dont il l’observait, dont il pensait à elle, me mit hors de moi.<br/>
Je voulais le tuer. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite.</p><p><br/>
Rosalie me hélât mentalement, m’ordonnant de continuer à avancer. Elle gardait un œil sur la raclure, un peu plus loin, perchée elle aussi dans un arbre. Son expression et ses pensées reflétait parfaitement la colère qui me taraudait. À ma grande surprise je distinguais les pensées de notre père, il attendait patiemment dans sa voiture, garée plus bas dans la rue :</p><p>
  <em>« Edward vient ici, installe-toi à l’arrière s’il te plait. Alice m’a demandé de venir. »</em>
</p><p>Je rejoignais Carlisle et suivit ses consignes, il démarra sa voiture et commençait à faire un tour du pâté de maison, son regard m’observait à travers le rétroviseur :</p><p>– Est-ce que c’est la fille Swan qui te met dans tous tes états ?<br/>
– Oui, c’est une longue histoire, soupirais-je tendu dans mon siège.<br/>
– Tu l’as déjà rencontrée ? S’étonnait-il les yeux alerte. Tu as évoqué une autre vie tout à l’heure.<br/>
– Non, je ne l’avais jamais vue avant aujourd’hui. C’est compliqué.<br/>
– Demain ? Insistait mon père, toujours aussi confus.</p><p><br/>
Je hochais la tête pour le rassurer, puis ses pensées retracèrent ce qui s’était déroulé durant mon absence : Alice l’avait contacté pour mieux lui expliquer la situation en concluant qu’il serait le plus crédible pour arrêter l’homme et le conduire devant Charlie pour qu’il l’arrête. Carlisle n’aurait qu’a expliqué qu’il rentrait de l’hôpital. Le mensonge est une compétence que les nôtres peaufinait depuis tant d’années que cela devenait un don presque inné.<br/>
Silencieusement mon père entamait son deuxième tour du pâté de maison évitant de passer devant la maison des Swan pour que l’homme ne devienne pas soupçonneux. Après le troisième, la nuit était définitivement tombée, nous roulions les phares éteints.<br/>
À l’angle de la rue qui menait chez les Swan, Carlisle arrêta la voiture sans couper le moteur, Bella devait avoir fini de manger depuis quelques dizaines de minutes déjà et en me focalisant assez sur la maison j’entendais clairement la respiration ensommeillée de Charlie. Nous venions tout juste de nous arrêter que nos téléphones portables vibrèrent, c’était le signal. D’un simple coup de pédale, la voiture bondissait, avalant en un rien de temps le reste de route qui nous séparait de celui qui se prenait pour un prédateur.</p><p><br/>
La sensation de la chasse me prit aux tripes, me grisant. Traquer, attendre, piéger et capturer ma proie. À cet instant, même si nous ne tuerions pas, celui encore à l’ombre des fourrés était passé de chasseur à chasser. Aucun de nous ne lui donnerai la moindre chance de s’en échapper.<br/>
Nous chassions depuis bien plus longtemps que lui… Et même s’il parvenait à s’enfuir, je perdrais le contrôle. Je le poursuivrai jusqu’à son dernier soupir.<br/>
Aussi discrètement qu’une ombre Carlisle stoppa la voiture face à la maison qui abritait celle que nous devions impérativement protéger ce soir. Nous eûmes le temps de voir l’homme se glisser le long de la maison pour accéder à l’arrière.</p><p><br/>
J’entendais ses pensées, j’entendais ce qu’il prévoyait, j’entendais son cœur s’emballer d’excitation. Son esprit hurlait à quel point il se sentait vivant, à quel point il allait apprécier cette nuit, à quel point il se sentait gorgée de puissance en s’imaginant d’avance s’imposer à sa victime. Le plaisir n’était pas dans l’acte lui-même, mais bien dans la domination.<br/>
Pour lui ce n’était pas Bella, mais uniquement une femme qui allait subir ses pulsions infâmes, sa supériorité sur elle. Ma mâchoire se verrouilla, mes muscles se bandèrent, j’étais à la fois paniqué et furieux. Sans réfléchir je décrivais à Carlisle les pensées de l’homme. Je me retenais de tout mon contrôle pour ne pas bondir hors du véhicule et donner libre cours à mon monstre :</p><p><br/>
– Vite ! Je t’en prie ! Murmurais-je sous tension à mon père.</p><p><br/>
Dans un geste rassurant de patriarche, Carlisle posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule et avant de sortir de la voiture il me fixa, son regard me clouant sur place. C’était la première fois que je voyais cette flamme si intense de colère brûler dans les orbes d’or de mon créateur. Sans un mot ni un bruit, il sortait du véhicule et suivit discrètement l’homme. Attendant cacher à l’angle de la maison le moment propice.</p><p><br/>
Le traqueur était devenu définitivement la proie.</p><p><br/>
Lorsqu’un discret bruit de bois malmené se fit entendre Carlisle bondit sur notre victime qui poussa un cri de cochon qu’on égorge. Notre père gronda d’une voix si forte que n’importe quel humain aurait pu l’entendre à au moins un kilomètre à la ronde :</p><p><br/>
– Je peux savoir ce que vous comptiez faire !<br/>
– Lâche moi connard !<br/>
– Oh, non ça pas question ! Vous venez avec moi.</p><p><br/>
Surgissant des ténèbres en tirant l’homme par le bras, Carlisle me lança un regard rassurant. « J’ai attendu qu’il laisse des marques sur la porte, ses outils sont encore à côté avec ses jumelles. » Mon corps se relaxa, nous avions empêché la mort de Bella. À cette pensée je me sentais m’alléger, je devais patienter encore quelques instants avant de la rejoindre.<br/>
Carlisle tambourina à la porte d’entrée pour tirer Charlie de son sommeil, se contrôlant pour ne pas éjecter la porte de ses gonds. J’entendais les pensées injurieuses de l’homme qui tentait de s’échapper de la poigne qui le retenait, comme une bête piégée.</p><p><br/>
Notre père avait perdu son visage si humain, si prévenant, je voyais les traits paternels plein de dégoût, jugeant l’horrible humain qu’il se tenait à ses côtés. Toute sa bonté s’était évaporée.<br/>
Par le spectre des yeux furieux et horrifiés de l’homme, je sentais la terreur que lui infligeait notre père, il n’était plus le bon médecin miséricordieux, qui sauvait chaque jour des vies. Non, sa nature de vampire surgissait dans toutes son horreur à cet instant. Il était le prédateur, la créature qui aurait pu le briser en un battement de cil.<br/>
Je ne contenais plus le sourire satisfait qui fleurissait aux coins de mes lèvres.</p><p><br/>
Après encore quelques coups convenus à la porte, Charlie ouvrit la porte à la volée, les yeux à moitié ouvert, gonflés par le sommeil précaire que lui offrait le canapé. A la fois confus et énervé qu’on le dérange à cette heure de la nuit. A travers Carlisle je voyais les yeux du pauvre homme s’écarquiller à mesure qu’il prenait conscience de la scène irréaliste qui se jouait devant lui. Il songeait à ce que faisait sur le pas de sa porte le docteur local et une personne recherchée par les autorités.<br/>
Je mesurais à présent à quel point les pensées de Charlie m’était en partie inaccessible ou plutôt que partiellement déchiffrable. Certes, pas autant que Bella qui était un véritable mur, mais dans le cas de Charlie il ne se dégageait de lui que de simples bribes, une sorte de radio réglé entre deux fréquences. Un entre-deux qui bourdonnait dans mon esprit. Plus je me concentrais sur lui, plus cela devenait inconfortable. J’entendais la voix de mon propre père se couver de son ton prévenant :</p><p><br/>
– Bonsoir chef Swan, pardon de vous dérangez à cette heure, mais j’ai surpris cet homme tenter de s’infiltrer chez vous.</p><p><br/>
A travers les pensées de mon père, je voyais celui qui se surnommait Lonnie se tortiller à nouveau pour s’échapper. Mes articulations me démangeaient tellement que je sentais mon monstre s’agiter pour briser ses chaînes, souhaitant par-dessus tout émasculer l’homme sur la place publique et lancer son attirail dans un feu de joie.<br/>
Ou alors, prendre part au plan communs de Rose et Alice qui s’imaginaient toutes les deux l’écorcher vif pour récupérer sa peau et en faire un sac à main.<br/>
… <em>Un sac à main très laid</em>.<br/>
L’inventivité de mes sœurs en termes de sadisme ainsi que leurs imaginations grotesquement hideuse et sanglante me fit étouffer un rire, me permettant ainsi d’expulser une partie de la tension qui tendait le moindre de mes muscles.<br/>
Le peu de pensées que j’entendais de Charlie était des jurons, et la, très tentante, pulsion de s’emparer de son arme de service pour fusiller Lonnie sur place et ne pas s’encombrer de la paperasse :</p><p><br/>
– Un criminel livré sur le pas de ma porte. Et ce n’est même pas encore Noël, ironisait de manière acide le Chef Swan en fronçant sa moustache de dégoût.</p><p><br/>
Je voyais Charlie s’emparer des menottes et les passer à celui déjà connu des services de police, tant dis que notre père tenait fermement l’individu pour ne pas lui donner la possibilité de s’enfuir.<br/>
Carlisle jouant de tout son contrôle acquis au cours des siècles pour ne pas lui briser « malencontreusement » le bras tout en maintenant une poigne de fer. Le chef Swan reprit la parole en même temps qu’il verrouillait les morceaux d’acier dans des mouvements bourrus, mais aisé par ses années de service :</p><p><br/>
– Je vous remercie pour votre intervention doc’. Je sais que c’est malvenu de ma part, mais j’ai besoin que vous me suiviez au poste.<br/>
– Evidemment, fit Carlisle aussi rassurant qu’il le pouvait.</p><p><br/>
Charlie prenait le contrôle de Lonnie, une main ferme sur l’épaule, pour le conduire jusqu’à sa voiture de patrouille. Une fois le criminel assis à l’arrière du véhicule, le chef Swan, encore en pantoufle, claquait la portière avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Carlisle. Ce dernier avait suivi de près la déambulation du palier jusqu’à la voiture, l’ombre du docteur coupant toute retraite imaginable :</p><p><br/>
– Tous les outils du garçon sont restés à l’arrière, je ne suis pas intervenu avant qu’il ne laisse des traces évidentes pour vous faciliter l’affaire, expliquait d’un ton professionnel notre patriarche.<br/>
– Vous avez parfaitement agi docteur. Je… Merci. Merci infiniment maugréât Charlie, mal à l’aise. Donner moi un instant, je dois prendre en photo les preuves, puis les récupérer. Je vais aussi prévenir Bella que je m’absente, ensuite nous pourrons aller au poste.<br/>
– Je vous attends, je garde un œil sur le garçon.</p><p><br/>
Le ton de notre paternel dégageait une menace voilée à l’attention de l’homme assis à l’arrière du véhicule. Si ce dernier tentait de s’échapper, il se chargerai personnellement de le rattraper.<br/>
J’entendis au loin, le rire satisfait de Rosalie. Elle n’était pas la seule à rire ainsi, Alice sautillait de joie dans la chambre de Bella.</p><p><br/>
Je haussais les sourcils surpris. <em>À quel moment ma sœur avait-elle pu se glisser à l’intérieur ?</em><br/>
A travers la vitre arrière, je voyais les deux jeunes femmes observer la scène, elles dégageaient la même énergie que des enfants surexcités. Toutes les deux étaient accroupies derrière la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella, leurs têtes qui ne dépassait qu’à moitié pour ne laisser voir que leurs yeux brillants de soulagement et le sommet de leurs crânes qui s’agitaient dans tous les sens.<br/>
De grande bouffée de relaxation m’étouffèrent presque, c’était fini. Ce soir Bella était définitivement en sécurité.<br/>
En moins de vingt-quatre heures à Forks elle avait déjà failli mourir au moins une fois. Voir deux. Si on prenait en compte le fait que de débouler chez des vampires en sentant beaucoup trop bon pour l’un d’entre eux, était suicidaire.<br/>
Après que Charlie eu prestement enfilé ses rangers et son équipement de service, il prit en photos les preuves comme convenu, avant de ranger les outils dans son coffre. Puis enfin il retourna à l’intérieur pour monter à l’étage réveiller Bella. Pour la prévenir qu’il devait d’urgence aller au poste.<br/>
Grâce à ma sœur, Bella s’était préparé pour jouer la comédie. J’entendais Bella étouffer un faux bâillement quand Charlie la secoua timidement, je retenais un rire, elle mentait si mal ! Mais son père était trop inquiet pour discerner le mauvais jeu d’acteur de sa fille :</p><p><br/>
– Excuse-moi Bella, mais je dois absolument partir et je serais plus rassurer si tu restais éveiller le temps que je rentre. Je sais que tu as cours demain, mais je vais faire au plus vite je t’assure.<br/>
– Qu’est-ce qui se passe papa ? S’alarmât-elle d’une voix qui se tentait ensommeillée.<br/>
– Attends que je rentre et on en discutera, d’accords ?</p><p><br/>
Il y eu un silence et Charlie reprit :<br/>
– Prends ça avec toi, je ne sais pas si c’est plus dangereux pour toi ou pour les autres, mais ça me rassurerait si tu les gardais près de toi. Allez, viens fermer derrière moi.</p><p><br/>
J’entendis les pas des Swan descendre les escaliers et Bella accompagner son père jusqu’à l’entrée. Je vis alors Bella apparaître sur le perron dans son pantalon de jogging informe, son tee-shirt délavé et trop large, les cheveux ébouriffée regrouper maladroitement en un chignon, avec une bombe au poivre glisser à l’élastique de son pantalon et une batte de base-ball à la main.<br/>
Qu’elle tentait de tenir écarter, autant que possible, d’elle.</p><p><br/>
Si je ne connaissais pas autant sa propension à être maladroite et terriblement dangereuse une fois armé de quelque objet contondant, j’aurais certainement pensé que cette batte était une bombe à retardement.<br/>
Je ne pus contenir le rire qui secoua mes côtes en détaillant l’expression qui se peignait sur son visage alors qu’elle fixait la batte en aluminium, une sorte de terreur dans les yeux qui montrait à quel point elle était dangereuse pour elle-même et les autres avec ça entre les mains. Une fois qu’elle détourna le regard de la batte, il se reporta sur celui qui attendait dans la voiture de patrouille :</p><p><br/>
– C’est l’homme qui m’a alpagué dans la pizzeria ! S’exclamait-elle en désignant de sa main libre Lonnie.</p><p><br/>
D’où j’étais j’entendais Charlie étouffer un juron très poétique et je le voyais s’éloigner du perron laissant sa fille en arrière, à l’abri de la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Il fit signe à Carlisle qu’il prenait le relais et il s’installa à l’arrière du volant avant de se pencher par la fenêtre qu’il venait d’ouvrir pour accoster mon père avant que ce dernier ne s’éloigne :</p><p><br/>
– Vous me suivez doc’ ?<br/>
– Donnez-moi un instant, je dois appeler ma femme pour la prévenir que je rentrerai plus tard que prévu. Partez devant.<br/>
– D’accord, retrouvons-nous au poste. Bella ! L’interpellât-il. Ferme bien tous les verrous.<br/>
– Oui !</p><p><br/>
Dans un mouvement un peu trop rapide pour seulement faire demi-tour et rentrer à l’intérieur, Bella se fit un croque enjambe et manqua de s’étaler de tous son long dans l’entrée. J’allais sauter hors du véhicule pour la rattraper, mais elle le fit toute seule, de justesse cependant, s’accrochant au chambranle tout en rougissant violemment avant de claquer rageusement la porte derrière elle.<br/>
<em>J</em><em>e soupirais.</em><em> Très fort.</em></p><p><br/>
Je comprenais définitivement l’instinct surprotecteur, presque étouffant, que je développais pour elle. En plus d’être un aimant à danger, Bella était un danger pour elle-même.<br/>
Avec horreur, je me faisais une réflexion que je ne pensais jamais avoir un jour, mais je remerciais le ciel d’être un vampire. Faire survivre Bella à sa période humaine serait un travail herculéen, occupant, sans aucun doute, les moindres vingt-quatre heures disponibles dans une journée.</p><p><br/>
Les membres de ma famille, étouffèrent leurs rires du mieux qu’ils pouvaient face au malheur spectacle que la jeune femme nous avait offert. Carlisle me rejoignait à l’intérieur du véhicule pour prendre le volant, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Il observait à travers le rétroviseur la voiture de police s’éloigner, tant dis que je me glissais sans mal à l’avant sur le siège passager. Une fois les gyrophares totalement disparus de notre champ de vision mes sœurs se faufilèrent à leurs tours à l’intérieur, pour prendre place sur la banquette arrière.<br/>
Alice était extatique, sautillant dans son siège, s’enthousiasmant sur Bella. Rosalie se gargarisait de suffisance comme à son habitude, avec une certaine couche de fierté d’avoir participé à l’arrestation du criminel. Carlisle posa une main sur mon épaule, son expression toujours aussi légère que son sourire, tant dis que ses yeux nous brassaient tous les trois de fierté :</p><p><br/>
– Merci pour votre aide, soufflais-je en esquissant les mouvements pour sortir de l’habitacle. Je dois la voir.<br/>
– Tu nous déposeras au lycée ! Annonçait fièrement Alice.<br/>
– A demain alors, fit Rosalie alors qu’elle me voyait déjà m’éloigner de la voiture et trottiner dehors en direction de chez Bella.<br/>
– Alice, je suppose que tu n’en sais pas plus que nous ? Interrogeait notre père alors que la voiture s’éloignait en direction du poste de police.</p><p><br/>
Je supposais que les filles attendraient Carlisle dans la voiture le temps qu’il dépose son témoignage, pour qu’elles soient les premières au courant de la suite de l’affaire. Curieux du manque de réponse immédiate de la part de ma sœur, je ralentis mes pas pour capter à travers leurs pensées ce qu’elle allait dire :</p><p><br/>
– C'est très flou encore, répondait Alice de son intonation de diseuse de bonne aventure tout en comptant à l’envers pour me bloquer ses pensées.</p><p><br/>
Une fois sous le porche, je patientais un instant pour être certain que le véhicule de ma famille était suffisamment éloigné. J’admettais avoir besoin d’un moment seul avec Bella, mon poing se suspendais près de la porte, j’étais étrangement nerveux. J’allais enfin être seul et près d’elle. Mon corps tendu me faisait sentir comme un adolescent qui allait à son premier rendez-vous galant, humain j’aurai sans doute eu les paumes moites et suer à grandes gouttes. Et <em>peut-être</em>, que mon cœur se serait brutalement arrêté en ne supportant pas la pression qui pesait sur lui.<br/>
Oui, ce n’était décidément pas si mal qu’il soit mort.</p><p>
  <strong>Comment cette humaine s’y prenait exactement pour me mettre autant à sa merci ?</strong>
</p><p>Comment devais-je me comporter avec elle ? Comment se comporterait-elle avec moi ? C’était un supplice, je voulais agir, mais mon esprit se perdait en questionnement. Je voulais frapper à la porte, la voir apparaître avec ses grands yeux surpris et ses joues flamboyante, je voulais désespérément l’étreindre contre moi. C’est comme si j’avais passé mon éternité à l’attendre et que je la trouvais enfin. <em>Ou que je la retrouvais ?</em></p><p><br/>
Comment qualifier notre relation ? Nous ne nous étions croiser que quelques minutes… c’était si récent et pourtant à travers toutes ses lignes je connaissais la moindre de ses pensées, la plus subtile façon dont elle me percevait, ses réflexions les plus intimes, grâce aux mots je sondais la complexité de son âme. Cette sensation sulfureuse que notre lien était gravé dans nos chairs, au plus profond de nos êtres, imprégnés dans la moindre de nos particules, fixé dans la moindre fibre de nos corps.</p><p>J’appréhendais tellement, je craignais tant, j’avais si peur qu’elle décide que son destin à mes côtés ne lui convienne pas. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir dans ce cas ? Serait-elle encore capable de sacrifier son âme pour nous ? Pour le secret de ma famille ?</p><p><br/>
L’odeur de Bella m’embaumait de manière insistante, encore plus que précédemment dans la journée. Elle me plongeait dans une intense confusion, ma soif était si ténue que ça en était déroutant. Ma soif sous contrôle je prenais le temps d’analyser l’odeur, je constatais désarçonné que ce n’était pas celle attendue comme décrite dans les livres.</p><p><br/>
Non, loin de là.</p><p>
  <strong>Son parfum n’était pas délicat.</strong>
</p><p>Et certainement pas, <strong><em>un vulgaire arôme de fleur.</em></strong></p><p><br/>
Pour mes sens, chaque inspiration me flagellait sur place. Chaque bouffées m'enchaînaient un peu plus loin de la réalité. Son parfum me rendait parfaitement vulnérable.</p><p>Son sang criait courage. Il hurlait bravoure. Si fort, que mes jambes d’immortelle devenaient du coton. Il déferlait en moi, me ravageant de l’intérieur. J’étais un insignifiant fétu de paille emporter par cette tornade sensorielle.<br/>
Ma peau de marbre frissonnait de manière imaginaire au chant de liberté qui embaumait mes sens. Bella dégageait une ode au pur produit des endroits chauds. Aussi brûlante que le soleil qui cuit l’asphalte, aussi apaisante que le sable chaud du désert et des plages.<br/>
J’hésitais encore à comment décrire Bella, je l’imaginais comme une sorte de météorite s’écrasant sans préambule dans nos vies, mais là, à cet instant, elle était notre soleil. <em>Le soleil qui nous ferait briller de l’intérieur.</em></p><p>J’étais cloué sur se maudit palier, submergé par elle et son parfum complexe. Je m’immergeais inconsciemment corps et « âme » dans la moindre nuance, toutes si intense que ça en devenait insupportable.</p><p><strong>Bella me tuerait.</strong> Définitivement. Et si ce n’est pas elle qui s’en occuperait, ça sera son sang.</p><p><br/>
Il y a encore quelques heures mon monstre intérieur se débattait pour se délecter de cette humaine et là, presque plus rien, le monstre se tenait tranquille. J’avais la sensation qu’il était désormais terrifié et émerveillé par le parfum que dégageais Bella. Avant j’en étais presque certain, mais à cet instant j’étais définitivement sûr : <em>la raison l’avait emporté sur la chair.</em> La simple perspective d’imaginer Bella morte m’avais permis d’accéder au stade où rien n’était plus important qu’elle.</p><p><em>Elle</em>. <em>Rien d’autre</em>.<br/>
Puis la porte s’ouvrit. <strong><em>Sur elle et rien d’autre</em></strong>.</p><p>Rien d’autre n’existait à part Bella. Elle et ses lèvres à demi-pleines et tremblante, ses larmes débordantes en cascades incontrôlable sur sa peau délicate et rougissante, ses cheveux acajou en nid d’oiseaux qui dégageait cette innocente odeur factice de fraise qui se noyait dans la déferlante tornade de chaleur et d’humanité.<br/>
Rien d’autre n’était plus important que ses yeux qui me regardait comme jamais personne ne l’avait fait. Ils étaient ceux dans lesquels je voulais me noyer de tout mon être, me noyer parmi leurs couleurs et leurs chaleurs pour le restant de mes jours infinis. Bella et seulement elle :</p><p><br/>
– Ne part pas !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Les voyantes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ALICE : </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <strong>BPOV</strong> </span> <strong> :</strong></p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>« J’espérais que ton aimant à problème ne serait pas opérationnel dès ton arrivée à Forks. Malheureusement, j’ai l’impression du cas contraire.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Agit normalement, tout ira bien. Nous veillons sur toi. »</em>
</p><p><br/>Le salon tournait tout autour de moi, j’oubliais peu à peu la présence de Charlie. Ce moment était une bulle temporelle et rien n’aurait pu m’en éjecter. Je contenais le tremblement de mes mains qui tenait les polycopiés de biologie légèrement froissés. Depuis que je l’avais vu dans le salon de Charlie, je ne respirais plus correctement. Je suffoquais presque, mordant ma lèvre inférieure puissamment pour ne pas éclater en sanglot de soulagement.</p><p><br/>Ils existaient. Lui était là, ici, devant moi. Cet être fantastique ce tenait au milieu de notre banal salon. J’en étais presque à ne pas avoir conscience qu’un danger rodait.<br/>Pourtant je l’assimilais enfin, et j’eu soudainement peur. Mon ventre se tordit d’angoisse et je relevais les yeux des mots écrit d’une belle écriture cursive, pour croiser les yeux du vampire qui se tenait face à moi. Les yeux d’Edward brillaient de son topaze hypnotique pour se durcirent brutalement. Je savais que ce n’était pas de ma faute, comme souvent je l’avais interprété dans les livres.</p><p><br/>Je mesurais enfin l’intensité de cet éclair de colère qui grondait derrière cette factice attitude avenante. Cette brutalité bestiale qui était une réponse au danger que je courais.<br/>Puis ce fut sans un seul doute que mon esprit reprit le contrôle.</p><p><br/>J’affronterai ce danger et ça avec l’ardeur de vouloir vivre ma vie comme je l’entendais. Ma vie ne dépendrait que de moi, que de mes choix. Je tiendrai tête à ceux qui s’opposeraient à ma vie, au futur que je choisirai d’entreprendre. Je me plongeais un peu plus dans l’éclat meurtrier et il fit écho au plus profond de moi.</p><p>Je me battrai.</p><p>Je serai courageuse pour mon futur. Ça, sera « Nous ». Les Cullen et moi. Ensemble dans ce grand tout, qu’on nommait le destin que nous avions déjà tant bouleversé. Mes mains se serrèrent plus fort, chiffonnant encore un peu plus les feuilles. Je ne serai pas impuissante. <strong>J’aurai le contrôle.</strong></p><p><br/>Durant une fraction de seconde son expression se modifiait, perchant haut ses sourcils d’étonnement. Puis ses lèvres s’étirèrent, se détendant pour arborer de nouveau une moue rassurante. Son expression ne cessait de s’agrandir de surprise avant de dériver en une joie contenue au fil des secondes qui s’écoulait. La réflexion que je m’étais faite dans la voiture venait se frayer un raccourci dans ma mémoire immédiate. Pour donner le change et couvrir mon murmure à l’adresse d’Edward, je remuais les pages donnant l’air de les feuilleter :</p><p>– Je savais que j’aurai dû dormir avec l’arme de service de Charlie, soupirais-je amusée.</p><p>Cela eu l’effet escompter, les épaules musculeuse couverte d’une chemise et d’un épais manteau se relaxèrent de quelques millimètres. Si subtile que Charlie ne remarquerait rien, mais moi je savais. Ma petite phrase l’avait un peu relaxé et lui avait fait oublier un bref instant la colère qui se terrait derrière son attitude décontractée. Étais-ce réellement la première fois que nous nous croisions ? J’arrivais à décrypter le moindre de ses mouvements, la plus infime expression qui se dessinait sur ses traits parfaits de statue oubliée par le temps.</p><p>Même à travers les livres je n’étais pas parvenue à me représenter autant de vénusté. Pourtant, cette beauté si irréelle me parvenait à travers le spectre de l’analyse. Sans avoir à détourner le regard comme les autres humains, je constatais très vite les cernes qui s’approchait presque du cocard, la pâleur excessivement maladive où aucunes veines ne ressortaient. Là où aucunes onces de vie ne circulaient.<br/>Pour avoir touché sa peau, je trouvais ça surnaturel. Ce froid glacial qui se dégageait au moindre contact. C’était irréaliste, cependant je savais que c’était réel. Aussi réel que l’homme qui se tenait face à moi, cliniquement considéré comme mort.</p><p><br/>Avec la plus grande politesse il parvenu à s’éclipser, tant dis que j’empêchais gentiment Charlie de le retenir. Sur le pas de la porte, alors qu’il esquissait les premières foulées à l’extérieur pour rejoindre la route, je me retenue de toutes mes forces pour ne pas le suivre, pour ne pas lui attraper encore une fois la main.</p><p>J’avais peur. L’abandon expérimenté durant ma lecture m’avais terriblement marqué et le voir partir ainsi, sans se retourner fit remonter à la surface cette insécurité, ce sentiment de vulnérabilité. Les imaginer s’évanouir dans la nature me terrifiait bien plus que le danger inconnu qui me guettait. Mon cœur se serrait à la perspective qu’ils partent sans laisser de traces, sans aucun moyen de les retrouver. Sans aucun moyen de mieux comprendre le futur que nous avions abandonnés.<br/>Je voulais le revoir, au moins encore une fois. Je voulais comprendre … :</p><p><br/>– Passe me voir après, tout ça…s’il te plait murmurais-je.</p><p><br/>Je croyais rêver quand son corps se figea un instant avant de reprendre ses pas. Il reviendrait. Un nouveau feu s’embrassait en moi, ravi d’avoir fait flancher un bref instant l’homme qui disparaissait dans le crépuscule.<br/>Et s’il ne revenait pas, j’irais le chercher moi-même pour le tirer par le col de chemise, pensais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine en fixant l’horizon où il n’apparaissait désormais plus.</p><p><br/>Un éclat vint attirer mon regard me détournant du ciel, je le percevais de manière infime au loin dans la forêt en face. De nouveau consciente du danger qui rodait dans les alentours je ne traînais pas pour rentrer à l’intérieur et fermer consciencieusement tous les verrous de la porte derrière moi.<br/>J’espérais seulement que la menace n’était pas surnaturelle et qu’une porte pourrait l’arrêter. Ou quelques vampires plutôt remontés...</p><p>Je ne savais pas qui de la famille Cullen surveillaient les alentours, mais le simple fait de savoir au moins l’un d’entre eux dans les parages me confortait. Peut-être qu’Alice était de la partie ? Dans les livres elle était ma meilleure amie et même si je me plaignais énormément qu’elle m’utilise comme une poupée Barbie, elle semblait être une si belle personne, si enthousiaste et pleine de vie.</p><p><em>Un vampire plein de vie</em> n’était-ce pas une bonne blague ? Je ne pouvais réprimander un rire en songeant à cette contradiction.</p><p>Charlie me lançait un regard interrogateur tant dis qu’il était occupé à couper les parts de pizza dans le salon, l’air de me demander ce qui se tramait dans mon esprit alambiqué. Je m’installais dans le canapé au côté de mon père en dissimulant mon rire dans un soupire d’épuisement :</p><p><br/>– Ne fais pas attention à moi, je pense que c’est le contre coup du voyage et de cette journée, le rassurais-je en m’emparant d’un morceau dégoulinant de fromage que je dégustais comme si c’était la première et dernière fois que je mangeais.<br/>– Oui, oui. Dis plutôt qu’il t’a l’air bien sympathique se Cullen, maugréait Charlie en commençant a zappé parmi les différents programmes télévisés d’un air désintéressé.</p><p><br/>Je manquais de m’étouffer, provoquant ainsi un hoquet de rire. La mine faussement renfrognée de Charlie avec sa moustache et ses sourcils froncés, le tout mastiquant furieuse la pizza au fromage caoutchouteux était des plus comique. J’esquissais une moue sournoise :</p><p><br/>– Je dois reconnaître que oui, m’amusais-je l’air bête. Pourquoi ? Il ne te parait pas agréable ? Interrogeais-je de manière ingénue.<br/>– Si, bien sûr. M’a l’air d’être un bon petit gars. Puis le doc’ c’est un chic type ! Des gens importants pour la communauté.</p><p><br/>Mes lèvres s’étiraient un peu plus alors que je piochais un autre morceau, Charlie détournait volontairement le sujet de la discussion. Fallait-il que j’explique à mon père que le « bon petit gars » avait sans doute le même âge que nos grands-parents ? Juste bloquer physiquement dans ses dix-sept ans ? Je ne voulais pas insister, pour donner un peu de répit à Charlie, il avait sans doute autant parler aujourd’hui que ses deux derniers mois cumulés.<br/>Une fois notre repas terminé je débarrassais les cartons et après quelques mots de bonne nuit pour mon père, montais me coucher.</p><p><br/>Timidement, je passais ma tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte de ma chambre. Je notais qu’il ne semblait n’y avoir ni vampire ni menace mortelle présente.<br/>Avec un soupir de soulagement je trouvais ma trousse de toilette et des affaires que je considérais suffisamment décontracté pour être portées en guise de pyjama. Ou alors devrais-je garder mes affaires au cas où la situation déraperai ?<br/>Hum … Edward m’avait conseillé d’agir normalement. Puis une tenue plus ample et sans la crasse accumulée durant le voyage ne serais certainement pas de refus. Je m’accordais un moment dans la salle de bain pour me laver les dents et tenter de démêler mes cheveux. Après quelques minutes je renonçais et les montais en chignon pour qu’ils ne me gênent pas si cette nuit s’avérait mouvementé. Une course dans les bois avec un serial killer aux trousses serait un avant-goût de ce qui m’attend pour les prochaines années ? Je ne réprimandais pas le grognement mécontent qui s’échappait de moi à cette pensée.</p><p><br/>Aussi propre que possible, je retournais dans ma chambre pour enfin me coucher. Enfin j’espérais pouvoir dormir ce soir, mais j’en étais bien incertaines. Je sentais réellement le contre-coup de cette journée. Mes muscles me tiraillaient à cause de la tension qui ne cessait de faire des montages russes. Ce jeu de chaud froid avec le surnaturel n’était réellement pas de tout repos. Puis, même si Edward ne me l’avait pas explicitement dit, quelque chose rodait. Quelque chose qui me voulait du mal.<br/>Mon esprit s’affolait, mais je me contenais pour rester le plus calme possible. Je ne devais pas paniquée, les Cullen veillaient sur moi ce soir. Ce soir je me reposerai sur eux, je voulais leurs faire confiance. Mon nouveau courage passait par mettre ma vie entre les mains d’inconnu dont je sais déjà tout.</p><p><br/>En ouvrant ma porte, j’étouffais un bâillement. Mon corps me faisait ressentir que c’était le moment de lâcher prise, que tout ce qui se déroulerait ce soir serait sans doute au-delà de mes compétences et de mon état actuel.<br/>Cela, c’était sans compter sur la jeune femme qui regardait la maigre contenance de mon placard, tout juste rempli des affaires qui cachait ma trousse de toilette. J’esquissais quelques lent pas en sa direction pour mieux l’observer, mon cœur se serrait à mesures que je découvrais son visage.<br/>Ses yeux d’ambre scrutaient attentivement sans toucher un de mes tee-shirt, ses traits presque féeriques tordues en une sorte de grimace. Sa silhouette de danseuse que je dépassais d’une tête se tournait enfin vers moi lorsque je stoppais mes pas, l’écart de quelques mètres entre nous me tendais de manière intense. Mes membres picotaient de l’intense envie de la prendre de prendre ce petit bout de femme dans mes bras. Pas de geste brusque, elle ne te connait pas me sermonnais-je :</p><p><br/>– Alice ?</p><p><br/>Ma voix, cette traîtresse ne pouvait gommer les trémolos qui encombraient ma gorge serrée. La jeune femme porta toute son attention sur moi, la bouche entrouverte, ses yeux aussi dorés que ceux de son frère m’inspectaient curieusement. Mes nerfs lâchèrent et avec eux mes larmes débordèrent malgré moi, je sanglotais de bonheur, je voyais enfin Alice. Lentement, je tendais mes bras vers elle, l’invitant à me prendre dans ses bras.<br/>Je retenais les reniflements pour ne pas me la jouer morveuse, mais Alice continuait de me regarder avec des yeux de plus en plus ronds, pourtant elle me prit sans hésitation dans ses bras, en frottant énergiquement mon dos :</p><p><br/>– Tu dois me prendre pour une dingue, gémissais-je contre son épaule dure comme la pierre. Mais je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir Alice.<br/>– On dit que je le suis aussi… Souvent, qu’elle ajoutait en se libérant de mon étreinte pour me lancer un regard pétillant de joie.<br/>– Je présume qu’on sera deux, riais-je en essuyant mes larmes d’un revers de main.</p><p><br/>Elle me répondait par un clin d’œil avant de reculer pour s’emparé d’une boite de mouchoirs qui reposait sur ma table de nuit, pour ensuite me la tendre tant dis que j’avais la subite et irrésistible envie de me moucher.<br/>Avoir un médium de son côté présentait beaucoup d’avantages effectivement, me fis-je la réflexion en me mouchant avec l’imitation parfaite d’un éléphanteau enrhumé :</p><p><br/>– Pour que tous fonctionnent comme prévue, Bella on va avoir besoin que tu passes devant ta fenêtre et que tu fasses mine de te coucher.</p><p><br/>Sans poser de question, je m’exécutais en quelques secondes. Une fois sous les couettes après avoir éteint mon plafonnier, je lançais un regard au lutin qui c’était assise en tailleur à même le sol, à une distance respectable du lit et moi :</p><p><br/>– Ça ne devrait plus tarder.<br/>– Quoi ? Demandais-je d’une petite voix, tenant ma curiosité en muselière pour ne pas passer la tête par la fenêtre pour guetter l’extérieur.<br/>– Je ne devrais peut-être pas t’en parler.</p><p><br/>Alice devait sentir le regard meurtrier que je lui lançais car elle me répondit par son sourire le plus angélique, en jetant ses mains en l’air en rééditions :</p><p><br/>– En échange dis au moins ce que toi et mon frère manigancez ! Supplia-t-elle d’une voix étouffer par les draps, tant dis que le haut de son corps s’étalait par-dessus le mien sur le lit.</p><p><br/>J’en savais plus qu’Alice, la voyante de service. Ça, ça ne se reproduira pas deux fois. Mes yeux s’écarquillaient à mesure que je comprenais l’ampleur du chamboulement de notre univers. Les Cullen avaient accouru ici sans même savoir qui j’étais. Ce que je représentais. Je me retrouvais donc dans un entre-deux inconfortable où je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais confier ou non. En simple réponse à mon silence Alice secouait la tête, dans un grognement mécontent. Ses courtes mèches délurés s’hérissant dans tous les sens :</p><p><br/>– Pourquoi êtes-vous venu aider une humaine dont vous ne savez rien ?</p><p><br/>Dans un geste brusque la jeune femme basculait la tête en arrière, les yeux perdus dans le vague un instant. Sa transe fut courte, mais une fois de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyen sa bouche s’ouvrait pour se refermer. Dans ses yeux se jouait une réalisation incertaine, elle était désormais certaine que j’étais au courant de leurs secret. Elle esquissait les premiers mouvements pour me laisser de l’espace, comme si j’allais me mettre à hurler à tort et à travers. Pour l’arrêter je m’emparais de ses mains et les pressaient fermement en plongeant dans son regard pour qu’elle constate qu’aucunes peurs ne m’animais à cet instant.</p><p>Ce que je ressentais était de l’acceptation pur. Le tout noyé dans un bonheur fou d’enfin mettre des visages sur ceux qui accaparaient le moindre espace disponible de mon esprit, je voulais qu’Alice m’accepte. Qu’elle comprenne qu’avec moi il n’y avait rien à craindre et qu’elle ne m’effrayait pas.<br/>La jeune femme s’illuminait au fil des minutes. Nous ne bougeâmes pas durant un temps qui ne faisait que s’étendre dans un silence confortable et rassurant. Ses mains rendirent l’étreinte des miennes, contrôlant sa force pour ne pas me les broyer. Ses yeux s’humidifièrent en faisant la navette entre nos mains entremêlées et mon regard :</p><p><br/>– Toi aussi, tu vois l’avenir ? Me demandait-elle alors qu’elle se hissait dans un mouvement fluide et gracieux pour me rejoindre dans le lit sans lâcher mes mains.</p><p>Je haussais les épaules en guise de réponse, incertaine de pouvoir qualifier les livres comme garant de ma vision de l’avenir. Avec Edward nous n’avions eu l’aperçu que d’un avenir possible. Alice, elle, voyait les multiples cheminements des destins qui se croisaient à chaque décision. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que jusqu’à maintenant elle semblait pataugé ?<br/>Nous ne prenions aucunes décisions conscientes, toutes cette brume nous malmenait. Nous savions ce que nous devions éviter, mais qu’arriverait-il dans le chemin que nous empruntions désormais ? Alice me tirait de mes pensées avec un rire étouffé derrière une de ses mains. Mes yeux s’agrandirent aux sons de ce dernier, c’était une musique onctueuse. Pendant un instant j’étais éblouie sans m’en rendre compte :</p><p><br/>– J’ai vu un futur, reprenait-elle son regard soudainement triste et planté dans le contact que nous liaient. C’était si beau. Puis il a disparu. Je me suis sentie déchirée.</p><p><br/>La jeune femme eu les yeux larmoyants et vint s’allonger à mes côtés, lovant son corps de marbre près de moi pour m’enfermer dans une étreinte ferme. Son front glacé reposant contre mon cou, je sentais son torse se secouer de sanglotement silencieux. Mes yeux se fermaient un instant, tant dis que je rendais son étreinte à la jeune femme, tentant de la rassurer. Quoi qu’il fût arrivé dans cette vision, je comprenais que j’en étais sans aucun doute la cause et que le dispositif de ce soir nous permettrait de ne pas voir ce si belle avenir disparaître :</p><p><br/>– Je suis là. Et vous êtes là. C’est le plus important, la rassurais-je dans un murmure en passant une main dans ses cheveux.</p><p>Elle me répondit par un sourire ému, avant de se relever vivement et de me porter hors du lit pour me poster sous la fenêtre en me faisant signe de rester accroupie et silencieuse désormais. Avec un clin d’œil en ma direction, elle faisait seulement dépasser ses yeux du cadre pour pouvoir observer ce qui se passait en contre bas. Je l’imitais et mes yeux eurent besoin d’un temps pour s’accommoder pleinement à la nuit noire à peine parsemé des lampadaires qui éclairaient chichement la route.<br/>Une voiture était postée devant chez nous, je pensais pouvoir identifier le logo pour qualifier que c’était une Mercedes. Je ne la reconnaissais pas. Puis les vitres teintées et le luxe qui semblait irradier du modèle me fit conclure que c’était sans aucun doute une voiture appartenant aux Cullen. Puis à la seconde suivante, comme pour confirmer ma conclusion, j’entre-aperçus brièvement Carlisle s’expulser comme une ombre hors de son véhicule. Indubitablement le patriarche du clan irradiait de cette bonté qui lui était si propre.</p><p><br/>Alice et moi regardions la scène de l’arrestation se dérouler sous nos yeux. Avec elle à mes côtés je ne ressentais aucunes peurs. J’étais presque extatique quand mon père passait les menottes à l’homme. Pourtant quelque chose grondait en moi. Une colère profonde pour cet homme, j’espérais qu’il allait payer de nombreuses années de sa vie pour avoir tenter de me tuer. Puis venu la consternation, il était connu. Il avait donc fait d’autres victimes. Je me sentais privilégiée, dans mon malheur j’avais eu de la chance. Le fameux Lonnie avait choisi la seule victime de tous les environs qui s’était attirée la protection d’un clan de vampires. Je tentais d’exprimer ce que je pensais à Alice. D’extérioriser l’injustice de cette situation. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, entourant simplement ma taille :</p><p><br/>– Nous sommes là. Et tu es là. C’est le plus important.</p><p><br/>Je ne pouvais retenir une larme tant dis que je voyais mon père échanger encore quelques paroles avec Carlisle. Ce soir j’avais évité la mort. Une mort tragique. Combien de fois y arriverions-nous ? En sachant que l’une d’elle sera la « <em>bonne fin</em> » ? Les valeurs de l’humanité défilèrent sous mes yeux, puis ensuite celle de l’immortalité. L’une, pas meilleure que l’autre. Chacun s’équilibrait de ses pours et ses contres, une sorte de balance de l’univers :</p><p><br/>– Je crois que j’ai compris quelque chose ce soir Alice murmurais-je tant dis que ma tête reposait sur son épaule.<br/>– Une potentielle mort est inspirante ? Ironisait-elle<br/>– Peut-être.</p><p><br/>Je relevais les yeux vers elle et son regard était perdu dans un point plus lointain que le mur qui nous faisait face. Quelques minutes plus tard elle reprit conscience et me pressait un peu plus contre elle :</p><p><br/>– Ça sera beau, fût tout ce qu’elle dit.<br/>– Nous tous, ajoutais-je en souriant une autre larme roulant sur ma joue avant de s’écraser sur la peau de mon amie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Le facsimilé sentimentale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHARLIE :</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>BPOV :</p><p> </p><p>Quelle idée de me confier une batte de base-ball ! Avec ma malchance, j’aurais pu me fracasser le crâne et ensuite m’embrocher sur la patère de l’entrée ! Je regardais l’objet maudit, jurant que si j’avais des pouvoirs magiques je l’aurais sans doute déjà transformé en crapaud répugnant. Je respirais férocement tant dis que je restais dans l’entrée pour guetter l’arrivée d’Edward, ou alors était-il déjà dans ma chambre ?<br/>Curieuse, je montais à l’étage pour vérifier et ouvrais ma fenêtre, peut-être qu’il attendait une invitation ? Finalement au bout de quelques secondes, j’apercevais la voiture de Carlisle s’éloigner en direction du poste de police. Puis, en scrutant l’obscurité, je voyais Edward traverser à vitesse humaine le jardin, l’air ailleurs.</p><p><br/>Mon cœur battait à la chamade, une bouffée de soulagement me traversa. Il revenait comme je lui avais demandé ! Je pris quelques instants pour l’observer, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il semblait si déboussolé. Mon étude s’attardait sur son corps, sur son visage, sur sa démarche, sur ses longs doigts qui s’agitaient nerveusement. Le soulagement ressenti se fit vite remplacer par de l’inquiétude. À quoi pensait-il ?<br/>Quand il disparut, caché par le toit du perron, j’attendais quelques instants pour reprendre mon souffle avant de redescendre les escaliers ma batte toujours à la main. Je savais qu’il était derrière la porte, pourtant pourquoi attendait-il ? Concluait-il qu’il ne voulait pas s’encombrer du destin qui nous liait ?</p><p><br/>Mes larmes, ses traîtresses, dégoulinèrent dans un torrent incontrôlable quand j’en arrivais à cette possibilité, je ne pouvais plus attendre, il fallait que je le convainque de rester. Lui et sa famille. Nous devions au moins comprendre pourquoi nous avions reçu les livres !<br/>Après ça, je ne les embêterais plus.</p><p><br/>Je savais qu’il était toujours là, derrière cette foutue porte, à attendre une réponse que je ne détenais pas. J’étais bien consciente que je ne pouvais pas m’imposer dans sa vie. Malgré ça, j’avais une peur irrationnelle qu’il prévoie de m’abandonner, d’entraîner avec lui les siens et l’avenir que j’espérais à leurs côtés.<br/>La partie rationnelle de moi-même comprenait aussi parfaitement son choix de partir. Qu’il décide de construire sa vie loin de moi, des problèmes que j’attire, de l’humaine au sang si tentateur que j’étais.<br/>Qu’Edward souhaite protéger sa famille des soucis que je cause aurait été une réaction totalement logique et je n’aurais absolument pas pu lui en vouloir. Après tout, pour l’instant je n’étais qu’une simple humaine avec qui il ne partageait rien. Rien, mis à part un futur qui n’existait plus.<br/>Dans un mouvement brusque qui faisait couiner les gonds, j’ouvrais la porte à la volée. Mes larmes se bloquèrent dans ma gorge quand je constatais son visage figé et insondable. Il avait ce même masque qu’il arborait dans les livres pour refouler ses émotions. Je comprenais alors que sa décision était prise et que je ne pouvais me résoudre à le voir tourner les talons pour ne plus jamais le revoir. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Quand il voudra, mais pas ce soir :</p><p><br/>– Ne part pas ! articulais-je pleine de témérité.</p><p><br/>Ses yeux me pénétrèrent jusqu’à mon âme, l’or en fusion de ses prunelles se muait en un noir profond et ses traits se déformèrent d’incompréhension. Sa bouche s’entrouvrit pour chercher quoi répondre, mais je le coupais avant qu’il ne puisse formuler correctement son idée :</p><p>– Edward, non, grondais-je, en me noyant dans ses yeux d’onyx.</p><p><br/>Sans attendre sa réponse, je tendais ma main libre vers lui, cherchant un contact, un moyen de le retenir, de lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu’il reste. Comme pour Alice, mes yeux et mon âme se couvaient de cette acceptation, de ce bonheur de les rencontrer enfin. Je voulais que ses barrières s’effondrent, qu’avec moi il oublie le monstre et ne sois seulement que lui-même. Non, je ne le voyais pas comme un monstre.<br/>Puis une réflexion se formait dans mon esprit, et si c’était moi le monstre ? Par les faits de le retenir dans un destin qu’il n’acceptait peut-être pas, d’attirer tous ses problèmes sur lui et son clan, de briser sa vie tranquille d’immortelle. Serait-ce moi, le monstre en me comportant ainsi ?</p><p>Puis sans un mot, dans un battement de cil, je me sentais étreinte, pressée contre un corps rigide et froid.</p><p>Était-ce là un adieu ? J’étais tétanisée les bras le long du corps, nauséeuse avec l’impression d’avoir le monde qui tournait autour de moi.<br/>Ma respiration haletante, aspirait de grandes goulées du parfum d’Edward, m’intoxicant au point de perdre le peu de dignité qu’il me restait. Je me blottissais dans ce torse, profitant de la seule étreinte de sa part. Mon front reposait contre la peau froide de son cou, tant dit que je sentais ses bras s’enrouler un peu plus autour de moi et sa tête reposer sur mon épaule. La vibration de sa voix remuait son torse d’une sorte de ronronnement :</p><p>– Bella.</p><p><br/>Les bras se serrèrent davantage, emprisonnant avec moi ce moment. Le temps se figeait durant de longues minutes, plus rien ne comptait mis à part cet instant. Là où il n’y avait pas de secret ni de menace.<br/>Ma main libre se glissait entre nous pour se poser là où son cœur se tenait. Là où il n’y avait plus aucune pulsation. Ce vide m’apaisait et inconsciemment mes peurs s’effacèrent brusquement, tout aspirées par ce gouffre morbide étrangement rassurant. Ceci n’était pas un adieu, mais d’étranges retrouvailles :</p><p>– Nous avons trop de choses à découvrir pour que je parte, murmurait-il en se redressant doucement pour m’offrir la vision de son visage.</p><p><br/>Mes yeux s’agrandirent et je respirais enfin correctement de nouveau, sans contenir davantage le sourire qui étirait mes lèvres. Sa main froide se posait précautionneusement sur la mienne qui s’attardait encore sur son torse.<br/>Je sentais pour la première fois ce courant électrique fourmiller sous ma peau à son contacte tant dis que ses longs doigts s’emmêlèrent aux miens par-dessus son organe mort. Nos regards se croisèrent, me perdant ainsi dans les prunelles topaze qui m’observaient avec attention.<br/>La beauté qui se dégageait de lui était surnaturelle, je ne pouvais pas me détacher de peur qu’il disparaisse. Comme lorsqu’Alice avait ri, je me sentais éblouie. Un rire silencieux secoua son torse alors qu’il posait un œil sur là où nos mains s’entremêlaient :</p><p>– Je pense que tu sais déjà pourquoi mon cœur ne bat pas.<br/>– Effectivement. Je n’ai pas besoin de t’entendre dire à quel point tu es le monstre que tu n’es pas, soulignais-je en retirant ma main pour encercler sa taille dans un mouvement trop vif pour mes capacités motrices.</p><p><br/>Ma maladresse me rattrapait à cet instant. Mon mouvement précipité fut ponctué du bruit de la batte s’abattant contre Edward. L’aluminium résonnait autant que s’il avait percuté de plein fouet un rocher. Je me reculais d’un bond, en rougissant violemment, cherchant son expression pour voir si je lui avais fait du mal. Tout ce que je voyais fut le vampire hausser les sourcils sans perdre le sourire narquois qu’il arborait toujours dans ma direction, passant négligemment une main insouciante à l’arrière de son crâne. Je lançais un regard halluciné à la batte qui était désormais à demi tordue à cause de l’impact :</p><p>– Désolé ! m’exclamais-je confuse sentant mes joues de plus en plus rouges.</p><p>Doucement, Edward tendait la main en direction de l’arme du crime, que je lâchais comme si elle m’avait électrocutée. Le rire onctueux du jeune homme se faisait un plus intense, sans doute en constatant mon expression, même s’il semblait se contenir pour ne pas sembler trop moqueur de ma maladresse.<br/>Une fois qu’il eu récupérer la batte de base-ball, d’un geste fluide il gommait en un rien de temps la courbe inhabituelle puis la posait près de la patère avant de refermer derrière lui la porte et de se retourner pour me faire face les bras croiser, un air satisfait aux lèvres :</p><p>– Pas un monstre que tu disais ?</p><p><br/>Je reculais d’un pas pour le fusiller du regard, ce qui eut pour seul effet de le faire éclater de rire. Bravache, je secouais la tête, non, Edward n’était pas un monstre comme il le pensait si bien ! Même dans le cas actuel ce n’était pas plus mal qu’il soit un vampire ! S’il ne l’avait pas été, je l’aurai sans doute assommé sur le coup :</p><p>– Remettre en doute l’existence de ton âme fait partie de ses sujets où ne seront jamais d’accord, c’est ça ? Suggérais-je en fronçant les sourcils pour étudier la réaction d’Edward.</p><p><br/>Son sourire se fit un peu plus insolent et je le vis acquiescer satisfait. Tout ce que je pus répondre fut une sorte de grognement éraillée à cause de ma gorge asséchée. Edward me suivait silencieusement jusque dans la cuisine tant dis que je me servais un verre d’eau. Je sentais le vampire me scruter attentivement tout le long du temps que j’engloutissais l’équivalent d’une piscine municipal :</p><p>– À quoi penses-tu ? lui demandais-je entre deux gorgées, curieuse alors que je croisais son regard dériver de plus en plus loin.</p><p><br/>Edward haussait les sourcils surpris. Je lui volais intentionnellement sa réplique et cela eut l’air de le déstabiliser un instant. Je sentais son regard vriller mon dos, tant dit que je nettoyais le verre pour ensuite le ranger, inconsciemment je semblais vouloir occuper mes mains. Quelque chose, une sensation que je ne parvenais pas encore à identifier creusait mon estomac. Pas comme des papillons. Rien de romantique. Juste un poids lourd qui tirait mon estomac dans les chaussettes et me mettait profondément mal à l’aise.<br/>En attendant sa réponse, je m’installais en me perchant silencieusement sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Je l’observais s’approcher lentement de moi pour me faire face, franchisant les distances respectables qu'il avait l’air de s’imposer depuis l’étreinte imprévue. Soucieusement, il semblait tester les limites de mon self-contrôle face à lui.<br/>Ses traits se fronçaient de manière perplexe. Je n’aurais vraiment pas apprécié partager ses pensées songeais-je, un cerveau de vampire doit traiter beaucoup – beaucoup – trop d’informations à la seconde. La simple perspective me donnait la nausée. Avec délicatesse, sa main se posa sur ma joue, renforçant subitement cette sensation d’inconfort. Peut-être testait-il son propre contrôle face à moi. Cela devait dépendre du point de vue, enfin de compte :</p><p><br/>– Nous devons discuter au sujet des livres. Tu les as reçues toi aussi n’est-ce pas ?</p><p><br/>J’opinais de la tête en descendant du comptoir et m’emparais de mon sac à dos qui était toujours dans l’entrée. En un clin d’œil, Edward fut à mes côtés observant mes actions. Je n’eus même pas le temps de constater sa vitesse. Si rapide qu’un œil humain ne pouvait le discerner… Je l’observais un instant émerveiller par cette prouesse. Ensuite, totalement paniquer à l’idée qu’un jour on puise me transporter à cette vitesse.<br/>Et enfin, mon esprit se perdait. J’aurai dû être terrifiée à l’idée d’être en compagnie d’un être censé plus s’approcher du prédateur que de l’humain. Je connaissais la passée du jeune homme, je savais que lui aussi était un meurtrier. Cette simple conclusion aurait dû me donner des sueurs froides. Comme dans la pizzeria. Là-bas, d’instinct je savais que Lonnie me voulait du mal.<br/>Rien n’est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir. Nous nous teintons de cette subtile nuance de gris qui ne peut qu’être seulement plus clair ou plus sombre.</p><p><br/>Mon instinct pardonnait-il à Edward ses années où il chassait des humains qu’il jugeait mauvais ? Celui-là même qui condamnait d’avance un homme qui n’avait peut-être pas encore prémédité de me faire du mal ? Etais-ce une question de confiance, de morale ou bien de connaissance ? Moi-même, pouvait-on me considérer comme quelqu’un de mauvais… J’imaginais que oui. Même en connaissance de cause, j’étais venue à Forks. Je déboulais et chamboulait la vie fantastique locale. J’imaginais qu’à cette conclusion, je comprenais mieux le point de vue de Rosalie.</p><p><br/>Mes mains se suspendaient au-dessus des zips du vieux Eastpack usé et d’un orange décoloré, mon regard fixant quelque chose qui n’existait pas alors que mon esprit dérivait. À ce moment j’aurai apprécié être un vampire pour pouvoir traiter toutes mes interrogations. Tout cet amas d’informations. Je regardais par de-là le sac, là où reposait les vestiges d’un futur qui n’existait plus. Là où les chemins que nous n’emprunterions pas survivaient grâce à quelques millilitres d’encres et notre mémoire. Nous avions toutes les cartes en main. Cependant, plus mes réflexions se perdaient, plus je me sentais dérangée. Inconfortable.<br/>Entre autres le futur avait disparu, mais autre chose était mort avec lui.Je perdais la notion du temps quand la main d’Edward se posait précautionneusement sur mon épaule me sortant ainsi de ma semi-transe contemplative.<br/>Oui. Les livres<em>.</em></p><p><br/>Après quelques secondes à fouiller parmi les tissus et autres babioles entasser, je sortais le premier tas de pages écorner et désormais orner uniquement de mes notes. Je le tendais à Edward tout en me relevant, qui s’en empara avec autant de manière que s’il tenait là une réponse aux questions de l’univers. Il hochait parfois la tête pensivement à mesures qu’il tournait rapidement les pages :</p><p>– Après avoir fini, ils sont tous devenu ainsi, expliquais-je. J’imagine que toi aussi… Maintenant que nous avons dérouter le cours des évènements.<br/>– Le futur à changer c’est certain. De mon côté, j’admets ne pas croire à toutes les prédictions, admit-il en refermant d’un claquement sec l’ouvrage en relevant son regard dans ma direction.<br/>– J’ai cru m’étouffer quand tu m’as demandé en mariage ! m’exclamais-je promptement, en levant les yeux et les mains au ciel, avant de brusquement me sentir rougir.</p><p><br/>Tous les deux nous nous regardions les yeux ronds. <em>Mortifiés.</em><br/>Effectivement, voilà une sensation très étrange que de discuter de ce genre de sujet sensible après avoir rencontré la personne seulement quelques dizaines de minutes avant.<br/>Les évènements suivants le mariage me plombèrent instantanément. Les Volturi, Renesmée, la séparation de la meute. Tout ça n’existait plus. Avec du recul, je me sentais soulagée que ce chemin ne soit plus. Nous avions joué avec le feu et beaucoup trop de personnes ont été mise en danger par notre faute. Cela ne devait pas se reproduire. Pendant que je me figeais face aux réalisations, je fus encore plus mal à l’aise quand je vis le nez d’Edward se froncer et ses lèvres se pincer et tomber en une sorte de grimace. Lui aussi en était-il venu aux mêmes conclusions ? :</p><p>– Ça, c’est sans doute le moins surprenant me connaissant, reconnut-il son corps figer tel une statue, laissant un silence inconfortable qui s’étendit plusieurs secondes.<br/>– Certainement pas Edward, repris-je en brassant l’air d’une main tant dis que l’autre se croisait autour de ma poitrine.<br/>– Je sais, Bella, murmurait Edward en s’approchant de moi et en prenant mes mains entre les siennes.</p><p><br/>Le contact me donnait un frisson. A la fois heureuse qu’il est le contrôle nécessaire pour le faire et mal à l’aise, comme si tout ça sonnait faux. J’étais perturbée, une gêne qui creusait mon estomac à l’évocation de notre relation :</p><p>– Ecoute, nous avons du temps, puis nous savons ce que nous devons éviter, reprenait-il d’une voix qui se voulait rassurante.<br/>– Comme par exemple le clan de James ? Suggérais-je en affrontant le regard d’Edward qui s’assombrissait immédiatement à l’évocation du clan.<br/>– Entre autres, acquiesçait-il la mine sévère.</p><p><br/>Ses paupières se fermèrent quelques instants avant que ses prunelles d’or ne réapparaissent. Plus malicieuse que jamais, je ne pus retenir un sourire face à l’enthousiasme qui pétillait soudainement dans son regard :</p><p>– C’est très étrange, concluait-il en pressant un peu plus son visage contre ma paume qu’il venait de porter contre lui.<br/>– Dis-moi ce que tu trouves étrange exactement ? La liste est longue, le réprimandais dans une sorte de grondement<br/>Edward eu un éclat de rire charmeur, tant dis que je mordillais ma lèvre confuse. Ainsi ses prunelles se troublèrent d’un noir profond, je sentais que ce n’étais pas de la soif. Non, loin de là. Dans un mouvement doux, il menait ma main à ses lèvres pour embrasser délicatement ma peau, s’attardant sur chaque jointure avant d’à nouveau plonger dans mes yeux :<br/>– Ce qui est étrange, c’est que maintenant que je te vois, que je te sens près de moi, je ne peux m’empêcher de dire que je t’aime. D’une manière irrationnelle, j’ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. De te protéger, de t’avoir égoïstement rien qu’à moi pour l’éternité. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à travers des mots, je suis tombé amoureux de tes pensées, de ta perception du monde et de toi.</p><p><br/><em>Les mots tombèrent aussi brutalement sur moi qu’une tonne de brique.</em><br/>Dans un élan incontrôlé je retirais ma main en reculant d’un pas, comme électrocuté. L’expression d’Edward se décomposait aussi abruptement que la réalisation qui venait de me frapper. Mon instinct hurlait brutalement dans ma boite crânienne, alors que je continuais de reculer.<br/>Nous avions tout faux.<br/>Nous ne nous aimons pas, constatais-je. Tout comme les loups-garous qui s’imprègne, nous étions liés par un lien surnaturel. Ou alors par le destin. Les yeux d’onyx du vampire face à moi se figèrent, brûlant d’une sorte de sentiment profond et inidentifiable. Mes poings se serrèrent. Nous étions impuissants face à ce qui nous liaient. Je me sentais en colère. Le destin m’avortait brutalement de mon libre arbitre :</p><p>– Non, fût tout ce que je pouvais répondre, me sentant tremblante et victime d’injustice.</p><p> </p><p>Edward haussait les sourcils, l’air de vouloir comprendre ma soudaine rebuffade. Comment cela ne pouvait-il pas paraître évident ! Tous les deux nous nous trompions. Nous n’avions pas changé que l’avenir, mais aussi nos propres personnes.<br/><em>Voilà ce qui était mort. <strong>Nous-même.</strong></em><br/><strong>Nous étions amoureux de ceux qui n’existaient plus.</strong></p><p><br/>L’étrange sentiment d’inconfort s’amplifiait à mesures que je cherchais mes mots pour formuler mes pensées, je focalisais mon attention sur mes mains, mouvant mes doigts, comme à la recherche de cette Bella qui avait disparu le jour où mes yeux s’étaient posés sur les lignes pour être remplacée par celle que j’étais désormais :</p><p>– Le chat est mort, tentais-je. Nos sentiments, ils…<br/>– Bella !<br/>– Ecoute moi ! m’exclamais-je en confrontant son regard qui se durcissait à mesures que les secondes défilaient.<br/>– Tu ne peux pas m’aimer, nous ne connaissons pas, reprenais-je plus calmement toujours secouée de tremblement. Je connais un Edward que tu n’es pas complètement et tu connais une Bella qui est en partie différente de celle que je suis désormais.</p><p><br/>Son expression se décomposait en entendant mes mots. Il le réalisait enfin lui aussi. Avoir posé des mots sur nos sentiments fictifs venait de crever l’abcès.<br/>Nous nous aimions, sans nous aimer. Nous étions liés certes, mais cela dans un autre monde, avec des choix différents. L’inconfort que je trainais depuis qu’Edward était arrivé explosait enfin en moi et je comprenais son origine. Il était le signal d’alarme pour que nous ne tombions pas dans ce fac-similé de sentiments.<br/>Si nous devions tomber amoureux cela se ferait grâce à l’affection que l’on se porte, par le respect qu’on nourrit pour l’autre, et non pas parce qu’une force cosmique ou surnaturel en aurait décidé ainsi. Ou parce qu’un maudit bouquin me prédisait que je marierais et le tintouin habituel.<br/>Je ne devais rien attendre de notre relation, ni avec lui ni avec aucunes personnes d’ailleurs. Je devais seulement vivre l’instant.<br/>Rien ne nous unissait au-delà d’un futur commun dont nous avions eu connaissance.<br/>Les mains d’Edward se serrèrent en poing, au point que ses phalanges blanchissaient plus que de raison et sa tête s’affaissait en direction du sol avant de pousser un très long soupir de désarroi :</p><p>– Alors que faisons-nous ?</p><p>Sa question résonnait de désespoir.<br/>Mes yeux s’agrandirent, la colère et l’inconfort s’envolèrent quand je constatais que je savais exactement ce que nous devions faire.<br/>Peut-être était-ce l’épuisement ou alors le fait que j’ai échappé trop de fois à la mort en une journée. Ou encore un savant mélange des deux, mais je ne pouvais plus contenir le rire qui bullait dans ma poitrine.<br/>En quelques minutes, une crise incontrôlable de rire me tenait. Mes côtes souffraient au point que je devais les tenir et me laisser choir en position fœtal à même le sol en plein milieu du salon. Ma vision brouillée par les larmes, me dépeignait un Edward mi-consterné mi-frustré de ma soudaine et incompréhensible crise. Après de longues minutes de solitude pour le vampire, mon hilarité se calmait et j’eu besoin de son aide pour me relever, alors que je hoquetais encore de quelques rires fous :</p><p>– Voilà enfin le fameux contre coup, constatait-il ses lèvres et ses sourcils pincées, gardant toujours ma main dans la sienne pour me guider vers le canapé.</p><p><br/>Dans un geste je refusais de m’asseoir et me tournais à nouveau vers lui pour le foudroyé sur place, balayant d’un geste sa conclusion incorrect. Après avoir vu plusieurs fois ma mort entre des lignes je n’étais plus à ça près visiblement. Ma poitrine était si soudainement légère ! Ce que j’avais compris avec Alice s’imbriquait parfaitement avec le chemin que nous empruntions :</p><p>– Sortons ! M’exclamais-je, alors que je me précipitais vers les escaliers.<br/>– Bella ! Où tu vas ! Tu n’es pas en état de sortir ! S’alarmait Edward derrière moi.</p><p><br/>Je visualisais déjà très bien Edward en train de devenir à moitié fou à s’en arracher les cheveux à cause d’une jeune humaine qui malmenait sa santé mentale et ses nerfs.<br/>Malgré ma maladresse je fonçais à l’étage. Ouvrant à la volée une des portes et traversait la chambre de Charlie en trottinant, puis ouvrait la fenêtre pour me glisser à l’extérieur. C’était là, la seule pièce qui donnait sur le toit de l’extension de la cuisine, depuis là on pouvait facilement -surtout pour moi- se hisser au toit qui couvrait l’étage. Une fois niché en hauteur sur le rebord de la gouttière, je voyais Edward éberlué. Le jeune homme à demi-penché par-dessus la fenêtre de la chambre de mon père m’observait hébéter, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire :</p><p>– Tu viens ? Soufflais-je à demi-voix pour contenir le nouveau rire qui tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi mes lèvres.</p><p><br/>Dans un geste énergique et amusé je lui faisais signe de la main pour qu’il me rejoigne. Son expression se fendait d’un demi-sourire alors qu’il secouait la tête en se pinçant l’arête du nez. Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de constater qu’il se dégageait d’Edward une certaine forme d’innocence enfouie sous la maturité attribuée par le siècle de son vécu :</p><p>– Isabella, je vais exprimer quelque chose haut et fort, et ça sans aucune honte. Tu auras ma peau.</p><p><br/>J’arquais un sourcil, avant de nouveau hoqueter de rire. Mes joues tiraient et brûlaient face au sourire qui ne cessait de s’agrandir, tant dis que l’écho de ma voix résonnais dans les bois et la nuit, puis je fus rejoins par Edward qui vint se poster à mes côtés, lui aussi riait, enfin, innocemment. Le son, même s’il restait infime, fit écho en moi et je me sentais soulagée d’entendre une partie du désarroi qui le tiraillait s’envoler :</p><p>– Oh ! Donc je suis un vampire désormais ?<br/>– Non, bien pire, répondait-il le regard faussement sombre, trahie par la moue qu’il arborait.</p><p><br/>Pour l’encourager à continuer, je secouais la main en sa direction. Le mettant au défi de trouver bien pire créature létale existante sur la surface du globe pour me qualifier :</p><p>– Tu es une humaine aussi imprévisible qu’étrange.<br/>– Je prends le compliment, plaisantais-je en lui donnant un coup de coude léger dans les côtes.</p><p><br/>Après encore quelques rires plus ténu cette fois, nous nous allongèrent de concert sur le toit incliné tout en regardant le ciel où y brillait plusieurs étoiles. Plus rien ne venait perturber la bulle qui nous emprisonnaient, les lointains bruits de la forêt nous berçaient dans la contemplation des demi-constellations. Par instinct, ma tête se laissait couler pour reposer sur l’épaule d’Edward, il ne disait rien face à mon geste, mais je le sentais se relaxer à mesure que le temps défilait et que je restais à son contact. Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous restèrent ainsi, le seul fait dont j’étais parfaitement consciente c’est que pour la première fois dans cette journée de folie, j’avais enfin un moment de répit :</p><p>– Je sais ce que nous allons faire, expulsais-je enfin après une longue inspiration en me redressant pour me mettre debout, tout en fixant mon regard sur les bois qui encerclait l’arrière de notre maison.</p><p><br/>Dans le silence de la nuit, j’entendais la respiration d’Edward se couper brusquement. Je supposais que sa tension et son désarroi bondissait de nouveau dans sa poitrine, il se figeait s’attendant au pire. Ma réponse était simple, presque innocente. Pourtant c’était ce dont nous avions besoin.<br/>Je me tournais vers lui, les lèvres étirées en un sourire naïf, en fermant les yeux pour profiter de la brise qui se levait et qui venait caresser mon visage. Un frisson de froid et d’excitation me parcourait alors que j’ouvrais les yeux pour les planter dans ceux d’Edward qui se tenait toujours cloué dans la même position, immobile et en alerte. Ses prunelles qui brillaient d’un étrange éclat orange me scrutaient avec autant d’attention que lorsqu’il avait feuilleter plus tôt le tas de pages qui nous avaient révélés un futur qui n’existait plus :</p><p>– Je sais que je me répète, mais si tu ne dis rien maintenant, je jure que tu auras ma peau soufflait-il la voix pressurisé par la nervosité, alors qu’il ne pensait même plus à cligner ses paupières ce qui offrait un spectacle assez étrange.</p><p><br/>Les nuages se dispersèrent à cet instant et la lune aussi brillante que le soleil vint baigner le toit où nous reposions. La peau d’Edward luisait pâlement et je me perdais quelques brefs instants pour contempler la nouvelle perspective qu’offrait la lumière. Au de-là de la beauté surnaturelle que conférait sa nature de vampire, celui qui se tenait face à moi dévoilait un charme dans cette incertitude qui le tenait en haleine de ma réponse. Une faille qui le rendait plus beau que ce que le physique pouvait offrir. Une imperfection qui le rendait plus humain qu’il ne pouvait l’imaginer. Mon sourire s’élargissait à cette pensée et Edward grognait en réponse en passant nerveusement une main dans sa chevelure déjà bien ébouriffée :</p><p>– Nous allons vivre ! m’exclamais-je en jetant mes bras en l’air à l’image d’une cheerleader un peu trop enthousiaste.</p><p><br/>La respiration se faisait sifflante alors qu’il expulsait dans un souffle tout l’air que contenait ses poumons. Je cherchais son regard qui se figeait, absent, semblant être brutalement anesthésié de toutes sensations. Dans un geste lent, je me mettais à genou près de lui en secouant timidement son épaule. La terrible sensation d’avoir cassé Edward me prit aux tripes.<br/>Paniquée je secouais un peu plus fort son épaule qui ne bougeait pas d’un millimètre. Un vampire pouvait-il avoir un infarctus ? Ou un AVC ? Ou quelque chose du même acabit ?<br/>Le rire incontrôlable du jeune homme me fit sursauter au point que j’en tombais à la renverse. Enfin, cela c’était sans compter sur les réflexes surnaturels d’Edward qui dans un geste fluide et dénué d’effort s’emparait de moi pour me soulever, m’empêchant ainsi de me blesser dans ma chute :</p><p>– Sans vouloir t’offenser Bella, je pense qu’il est l’heure de te coucher, riait-il en secouant la tête.<br/>– Je dois attendre le retour de Charlie, m’époumonais-je en gigotant pour m’échapper de son étreinte.<br/>– Dire à un mort-vivant de vivre ? ironisait-il en haussant les sourcils, plus sérieux que malicieux désormais.</p><p><br/>Je suspendais mes gestes pour confronter son regard qui m’analysait pour juger mon degré de certitude face à ce que je venais d’annoncer. J’étais parfaitement convaincue de ce que nous devions faire. Parfois aux questions les plus compliquées rien ne valait mieux que des réponses simples.<br/>Nous vivrons, nous construirons des souvenirs et nous verrons ce que cet avenir nous réserve. Les dangers inconnues et connues viendront et nous les déjouerons comme nous le faisions dans une autre vie :</p><p>– Parfaitement, répliquais-je d’un ton défiant en avançant le menton.</p><p><br/>L’expression d’Edward se muait de manière songeuse, comme s’il considérait enfin sérieusement ma réponse. Mes yeux brillaient de défi, le mettant face à ce qu’il n’imaginait plus faire depuis qu’il était devenu un immortel. Ce qu’il considérait comme la perte de son humanité ne devrais plus l’empêcher de vivre et j’avais l’espoir de l’attirer, lui et les siens, avec moi dans mon besoin de savourer cette nouvelle chance que l’on nous offrait.<br/>Enfin, il poussait un soupire résolu alors que son regard fixait le ciel et ses lèvres s’étirèrent timidement. Gracieusement, il me reposait sur mes pieds assurant mon équilibre en maintenant ma taille dans un pur geste sympathique. Ses yeux brillèrent intensément en se plantant dans les miens, quand sa voix, à la hauteur d’un murmure me répondait :</p><p>– Bien. Voyons où cela nous mène.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. L'humaine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>JASPER :</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EPOV :</strong>
</p><p>Bella et moi ne nous étions quittés que depuis quelques heures, que j’étais déjà en route avec ma famille pour le lycée. L’air dans l’habitacle crépitait des différentes humeurs de chacun. De ma place de conducteur, j’écoutais les pensées de mes frères et sœurs, monitorant les moindres incertitudes, cependant c’était Jasper qui m’inquiétait le plus. Mon frère était mis à rude épreuves depuis moins de vingt-quatre heure, il subissait les émotions de l’ensemble de notre famille qui s’étalait dans un spectre allant de la plus pur des euphories à l’angoisse colérique.</p><p>A travers le rétroviseur je lui accordais un regard compassionnel pour tenter de le soutenir du mieux que je le pouvais. Pour lui et sa santé mentale, je muselais toutes les incertitudes qui me rongeait.<br/>
Sa seule réponse fut une vague sensation de gratitude, tant dis qu’il rendait mon regard à travers le rétroviseur. Alice, ne se contenait plus. Elle bondissait non-stop dans son siège à en faire grincer les amortisseurs. Rosalie assise elle aussi à l’arrière à côté de la fée survolté essayait tant bien que mal de la maintenir en place en lui tenant fermement les épaules. Un manque d’attention et Alice pouvait faire exploser les pneus sous la pression ou transpercer le toit en sautant un peu trop haut.</p><p>Jasper, lui, n’aidait pas la blonde, sachant pertinemment qu’une fois dans cette état sa compagne ne s’arrêterait pas tant qu’elle n’aurait pas ce qu’elle souhaitait. Pourtant loin d’être blasé il se laissait en partie contaminé par la joie que dégageait Alice pour ensuite la dispatcher dans l’ambiance général. Cela lui permettait d’alléger la tension sans avoir à la gommer.<br/>
Emmett quant à lui m’avait l’air étrangement pensif, depuis les événements d’hier après-midi il n’avait pas ouvert la bouche et ses pensées d’habitude si clair s’assombrissait. Il avait besoin de voir cette fameuse humaine, de comprendre pourquoi une partie du clan semblait commencer sombrer dans la folie à cause d’elle.</p><p>En revenant au petit matin, j’avais tenté de lui expliquer, mais il m’avait stoppé d’un simple geste de la main, il devait la voir de ses propres yeux. La montagne de muscles qui se tenait à côté de moi, ne figurait pas être seulement un homme joueur et à l’humour à mon sens douteux. Au fond de lui, il était une personne qui se souciait tout autant de sa famille que Rose le faisait inconsciemment.<br/>
La voix de Rosalie me hélait mentalement de l’aider à résonner Alice. Le regard de la blonde vrillait des éclairs, prête à démembrer sa sœur qui redoublait d’énergies dans ses bonds. Définitivement ma Volvo ne survivrait pas au trajet à ce train-là :</p><p>– Alice, s’il te plait, demandais-je poliment en détournant mon regard de la route un instant pour me tourner vers elle.</p><p><br/>
Ma sœur faisait une moue boudeuse en se renfrognant dans son siège, pendant que Jasper plaçait quelques caresses dans ses cheveux en étouffant un rire face à l’expression de sa femme. Rosalie quant à elle poussait un long soupir frustré et soulagé que sa sœur soit enfin « calme » et qu’elle n’aurait pas à devoir réparer ma Volvo. Alors que je me réinstallais pour faire face à la route, je sentais mon téléphone vibrer, me notifiant d’un message. Avant même la fin de la notification je plongeais la main au fond de ma poche pour attraper l’appareil encore à clapet. Comme attendu le nom de Bella apparaissait sur l’écran, je souriais face à son SMS :</p><p>– Réponds-lui que non, encore non, mais que ça sera fait d’ici qu’on arrive, que je promets de la ménager aujourd’hui et qu’elle à un intérêt à être là vingt minutes avant le début des cours comme vous aviez prévues, me coupait Alice avant que je ne puisse lire le message et encore moins songer à ma propre réponse.</p><p>Je contenais un grognement contrarié et me permettait de lire avant de répondre. Mes yeux s’agrandissaient en buttant sur la première question avant que je n’étouffe un rire face à l’innocence de Bella. Emmett et Jasper me lançait des yeux curieux et tentèrent de jeter un coup d’œil à mon téléphone, avant qu’ils ne le lisent je claquais le petit engin et le lançais par-dessus mon épaule à Alice pour qu’elle se charge de répondre. Définitivement, j’avais bien fait de ne pas prendre la grande voie et de plutôt bifurquer par les petits chemins.<br/>
Mettant la voiture au pas, je garais l’engin sur le bas-côté de la route avant de couper le moteur et de pousser un long soupir inutile. Alice savait déjà ce que je me préparais à faire, tant dis que le reste de notre fratrie s’échangeaient des regards soupçonneux. Leurs pensées indubitablement chargées de brusque tension :</p><p>– Nous devrions descendre un instant, proposais-je en sortant moi-même pour ouvrir la marche.</p><p><br/>
J’attendais l’instant où les autres emboîteraient le pas pour m’enfoncer dans les fourrées. La crainte que l’un des membres de ma famille s’emporte contre ma Volvo et ainsi perce à jour notre secret face à un pauvre automobiliste me faisait frissonner d’avance. Une fois que j’eu jugé que nous étions suffisamment loin de la civilisation je m’arrêtais pour les attendre.<br/>
Emmett de plus en plus tendu agrippait fermement sa compagne, prêt au combat. Ses pensées chaotiques déroulaient des scénarios plus dangereux les uns que les autres, d’un bref mouvement de tête je lui signalais que ce n’était rien de tout ça et cela eu l’air de le détendre. Il ne lâchait cependant pas Rosalie, qui elle gardait une main posée sur l’épaule de son compagnon. Ma sœur blonde elle se doutait très bien de ce qu’il en retournait, elle avait compris une partie du problème, mais n’arrivait à imaginer la véritable origine de ce qui chamboulait notre existence. Jasper lui arrivait le dernier, Alice ouvrant la marche toujours en train de pianoter à la vitesse inhumaine dont nous étions dotés. Je retenais le soupir qui naissait entre mes lèvres en imaginant une Bella ayant dormi a peine quelques heures, assaillit de textos, au volant de son tas de boue. Est-ce que cette voiture était aux normes déjà ? <em>Y avait-il encore seulement des airbags !</em></p><p>Jasper continuait d’insuffler l’humeur d’Alice dans nos émotions pour relâcher la tension, malgré ça je sentais son regard s’agiter, il m’incitait à parler. Et vite. Sa propre anxiété déteignait sur nous et cela additionner à l’excitation d’Alice donnait un cocktail survolter qui nous mettait tous au plus mal :</p><p>– Elle sait, avait affirmée Alice sans même décrocher les yeux du mobile tout en levant une main pour qu’aucunes protestations ne l’interrompe et que les autres prennent un temps pour digérer la nouvelle fracassante.<br/>
– Aucuns dangers à l’horizon, continuait-elle sur un ton plus rassurant en regardant enfin notre fratrie qui c’était totalement statufié.</p><p>Tous les regards convergèrent d’Alice à moi. Les accusations bouillonnantes dans leurs pensées, je levais les mains en signe de dépit en secouant la tête pour leurs prouver que je n’étais à l’origine de ce début de chaos. J’avais parfaitement conscience des règles de notre espèce et le secret était primordiale :</p><p>– Pour éviter tout malentendu, ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai mise au courant.</p><p>– Alors qui ? m’interrogeait Rose en se dégageant de son compagnon pour m’approcher en me dardant d’éclair.</p><p><br/>
En levant brièvement les yeux, j’apercevais Jasper s’approcher d’Emmett, prêt à sauter avec lui s’il décidait de m’arracher la tête. Ce qu’il ne tarderait pas à faire si je ne prenais pas le contrôle de la situation, dans un mouvement bien au de-là de ses habituelles capacités Alice sautait sur le dos de son compagnon, menaçante à l’extrême. Le reste de la scène se figeait :</p><p>– Jazz, ne touche pas à un seul cheveu d’Isabella. Tu n’imagines pas ce qu’elle représente pour nous. Pour chacun de nous, insistait-elle avant de délier son emprise et de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.</p><p>En signe de rééditions le vampire lui rendait son baiser avant de reculer d’un pas avec Alice à ses côtés, pensant qu’il accorderait une chance à cette humaine, mais qu’à la moindre menace il se chargerait d’elle. Je ne pouvais que lui adresser un regard noir pour le mettre en garde, sa simple réponse se contentait d’un haussement d’épaule.<br/>
Mes sentiments étaient trop nébuleux pour qu’il souhaite y accorder de l’importance, pour lui ce qui comptait c’était Alice et ensuite son clan, s’il jugeait qu’il y avait danger Jasper agirait en conséquence. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, malgré tout cette méfiance me donnait envie littéralement de le massacrer.<br/>
Comment pouvaient-ils ainsi juger Bella ? Ils ne l’avaient pas encore rencontré, me rappelais-je. Tout ce qui était arrivé dans les livres n’existait pas, ou du moins n’était pas encore arriver :</p><p>– Pour l’instant vous n’avez pas besoin d’en savoir plus. Comme promis ce soir nous discuterons, en la présence de Carlisle, Esmée et de Bella.<br/>
– Des humains sont morts pour moins que ça, maugréait Emmett plus boudeur que menaçant.</p><p>Le géant avait abandonné sa posture de combat pour adopter un visage mécontent et les bras croisés, avec Rosalie à ses côtés qui le reflétait à la perfection. Désormais dans la confidence les deux ne copiaient pas non seulement l’attitude de l’autre mais aussi les mêmes pensées, branchés sur l’attitude à adopter face à l’humaine :</p><p>– Ce n’est pas par plaisir sadique que je retarde cette discussion, Emmett. Seulement nous aurons besoin de temps et d’en parler de manière posée.</p><p>Pendant un bref instant nous nous toisèrent, Emmett accompagné de Rosalie et Jasper me fixaient intensément. Jasper semblait épuisé mais m’accordait le bénéfice du doute face aux vagues intenses d’honnêteté que je dégageais ainsi qu’à l’humeur d’Alice qui rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Cette dernière se glissait de son pas dansant entre nous pour arrêter la confrontation :</p><p>– En parlant de temps, reprenait-elle de nouveau absorber par mon téléphone. Bella arrive bientôt. Je ne veux pas louper ça.</p><p><br/>
Sans donner l’occasion à Jasper de se rebiffer elle entrainait son compagnon vers la Volvo. Quant à moi je fermais la marche restant derrière Emmett et Rose. Tous les deux étaient très tenter de sécher cette journée, pour la simple raison qu’ils ne voulaient pas rencontrer cette humaine qui leurs paraissaient à la fois si insignifiante et si gênante. Ce qui retenait Emmett de le faire c’est qu’il échafaudait déjà plusieurs plans pour terrifier cette humaine qui semblait tant au courant de tout et ce qui persuadait Rosalie d’avancer pour le lycée c’était d’empêcher son mari de faire quelque chose de stupide.<br/>
Un rire nerveux m’échappait alors que je stoppais un instant ma course, j’étais scié.</p><p><br/>
Bella connaissait tout de nous. Tellement, qu’au cours de la nuit elle avait réussi à déduire les grandes lignes de ce début de matinée. Elle savait d’avance que nous devrions en parler aux autres, elle savait que Jasper serait prêt à l’assassiner pour nous protéger, mais qu’Alice l’en empêcherait, qu’Emmett serait celui qui tenterait de la terroriser, que Rosalie serait méfiante. C’était terriblement perturbant. Le couple devant moi avait perçu mon arrêt et c’était aussi arrêté, essayant de comprendre mon brusque changement de comportement. Sans leurs répondre je reprenais ma course, les dépassant pour me noyer un instant dans la vitesse.<br/>
Le savoir est une arme, et cela rendait Bella d’autant plus dangereuse. Déjà perspicace, les livres lui donnaient un pouvoir sur l’ensemble de la famille. Si elle et moi étions drastiquement métamorphosés après les lectures, le reste n’avait pas eu cette opportunité. J’en prenais enfin conscience. Bella avait décidément beaucoup trop d’avance. Je ne savais pas cependant si elle le faisait consciemment. Cela semblait si naturelle pour elle…</p><p>Pourquoi les seules pensées que j’aurai voulu entendre étaient celles qui restaient interdites ?</p><p>Lorsque j’aperçus la route et ma voiture, je ralentissais l’allure en consultant ma montre. J’allais devoir griller quelques stops pour arriver en même temps que Bella. Derrière moi, j’entendais Rose et Emmett me rejoindre pour se poster à mes côtés :</p><p>– Si à cause de l’humaine on doit disparaître, je te tiendrai personnellement responsable menaçait Rose avant de passer devant et de reprendre sa place dans la Volvo au pas de course, sans même me donner la chance de lui répondre.</p><p>«<em> T’est sûr de ton coup frérot ?</em> » me demandait mentalement Emmett.</p><p>Je hochais la tête sans même le regarder. Sans qu’on ne le veuille Bella, ma famille et moi étions intrinsèquement liés, même en supposant que Bella était malintentionné elle n’aurait aucun intérêt à nous dénoncer. Parmi tous les potentielles futures qu’Alice visionnait aucun ne comportait l’idée même de le faire. Non, Bella ne nous voulait aucun mal et encore moins éventer notre secret.</p><p>La perspective d’imaginer Bella en vampire me faisait encore frissonner, mais je ne pouvais nier qu’elle serait un membre intéressant pour notre clan. Tant dis que je me perdais dans ce futur je prenais le volant et dévalait l’asphalte mouillé. En moins de temps que d’habitude nous pénétrions sur le parking du lycée, les pétarades du pick-up de Bella s’entendant alors que je me garais.</p><p>J’aurai dû détester se boucan infernale, mais étrangement non. Il annonçait l’arrivée d’une douce musique, alors je pouvais le supporter. Quand mon moteur et le sien furent couper, j’entendais enfin son cœur. Je sentais enfin de nouveau son parfum. Elle était là, et elle me souriait. Après moi, elle l’adressait ensuite aux restes des membres de ma famille, cela même en sachant que l’instinct de certains la voudrait morte. Certains l’aurait qualifié de stupide, moi je trouvais que cela reflétait sa véritable nature. Compréhensive, acceptante, courageuse. Rayonnante.</p><p>Même le temps le plus pluvieux des Etats-Unis n’aurait pu obstruer l’éclat qu’elle dégageait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Les premiers regards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>EMMETT : </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong><em>BPOV :</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Avant de totalement couper le moteur, je poussais un long bâillement. La nuit avait été courte. Bien trop courte. Surtout pour une nuit qui précède le début des problèmes que mon existence créait. <em>Qu’est-ce que j’avais fait pour mériter ça ?</em></p>
<p>Aujourd’hui me semblait décisif pour débuter de nouvelles relations cordiales et j’étais pourtant d’une humeur de chien. Le peu d’heures de sommeil que j’étais parvenu à grappiller après le départ d’Edward et l’arrivée de Charlie, n’ont pas été suffisante. Et absolument pas reposante. Mes rêves alambiqués étaient parvenus à me donner une migraine dès le moment où j’avais ouvert les yeux. Ce genre de maux de tête qui fait vrombir les tempes comme un gang de guêpes furieuses et bouillir les orbites. Sous mon crâne durant la nuit c’était succéder dans un véritable festival les pires scénarios possibles. Je savais que je manquais de temps et que tous les événements s’enchaîneraient de manière catastrophique. L’accident de voiture qui arriverait à la première neige de la saison, Jacob et la meute, James et son clan, les Volturi. J’en avais le tournis.</p>
<p>
  <em>Je devrai peut-être aller sauter d’une falaise maintenant ?</em>
</p>
<p>Encore un bâillement et je m’extirpais lascivement du pick-up avec mon sac à la main. Ce dernier pesait lourds à cause des fameux livres que j’avais ramené en prévision de la discussion qui s’annonçait après les cours.</p>
<p>En cette matinée pluvieuse, le seul fait qui me remontait un tant soit peu le moral, c’était de rencontrer une autre partie des Cullen. Et ça, ça me rendait heureuse. Simplement parce que j’étais profondément reconnaissante pour leurs secours d’hier. Les deux pieds sur l’asphalte, je cherchais le clan des yeux et croisait le regard d’Edward qui faisait signe en ma direction, les clés de la Volvo toujours en main. Mon sourire s’agrandissait, j’étais vraiment heureuse de le revoir maintenant que l'ambiguïté de nos sentiments factices avait éclaté. Je trouvais l’ambiance plus simple et saine.</p>
<p>Sans avoir encore esquissé un pas en direction du groupe, Alice c’était déjà littéralement téléporter à côté de moi et m’étreignais comme si nous avions toujours été meilleures amies. Surprise, je poussais un piaillement sans lui rendre immédiatement son étreinte, ce que je fis fébrilement après un instant, le choc passé. Mes yeux ne pouvaient résister à l’idée de scruter le parking pour guetter si personne n’avait été témoins du déplacement surréaliste de la fée sur-vitaminée. A l’exception des Cullen, qui semblaient désemparé face aux ressources inépuisables d’énergies dont Alice était capable, aucuns autres élèves n’étaient présents.</p>
<p>L’idée que Alice ai dû épuisés sa famille pendant le trajet me fit esquisser un sourire, alors que j’ébouriffais ses cheveux en pointe. Je me détendais et relâchais mon emprise et observait pour la première fois les vêtements d’Alice, affublée d’une tenue … Haute en couleur ? Loin des tenues de créateurs que je me représentais, celle qui s’apparentait plus à une fée qu’à une vampire portait des vêtements adapter au lycée. Un jean jaune citron, des converses rouge, une veste en denim délavé oversized – sans doute voler à Jasper – qui dévoilait un tee-shirt ajusté aux couleurs du lycée. Cela me décontenançait légèrement, mais cela sonnait juste et surtout ça donnait du crédit au fait qu’Alice était censée avoir mon âge. Avant que je ne puisse finir mon constat, la vampire m’entrainais déjà derrière elle pour rejoindre sa famille qui me dévisageait intensément de l’autre côté du parking encore désert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La réaction la plus violente face à mon apparition était celle de Jasper.</p>
<p>Et cela ne me surprit pas. J’avais tenté de dissimuler l’odeur de mon sang en prenant une douche glacée et de la masqué avec du parfum, cela n’eu pas l’air de fonctionner comme je m’en doutais et comme Alice me l’avait confirmé par SMS. Pourtant j’avais vraiment voulu tenter de l’aider pour que mon odeur ne lui donne pas plus de mal que nécessaire.</p>
<p>Je lui adressais un sourire incertain qui contrastait avec son regard d’un noir intense qui reflétaient une terreur irrationnelle, dans un réflexe de pur combattant qu’il était, il se mit en position de défense. Le dos voûté comme un chat feulant, les doigts en forme de serre et ses jambes prêtes à bondir sur moi pour m’arracher la tête.<br/>En un quart de tours, je savais que si je ne faisais rien maintenant la situation déraperait de manière catastrophique. Plus par instinct que par bravoure, je ne reculais pas, préférant raffermir mon emprise sur la main d’Alice qui c’était posté un pas devant moi. Son minuscule corps s’érigeant en barrière entre moi et son compagnon, les autres se rapprochèrent de manière subtile de leur frère. Edward le plus proche, fit face au blond et sifflait des mots à une vitesse inhumaine, ne me permettant pas de comprendre ce qu’il disait.</p>
<p>La seule action qui me paraissait raisonnable fut de faire le vide dans mon esprit et de projeter mes émotions en direction de Jasper. J’imaginais une sorte de vague qui s’échouait précautionneusement autour de lui pour ne pas le submerger. Elle nettoyait son don des tensions environnante, la vague se trouvait demandeuse d’engloutir l’insécurité que lui causait sa soif et elle le berçait par le bonheur que j’éprouvais de les rencontrer.<br/>Quand j’ouvrais de nouveau les yeux, ma main ne tenait plus celle d’Alice mais à la place se trouvait celle de Jasper qui me dévisageait incertain. Ses yeux d’un étrange orange brillaient d’une particule de venin, exprimant une émotion que je ne saurai décrire. A partir de ce moment Jasper me suivi comme mon ombre, attiré par le phénomène apaisant lui procurais ma présence :</p>
<p>« – Tu est une bien étrange humaine.</p>
<p>– J’ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, suggérais-je en adressant un regard entendu à Edward qui semblait toujours tendu à la vue de la proximité entre moi et Jasper. »</p>
<p>Ma deuxième main se posait par-dessus celle du blond que je tenais déjà, et je poursuivais ma projection émotionnelle. Non plus, sous la forme d’une vague léchant les rivages d’une plage, mais d’un feu d’artifice au cœur de sa poitrine.<br/>Ne cherchant pas à dissimuler quoi que ce soit, je laissais tout mon vécu de ses dernières vingt-quatre heures exploser. L’appréhension, l’incertitude dans l’avion. Le bonheur de revoir mon père. La panique, la confusion et le grisement de la vitesse quand j’avais déboulé dans leurs allées. Le bonheur d’enfin voir Edward et mes doutes envolés. La terreur de savoir le danger si proche de moi. Et enfin de nouveau cette sensation de gratitude incommensurable que j’éprouvais pour chacun d’entre eux :</p>
<p>« – Je ne vous ai toujours pas remercier pour hier, m’exprimais-je après un long silence les yeux encore clos et ma projection toujours axé sur les sentiments intenses que j’éprouvais pour le clan.</p>
<p>– Ça serait agréable que tu n’y prennes pas trop goût, plaisantait légèrement Alice de sa voix d’un carillon envoûtant. »</p>
<p>Son intervention eu l’air d’apaiser en partie la tension qui chargeait l’air ambiant, mais avant que je réfléchisse les mots s’échappèrent dans un murmure de mes lèvres :</p>
<p>« – Malheureusement pour vous, je suis votre damnation. »</p>
<p>Mes yeux s’ouvraient de nouveau, Jasper m’imitant. Mes bras retombèrent le long de mes flancs et je lui adressais un sourire amical en projetant une sorte d’appréhension. Une question silencieuse pour lui demander s’il comptait encore me dévisser la tête, il répondait en balayant l’air d’une main, la mine moqueuse, tant dis que son autre bras cueillait Alice par la taille pour la poster près de lui d’un geste souple auquel la fée ne s’opposait pas :</p>
<p>« – Je vais donc devoir m’habituer à ce trou noir émotionnel, répondais songeusement le blond en passant de manière absente une main dans le dos de sa femme qui fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction.</p>
<p>– Quand Bella ne projette pas directement, elle disparaît du champ de mon don… Non. Disons qu’elle créait un trou. C’est assez terrifiant de croiser une créature sans émotions. »</p>
<p>Dans un mouvement que je perçus à peine, Emmett se dressait de toute sa hauteur devant moi. Son air renfrogné me jugeait profondément :</p>
<p>« – Boo ? Lui adressais-je dans un croassement de voix incertaine, en reculant d’un pas pour tenter de le regarder dans les yeux. »</p>
<p>Mes deux pieds gauches s’emmêlèrent et je basculais en arrière, me retrouvant les fesses sur le bitume humide.</p>
<p>
  <strong><em>Parfait.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Il ne manquait plus qu’un jean humide et collant au postérieur pour couronner cette journée qui commençait à peine. Tenter de rester au sol, le bruit du tonnerre qui grondait tout proche me fit sursauter et dresser sur mes pieds plus vite que je n’en aurai jamais été capable. Lorsque je comprenais que ce n’était pas l’orage, mais bien le géant qui se tordait de rire, je ne pouvais que ravaler ma fierté et rire de ma propre chute plutôt ridicule :</p>
<p>« – C’est donc cette petite chose qui met tout le monde dans cet état ? demandait Emmett en me désignant, son rire ronflant dans sa gorge en se tournant vers ses frères et sœurs. »</p>
<p>Edward et Alice hochaient la tête en réponse, eux et Jasper tentaient de contenir leurs rires qui bullait dans leurs poitrines et qui déformaient leurs traits sans qu’ils en perdent leurs perfections :</p>
<p>« – Petite chose ? m’insurgeais-je en croisant les bras et en vrillant le dos du géant de mon regard le plus féroce.</p>
<p>– Oui, précisément. Une petite chose que je pourrai tuer, là, maintenant, sans aucun problème. »</p>
<p>Du coin de l’œil, je voyais les autres se tendre, aux aguets de ma réaction et de celle de leur frère. Sérieuse, je m’ancrais sur mes pieds et défiait du regard le géant qui me faisait de nouveau face. Emmett me dominait de toute sa taille, tentant de m’inonder de ce charisme de prédateur qui crépitait dans l’air autour de lui. Mon instinct semblait le percevoir, mais préférait l’ignorer royalement. Les dents dévoiler dans un sourire carnassier, me donnait la sensation qu’il était déjà prêt à me zigouiller sans scrupules et pourtant… :</p>
<p>« – Une fois dans un parc avec Renée, un canard à qui ma tête ne revenait pas voulait me faire la peau, annonçais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu’un canard, Emmett. »</p>
<p>Son sourire menaçant disparut instantanément, remplacer par une mine abasourdie. Je devais me contenir pour ne pas laisser un rire me trahir. Je reprenais en avançant d’un pas en sa direction, m’infiltrant intentionnel dans son espace personnel. Je n’étais ni impressionnante, ni charismatique, pourtant pris de court le géant esquissa un pas pour reculer :</p>
<p>« – Et sans être présomptueuse, je suis sûr que ma propre maladresse aura raison de moi, et ça bien avant toi, argumentais-je avec aplomb pendant que la mine du géant se fendait d’un nouveau sourire. »</p>
<p>Un sourire attendri, cette fois se fut moi qui était décontenancée. Aussi terrifiant que pouvait être Emmett, le moment où ses fossettes creusait ses joues le prédateur disparaissait et il ne restait plus qu’un homme avec un cœur en or. Sa main, grande comme un battoir, se posait doucement sur ma tête tapotant le sommet de mon crâne, tant dis qu’il se tournait vers Jasper et Edward :</p>
<p>« – Une étrange petite chose que tu nous as trouvé là frangin, concluait le géant en reposant de nouveau son regard sur moi. »</p>
<p>En observant ses yeux, je me rendais que ses prunelles étaient bien plus dorées que celle de Jasper ou d’Edward. Je mettais cette information de côté pour les interroger à ce sujet plus tard…<br/>Puis je voyais enfin Rosalie. En retrait, elle m’observait, je lui adressais un léger geste de la main qui se souhaitais cordiale et innocent. Sa réponse ne me choquait pas, un soupir à la fois dédaigneux et semi-furieux tant dis qu’elle tournait les talons en rajustant son sac pour s’engouffrer dans le lycée.<br/>Rosalie restera Rosalie. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Pour l’instant tout ce que je pouvais lui offrir était du temps. Je ne pouvais pas la brusquer, car je savais pertinemment le motif qui la dressait contre moi. Pourtant j’aurai aimée être son amie, même si elle me voyait comme une menace. Peut-être qu’une activité commune pourra nous rapprocher ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’idée germait dans mon esprit et tant dis que je me perdais dans mon esprit, les voitures des autres étudiants commençaient à remplir le parking. Le brouhaha des vieilles voitures et des discussions matinales me ramena à la réalité, et sans m’en rendre compte j’étais accompagnée du reste des Cullen jusqu’à l’administration.<br/>Edward, en compagnie de ses frères, déploya ses charmes pour soudoyer la pauvre secrétaire. La pauvre malheureuse hyperventilait, ne sachant même plus où poser les yeux. Je m’approchais me frayant un passage entre la montagne que représentait Emmett, et Edward qui se penchait subtilement par-dessus le comptoir charger de documents. Madame Cope ne prêtant même pas attention à ma discrète apparition, encore à moitié caché derrière Emmett :</p>
<p><br/>« – Des modifications ? chevrotait la pauvre femme, ses joues quasiment aussi rouges que ses cheveux.</p>
<p>– Oui, exactement. De simples ajustements, évidement, assurait Jasper qui inondait la pièce de son assurance.</p>
<p>– Bella est une vieille amie de notre famille, et nous serions heureux de pouvoir être à ses côtés dans son emploi du temps, poursuivais Edward d’un ton charmeur.</p>
<p>– Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Vous allez la tuer, murmurais-je paniquée en cachant ma bouche pour ne pas trahir leurs intentions. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J’eu pour seule réponse le geste d’Emmett qui commençait à prendre l’habitude de me tapoter délicatement le sommet du crâne avec un de ses battoires, dans un geste assez insolent pour me rappeler que je n’étais qu’une petite chose face à lui.<br/>Ou alors sous un autre point de vue cela pouvait être pris comme un contact purement fraternel et rassurant. Alice se positionnait à côté de moi, se tenant devant Emmett. J’étais saisi par la différence de gabarit.</p>
<p>J’observais enfin plus attentivement le reste des Cullen. Le géant portait un blouson aux couleurs du lycée, un jean clair et des baskets, le profil de l’étudiant sportif par excellence.</p>
<p>Edward à contrario, portait une tenue décalée par rapport à un étudiant lambda, allant du beige en passant par un brun sombre pour finir par un beau vert profond, il arborait une tenue digne d’un littéraire qui affectionnait le club de théâtre. Des chaussures reluisantes au cuir brun verni, un pantalon retrousser sur des chaussettes à motifs en accords avec sa tenue. Une chemise sous un pull et avec un épais manteau en laine par-dessus achevait le portrait.</p>
<p>Sans plus prêter attention à la conversation qui se déroulait face à moi, je m’approchais de Jasper pour l’étudier. Pour l’interpeller, je glissais une onde de curiosité en sa direction, silencieusement il tournait son visage en ma direction, fronçant les sourcils. Le temps froid de Forks lui donnait l’occasion de pouvoir se couvrir plus que nécessaire. Son cou était occulté par un sous pull noir à col roulée au tissu en coton épais et un peu défraichi, où il exerçait une traction pour étendre les manches par-dessus ses mains. Par-dessus, il portait un large tee-shirt tout aussi abîmé avec le logo d’un groupe que je supposais être soit de la country ou du rock. Son jean large et déformé laissait pendre quelques chaines au métal rayé par l’usure. Un pouffement de surprise m’échappait quand je constatais que contre le comptoir reposait un skate-board.</p>
<p>Le blond suivait mon regard, et fis discrètement signe de me taire en posant un doigt contre ses lèvres en se cachant dans le dos d’Edward, toujours occupé avec la quinquagénaire. Et pas besoin d’oreilles surnaturelles pour entendre le cœur de la femme. Rien qu’à sa respiration je pouvais imaginer que quand nous serions partis, elle défaillirait :</p>
<p>« – Si vous n’arrêtez pas vite, je pense que vous aurez une mort sur la conscience.</p>
<p>– Et voilà pour toi Isabella, m'interpellait madame Cope alors qu’elle tendait quelques documents. »</p>
<p>Jasper les récupérait avant de me les passer alors que j’étais toujours dissimulée dans le dos d’Edward pour être à côté du blond. Après un coup d’œil à l’emploi du temps, je ne voyais pas de changement fondamental et me permettait de me faufiler face au comptoir pour remercier poliment la femme et d’excuser le dérangement occasionner. Ses yeux vrombirent dans leurs orbites quand elle découvrit enfin mon visage sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi. Je ne pouvais que lui sourire tant dis que nous nous éclipsions. Une fois suffisamment éloigné du petit bureau étriqué, à l’angle d’un des couloirs désertés par les étudiants qui avait déjà gagner leurs classes, Emmett se permettait de rire avec sa voix de tonnerre :</p>
<p><br/>« – Nous allons devoir faire profil bas au niveau de l’administration quelques temps, dit Edward en se pinçant intensément l’arête du nez.</p>
<p>– Au moins nous ne serons jamais loin ! se réjouissait Alice qui trottinait à mes côtés en s’ancrant fermement à un de mes bras.</p>
<p>– Je m’ennuyais pendant le sport, ajoutais Emmett en coulant un regard moqueur dans ma direction. J’espère que ta propension à la maladresse est aussi récurrente que tu le prétends.</p>
<p>– Oh non…</p>
<p>– Oh que si, riait-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux alors que je m’étais figé au milieu du couloir.</p>
<p>– Viens Bella, on doit te faire la visite de l’établissement de prestige qu’est le lycée de Forks, ajoutait Jasper en commençant à sinuer à travers le couloir sur son skate, ses boucles blondes voltigeant autour de lui comme un halo. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey ! J'espère que vous avez aimez, si c'est le cas n'oubliez pas kudo et comment ! </p>
<p>A bientôt !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Le choix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>SAM :</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>BPOV :</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le tour fut vite fait. En un peu moins d’une heure précisément, ainsi je pouvais intégrer mon premier cours et faire signer la feuille de présence. Alice avait manipulé mon emploi du temps pour que le premier cours soit avec elle, ainsi je commencerai chaque matin par une classe d’art. Même si je n’avais pas pris l’option, cela me plaisait.<br/>
Nous n’échangions que quelques mots avec Alice qui m’expliquait le programme avant que la cloche sonne et que j’enchaine avec un autre cours où aucun Cullen n’était présent. Grâce à leurs aides plutôt dans la journée, je pouvais me rendre dans la salle de cours suivante sans sortir mon plan. En espagnol je fis la rencontre de Jessica et Lauren, qui me saluèrent et firent la conversation, curieuses d’en savoir plus sur la nouvelle, optionnellement fille du chef de police locale et de surcroît dans les bonnes grâces des mystérieux élèves trop bien pour tout le monde :</p><p>« – L’Arizona ? Pourtant tu n’es pas bronzée s’étonnait Lauren en fronçant le nez.</p><p>– Ma mère est albinos, plaisantais-je faussement sérieuse. »</p><p>Il y eu un moment de flottements, les filles face à moi ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir, s’échangeant un regard déconcerté, avant de renchaîner sur un autre sujet de conversation, qui ne semblait pas être dépourvu d’intérêt selon elles :</p><p>« – Et les Cullen ? Tu les connais bien visiblement, minaudait Jessica en battant des cils. »</p><p><em>Dans une autre hypothétique vie j’étais marié à l’un d’entre eux, si tu veux tout savoir…</em> pensais-je en ravalant un soupir :</p><p>« – Plus ou moins, oui.</p><p>– Intéressant ! D’où ? insistait Lauren qui désormais était totalement retournée dans ma direction, jugeant que le cours n’était pas si intéressant que ça.</p><p>– De vieux amis, éludais-je en tentant de faire comprendre que je ne souhaitais pas poursuivre le sujet en prenant des notes et en me focalisant sur les paroles du professeur.</p><p>– Pourtant il me semble qu’ils viennent d’Alaska, non ? Reprit Jessica en s’adressant dans un chuchotement à sa compagne de table qui était toujours face à moi, l’air soupçonneux. »</p><p>
  <em>Merde. Merde. Merde…</em>
</p><p>« –Si ça t’intéresse, tu peux venir déjeuner avec nous, proposait Jessica après un autre flottement et une réprimande du professeur demandant aux deux filles d’arrêter les bavardages qu’elles entretenaient entres elles depuis quelques minutes. »</p><p>Je la remerciais aussi poliment que je le pouvais, sentant le traquenard à plein nez. A quelques minutes de la fin du cours, je jetais un œil à mon emploi du temps. Histoire. Mon cerveau faisait la connexion directe avec Jasper. Comme si je l’avais invoqué, je vis des mèches blondes passées à toute vitesse devant la petite fenêtre incrustée dans la porte de la salle de cours.<br/>
Prenant l’habitude de l’échange à sens unique, je lui transmettais une sorte de signal d’alerte et le réconfort que sa présence me procurait en le sachant près de la porte. Je rangeais mes affaires dans un mouvement ample pour tout fourrer sans cérémonie dans mon sac à dos et bondissait hors de ma chaise et de la salle dès le retentissement de la cloche :</p><p>« – Fuyons ! murmurais-je en emboîtant le pas en direction du prochain cours.</p><p>– Un souci ?</p><p>– Oui, des tonnes ! mais là, actuellement rien de bien grave, mis à part mes problèmes de communication. »</p><p>Jasper s’arrêtait de rouler un instant, pour pencher la tête sur le côté en me jaugeant. Il faisait un signe de main semblant m’englober :</p><p>« – Des problèmes de communication ? Répétait-il n’ayant aucune idée de là où je voulais en venir. Tu n’as pas l’air d’en avoir avec nous, pourtant.</p><p>– Je pense sincèrement qu’à force de me bercer trop près des barreaux, Renée m’a retourné le cerveau, maugréais-je en reprenant mes pas.</p><p>– C’est à cause des filles Stanley et Mallory que tu dis ça, concluait-il en marchant a la même allure que moi sa planche à la main et de l’autre la hanse de son sac à dos qui trainait presque par terre.</p><p>– Précisément. Je peux être avec vous sans aucun souci et dès que je discute avec … avec des gens normaux, je panique, grognais-je en me m’installant à côtés de Jasper après avoir déposé la feuille de présence sur le bureau du professeur qui n’était pas encore arrivé. »</p><p>Je n’obtenus pas de réponse de Jasper qui se contentait d’esquisser un sourire face au mécontentement que je lui transmettais. Parfois, pendant l’heure je le sentais me scruter, nous n’échangèrent pas de nouveau avant que je reprenne la parole quelques minutes avant la fin du cours :</p><p><br/>
« – Je crois que je vais accepter leurs propositions, annonçais-je en fixant désespérément la table graver et taguer.</p><p>– Pourquoi ? Déjà lassé de nous ? se moquait mon compagnon de table, en gribouillant sur son cahier, l’air lointain.</p><p>– Vous le serez bien avant moi. »</p><p>Jasper m’accordait un regard indescriptible, ne semblant pas comprendre là où je voulais en venir. Les troubles que j’apportais aux Cullen me tordaient d’avance l’estomac. Je n’aurai jamais dû venir ici… :</p><p>« – Non, reprenais-je en triturant mes mains, simplement je ne veux pas trop pousser la tolérance de Rosalie.</p><p>– Très cordiale de ta part, mais si ça peut te rassurer elle est déjà dans sa pire humeur.</p><p>– Évitons qu’elle dépasse ce stade alors. »</p><p>Le cours achevé, Jasper me fit signe avant de partir retrouver Alice me laissant ainsi aller seule à la cafétéria. Perdu dans mes pensées, je prenais place dans la queue en m’emparant d’un plateau avant de le glisser le long des rails et de m’emparer aléatoirement de ce qui était proposé. Je songeais à envoyer un message à Edward pour lui dire que je ne comptais pas m’assoir avec eux. Cela réduirait les soupçons sur nous, les nouvelles allaient trop vite dans ce malheureux lycée. Puis nous aurons tout le temps de discuter ce soir avec Carlisle et Esmée.</p><p>En réglant mon repas, je poussais un long soupir me préparant à affronter le groupe d’amis de Jessica et Lauren. Je me répétais que tout irait bien, dans les livres ils ne sont pas de si mauvais amis. Et si je mettais un frein à Mike et les autres garçons de la bande cela pourrait peut-être les dissuader d’espérer que je les invite au bal de printemps. Ou alors je serai juste trop bizarre pour eux et cela les repousseraient naturellement. Je priais intérieurement pour que cette solution de facilité soit celle que j’empruntais.</p><p>Puis plus naturellement que tous, la gravité me rattrapa.</p><p>Enfin presque. Plutôt que de m’étaler de tout mon long, la tête la première dans mon plat, une main secourable s’emparais de mon bras pour me retenir en arrière :</p><p>« – Je t’ai à l’œil. »</p><p>Et sans se retourner, Rosalie poursuivis sa route jusqu’au fond de la cafétaria où sa famille était déjà au complet. Décontenancé par ses mots, j’eu un doute. La suivre, <strong><em>ou</em></strong> aller à la table occupée par la bande de Jessica et Lauren. Devant mes yeux se jouait l’incarnation du dilemme entre les deux chemins que pouvait prendre ma vie. Les immortels ou l’humanité. J’étais plantée dans un self à la lumière déprimante de néons blanc, bruyant de piaillement et pourtant, j’étais comme confronté à un choix crucial. A partir de quel moment la balance semblait-elle avoir déjà basculée ?</p><p>Mes jointures se serrèrent sur le plateau. Avais-je réellement le choix ? Ou alors comme les sentiments qui m’avait originellement mené à Edward, tout cela n’était encore que des fausses impressions de choix ?</p><p>
  <em>Avais-je réellement choisi de venir ici ? D’être ici à Forks ? Dans ce self pourri… </em>
</p><p>Si je choisissais les humains maintenant, aurais-je l’espoir de mener une vie « normal » ? Je me sentais furibonde. La membrane qui pelliculait mon esprit s’effritait à mesure que le plateau en aluminium se tordait sous la pression que j’exerçais de chaque côté. Dans un élan incontrôlable, mes pas ne me guidèrent ni vers les Cullen, ni vers les humains qui semblaient m’attendre. Je bazardais le contenue de mon plateau dans une poubelle et sortait comme un ouragan hors de ce maudit endroit.</p><p>Aujourd’hui était une douce journée pour aller à la Push et possiblement sauter d’une falaise.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>« – Si j’étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, m’interpellait une voix grave à quelques pas de moi. »</p><p><br/>
Alors que je contemplais le vide qui n’était qu’à quelques pas de moi, je me retournais pour voir qui me parlait. Je reconnus celui qui semblait être Sam, et qui avait déjà l’air d’avoir phasé. Personne d’autre que les modificateurs ne se baladait torse nu par une journée aussi fraîche que celle-ci :</p><p>« – Je n’y pensais pas vraiment, même si ça m’a tenté pendant un instant.</p><p>– Tu as bien fait. Les courants sont trop forts en ce moment pour sauter sans risque.</p><p>– Qu’est ce qui t’amène ici alors ? demandais-je en reculant de quelques pas pour m’approcher de Sam en entretenant une distance de sécurité. »</p><p>Ne sachant pas depuis combien de temps il avait opéré sa première transformation, je préférais me tenir à l’écart et ne pas opérer de geste brusque. Surtout si l’odeur des Cullen c’était déjà déposé sur moi :</p><p>« – La même chose que toi j’imagine, éludait-il en s’avançant vers le précipice. »</p><p>J’émis un rire rauque sans humour. Sam me semblait être un étrange personnage. Dans les livres, je ne parle que très peu avec lui et il était dépeint de manière autoritaire, collant avec son rôle de chef de meute. Là, actuellement, il semblait juste… Perdu ? :</p><p>« – Toi aussi, donc, tu tentes de trouver une échappatoire à une vie que tu n’as pas forcément choisi ? supposais-je en croisant les bras. »</p><p>Après un bref instant je constatais que mes mots eurent l’air de résonner en lui. Effectivement. L’homme face à moi n’avait pas de contrôle sur son destin. Encore moins que moi. Lui n’avait ni livres, ni personnes pour réellement l’épauler. Mis à part les anciens, et Emily plus tard. Sam c’était tourner pour me faire face, la mine sombre :</p><p>« – Je ne m’attendais pas à ça… Mais oui. En quelques sortes.</p><p>– Moi, c’est Bella. Je suis la fille de Charlie Swan, me présentais-je toujours à quelques pas de distance en détournant le sujet.</p><p>– Sam. Tu veux toujours sauter ?</p><p>– Et les courants ? me moquais-je sachant pertinemment que la force d’un protecteur était supérieur à celle d’un humain.</p><p>– Pour moi ce n’est pas un problème. Et je sais à qui rapporter ton cadavre désormais, si tu n’arrives pas à remonter à la surface.</p><p>– Génial. Ça me rassure. »</p><p>J’enlevais sans cérémonie mes affaires ne gardant que mes sous-vêtements. La pudeur ne servait à rien. Ce dont j’avais vraiment besoin c’était de perdre le contrôle dans une action que j’avais délibérément choisi et non pas parce que des foutu bouquins avait décider que je le ferai. Sam lui gardait son short en jean et m’observait circonspect :</p><p>–On y va ! grognais-je en esquissant quelques pas en direction du bord.</p><p>A mon signal, Sam ne me donna pas l’occasion de me dégonfler. Il courut, m’attrapa en me plaquant contre lui et sauta. Je l’empoignais comme une bouée de sauvetage avec l’énergie du désespoir. Mon cœur palpitait.</p><p>Je poussais un cri ; si fort et si puissant que je crus un instant avoir déchirer le ciel.</p><p>Le vent fouetta mon visage puis l’océan. M’étouffant un instant. Mon hurlement se fondit en bulles, tant dis que ce poids qui obstruait ma poitrine s’évaporait en même que l’oxygène dans mes poumons.</p><p>
  <em>Une lumière. La surface.</em>
</p><p><br/>
J’aspirais à grande goulées, l’air salin brûla ma gorge. Je poussais un nouveau cri. Un cri de joie. De l’extase. De l’adrénaline. Sam m’accompagnait en criant lui aussi. Dans ce saut nous avions enfin le contrôle sur quelque chose dans nos vies. Nous pouvions enfin nous perdre sans en craindre les conséquences.</p><p>Les suivants furent encore plus grisants, une sorte de pacte se créa silencieusement entre le loup et moi. Nous n’avions pas besoin de savoir les problèmes de l’autres et nous ne demanderions pas à l’autre de se confier. Pourtant nous savions. Nous savions que l’autre nous comprenait et cela nous suffisait. Nous n’avions besoin que de ça. Nous avions trouvé une échappatoire, elle ne durait que quelques instants, mais le simple fait qu’il en existe une me procurait un soulagement immense.<br/>
Hurler et sentir son cœur battre à l’anticipation de la chute.</p><p>
  <strong>Perdre le contrôle pour mieux le reprendre.</strong>
</p><p>Après un dernier saut et plusieurs longues heures, nous regagnèrent la plage tant dis que la nuit tombait. Je me rhabillais. Les vêtements s’accrochaient à ma peau, mes cheveux dégoulinaient, j’empestais l’eau de mer, mais c’était un petit prix à payer pour ce moment dont j’avais besoin. Peut-être que Charlie serait furieux que j’ai sécher les cours, mais tant pis. Je n’aurai échangé ce moment pour rien au monde.<br/>
Sam démarrait un feu sur la plage dans l’intention de nous réchauffer, même si le chauffage d’une voiture aurait été plus pratique. Cependant j’appréciais l’intention, surtout en sachant que lui n’en avait pas fondamentalement pas besoin. Puis je n’étais pas certaine de vouloir être confinée dans l’habitacle d’une voiture avec un « jeune » loup. S’il devait muter je préférais que cela soit à l’extérieur plutôt que dans une boite de conserve. Une fois le feu établi Sam s’installait sur un tronc échoué porter par les flots :</p><p><br/>
« – Tu compte rester ici toute la nuit ? Lui demandais-je en m’installant à bonne distance.</p><p>– Honnêtement, oui. Ses derniers mois je passe mon temps à vagabonder. Et toi ? Tu ne rentres pas ?</p><p>– Si, j’aimerai bien ! soupirais-je en crochetant mes jambes contre ma poitrine.</p><p>– Qu’est ce qui t’en empêche, si je peux me permettre ?</p><p>– Disons que je créer plus de problèmes que je n’en résous. »</p><p>L’homme jetait dans un mouvement souple ses cheveux encore long et mouillée pour les attacher. Il semblait pensif. M’étudiant du coin de l’œil, tant dis que je regardais les flammes lécher le bois apporter par les courants. Bleu, vert, je me laissais hypnotiser, me perdant et perdant la notion du temps. Je prenais de nouveau conscience quand je compris que mon téléphone vrombissait furieusement. Sam me jetait un regard pour savoir ce que je comptais faire. Je déclinais l’appel entrant et regardais le journal d’appel ainsi que mes SMS. Plusieurs de Charlie, d’Edward et d’Alice.<br/>
Ils étaient inquiets.</p><p>J’appelais Charlie et tombait sur le répondeur, je laissais un bref message disant que je ne rentrerai sans doute que demain et que je serai chez les Cullen. Prétextant une invitation d’Alice pour avoir de la compagnie féminine et amicale après les événements d’hier soir. En soit cela n’était pas vraiment un mensonge. Après tout, quelqu’un avait quand même tenter de me tuer dans mon sommeil hier soir ! Ce n’est pas rien … et un motif suffisant pour un craquage émotif justifiant mon après-midi séché. L’appel terminé, je comprenais que Sam se tenait debout, éloigné à quelques mètres de moi. Il tremblait de manière imperceptible, sans savoir j’aurai pu peut-être mettre ça sur le compte de la nuit froide, mais je savais. Il avait capté l’odeur des Cullen sur mes vêtements et avait directement relié Alice aux vampires qui vivaient à Forks. Se fait établi son instinct de protecteur prenait le dessus :</p><p>« –On arrête. Je sais. Tout, assénais-je en me levant à mon tour. »</p><p>Tous les deux, nous nous tenions face à face, séparé uniquement par les flammes. Les tremblements de Sam se stoppèrent un instant avant de reprendre de plus belle et de manière plus intense :</p><p>« – Tu dois avoir le contrôle, expliquais-je d’un ton posé sans bouger ancrant mes pieds dans le sol de galets. »</p><p>Le métamorphe prenait de grandes inspirations, ses tremblements ne semblant pas diminuer, mais je percevais une véritable tentative de s’apaiser :</p><p>« –Regarde autour de toi, l’encourageais-je d’une voix calme. Tu vois ? Ici, il n’y a aucun danger. Uniquement nous deux. »</p><p>Son loup eu l’air de s’apaiser à ce constat. Je devais continuer et en même temps lui donner le temps. Sam était seul. Personne dans la tribu n’avait encore connu de modificateur et Sam était le premier de la nouvelle génération, je devais essayer de lui donner des clés pour comprendre son état et de mieux le gérer. Je souffrais réellement de constater sa solitude face à ce mystère qu’il ne comprenait pas :</p><p>« –Continue comme ça, poursuivais-je alors qu’il respirait profondément. Plus tu te calme, mieux ça ira. Soit rationnel. Ne te laisse pas submerger. »</p><p>Après quelques minutes Sam était sous contrôle, mais restait tout de même loin de moi. Probablement incertain des limites et de ce dont il était capable ou non. Je le rassurai en comblant le silence, expliquant qu’il doit réfléchir, prendre le temps, de ne pas agir dans le feu de l’action. Il pouffait parfois, l’air « plus simple à dire qu’à faire ». Je reconnaissais volontiers que je n’étais pas la mieux placé pour l’aider :</p><p>« –Comment tu sais tout ça d’ailleurs ? m’interrogeait-il alors qu’il se réinstallait sur le tronc qu’il avait quitté plus tôt. »</p><p>Ses traits c’était apaisés, comme s’il était reconnaissant d’avoir enfin quelqu’un avec qui il pouvait partager son secret :</p><p>« –Est-ce que ça importe vraiment ? »</p><p>Il prit le temps de réfléchir et secouait négativement la tête :</p><p>« –L’aide dont on a besoin ne se trouve pas toujours là où on l’attend.</p><p>–Tu sauras où me trouver désormais, soufflais-je en contournant le feu en posant une main sur son épaule. »</p><p>Depuis le début de notre rencontre se fut la première fois que je le vis sourire. Pas quelque chose de très enthousiaste, mais cela restait un sourire. Cela me fit chaud au cœur. Je repartais en direction de mon pick-up en jetant un dernier coup d’œil au feu sur la plage de galet :</p><p>« – Merci S… ! »</p><p>Sam avait disparu. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher le sourire qui étira mes lèvres quand je m’installais derrière le volant. Ce n’est que lorsque les limites de la réserve furent dans mon rétroviseur je crus apercevoir une ombre se détacher des bois. Je crus voir un loup. Un loup géant. C’est en promettant de bientôt revenir à La Push que je fis un signe de la main en sa direction par ma fenêtre ouverte.</p><p><br/>
A peine un kilomètre plus loin, une décapotable rouge me barrait la route, tout feu allumée avec une blonde appuyer contre la portière... Je sentais le moment de la révélation des livres approcher. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey ! Alors ? </p><p>J'espère que mon histoire vous plaît ! Si c'est le cas n'oubliez pas les kudo et les commentaires !  A bientôt !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. La rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ROSALIE :</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Étonnée de voir Rosalie ici, je ralentissais mon pick-up et abaissais ma vitre. La jeune femme ne me quitta pas un instant des yeux tant dis qu’elle s’avançait dans ma direction, ses talons claquant fermement sur le bitume. Entre temps, je remarquais qu’elle avait troqué sa tenue du lycée, composé d’un vieux sweat ayant sans doute appartenu à Emmett et d’un jean, pour quelque chose de plus léger.</p><p>Rosalie appréciait le rose, et ça se voyait. Un petit top qui me semblait d’un rose pastel dévoilait son ventre plat à la peau marbre, une jupe en jean d’une nuance plus clair permettait à ses longues jambes d’avaler sans problèmes les quelques mètres qui nous séparait.</p><p>Finalement Rosalie était l’alchimie entre force, beauté et intelligence. Je l’enviais presque. Finissant mon analyse, la belle blonde se penchait à travers ma fenêtre ouverte. Son expression n’était pas haineuse ou furieuse, elle n’arborait cependant pas un sourire… j’admettais que c’était déjà mieux que rien :</p><p>« – Gare toi, m’ordonnait-elle avant de reculer d’un pas et de retourner s’installer derrière le volant de son engin. » </p><p>Un frisson me parcourait en constatant que le toit de la décapotable n’était pas relevé. J’imaginais que toute tentative de négociation s’avérait avorter alors j’obéissais, puis coupais le moteur et m’installais dans la voiture de Rosalie, mes affaires jeté maladroitement à mes pieds. Celle-ci attendit que j’attache ma ceinture pour enfin lancer la décapotable à tombeau ouvert. Nous frôlions le précipice des falaises par moment et c’étaient les simples rambardes de sécurité qui m’empêchait de hurler à chaque fois :</p><p>« – Tu as peur ? semblait-elle s’étonnée en me laçant un regard perplexe.</p><p>–Oui ! piaillais-je en plongeant sans pitié mes ongles dans le cuir du siège. » </p><p>Rosalie émit un sifflement de mécontentement, un jetant une main aux ongles manucurée d’un rose fuchsia dans ma direction. Sa chevelure qui prenait grâce à la nuit des reflets d’acier s’agitait au mouvement du vent. Quelques mèches s’échouèrent sur son visage, encadrant son regard acéré. Dans l’obscurité, il brillait de cet éclat à foudroyer qui qu’onques sur place :</p><p>« –Les autres non, mais moi oui ! s’emportait-elle, appuyant de concert sur l’accélérateur faisant vrombir comme une bête furieuse le bolide.</p><p>–Quoi ! m’époumonais-je ahurie pour couvrir le bruit. A ce que je sache vous conduisez tous comme des fous du volant ! » </p><p>La voiture fit une autre embardée dans un virage avant de ralentir. Toujours cramponnée au siège, je sentais la colère de Rosalie retombée ainsi que les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement intérieur. Puis avant de me perdre dans l’analyse de ce qu’avait dit Rosalie, cette dernière reprenait ayant l’air de plus parler pour elle-même que pour me faire la conversation :</p><p>« – C’est donc la vitesse qui te faisait peur, concluait-elle en ralentissant encore. Edward m’avait prévenue, c’est vrai.</p><p>– Merci, soufflais-je en espérant qu’elle entendrait la gratitude dans ma voix. » </p><p>Après encore quelques minutes et la certitude que nous n’allions pas repartir dans un go-fast, mes muscles se relaxèrent et je relâchais l’emprise sur mon siège. J’eu un instant où je ne savais plus où poser mes mains, ni où poser mes yeux. Je me sentais fébrile d’affronter le regard de Rosalie, alors je me contentais d’observer le paysage qui défilait, me demandant si Sam avait pris la voiture de Rosalie en filature. J’espérais que non… :</p><p>« –Tu empeste, lançais la blonde.</p><p>– Disons que j’ai croiser par hasard, un loup à la plage…</p><p>– C’est quoi ton problème ? s’écriait soudainement Rosalie en donnant un coup sec du plat de la main sur le volant. A toi toute seule tu nous créer plus de soucis en une journée que nous-même en un siècle ! » </p><p>L’instant de cette colère suffisait à rendre instantanément mes yeux larmoyants. Je me sentais horrible, car Rosalie avait terriblement raison. J’aurai pu éviter tout ça, car je savais. Les livres n’auraient pas dû être la raison de ma venue, mais celle de mon absence.</p><p>La curiosité m’avait poussé à venir, pourtant je le savais au fond de moi. Ils n’existaient pas pour m’attirer dans les problèmes, mais bel et bien pour que je les évite. Et j’aurai pu en ne venant jamais ici. Mes larmes débordaient en cascade inarrêtable, la culpabilité me broya les entrailles :</p><p>« – Tu as raison Rosalie. Je... Ma venue ne vous cause… et ne va vous causer que des problèmes, sanglotais-je en comprimant mes mains contre ma poitrine qui me meurtrissais. » </p><p>C’est dans ses moments de pur désarroi qu’on espère une lumière. Qu’on prie pour une épiphanie. Seulement, cette fois-ci, elle ne vint jamais. Je me sentais au trente-sixième dessous. J’étais épuisée. Physiquement et mentalement. Je tremblais de froid et de fatigue. Mon estomac se tordait de faim, de culpabilité et d’angoisse. En fait, là, à cet instant je m’en voulais d’exister. J’en voulais au monde de m’avoir donné la connaissance de l’avenir. Et par-dessus tout, je voulais que tout ça s’arrête :</p><p>« – Je vais disparaître, soufflais-je les yeux dans le vague. Je n’aurai jamais dû venir. » </p><p>La vampire ne répondait pas. J’imaginais qu’elle feignait de ne pas m’avoir entendu. Une main toujours ancrée à ma poitrine, j’essuyais mes larmes de l’autre. En reportant mon regard sur la blonde qui scrutait inutilement la route. La façon dont elle m’ignorait fit alors remonter en moi le tourment qui m’emportais. De manière injuste, le comportement de Rosalie me mit hors de moi. Toutes les deux, ont avaient nos propres raisons, nous étions toutes les deux, l’une et l’autre à l’opposé d’un spectre de valeur.</p><p>Rose me détestait car je semblais vouloir entrer volontairement dans leur monde, tant dis qu’elle aurait sacrifier père et mère pour en sortir… Mais moi, je n’avais pas demandé tout ça ! C’était injuste ! Je ne méritais pas qu’on me déteste alors que moi aussi on m’avortait toujours un peu plus de mon propre libre-arbitre :</p><p>« – Rosalie. Je ne sais pas ce que vous a déjà confier Edward, mais sache que moi-non plus je n’ai pas eu le choix… » </p><p>Mes mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge desséchée. J’avais eu le choix. Pourtant c’était comme si je ne l’avais jamais eu. Ces maudits bouquins ! Toujours ses foutus bouquins ! Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu’ils révélaient la vérité ! :</p><p>« – Enfin, si… Mais comment aurais-je pu…» </p><p>Toujours aucunes réponses. Pourtant je sentais son attention se focaliser à nouveau sur moi. Mes poings se serrèrent rageusement sur le jean humide qui me collait toujours à la peau. Mes phalanges blanchissaient à mesures que j’intensifiais la pression de mes muscles. Mes veines tranchaient, plus anormalement que d’habitude, par rapport à la couleur laiteuse de ma chair et mes dents claquaient violemment à cause du froid. Mes nerfs en pelotes me donnaient envie de raser une forêt entière. Je me sentais à la fois si furieuse et si impuissante :</p><p>« –J’en suis au point où je ne sais même plus qui je suis réellement… à me demander, si j’ai déjà réellement eu le choix, grondais-je tant dis que des larmes de colère roulaient sur mes joues. » </p><p>Il y eu un long silence, uniquement bercer par les ronronnements de la mécanique. Puis, encore plus froid que moi ou la nuit, la main de Rosalie glissait le long d’une de mes joues pour essuyer brièvement mes larmes. C’était doux et gentil. Presque tendre.</p><p>Ce ne fut qu’un instant, mais cela me suffit pour calmer brièvement ce qui me tourmentait, car je parvenais enfin à comprendre un peu mieux Rosalie et qu’inversement elle aussi. Tout autant alambiqué et compliqué que nos vies, nous venions de créer notre lien.</p><p>Nous étions deux femmes coincées dans des destins que nous n’imaginions pas. Chacune se projetant dans deux futur bien distinct et différents, pourtant nous étions là. Toutes les deux dans la même voiture, à emprunter le même chemin sans savoir si nous aurions pu accéder à nos rêves. Sans savoir si nos visons de l’avenir se serait concrétiser si nous avions eu l’occasion de bifurquer à l’orée d’un des chemins. Et ni l’une ni l’autre ne pouvions espérer emprunter une autre voie car nous étions piégées.<br/>
Ce qui nous rapprochait le plus, c’était le simple fait que nous n’avions pas eu le choix. Qu’imaginer ses choix et leurs aboutissants, nous blessaient. Comme un couteau chauffé à blanc qui s’enfonçait dans nos cœurs, nous devions composés avec ce fait : nous n’aurons pas de retour en arrière. Et ça, malgré tous les espoirs que nous avions pu nourrir.</p><p>Rosalie posait encore une fois sa main contre ma joue, son pouce caressant la peau abîmée par le sel, le vent et les larmes. Je remarquais que ses yeux luisaient dans la sombre nuit, encore plus clair que les yeux d’Emmett, ses prunelles n’étaient pas réellement dorées ou topaze, mais plutôt d’un jaune citron pétillant. Et elles me scrutaient attentivement durant plusieurs secondes alors que nous nous enfoncions dans les bois qui débutait le long sentier jusqu’à la demeure des Cullen :</p><p>« – Peu importe Isabella, maintenant tu as le choix.</p><p>– Merci Rosalie… Et si tu veux bien, appelle-moi Bella. » </p><p>La voiture s’engouffrait dans les derniers mètres qui nous séparait de la résidence, tant dis que je me relaxais à l’idée de ma nouvelle relation avec Rosalie. Puis une question venait se frayer un chemin dans mon esprit, tant dis que la vampire effectuait rapidement une marche arrière pour se garer :</p><p>« – Pourquoi c’est toi qui es venu me chercher ? Lui demandais-je, en hésitant un instant. » </p><p>La blonde me regardait de manière septique après avoir fini sa manœuvre, elle fit pivoter son torse dans ma direction en posant nonchalamment un coude sur le volant :</p><p>« – Peut-être parce que toute la famille me reprochait ta subite disparition ? » </p><p>Ma mâchoire se décrochait et un nouvel excès de culpabilité me prenais aux tripes. Je me sentais réellement mauvaise d’avoir induit en erreurs les Cullen. Je n’aurai jamais imaginé qu’ils accuseraient Rosalie de ma crise :</p><p>« – Non ! Ce n’est pas ta faute ! Je… Je… </p><p>– Ça va Bella, je m’en sentais aussi responsable… me stoppait abruptement la blonde. Jasper m’a expliqué que tu comptais nous esquiver au déjeuner pour ne pas m’embêter, et quand j’ai su, j’ai trouvé ça vraiment gentil de ta part, soufflais Rose en secouant la tête. Puis, je me suis sentie mal. Avec tous ce que tu avais vécu dans les dernières heures, je me trouvais horrible de ne pas t’avoir aidé à passer la journée suivante. Tout ce que j’ai fait c’est me retrancher derrière une attitude de pimbêche car je me sentais menacée par ta présence. Parce que j’avais peur pour ma famille et moi…</p><p>– Non ! Tu ne me dois rien. Et tu as le droit de m’en vouloir, répondais-je en approchant ma main de la sienne, hésitant à la toucher. Je… j’ai conscience que j’en sais beaucoup trop sur vous, et tout ça malgré moi. Comme tu dis, désormais j’ai le choix. Et je choisis de faire mon maximum pour vous éviter les problèmes. » </p><p>La femme détournait son regard de moi, pour émettre un reniflement mi-dédaigneux, mi-amusé avant de récupérer les clés rester sur le contact. Puis sans se tourner vers moi elle ouvrait sa portière et glissait hors du bolide pour se relever. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, trop absorbée à observer la vampire exécutée des gestes si simple, mais avec tant de grâce que ça en était presque insultant pour moi et mes deux-pieds gauches :</p><p>« – Je comprends un peu mieux les autres maintenant. » </p><p>Sans me donner le temps de lui demander de développer, Rosalie sortait du garage à la vitesse dont seuls les vampires étaient capables. J’ouvrais à mon tour lentement la portière, craignant d’heurter quelque chose et de railler la peinture. Une chaleur diffuse m’accueillait. J’entendais aussi quelques voix lointaines. Mes pas me guidèrent instinctivement dans le séjour, là où tout le monde c’était réuni.</p><p>C’était comme si cette demeure avait toujours été chez moi. Je me sentais bizarrement à ma place ici. Même chez Charlie, la sensation n’était pas la même. Cela me paraissait si normal de déambuler dans les couloirs, d’entendre leurs voix.</p><p>Comme la première fois où je voyais Edward, être ici me paraissait si… bizarrement juste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Les livres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ESMÉE :</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>En un instant se fut le chaos. Sans même me laisser le temps de me présenter à Carlisle ou Esmée, Alice qui m’avait accueilli bien avant les autres constatait mes tremblements et sans me consulter elle s’emparait de moi pour me porter en un éclair jusqu’à sa chambre. Ni une ni deux, je me retrouvais avec une pile d’habits chaud pouvant faire office de pyjamas dans les bras, puis expédier dans la salle de bain pour me changer. En me déshabillant, j’éprouvais déjà un certain bien-être à ôter mes sous-vêtements encore gorgés d’eau saline. J’aurai peut-être dû prendre une douche pour me débarrasser de l’odeur de l’océan qui devait toujours être ancré dans ma peau, mais je laissais tomber l’idée. L’eau froide m’aurait fait tomber en hypothermie, l’eau chaude m’aurait endormie et je détestais l’eau tiède. Puis surtout je ne tenais pas à abuser de l’hospitalité des Cullen.</p><p>Encore nue au beau milieu de la salle de bain, je cherchais quoi enfiler parmi la montagne d’affaire. J’optais pour le confort, m’équipant d’un sweat moelleux un peu usé, d’un pantalon de pyjama à carreaux plus large à la taille que nécessaire, d’un peignoir de chambre en pilou et de pantoufle ridicule. Mon allure n’avait aucune concordance, mais j’étais terriblement à l’aise. Et c’est comme ça que commençait la blague d’une humaine en pyjama entouré d’une famille de vampire idéalement parfait. Je prenais la scène d’un point de vue extérieur et je trouvais ça drôle. Le contraste entre mon aspect et le leurs créait un contraste non-négligeable. Comme pour soulager mes nerfs, déjà exténués, je ne pouvais contenir le fou rire qui me prenait en bas des escaliers tant dis que les enfants Cullen me jugeaient perplexe :</p><p>« – Ça arrive souvent ? murmurait Emmett en direction d’Edward en me désignant du pouce par-dessus son épaule massif.<br/>– Elle m’a fait le coup hier… juste avant de partir en courant pour grimper sur le toit répliquait le concerné avec une expression soucieuse. »</p><p>Puis comme je me sentais un peu coincée dans ma folie, je la partageais involontairement à Jasper qui c’était réfugié un peu à l’écart des autres. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se redresser brusquement, éjectant Alice qui était venu se percher sur ses jambes :</p><p>« – Non Bella ! s’empressait-il de me dire alors qu’il sentait déjà mes émotions le contaminé. »</p><p>J’eu un nouveau hoquet de rire. Puis Jasper. Et enfin tout le monde. Comme une épidémie, le pouvoir du blond se répandait chez chaque personne présente. Quand je n’eus plus d’oxygène et mal aux côtes, je reprenais le contrôle de moi-même et arrêtais de diffuser mes émotions. Cela fut le gong de la libération pour les autres. Certains se relevaient alors qu’ils étaient tombés au sol dans leurs fous rires, tant dis que d’autre se redressait dans leurs assises. Le seul qui continuait de rire était Emmett, qui se vautrait sur le tapis en se tenant les côtes tant dis que Rosalie levait les yeux au ciel, désespérée.<br/>Carlisle que j’avais à peine entre-aperçu depuis mon arrivé fit son apparition. Je ne sentis sa présence que lorsqu’il posa sa main sur mon épaule en arrivant par les escaliers. J’imaginais qu’il c’était éclipsé un instant dans son bureau. Un instant qui avait suffi pour que je sème la zizanie malgré moi :</p><p>« – Bonjour Isabella, je suis Carlisle. »</p><p>Je me retournais pour lui faire face en tendant la main pour le saluer, lui souriant maladroitement, mais poliment. L’espace d’un bref instant je le vis ce tendre, ce fut si bref que je crus avoir rêver.<br/>J’admettais que cela aurait été agréable de voir un personnage comme Carlisle, se tordre de rire par terre. Cela aurait désamorcé la légère nervosité de le rencontrer. Même si le patriarche irradiait de cette aura de bonté tant décrite, j’étais impressionnée. Il semblait à la fois si jeune et si vieux que l’étrange émanait de lui. Je ne savais pas si cette impression était dû à mon instinct défaillant qui me permettait d’analyser son aptitude et son physique plus longtemps que nécessaire, ou bien à cause des livres qui m’avait déjà livré toute son histoire. Mais j’étais surtout tendue car je me sentais instablement nerveuse, encore plus après le remue-ménage que je venais de causer sous son toit. Le vieux vampire serrait délicatement ma main tendue, avant de froncer les sourcils, mécontent :</p><p>« – Tu est gelée. Il est toujours d’usage d’offrir une boisson chaude n’est-ce pas ? demandait-il alors qu’il me guidait vers la cuisine et la salle à manger, sa main désormais dans mon dos pour me faire avancer.<br/>– Oui, oui ! m’étonnais-je sans même remarquer que je quittais le séjour. Carlisle, je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne comptais pas affecter Jasper et…<br/>– Allons, m’interrompait-il d’un ton chaleureux. Rien de contrariant. Je dirais même, que c’est agréable d’entendre des rires ici. Puis les enfants nous avaient prévenu, Esmée et moi. »</p><p>Comme une invocation cette dernière se matérialisait aux côtés de son époux, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Elle tenait dans ses mains un tablier de jardinage ainsi que des bottes en caoutchouc. Son équipement d’extérieur était bien plus maculé de terre que nécessaire constatais-je, et la matriarche semblait attentive à ne pas salir le sol. Esmée rayonnait de gentillesse et par sa simple présence cela fut plus simple d’être en compagnie de Carlisle :</p><p>« – Isabella ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi je me suis mise à me rouler subitement dans l’herbe, plaisantait-elle en mettant précautionneusement de côté son bardas boueux.<br/>– Esmée, enchanté. Encore désolé pour l’incident, mes nerfs on lâcher m’excusais-je de nouveau maladroitement en fixant le sol de la cuisine et mes pantoufles. »</p><p>Des quel qu’onques bruits de cuisine se faisait entendre un instant m’incitant à relever les yeux. Esmée sortait des tupperwares contenant des ingrédients déjà préparé du frigo, tant dis que Carlisle branchait une bouilloire qu’il venait de sortir des placards.<br/>Oui, Carlisle paraissait beaucoup moins impressionnant avec un ustensile de cuisine entre les mains. Cela semblait presque irréaliste qu’un vampire de plus de trois cents ans sache faire fonctionner un appareil ménager.<br/>Tout compte fait, cela semblait simplement irréaliste de voir des vampires s’affairer dans une cuisine. Je me sentais mal à l’aise d’être subitement l’origine de cette activité anormale, puis surtout je ne voulais pas déranger le couple à la tête du clan pour qu’ils se mettent aux petits soins pour moi. Je n’en attendais pas tant de leurs parts, mais je ne savais pas comment leurs dires sans pour autant donner l’impression que je dénigrais leurs hospitalités :</p><p>« – Je…<br/>– Une tisane, te conviendrait Isabella ? m’interrogeait Carlisle en détournant brièvement le regard d’une boîte qui contenait une bonne dizaine de variété de thé.<br/>– Oui, s’il vous plaît appelez-moi Bella, murmurais-je en reculant de quelques pas en comprenant que je ne pourrai certainement pas les stopper. »</p><p>Encore un pas à reculons et mon dos heurtait un mur. Enfin, un mur qui se nommait Emmett. Ses énormes battoirs se posèrent rudement sur mes épaules, il me guidait ainsi jusqu’à la salle à manger qui jouxtait la cuisine. Le reste du clan était déjà installé, chacun à sa place, autour d’une table qui me paraissait sans fin.<br/>Je me faisais la réflexion que malgré le nombre de chaises exacte pour chaque membre de la famille et moi nouvellement inclus, la table devait être capable d’accueillir plus de dix personnes. J’imaginais que cela devait être agréable de partager un repas avec autant de gens autour de soi, et même si les Cullen ne s’attablaient pas à proprement parler, l’idée de partager cette table avec eux me paraissait réellement réconfortante.<br/>Il me fit prendre place à une des dernières places disponibles. Celles encore vacantes qui se trouvait en bout de tablée étaient sans doute celles de Carlisle et Esmée. Je me trouvais donc entre Jasper et Emmett avec en face de moi Edward et Alice, Rosalie près de son mari qui occupais l’autre bout de table.</p><p>Le placement de chacun tombait selon moi sous le sens. Edward et Alice, qui avec leurs dons faisaient souvent front commun. Emmett et Jasper, ceux qui étaient les forces brutes du clan. Rosalie qui trouvait le moyen de rayonner en étant un des centres de l’attention et enfin Carlisle avec Esmée, côte à côte pour gérer leur clan.<br/>Je n’avais cependant aucun indice de pourquoi je me trouvais ainsi coincer entre les plus terrifiants vampires du clan. Une sécurité si je tentais encore de m’enfuir comme plus tôt dans la journée ? Je balayais l’idée de la main. Non, je pense que cela n’avait aucun rapport :</p><p>« – C’est pour mieux vous moquez de moi que vous m’avez installée entre vous deux ?<br/>– Perspicace, fit Emmett faussement impressionné.<br/>– Personnellement, je suis plus là en tant que soutiens, corrigeais Jasper en dardant son frère d’un regard noir. »</p><p>Le message était clair. Ne pas embêter l’humaine, pas se soir du moins. Surtout si elle était encore capable de péter un plomb et de rendre par conséquence tout le monde hors-service.<br/>A un moment j’attrapais l’esquisse d’une idée qui flottait dans mon esprit. Jasper ne pouvait pas me distinguer sans que je lui adresse directement mes émotions … Comme dans la matinée, je glissais vers lui une onde curiosité. Cette fois-ci elle prit la forme concrète d’un chat dans mon esprit. Sans plus réfléchir à cette notion abstraite, je représentais l’animal avec des poils courts, une allure spectrale d’un bleu délavé et avec un regard jaune qui tranchait dans son allure. Il penchait la tête sur le côté, en observant le vampire à une distance raisonnable.</p><p>Jasper semblait capter directement mon émotion et me répondait de la même manière que dans le secrétariat, haussant ainsi les sourcils pour m’inciter à évoquer ceux à quoi je pensais.<br/>En observant plus attentivement ses prunelles je constatais que par rapport à ce matin elles avaient déjà perdu plusieurs tons d’orange et commençait déjà à basculer vers le noir.<br/>Je ne savais pas comment interpréter cette conclusion, j’en étais peut-être la cause. Le blond et moi avions passés plusieurs fois des moments côte à côte, cela avait sans doute impacté négativement sa soif de se tenir aussi près de moi. Il ne fallait pas que j’oublie qu’il était celui qui avait le plus de difficulté à s’adapter au style « végétarien » :</p><p>« – Jasper, tu as déjà essayé de m’influencer émotionnellement ? lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. »</p><p>Autant que je me souvienne je n’avais jamais senti des émotions qui ne semblaient pas m’appartenir ou encore d’intrusion psychique. Il eut un moment de silence où l’attention se concentra sur celui assis à mes côtés alors que le visage du concerné se tordait en une grimace. Ah ! Visiblement ma question ne l’enchantait pas :</p><p>« –Oui, répondait-il finalement en passant lascivement une main sur son visage. »</p><p>Pendant un instant, je pensais l’avoir énervé mais je me sentie plus sereine quand je le vis frotter activement ses paupières tout en se laissant choir contre le dossier de la chaise de manière désabusé. Les autres ne disaient rien, tant dis que Carlisle et Esmée étaient toujours dans la cuisine, j’imaginais qu’ils écoutaient activement la conversation.<br/>Du coin de l’œil, je constatais qu’Edward se penchait un peu plus en avant, attentif aux pensées de son frère et prêt à bondir pour m’écarter de lui. J’aurai aimé qu’il se détende, sans même être empathe je pouvais gouter du bout de la langue la tension qui émanait de lui. Je pouvais comprendre qu’il soit tendu à cause de l’accident qui se déroulait dans les livres, mais là ça en était presque déraisonnable. D’un froncement du nez je faisais comprendre au télépathe face à moi qu’il devait reprendre son calme. Cela aurait été terriblement pratique que je puisse abaisser un instant mon bouclier pour lui faire la leçon.</p><p>Sans un mot, celui face à moi se redressais sur sa chaise en tentant de se détendre. Je le remerciais d’un petit hochement de tête, cela ne servait à rien de faire sentir à Jasper qu’on n’avait pas confiance en lui, au contraire pensais-je.<br/>En me tournant de nouveau vers le blond, je fermais un instant les yeux pour me focaliser sur ce que je voulais lui transmettre. Toujours sous la forme d’un chat, j’y insufflais des sentiments bienveillants. L’animal au corp spectral prit un pelage long et fauve, devenant un gros matou ronronnant. Sans que j’en ai donné consciemment l’ordre, il montait sans gêne sur les genoux de Jasper et ronronnait de plus bel.<br/>Le blond échangea un bref regard vers moi, avant de me sourire. Un sourire qui se voulait sans doute redevable, mais que mon corps prit comme une menace. Je ne pouvais réprimer le frisson qui me prit en posant les yeux sur les crocs acérés du blond. Je fis un fâcheux bruit de déglutition et le chat se dissipa. Cela eu le don de faire rire doucement Jasper :</p><p>« – Ravi de voir que tu ai un minimum d'instinct, ronronnait-il satisfait de m’avoir fait peur. »</p><p>Aussi naturellement que d’avoir peur de ses crocs je matérialisais mes émotions de mécontentement sous l’apparence d’un chat noir feulant, toute fourrures hérissées. J’appréciais se moyen de communication, je le trouvais très parlant, mais je pensais que ce n’était assez évoquant alors je me permettais d’en plus lui tirer la langue avant de reprendre le sujet de conversation initiale :</p><p>« – Et, donc ? l’incitais-je d’un ton irrité à poursuivre.<br/>– Tu m’a repoussé tellement violemment que j’ai eu la sensation de me prendre un coup de poing dans l’estomac, reprenait-il naturellement en plantant son regard dans le mien.<br/>– Oh, fut tout ce que je pu répondre pendant un instant. Mais, quand ?<br/>– A la cafétaria. Tu as émis une vague de colère … Malgré toi, Bella, tu es un très puissant émetteur quand ton esprit s’y dispose. La preuve en est, quand tu me prends de court ma marge de manœuvres est très réduite. »</p><p>Je savais que je ne pouvais pas baser toutes mes interprétations de la réalité sur les livres, et cette conversation prenait un tournant inattendu. Dans l’autre réalité, Jasper était amplement capable lire librement mes émotions et de m’influencer, ne faisant pas mention du fait que j’étais un émetteur puissant. Ce pouvait-il que ce changement soit dû au fait que j’avais désormais conscience de mon bouclier ? Ou au déchirement que j’avais ressentie après ma lecture ?<br/>Ou alors parce que j’étais désormais une autre ? Après un soupir inutile qui interrompit mes réflexions, le blond reprenait avec le ton de celui qui se confesse :</p><p>« – Si je n’avais pas eu le contrôle nécessaire j’aurais ravagé le bâtiment juste pour me défouler, avouait-il, une expression horrifiée sur ses traits. »</p><p>Alice venait se poster à ses côtés. Elle tapotait gentiment en signe de soutien l’un de ses poings qui reposait sur la table. Ils échangèrent brièvement un regard, puis il se permit de reprendre :</p><p>« – Pour en revenir à ta question, j’ai compris rapidement que ça venait de toi. Donc j’ai tenté de te calmer avec mon don, mais tout m'a été directement renvoyé à la figure pendant que tu claquais la porte du self. »</p><p>Les autres demeuraient circonspect face à ce qu’expliquait leur frère pendant que mon esprit, lui carburait. Peut-être qu’à ce moment, emporter par la puissance de ma colère mon bouclier avais agi pour me protéger en se braquant contre tout type de tentative dirigé contre lui. A supposer que le don de Jasper soit considéré comme une menace, ce qui peut très bien être le cas. Peut-être fallait-il que je choisisse d’être réceptive ?<br/>Les voix des Cullen commencèrent à résonner au loin. Mon esprit faisait abstraction d’eux et je m’installais plus confortablement en tailleur sur la chaise. Puis quand je fermais les yeux ce fût le silence, entièrement concentrer sur la pellicule qui semblait murer mon esprit.</p><p>J’avais toujours eu partiellement conscience d’elle sans jamais oser l’effleurer. J’aimais croire que cette membrane existait chez tout le monde et que comme la perception des couleurs, c’était un fait dont chacun avait conscience, mais que personne ne pourra jamais partager avec son voisin.<br/>Le seul fait pour lequel j’avais une certaine gratitude envers les livres était bien ça. A leurs façons ils m’avaient fait prendre conscience de ce bouclier, dont je n’avais jamais compris l’existence. A mesure que les jours passaient, il devenait de plus en plus présent. De plus en plus matériel, palpable presque.<br/>Et aujourd’hui était venu le jour pour le triturer.</p><p>Mon cerveau grésillait d’exaltation et mes mains devenaient moites. Je n’avais aucune idée de ce que j’allais faire exactement, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Au départ, je le sentais et le représentais comme une sorte de bulle de savon à la matière élastique sans que cela ne me convienne réellement.<br/>Pendant quelques temps mes tentatives se concluaient par des échecs. La matière indescriptible m’échappait sans cesse et semblait avoir sa propre conscience. Ou au moins la ferme intention de rester collée à moi. Je devais sans cesse l’étirer brutalement et user de toutes mes forces pour le maintenir en place. Je parvenais à peine à l’étendre de quelques millimètres hors de moi, ou bien à la retrancher au fond de moi pour qu’elle ne soit plus une barrière. Dès que je relâchais malencontreusement la pression cette bulle me revenait en plein dans la figure comme un élastique tendu et se réajustait confortablement autour de mon enveloppe. C’était fatiguant, épuisant même, de lutter afin qu’elle ne reprenne pas immédiatement sa forme originelle.</p><p>Elle était ancrée à moi de manière indissociable.</p><p>Par réponse instinctive mes mains se serrèrent lorsque je décidais de l’attraper sauvagement comme un poulet de basse-cour qu’on chope par le cou. Cette bulle me courait sur le haricot et je voulais lui faire comprendre. Elle était moi et j’étais elle. Nous devions nous accorder pour fonctionner correctement. Puis brutalement, je comprenais quelque chose. Elle était le vestige de l’ancienne Bella. L’empreinte de celle que j’étais. Celle qui se réfugiait en elle-même pour ne pas affronter le monde.</p><p>A cet conclusion, l’expression une main de fer dans un gant de velours fit sens. Mes gestes devenaient plus confiants mais aussi plus doux. Nous devions ne faire qu’un, entonnais-je en la reprenant soudainement plus à l’aise. Je la sentais devenir plus docile sous mes doigts, nous étions dans une sorte de résonance où nous communiquions enfin.<br/>Des mains se saisirent de la bulle et commencèrent à la façonner. Le bouclier c’était replié en une boule vibrante d’énergie pour faciliter ma nouvelle tâche. A la manière d’une poterie, le bouclier tournait entre les mains qui l’emprisonnait fermement dans un étau qui ne lui permettait ni de déborder, ni de reprendre sa forme d’origine. Je me sentais grimacer et mes muscles tressaillirent sous l’effort mentale que cela me demandait.<br/>J’étais déjà exténuée, mais là c’était à un autre stade et d’une autre manière qu’une fatigue physique. Mes tempes vrillaient, mon cerveau cognait contre les parois de ma boîte crânienne et je sentais mes mains trembler de plus en plus fort.<br/>Le bouclier continuait de tourner entre mes mains. Il prenait différent aspect, se solidifiait ou se liquéfiait en fonction de ce que j’imaginais. Puis après différente tentative, plus ou moins fructueuse, je trouvais enfin la consistance et la forme qui me convenait. Je me sentais rayonner de fierté.</p><p>La bulle se transformait en un acier en fusion. Malléable, résistant, brûlant… dangereux. Il s’érigeait rapidement comme un réel bouclier qui pouvait se déplier à l’infinie.<br/>Tout était une question de choix, et comme Rosalie me l’avait dit : désormais j’avais le choix. Mon bouclier serait un véritable bouclier et non une bulle qui m’emprisonne. Avec lui, je choisirai mes ennemis et le monde entier ne sera plus la menace qui ostracisait mon esprit. Et ici, parmi les Cullen, je décidais de l’abaisser.</p><p>Pendant que j’émergeais de ma transe, j’entendais autour de moi des exclamations de surprise que je parvenais sans mal à identifier venant d’Edward et Jasper, cela coupa brutalement les conversations qui m’entourait. Je me sentais extrêmement fière de moi, j’avais réussi ! Enfin, je semblai avoir réussi à au moins faire quelque chose avec mon bouclier.<br/>J’ouvrais de nouveau les yeux. Les vampires autour de moi me regardaient curieusement, leurs yeux naviguant entre les deux vampires et moi. Je me tournais vers le télépathe pour lui adresser une question ou au moins lui demander s’il m’entendait mais je me sentais idiote, aucun mot ne me venait. C’était une sensation terriblement étrange. Avec Jasper c’était instinctif de matérialiser mes émotions et de les diriger vers lui, mais poser des mots concrets dans mes pensées était un exercice auquel je n’étais pas habitué.<br/>Désolée Edward, tu devras te contenter de mes vagues pensées pour l’instant.</p><p>En plongeant un bref instant dans ses yeux, je me sentais subitement nue sans mon bouclier pour filtrer mes pensées. Surtout en étant face à un télépathe. La sensation était réellement désagréable. Edward restait figé pendant plusieurs minutes, ses prunelles s’agitaient frénétiquement pour disséquer du regard ce que les autres ne parvenait pas à saisir. Pendant un instant j’étais assise nerveusement entre Jasper et Emmett à attendre une réponse qui ne venait pas et au suivant j’étais soulevé de terre étreinte contre quelque chose de glacé et dure comme la pierre, mon champ de vision totalement brouillé par la vitesse en ayant la sensation d’être dans un mixeur géant :</p><p>« – Je t’entends ! s’exclamait dans un éclat de voix rieur le télépathe, en raffermissant sa prise autour de moi. »</p><p>Je gémissais faiblement en réponse, aussi nauséeuse que lui était enthousiaste. S’il continuait j’allais lui vomir dessus. Peut-être que ce crétin l’aurait mérité… Sans me relâcher, Edward arrêtai de me faire tournoyer un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ce soir il éviterait le vomi vengeur.<br/>Il me posait précautionneusement au sol attendant un peu pour que je reprenne mes esprits. Quand je pouvais enfin aligner deux pas sans avoir le tournis, Edward prenait ma chaise et m’invitait dans un geste à m’asseoir sur ses genoux. Cette succession d’évènements m’avait totalement déstabilisé alors je ne trouvais même pas le moyen d’être étonnée par son dernier geste. En m’installant sur lui, je constatais que sa présence proche m’apaisait, cela me faisait me sentir un peu moins seule.<br/>D’être aussi proche de lui était si facile, je me demandais si c’était réciproque. A en juger par la façon dont il se comportait avec moi, j’aurai répondu oui, mais je restais incertaine. Je ne savais pas comment se comportait la soif d’Edward à présent, je levais un regard vers lui pour le questionner silencieusement et observer ses prunelles. Elles étaient clair, pétillante de malice et en réponse à mes pensées Edward me rassurait en passant une main caressante dans mes cheveux en m’adressant un furtif clin d’œil :</p><p>« – Pour l’instant, tout est sous contrôle confiait-il en se penchant plus près de moi pour me chuchoter à l’oreille. »</p><p>Entre temps Carlisle et Esmée avaient gagnés leurs places respectives. Je ne les avais pas aperçus sortir de la cuisine, chez eux ils laissaient libre cours à leur véritable nature constatais-je. Le couple avait disposé devant moi une assiette chargée de nourriture et une tasse fumante. Je les remerciais en inclinant profondément la tête. Les deux leaders irradiaient d’intérêts, focaliser sur le drôle de spectacle que nous devions offrir Edward et moi.</p><p>Ne sachant pas comment, je nous voyais un bref instant à travers leurs yeux. Ce fut comme une sorte d’hallucination, mais terriblement net. Avec une vision acérée qui captait la moindre particule de poussière, je pouvais observer mon petit corps, encore un peu tremblant. Je paraissais encore plus échevelée qu’à l’habitude, à cause du simple fait que je pouvais apercevoir le moindre brin de cheveux. On comprenait facilement mon équilibre précaire sur les genoux de l’habituel austère vampire quand je gigotais pour m’asseoir correctement. Ce dernier sur lequel j’étais assis, était pour une fois souriant, les yeux pétillants et triturait entre ses longs doigts de pianiste mes longues mèches de cheveux acajou. J’étais estomaquée du nombre de couleurs que pouvaient refléter mes cheveux.</p><p>Puis, comme un mirage je voyais à nouveau à travers mes yeux.</p><p>C’était terriblement effrayant. Terriblement troublant. Le monde eu l’air si profondément fade. Mon esprit eu besoin d’un certain temps pour que je me réajuste au manque cruel de détail que je ne percevais plus. Edward n’eut pas l’air de capter mon absence, ni lui ni personne d’ailleurs. Cela n’avait durer même pas le temps d’une seconde. Pourtant je ne savais absolument pas quoi penser de ce que je venais de voir :</p><p>« – Je pense qu’il est temps que nous discutions, annonçait Carlisle qui ne cachait même plus la curiosité qui le rongeait visiblement.»</p><p>Je me souvenais que mon sac à dos était resté dans la voiture de Rosalie et en un instant Edward, était déjà parti. J’allais peut-être mettre un certain avant de m’habituer à ça. Peut-être même qu’après ce soir j’érigerais de nouveau mon bouclier… :</p><p>« – N’y pense même pas, m’interrompais le jeune homme. »</p><p>Il était déjà de retour et me tendait mon sac à dos avant de reprendre sa place en s’emparant de ma taille pour m’installer encore une fois sur ses genoux, comme si tout ça était parfaitement naturel. Même à moi, cela me semblait couler de source, c’est pour ça que je ne m’y opposais pas. Puis j’avais désespérément besoin de soutien, mon corps et mon esprit étaient épuisés. Je me sentais soulagée de ne pas être la seule à avoir reçu les livres. Parfois, avoir un allié était reposant.<br/>Je maugréais quelques mots en farfouillant dans mon sac, maudissant mon sens du désordre pointue, pour enfin extraire le premier ouvrage malmené par mes soins. Pas au bout de ses peines, je le balançais lourdement au centre de la table et jetais mon sac à dos au sol, avant de m’emparer de la tasse de tisane :</p><p>« – Voilà, pourquoi je suis là et pourquoi je sais tout de vous ! m’exclamais-je dans un geste théâtral en désignant le tas de papier défraîchit que je maudissais. »</p><p>Les regards convergèrent vers moi, puis vers Edward et enfin en direction du livre. C’était presque comique la façon dont se peignait le jugement de ma santé mentale sur l’expression de chacun :</p><p>« – Ils font ça souvent, me confirmais dans un murmure le télépathe. Nous en avons reçu quatre, Bella et moi, reprenait Edward en continuant de jouer inconsciemment avec mes cheveux tant dis que je buvais mon infusion et piochait timidement dans mon assiette.<br/>– Pour commencer comprenez que ses livres ne sont pas exactement comme le don d’Alice. Ils étaient la prémonition d’un futur hypothétique. Avec Bella, nous supposons qu’il était cependant l’avenir le plus probable et que c’est pour cette raison qu’ils nous ont été confié, poursuivait Edward d’une voix clair. Dans ce futur, cette étrange humaine et moi étions intimement liés, nous finissions après beaucoup de mésaventures par nous marier et avoir un enfant biologique. »</p><p>Quand je relevais enfin les yeux de mon festin improvisé, je comprenais brièvement que le reste du clan c’était lever comme un seul homme. S’ils pouvaient leurs yeux auraient été expulsés hors de leurs orbites. Je poussais un soupir. Cette nuit allait encore être très longue :</p><p>« –Je crois que je vais prendre un café finalement, grognais-je en me levant pour aller chercher un substitut au sommeil qu’on me volait encore ce soir. »</p><p>Ce que je ne savais pas, c’est comment chacun des vampires me regardait alors que je m’éclipsais. Un brouillard épais brouillait leurs pensées, mais tous comprenaient une chose. Une sorte de réminiscence parmi leur mémoire enfoui au plus profond d’eux-mêmes. Le tressautement fugace d'une promesse oublié au tréfonds de leurs passés respectifs.</p><p>Collectivement sans qu’ils ne se consultent, ni qu’ils sachent que le voisin pensait la même chose, chacun des vampires autour de la table constatait un fait improbable. Le visage de Bella Swan était déjà apparu dans chacun de leur passé.</p><p>Comment la jeune et très humaine Bella Swan qui se trouvait devant eux pouvait être mêlée implicitement à chacune de leurs vies ?... Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi étrange ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello ! Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?</p><p>J'espère en tout cas que se chapitre vous as plu! N'hésitez pas kuddo, commentaires comme d'habitude ! A bientot !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Le dilemme du tramway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mes paupières étaient lourdes et les premières lueurs de l’aube apparaissaient déjà. J’étouffais un bâillement entre deux argumentaires. Sournoisement, je replaçais discrètement mon bouclier pour qu’Edward ne sache pas ce que je comptais dire. Je sentis son regard vriller mon dos, et fis en sorte de l’ignorer. Ma décision était prise depuis longtemps. Je ne voyais que cette solution pour échapper à l’épée de Damoclès qui pesait au-dessus de nos têtes. J’attendais que les voix se turent pour enfin me lever et prendre la parole : </p><p>« – Je sens qu’on arrive à une impasse, donc je vais abréger cette longue soirée commençais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine avant d’appuyer mon regard sur chaque membre de l’assistance qui me dévisageait avec insistance. <br/>– Rien de tous ça n’arrivera, car je vais partir décrétais-je résolue. » </p><p>Des éclats de voix rugirent autour de moi et je levais les mains avant d’être submerger. Cela eu le don de les calmer, mais pas de les faire cesser. Je me raclais la gorge et commençais à déambuler en parlant :</p><p>« – Même si c’est un déchirement pour moi, j’ai besoin de ça, expliquais-je. Depuis qu’ils existent je remets en question la moindre décision que j’opère. Je dois m’échapper de leurs influences, soufflais-je en foudroyant du regard les livres. Edward et moi avions un avenir, et il est clair pour moi désormais que je ne veux pas emprunter cette voie et les conséquences qu’elle implique pour vous, les loups et moi. C’est pour ça, que je vais partir… On inverse les rôles malheureusement Edward, riais-je amèrement en sa direction. » </p><p>Dans un éclair furtif je vis Alice se précipiter vers moi pour m’étreindre, ses yeux criaient quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas identifier. Peut-être cela semblait-il être un pardon ? Une supplique ? Une excuse sincère ? Une idée fugace m’effleura l’esprit, mais je ne pus la saisir avant qu’elle ne m’échappe.<br/>Ensuite, surprise, je constatai que Rosalie était elle aussi à mes côtés un bras autour de mes épaules, en foudroyant les autres des yeux. Le silence avait pris la place des éclats de voix et de mes explications. Edward tomba lourdement dans son siège, renfrogner :</p><p>« – Même si c’est ça décision Rose, son départ n’empêchera rien, grognait-il.<br/>– Bien sûr que si, sifflais-je en manquant cruellement de tact. Soit logique. Si je ne suis pas là, rien n’arrivera. Pas de James, pas de querelles avec les loups, pas d’armées, pas d’enfant, pas de mariage…<br/>– Et les Volturi ! Arguait-il en me défiant du regard.<br/>– Encore envie d’aller te jeter en pâture sur la place publique ? Répliquais-je en haussant les sourcils. Ne soit pas idiot et ça ira. Moi, s’ils m’attrapent ça sera mon problème pas le vôtre, je ne risquerai pas votre sécurité pour ma peau d’humaine.<br/>– Tu ne peux pas parler comme ça de ta vie Bella, s’attristait Esmée, choquée. <br/>– Ma vie n’appartient qu’à moi, si je décide que la vôtre est plus importante alors ça sera le cas. » </p><p>A cette réponse je sentis les filles qui m’entouraient raffermirent leurs emprises sur moi, me soutenant et me remerciant profondément. Je leurs répondais en passant un bras autour des épaules d’Alice et en posant ma main libre sur celle de Rosalie :</p><p>« – Mon bouclier empêchera qu’on remonte jusqu’à vous et tant que vous ne croisez pas le chemin d’Aro tout ira bien. » </p><p>Il y eu un lourd silence pendant lequel plus personne n’osait parler. Ce qui se passait maintenant semblait si… grave : </p><p>« – Et si on te transforme maintenant ? intervenu Emmett. » </p><p>Je relevais les yeux vers lui, presque émue. En réponse je lui souriais tristement. Il comprit aussi tôt son erreur, car dès qu’il eu énoncer le mot « transformer », Rosalie lui avait foncer dessus pour le renverser par terre en sifflant furieusement :</p><p>« – Cela est une possibilité Emmett, admettais-je.  » </p><p>En un éclair je vis le visage d’Alice se relever brutalement de là où elle se blottissait contre moi. Les yeux écarquillés et ses traits déformée par l’angoisse soudaine. J’eu un froncement de sourcils incontrôlés avant de reprendre :</p><p>« – Mais personne n’y est prêt. Moi-même compris. <br/>– Si ! Je suis … ! rugissait Emmett avant de littéralement être étouffer par sa compagne. <br/>– Puis, après ? Non, ce n’est pas la solution Emmett. Sans le mariage je n’ai aucunes raisons de disparaitre des radars. Vous n’avez même pas fini votre dernière année. » </p><p>Cela eu l’air de résigné le géant à abandonner son projet, à la plus grande joie de Rosalie qui eu un sourire triomphant et m’adressa discrètement un pouce en l’air. Je lui souriais légèrement en retour. Je scrutais les autres plonger dans un état profond de réflexion, ce fut Edward qui reprit après quelques minutes, une véritable éternité pour un vampire :</p><p>« – Comment compte tu partir d’ici ?<br/>– J’utiliserai l’accident d’hier soir pour retourner chez Renée, une fois là-bas je disparaitrai. Une fugue d’ado. <br/>– Charlie et Renée seront triste tu sais ? soufflais Alice depuis mon épaule, les yeux larmoyants.<br/>– Evidement ! soupirais-je en plaquant une main contre mon visage. Mais je préfère ça plutôt que de les mettre, eux ou vous, en danger. » </p><p>Mon regard continuait à scruter ceux autour de la table, j’étais interpeller par le silence de Carlisle qui semblait tout simplement sans voix. Il du sentir le poids de mon regard peser sur lui et cela l’incita à s’exprimer, il prit plusieurs secondes pour se ressaisir avant d’enfin vocaliser quoi que ce soit :</p><p>« – Tu estime, donc, que ta vie vaut moins que la nôtre ? » </p><p>Je fronçais les sourcils. Je pris le temps de murir ma réponse. Un oui ne serait pas suffisant pour exprimer ce que je pensais :</p><p>« – Le dilemme du tramway. » </p><p>Carlisle eu un froncement de sourcils, insatisfait. Je ne doutais pas du fait qu’il connaisse déjà la morale qui en découle, mais il ne semblait pas voir comment l’appliquer ici :</p><p>« – Je suis le tramway, me présentais-je en désignant mon corps. Vous, vous êtes attachés à une voie. Tant dis que l’autre est libre avec un mur au bout…<br/>– Non ! S’exclamais Edward en bondissant hors de son siège<br/>– J’ai encore la possibilité de dévier le tramway pour vous épargnez et je n’hésiterai pas à le faire, reprenais en ignorant son interruption. Même si cela signifie que j’irais me crasher dans un mur, peut-être même passer à travers en écrasant tous les gens à l’intérieur de la gare. » </p><p>Le patriarche haussait les sourcils, sans même être télépathe je comprenais le pourquoi silencieux qu’il me lançait. Nerveuse de ce que j’allais dire, je poussais un soupir avant de répondre :</p><p>« – Ce n’est pas parce que vous valez mieux que moi que je suis résolue à partir. Mais parce que je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante de ce que vous auriez pu m’offrir dans une autre vie… » </p><p>Un long moment s’écoula. Mon regard c’était fiché dans le sol alors que je n’osais plus affronter le regard de qui que ce soit. Cet aveu me fendait le cœur. Je reconnaissais à haute voix que je devais faire une croix sur eux. Je mordais ma lèvre pour tenter de contenir les émotions qui commençait à me submerger. Le médecin eu l’air plus décontenancer par ma réponse que je m’y attendais, dans un geste lent qui attira mon regard il se leva puis se dirigea vers moi, les yeux plein de venin :</p><p>« – C’est honorable de ta part Isabella. » </p><p>L’émoi de Carlisle me rappela à quel point j’aurai apprécié le connaitre pour la vertu de sa bonté. Et au lieu que cela me rende ému à mon tour, cela n’amplifia qu’un peu plus l’injustice profonde que je vouais à l’avortement de mon avenir : </p><p>« – Non. Il n’y a rien d’honorable, absolument rien. C’est un sacrifice nécessaire grondais-je en dardant le patriarche du regard. <br/>– Du regret ? Prit soudainement la parole Jasper. » </p><p>Les larmes me montèrent brutalement aux yeux, tant dis que je serais les poings. Bien sûr que je regretterais ! Car je n’aurai jamais cette famille qu’on me promettait. Je ne passerai pas le restant de ma vie à leurs côtés. Cette simple journée m’avait donné le goût du regret. Ma lecture m’avait fait développer une affection profonde pour eux, mais cette journée était au-dessus de tout. J’étais déchirée de l’intérieur, car j’aurai aimée que ses livres n’existe pas et que je puisse me rouler dans une bienheureuse ignorance. Pourtant savoir tout ses dangers qui les guettaient par ma faute était insupportable, alors je devais partir. Pour l’amour que je leurs vouais, il le fallait :</p><p>« – Non, me contentais-je de mentir d’une manière sèche en retenant mes larmes, tout en me détachant d’Alice pour reculer de quelques pas. Et même si c’était le cas, je n’aurai pas le droit, sifflais-je en serrant un peu plus les poings. » </p><p>Je reculais encore de quelques pas, pour fixer mon attention sur Edward et lui adresser un message : « J’aimerai rentrer chez Charlie s’il te plaît. » J’étais épuisée, je voulais mettre un terme à cette soirée, je sentais que mon corps était prêt à lâcher à tout moment. Edward captait ma détresse et eu l’air de mettre de côtés notre discorde pour venir m’aider. Il s’emparait doucement de mon bras en glissant sa main sous mon coude pour me guider hors de la salle à manger, je l’entendis échanger quelques mots avant de continuer à m’escorter jusqu’à sa Volvo.</p><p>Pour mon plus grand soulagement, Edward prit en compte mon état pour ménager sa vitesse. La tension dans l’habitacle fit poindre en moi le besoin de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure, mon estomac était noué et je n’arrivais pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Plus pour épargner Edward que pour protéger mon intimité mon bouclier était de nouveau en place, consciente de la tourmente qui m’emportais depuis ma déclaration :</p><p>« – Bella, s’il te plait…<br/>– On arrête là pour aujourd’hui. Je t’en prie, crachotais-je avec un début de sanglot. » </p><p>Le silence me répondit et se fut reposant l’espace d’un instant, avant qu’au travers de mes larmes je perçoive l’expression d’Edward. Il était furieux. Le genre de rage contenu sur le point d’exploser. Le volant était déjà entrain de se déformer sous la pression qu’il exerçait inconsciemment : </p><p>« – Alors c’est décidé. Tu va partir. Comme ça. <br/>– C’est ça ou être changer maintenant. Est-ce que tu es prêt à ça, Edward ? Si c’est le cas vas-y, mords-moi, tonnais-je vibrante de détermination en me tournant vers lui les yeux larmoyants. » </p><p>Le télépathe eu un regard sombre en ma direction en poussant un long soupir inutile de rage. </p><p>Voilà ! Voilà, le dilemme. </p><p>Il ne pouvait rien dire, moi non plus. Nous ne pouvions pas mettre de mots sur nos pensées, mais nous savions très bien ce que pensait l’autre. Nous n’aurions jamais ce que nous voulions vraiment, car c’était impossible. <br/>Edward, lui avait le dilemme qui dansait dans ses prunelles. Ses dernières s’assombrissaient un peu plus à chaque pulsation de mon cœur. <br/>Notre étrange relation, nos étranges vies. Sans être amoureux nous partagions une profonde connexion, et ni l’un ni l’autre ne savaient comment l’interpréter. Nous étions liés dans l’incompatibilité du besoin de vouloir protéger l’autre en s’éloignant de lui, et de vouloir le garder près de soi. </p><p>Un ballon de baudruche voulant étreindre un cactus aurait plus de sens que nos vies. </p><p>Lui aussi aurai voulu m’éloigner du monde à qui il appartenait, mais c’était déjà trop tard. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu’il aurait tout donner pour que tous ça ne se produise pas. Que notre rencontre ne se produisent pas. Mais à partir du moment où nos yeux c’étaient croisés, nos destins c’était définitivement scellés ensemble pour l’éternité. <br/>Nous le savions au plus profond de nous, sans vouloir l’admettre, même sans les livres, les Cullen et moi nous nous serions forcément rencontrés, et ça peu importe les circonstances.<br/>Je pouvais seulement repousser l’inéluctable.</p><p>Mon départ prenait une autre tournure. Je partais pour les protéger, jusqu’au jour où je pourrai devenir une des leurs. Les problèmes s’arrêtaient le jour où je mourrai. Je devais trouver une véritable raison à mon immortalité. Et pour l’instant, je ne l’avais pas. Partir me donnera cette réponse. </p><p>Edward aurait préféré que je parte pour tenter de vivre avec un semblant d’humanité, pas pour trouver le temps de m’habituer à ma mort, mais lui comme moi devions concevoir que je ne pourrai plus jamais espérer être normalement mortelle.<br/>Tout était si alambiqué. Tout était si compliqué. Alors que je ne voulais que vivre. Mes mots du premier soir ressurgirent. L’innocence était morte depuis longtemps. Nous ne pouvions plus simplement vivre. Le temps ne nous avait pas été donnée pour profiter de nos moments, tout ce que nous avions c’était un sursis que j’avais la possibilité d’offrir. Et pour ça, je devais partir. Survivre sans eux… :</p><p>« – Fin, ça s’arrête là. Tu ne me feras pas changer d’avis, m’entêtais-je en me renfrognant dans mon siège. <br/>– Je ne peux pas te retenir Bella, mais réfléchit. Rien n’est encore arrivé, on a encore le moyen de… Je… On te protégera. Tu pourrais vivre à nos côtés jusqu’à la fin de tes jours ! Je… » </p><p>Sa voix mourut, ses mots se coinçant dans sa gorge alors qu’il cherchait à correctement mettre des mots sur ses pensées. Il était si rare de voir Edward bégayer que je comprenais à quel point il était déchiré entre plusieurs opinions : </p><p>« – Je ne sais plus, soupirait-il finalement en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Je veux te garder près de nous. Je veux t’éloigner le plus loin possible de notre monde. Je veux garder le minuscule espoir que tu puisses rester humaine jusqu’à la fin de tes jours. Je veux partager notre éternité avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu ne deviennes un monstre. Je… » </p><p>Il eu un trémolo implorant dans sa voix, et mon cœur se serrait avec l’envie de l’étreindre contre moi. Tous, nous étions perdus. Nous avions toutes les cartes en mains pour décider de notre destin, mais nous n’arrivions pas à décider lequel était le bon :</p><p>« – Bella, je suis désolé, mais nous ne pourrons sans doute jamais renoncer à toi. Je t’en prie pardonne-nous, car autant que cela me révolte, un jour nous devrons voler ta vie. Je me dégoûte d’autant plus en me rendant compte à quel point, je ne tolérerais pas que la vie te vole à nous ! murmurait-il ses traits crispés de cette rage qui ne pouvait pas exploser. » </p><p>Je sentis Edward relâcher l’emprise qu’il exerçait sur son volant, comme si par ce geste il relâchait aussi tous les espoirs qu’un jour je ne devienne pas comme eux. <br/>Nous comprenions que nos routes ne devaient plus se croiser. </p><p>Je ne devrai revenir que lorsque je serai prête. A cette constatation je du déglutir plusieurs fois en prenant de grande inspiration pour que mes larmes ne coulent pas :</p><p>« – Tu pense que l’on aurait été heureux, Bella ? »  </p><p>Ses mots furent douloureux à entendre, car ils étaient la conclusion avant l’introduction. Plus violent que n’importe quel choix que nous aurions pu espérer prendre, ils annonçaient que rien ne serait comme nous aurions pu le vivre initialement. C’est comme si les livres nous avaient arracher notre future en nous l’annonçant. Mes larmes coulèrent. Des larmes d’impuissance. <br/>Démunie, je laissais ma tête reposer sur l’épaule d’Edward.<br/>Avec une caresse pour essuyer mes larmes, il confirmait que lui aussi aurai aimer être heureux. Que peu importe notre couple catastrophique, il aurait malgré tout aimé tenter notre chance. Mes larmes redoublèrent. Nous nous tûmes pour rendre hommage à se potentiel bonheurs qui n’avait existé que dans de l’encre qui avait déjà disparu.</p><p>Aujourd’hui dans cet habitacle chargé d’émotions, nous disions définitivement adieu à mon humanité, à nos espoirs et optionnellement à nous. <br/>Edward gara en douceur la voiture sur le bas-côté, avant de couper le moteur. Dans un geste doux et fluide il me fit glisser hors de mon siège pour m’installer sur ses genoux. Ses bras m’encerclèrent et seulement après quelques secondes je sentis ainsi ses sanglots silencieux contre moi, alors je me mise à pleurer pour nous deux.</p><p>« – Nous nous retrouverons, murmurais-je entre deux sanglots dans le creux de son épaule. Un jour, je reviendrai. Et ce jour-là, plus rien ne nous rendra triste car je pourrai rester avec vous… pour toujours. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Notre famille</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapitre sous une forme un peu spécial.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>–Ma puce ! Je suis désolé, avec Phil nous ne pouvons pas tout de suite revenir à Phoenix ! Patiente un peu, promis. A bientôt. <strong><em>Je t’aime</em></strong> !<br/>
…</p><p><br/>
–Bella, reste encore un peu ! Au moins jusqu’aux premières neiges, j’ai vu que tu ne craignais rien d’ici là !<br/>
…</p><p><br/>
–Bella bears, viens passer l’après-midi avec nous ! On va jouer aux jeux-vidéos avec Jasper ! Profite !<br/>
…</p><p><br/>
–Salut Bella, ça te dit de venir à la Push pour sauter avec moi ? J’ai besoin de toi.<br/>
…</p><p><br/>
–Billy m’a dit que tu passais pas mal de temps à La Push ! En attendant que tu puisses retourner chez ta mère, tu devrais passer les voir lui et Jacob, ça leurs plairaient.<br/>
…</p><p><br/>
–Regarde ! Je retape une coccinelle, tu sais où je pourrais dégoter des pièces ?<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella, je pensais à notre devoir de biologie. Ont pourraient travailler ensemble chez moi, puis sortir ? Allez au restaurant, au cinéma ou acheter des livres et de la musique. Tu décides. Je veux juste profiter de toi jusqu’à ce que…<br/>
…</p><p>–Les loups-garous sont instable, fait attention. On tient trop à toi.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella ! Impossible de calmer Paul ! Qu’est-ce qu’on fait !<br/>
…</p><p>–Aidez un loup à se calmer ? ça me parait une mauvaise idée. Emmett, viens avec moi et Bella.<br/>
…</p><p>–Un sang-froid ! Pas question. A la frontière ? Bon. Je vais tenter de ramener Paul.<br/>
…</p><p>–Paul a réussi à reprendre sa forme humaine. Il te remercie Bella. A l’avenir, il voudrait tout de même éviter d’avoir de nouveau recours à moi et mon don.<br/>
…</p><p>–Travailler sur une vieille coccinelle, avec en plus trois jeunes futures loups et ça dans mon garage ? Bella, tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demande. Je vais y réfléchir.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella bears ! Regarde ce que je peux faire maintenant ! Ouais, un ours ! Un vrai ! tu penses que j’ai des origines d’ours-garous…<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella, ma chérie ! Réveille-toi, tu fais un cauchemar. Tu as de la chance que je sois seule se soir, sinon je pense que tout le monde serait passé à travers le mur pour venir à ton secours.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella ! Je vais te montrer comment faire du skate. Oui, ton équilibre. Alice te rattrapera avant même que tu tombes ! En selles !<br/>
…</p><p>–Emily ! C’est Emily ! Bella, je t’en prie préviens Carlisle, on n’a pas le choix !<br/>
…</p><p>–Nos yeux ? Oh. Tu connais déjà la réponse, ma chérie. Malheureusement nos crimes restent imprimés dans nos prunelles… Hum ? Jardiner ? Oui, c’est d’ailleurs le moment de planter des Camélias.<br/>
…</p><p>–Où est Bella ! Elle a disparu de mes visions ! Je sais qu’elle n’est pas avec les loups ! Quoi ? Dans le jardin ? Oh…<br/>
…</p><p>–Emily va mieux. Elle portera toujours la cicatrice, mais une chirurgie reconstructrice devrait pouvoir atténuer la majorité des dégâts causés.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella. On va à la clairière ? Promis, on marche et dès que tu te sens fatiguer je me charge du reste.<br/>
…</p><p>–Non, je ne t’ai pas parler Bella. Je… Je pensais.<br/>
…</p><p>–Alice, non, Bella n’a pas besoin de savoir la météo de demain.<br/>
…</p><p>–Je déteste le soleil.<br/>
…</p><p>–Hum. Bella, je crois que tu as une étrange influence sur nous. Tu voudrais bien rester quelques jours ici ? Peut-être aussi demander conseil à Éléazar.<br/>
…</p><p>–Rose aussi ! C’est quoi toi, ma chérie ? Pliée en quatre les hommes à ta volonté ! Oh… je suis dans un sale pétrin.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella ! Tu ne peux pas balancer Sam comme ça du haut d’une falaise ! Comment ça un accident ! Comment ça c’est ton bouclier !<br/>
…</p><p>–Coucou ma puce ! Avec Phil c’est encore un peu compliqué, malheureusement. Promis, bientôt !<strong><em> Je t’aime</em></strong> !<br/>
…</p><p>–Je vais rejoindre Sam. Accompagne-moi, je veux te montrer avec les loups comment te défendre si un jour nous ne sommes pas là.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella est blessée ! Je me contrôle. Prenez là.<br/>
…</p><p>–Rien de grave. Quelques points de sutures et tout ira bien. Pas même de cicatrices. Je suis fière de toi Jasper ! Comment ? Oh. Toi aussi.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella ! Goûte s’il te plait et dis-moi s’il manque quelque chose ! Non, Emmett ! Tu ne feras pas de cookies pour Bella, la dernière fois tu as failli brûler la maison et nous avec.<br/>
…</p><p>–Ta femme à réussi à emmener Bella bears faire du shopping. Tu crois que c’est son nouveau don ?<br/>
…</p><p>–Les enfants. Je crois que moi aussi. L’hôpital va devoir se passer de moi quelques jours.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella, ma chérie ! Viens voir ! Un cerisier en fleur ! Comment ça, tout le jardin…Oh.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella bears ? Dis à ton grand frère qui te fais pleurer comme ça. Que je m’occupe de lui.<br/>
…</p><p>–La Push ! Une soirée autour du feu !<br/>
…</p><p>–La gueule de bois ? Bravo, ahah ! Comment ça t’a mal à la tête ? Que j’arrête de crier ? Non, non. Ce soir tu bois avec nous ! J’ai envie de te voir un peu saoul Bella bears !<br/>
…</p><p>–Alice ! Qu’est ce qui t’arrive ! Réponds-moi ! Non, je n’ai jamais décidé de faire ça ! Oh, toi aussi.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bells ! Venir pêcher ? Pourquoi pas ! Jacob peut venir aussi.<br/>
…</p><p>–Je sais, je sais. Ma puce, je suis sincèrement désolée. Les sélections de Phil se passent vraiment bien, on revient dès que possible ! <strong><em>Je t’aime</em></strong>.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella, danse avec nous ! Si, bien sûr que tu peux danser, regarde.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella, ça fait combien de temps que tu n’es pas tombé ? Ah ! J’ai parlé trop vite.<br/>
…</p><p>–La coccinelle est fini ! C’est génial !<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella, pourquoi tu pleures ma chérie ?<br/>
…</p><p>–Je vais rester avec elle cette nuit. Quand l’un de nous est avec elle au moins elle n’a pas de cauchemar.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella ! Rends-moi mon skate ! Alice ! Viens m’aidez à attraper la petite humaine.<br/>
…</p><p>–C’est le moment où toi tu joue les notes que je t’ai apprise. Oui, comme ça, exactement.<br/>
…</p><p>–Viens avec moi ! Je t’emmène au cinéma, faut bien que cette coccinelle roule !<br/>
…</p><p>–Ce n’est pas pour rien que je t’ai demandé de m’accompagner. Dis-moi ce qui se passe chez les Cullen et avec Sam. Tu sais quelque chose. Les légendes ?<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella bears, tu tombes bien, avec Rosalie on voulait faire ton éducation sexuelle. Pourquoi tu coures ! Tu vas encore… Tombée.<br/>
…</p><p>–Ça me fait du bien de passer du temps ici, loin de tout, avec toi.<br/>
…</p><p>–Que je te parle plus de mon histoire ? Je croyais que tu la connaissais déjà ? Oh, l’époque avec les Volturi. Hum, assieds-toi, discutons.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella, Jacob. Je suis certaine que vous pourriez m’expliquer ce que des tas de boues font dans mon garage. Les retaper ? Tous les trois ?<br/>
…</p><p>–Edward, bat toi avec moi ! Ouais, allez ! Bella tu arbitre ! Quoi ? Mais si, même pour une humaine tu va bien voir qui mord la poussière.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella ! J’ai senti ta tristesse de l’autre bout de la forêt, qu’est ce qui se passe ?<br/>
…</p><p>-BELLA ! EMMETT !! Rosalie ! Ton mari pense que c’est une bonne idée de jouer le taureau mécanique avec Bella sur son dos. NON, JASPER RANGE TON CHAPEAU DE COW-BOY.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella bears, j’ai compté c’est la vingtième fois en un moins d’un mois que tu regardes Roméo et Juliette avec Edward. Qu’est-ce que vous trouvez d’intéressant dans ce film ! Bon, d’accord, faite moi une place.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella ! Tu veux… Tu y es déjà ? Surtout ne saute pas sans moi, j’arrive avec les gars.<br/>
…</p><p>–Alors, les enfants vous voulez bien m’expliquer pourquoi vous étiez tous les six en retenues ? Emmett, s’il te plait, pour moi : n’ai pas l’air trop fière de toi.<br/>
…</p><p>–Non, Bella. Tu dois enclencher le démarreur avant ! Sinon tu va te faire écrabouiller par ton engin. Rosalie, aide-moi à la relever. Et les autres, aller faire vos foutu trucs de chauve-souris, bon sang !<br/>
…</p><p>–Un cauchemar ? Encore.<br/>
…</p><p>–Alice, je… Je n’ai jamais senti autant de joie autour de moi.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella ? Pourquoi tu pleure devant une boule à neige ? Viens, on va faire un tour en moto. Jacob ! ramène-toi.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bells. Merci, d’accorder du temps à ton vieux père. Les pauses du midi le week-end au poste ne seront plus les mêmes sans toi.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella, je dois me rendre à un gala caritatif se soir. Les enfants et Carlisle sont parti chasser, tu voudras m’accompagner ?<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella ? Je ne m’attendais à te voir à l’hôpital sans que ce soit pour une consultation. Oh. Une semaine d’observation. Le médical t’intéresse ? Pourquoi alors ? Par curiosité ? D’accords.<br/>
…</p><p>–Ne me fais pas très gros yeux ! Garde ça, là où je l’ai mis. Si un jour tu en as besoin compose ton anniversaire. C’est un compte à ton nom. Tu ne peux pas refuser de l’argent qui t’appartient déjà.<br/>
…</p><p>–Emmett. Je crois que… J’aime bien Bella.<br/>
…</p><p>–Sam, tu ne peux pas toujours te tourner vers Bella quand il y a un problème avec la meute ! Elle est avec les sang-froid, nous les anciens, nous ne pouvons pas tolérer ça !<br/>
…</p><p>–Jasper, viens avec moi. Mademoiselle Malory doit voir de quoi les Hales se chauffent. D’après toi, qu’est-ce que deux pimbêches blondes font à une autre qui maltraite leur petite sœur ?<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella n’est pas là, ce soir. Je pense que c’est l’occasion de vous annoncer que le moment approche. Nous ne pourrons pas l’en empêcher. Croyez-moi.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bells ? Tu n’es pas chez les Cullen ou à la Push ? Je devrai presque leurs verser une pension ahah.<br/>
…</p><p>–J’ai des amis qui seront de passage. Ils … Oui, Peter et Charlotte. J’ai tendance à oublier que tu sais déjà.<br/>
…</p><p>–L’humaine ; elle ne te rappel dont personne major ? Bien sûr, nous garderons votre secret. Pour votre bien et le nôtre. J’ai tout de même le présentiment que tout ça va mal finir.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella, ma chérie, tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi une meute de loup dors dans nos plants de Camélia ?<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella, ressers-toi avant que les garçons arrivent.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella bears, pourquoi tu pleures devant ton pancake ? Je l’ai raté, c’est ça ! Esmée, je te jure que je n’ai pas mis le feu !<br/>
…</p><p>–Une sortie tous ensemble ? Comment ça pourrait mal tourner ?<br/>
…</p><p>–Vous six, expliquez-moi pourquoi Charlie m’a appelé du commissariat pour me prévenir que le reste de la bande à Lonnie lui avait-été livrée sur le paillasson du poste.<br/>
…</p><p>–Alice, Bella ? Pourquoi vous-êtes pleine de… Non, n’osez même pas me mettre de la peinture dans les cheveux ! Emmett, mon amour, viens m’aider !<br/>
…</p><p>– Il neige Bella. Reste ici, avec nous… Je t’en prie.<br/>
…</p><p>–Bella, je sais que tu ne prends pas cette décision à la légère, mais pour le bien des miens, reste. Reste ma fille. Nous te protégerons.<br/>
…</p><p>
  <em>–Bella ! Les sélections sont finies ! On est sur la route pour Phoenix ! Tu pourras être à la maison d’ici quelques jours ! <strong>Je t’ai</strong>…</em>
</p><p>Renée n’eu jamais l’occasion de finir sa phrase.</p><p><br/>
Les Cullen et moi, étions dans leurs salon. La tonalité coupée résonnait dans mes oreilles. Certainement que des larmes on rouler sur mes joues, mais je ne fis aucun bruit. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de regarder ses flocons de neiges tomber par de-là la baie vitrée dans les quelques rayons de lumière matinal.</p><p><br/>
Puis comme une bouée de sauvetage ma main se portait au médaillon portant l’armoirie des Cullen. Il brûlait ma poitrine. Il me confrontait à mon erreur.<br/>
J’étais trop rester.<br/>
Le destin me rappelait que je ne le déjouerai jamais.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'espère que ça vous à pas trop déboussoler ! </p><p>Voilà, il est temps que Bella parte, elle ne peux plus rester même si elle aime profondément les Cullen.<br/>Et il est aussi bientôt temps de rentrer dans le vif du sujet</p><p>N'oubliez pas, si vous appréciez mon travail ! Un kuddo ou un commentaire, l'un m'encourage et l'autre m'aide si vous avez des retours à me proposer :D<br/>En espérant que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Loin des yeux, près du cœur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Phoenix.<br/>
Je redoutais le moment où je poserai de nouveau le pieds dans cet aéroport. L’instant où je devrai uniquement dire au revoir à ma mère, au loin, sans l’étreindre, sans qu’elle ne me voie.<br/>
Ni elle, ni Phil, n’était là.</p><p>Charlie échangea un simple regard avec moi, une question silencieuse pour me demander si je tenais le coup. En même temps que je hochais la tête pour lui répondre je mordillais furieusement ma lèvre. Oui, ça allait, j’encaissais le choc.<br/>
Je récupérais ma valise, et en me redressant j’aperçu au loin dans un coin d’ombre les Cullen. Après un clignement, ils avaient disparu. Ils avaient osé venir.<br/>
Ma mâchoire se contractait abruptement pour que je garde ma contenance face à Charlie.<br/>
Ils savaient qu’ils ne m’empêcheraient pas de partir. Je pourrai leurs échapper. Que ça leurs chante ou non. Tous ça avait trop durer.<br/>
En signe d’avertissement, j’émettais le plus fort que je pouvais toutes ma contrariété et ma désapprobation. J’espérais que cela suffirait à les dissuader.</p><p>La mort de Renée, m’évoquait évidement de la tristesse, mais avant tout, elle me confrontait à l’idée que je refusais d’admettre à voix haute.<br/>
Je devais désormais admettre que sa mort n’était que le début de la chute du château de cartes.</p><p>A l’instant où la communication c’était coupé, je l'avais su.<br/>
Aussi évident que le soleil qui se lève à l’est, je savais que ma mère et son compagnon étaient morts parce que le destin n’avait pas obtenu ce qu’il souhaitait de moi.<br/>
Si je n’alignais pas la note, le destin devait trouver le moyen d’équilibrer la balance. Une longue sueur froide coula le long de mon dos et mon cœur s’emballa. Je me figeais un instant, subitement haletante. Renée et Phil étaient mort à cause de moi.<br/>
J’aurai dû prendre ma voiture. C’est moi, qui aurait dû subir cet accident. J’aurai survécu contrairement à eux.<br/>
Je fis un nouveau pas, et j’eu le tournis. Un abîme s’ouvra à mes pieds.</p><p> </p><p>Autant que je le voudrai, je déjouerai le destin, mais lui trouvera toujours un moyen de me rattraper.<br/>
J’étais tétanisée. Littéralement paralysée par l’idée que peu importe mes actions, quelqu’un d’autre en subirait les conséquences. Par mon choix égoïste, j’avais inconsciemment du sang sur les mains. Je me sentais monstrueuse :</p><p>« – Bella ? Donne-moi ta valise. Monte, je m’occupe de la ranger dans le coffre, me proposais Charlie en tendant la main. »</p><p>Je m’exécutais hâtivement, fourrant dans les mains de mon père la valise à la même manière qu’une bombe avant de m’engouffrer dans le taxi. Manquant de trébucher en voulant aller trop vite. Le chauffeur eu un regard interloqué en ma direction. C’était presque écrit sur mon front que j’étais au-bord de la crise de panique. Avant que Charlie ne revienne, je m’exhortais à prendre de grandes inspirations.</p><p>Je devais partir et vite.<br/>
Très vite. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec les Cullen et poursuivre le destin que les livres m’avaient indiqué sans qu’on en subisse les conséquences.</p><p> </p><p>La cérémonie passa si vite, que je prenais à peine compte que nous étions déjà de retour à l’hôtel avec Charlie tant dis que la nuit tombait. J’aurai été triste, cela ce serait peut-être passer différemment, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Je n’étais pas triste. J’étais en colère et résolue ; j’étais déterminée. Personne d’autre ne devait souffrir par ma faute. Personne. Et le destin se satisferait du nouveau dans lequel je m’engouffrais.<br/>
Il me suffisait seulement que Charlie s’éclipse un instant pour que je sorte l’enveloppe de mon sac à dos et la dépose en évidence. Encore un pour rassembler les affaires que j’avais préparée pour l’occasion. Et enfin, un dernier pour claquer la porte avant de courir.</p><p>Et Charlie m’offrit ma chance.</p><p>J’avais tant planifié se moment que cela ne me prit que quelques minutes pour être enfin dans la cage d’escalier et la dévaler. Mes dents emprisonnaient ma lèvre inférieure, j’étais concentrée. Entièrement focalisé sur mes pieds pour qu’ils ne s’emmêlent pas dans ma cavalcade. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester plus.</p><p>Je ne pouvais pas m’attacher plus. Je ne devais pas continuer à les aimer. Chaque jour à leurs côtés était le rappel qu’un jour je devrai partir. Dès que j’étais heureuse avec eux, j’avais un poignard de culpabilité qui se plantait en moi. Un jour à cause de moi, tout ceux que j’aimais souffrirons. Peu importe mes actes. Je préférais partir pour qu’ils aient seulement le malheur de regretter mon départ et qu’ils me détestent de les avoirs abandonnés. C’était plus simple.</p><p>Si je partais, ils seraient tous en sécurité.</p><p>Au rez-de-chaussée, je me figeais. Je ne devais pas passez par l’accueil. A l’instar d’un animal traqué, j’écoutais mon instinct. Je poursuivais ma descente. Le parking de l’hôtel.<br/>
Il faisait sombre, mais pas assez pour que je sois aveugle. Je rajustais mon sac à dos, et commençais à sprinter. Je ne savais pas dans quel mesure les Cullen comptaient m’empêcher de partir, mais je les imaginais aussi déterminés que moi. Je n’avais aucunes chances si l’un d’eux m’attrapait.</p><p>Mon bouclier me donnait quelques avantages. Depuis que je l’avais manipulé, il c’était avéré très… Surprenant. C’est lui, qui me confortait encore plus dans mon choix de partir.<br/>
Au de-là des livres et de leurs prédictions. Quelque chose clochait. J’avais se sentiment depuis trop longtemps. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais les pièces ne s’emboitaient pas correctement les unes avec les autres. Tout sonnait bizarrement. Ou alors était-ce moi ?<br/>
J’étais déchiré par la sensation d’être parfaitement à ma place et à la fois non. Il y a quelque chose que je devais découvrir, j’en avais la certitude.<br/>
Restait à savoir quoi. Mais ce n’était certainement pas en restant à Forks que je trouverai.<br/>
Je devais partir.</p><p>En hélant un taxi, j’aperçus de l’autre côté de la rue quelqu’un qui j’aurai juré être Edward, mais avant que je puisse en être certaine, une voiture s’arrêta devant moi et sans hésiter je montais à l’arrière. Je n’aurai pas été surprise si le chauffeur ce serait avéré être un des Cullen, mais il n’en fut rien.<br/>
Le chauffeur aussi humain que moi, me demanda où je souhaitais me rendre avant de prendre la route pour l’aéroport.</p><p>J’espérais qu’ils ne me retiendraient pas. Je priais pour qu’ils comprennent que c’était une erreur de s’entêter dans l’idée que je reste à leurs côtés. Avant que le taxi ne se stoppe, je prenais un billet dans mon portefeuille pour être prête à sortir le plus vite possible. J’eu comme réponse un haussement de sourcil tant dis que je dégainais mon billet de cent dollars.<br/>
Sans laisser au chauffeur le temps de se poser plus de question, je m’extirpais rapidement de la banquette arrière. Rien ne devait me ralentir.</p><p>Sans hésitation je me rendais à un des guichets et prenais le prochain vol disponible. Peu importe sa direction. Cela n’eu même pas l’air d’étonnée la femme, qui se chargea de m’informer que c’était un long courrier pour le Canada. Je le réglais en liquide et me dirigeais rapidement vers la future porte d’embarquement.</p><p>Je ne pouvais contenir le soupir d’agacement quand je comprenais l’erreur de mon plan. J’allais devoir attendre.<br/>
Cela me serait peut-être fatal. Je vérifiais préalablement si des vampires n’était pas dans le périmètre avant de rebrousser chemin vers les toilettes. A l’intérieur d’une cabine, je posais mon sac à dos sur l’abattant de la cuvette et extirpait un sac en plastique zippé. Les affaires sentaient une légère odeur de transpiration. Logique, je les avais « emprunté » durant un cours de sports à un des lycéens que je ne connaissais pas.</p><p>Trop larges pour mon gabarit, elles me dissimuleraient un peu plus dans la foule. Rien d’original, un tee-shirt blanc, un jogging gris. J’abandonnais mes propres affaires que je portais précédemment dans la cabine et en sortit. Face au miroir, je ramassais mes cheveux pour les enfouir dans un bonnet lui aussi emprunté et enfin m’arrosais d’un parfum bon marché pour dissimuler le reste d’odeur qu’il me restait.</p><p>Ma mascarade ne durerait pas longtemps, mais elle pourrait avoir la chance de fonctionner.<br/>
J’avais profité du temps en compagnie des Cullen, j’avais aimé être avec eux. Cela profondément. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai encore aimer avec autant de force. Pour moi ils étaient ma famille, au même titre que Charlie ou les loups. Cependant, je n’avais jamais perdu de vue mon objectif. Et au cours des derniers mois j’avais compris quelques astuces pour parvenir à tromper les créatures au top de la pyramide alimentaire.</p><p>Le parfum bon marché, à défaut d’un loup-garou sous la main, les voitures et mon bouclier seraient mes meilleures alliées dans ma nouvelle voie. Je confrontais mon propre regard un instant. Oui, tu y arriveras Bella. Même si pour l’instant tu empeste et que tu ressemble à quelqu’un tombé du lit. Je me donnais quelques tapes légères sur les joues pour m’encourager avant de remettre mon sac à dos sur mes épaules.</p><p>C’est à ce moment, qu’au loin à la porte d’embarquement où je devais me rendre, je vis Charlie.<br/>
Soit il avait eu le temps de voir ma lettre, soit les Cullen avaient réussi à le manipuler pour que ce soit lui qui m’intercepte.<br/>
Je ne retenais pas le juron qui passa mes lèvres. L’enregistrement avait déjà commencé, je pouvais apercevoir quelques badots s’agglutiner en une ligne pour y déposer leurs bagages.<br/>
Comment Charlie aurai pu deviner que je prendrais se vol !<br/>
Je projetais toute ma frustration, tentant ainsi de faire comprendre à Jasper que lui et sa famille pouvait toujours courir pour me retenir. Déterminée, je me plaçais face à Charlie et avant même qu’il ne dise quoi que ce soit je lui sautais au cou pour l’étreindre.</p><p>J’aurai dû pleurer. J’aurai dû lui dire à quel point j’étais désolé de l’abandonner maintenant. J’aurai dû lui dire qu’il y aura désormais toujours quelqu’un pour veiller sur lui. J’aurai dû lui dire que je ne partais pas par sa faute. J’aurai dû lui dire qu’il ne me reverra probablement jamais. J’aurai dû… Pourtant tout ce que j’aurai put lui dire se transmis dans une étreinte. Nos yeux s’humidifièrent un instant. Je n’avais jamais été proche de Charlie jusqu’à ce que je revienne à Forks, jusqu’à cet instant :</p><p>« –Je t’aime, papa.<br/>
–Je m’attendais à ce que ce jour arrive. Celui, où je ne pourrai plus te protéger. »</p><p>Il eu un premier rappel pour l’enregistrement et nos larmes débordèrent. Nous savions que nous ne reverrions sans doute jamais. Aujourd’hui, Charlie enterrait son ex-femme et sa fille. Aujourd’hui je l’abandonnais derrière moi :</p><p>« –Ne fais rien de stupide, je t’en prie.<br/>
–Tout ira bien. »</p><p>Non. Rien. Mais je lui devais au moins cet espoir. Car lui me donnait sa confiance. Dans ses yeux, j’y trouvais la confirmation qu’il avait toujours su. Charlie n’était pas un imbécile. Depuis combien de temps savait-il que je devrai un jour partir, là n’était pas la question, la véritable question était s’il me pardonnerait.</p><p>Je l’étreignais un peu plus fort en comprenant que oui. Oui mon père trouverait la bonté de m’excuser. De comprendre que ce n’était pas de lui dont je m’éloignais, mais de ses ombres qui me poursuivaient. Maladroitement nous nous relâchèrent et essuyèrent nos larmes :</p><p>« –Je resterai à Forks, si tu dois me retrouver. Maintenant, vas-y. »</p><p>J’acquiesçais d’un coup sec et partie.<br/>
Charlie avait-il dit la même chose à Renée le jour où elle aussi était parti ?<br/>
Je m’encrais dans ma détermination, sous aucuns prétextes je ne devais regarder derrière moi, car je savais que j’y verrai Charlie ainsi que les Cullen. Ils me fixeraient tous avec ce goût d’adieu et ça me ferait flancher. Je ne devais pas hésiter.</p><p>Puis je comprenais que les Cullen n’était pas venu pour me retenir. Ils n’avaient même pas tenté de le faire.<br/>
Non, je les sentais derrière moi. Aucuns d’eux ne me retiendrait. Ils étaient uniquement là pour me voir une dernière fois.</p><p>De nouvelles larmes coulèrent malgré moi.<br/>
Je partais pour eux.<br/>
Pour qu’ils soient en sécurité. Pour que j’ai le temps de ne pas regretter ma mortalité.</p><p>Je donnais résolument mon passeport à l’hôtesse pour qu’elle m’enregistre, elle m’accorda un air compatissant. Sans doute une émotive qui ne s’habituait pas au départ déchirant. Je lui répondais d’un bref sourire pour lui montrer que sa compassion me mettait un peu de baume au cœur. Tout ça était un sacrifice nécessaire. Le seul moyen pour que le destin ne cherche plus à réorienter mes pas sur ceux des livres.</p><p>L’unique décision que je pouvais prendre en étant certaine que ceux que j’aime serai protéger. L’enregistrement terminé, l’hôtesse me retournais mes papiers d’identités avec un air enthousiaste, m’encourageant à trouver du plaisir dans la nouvelle voie que j’empruntais :</p><p>« –Bienvenue à bord ! »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. L'absence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>EPOV :</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Les premiers mois sans elle auraient eu l’occasion de faire pleurer les pierres.</p>
<p>Le pouvoir de Bella, n’était ni son sang, ni son bouclier, mais la force du lien qu’elle créait avec quelqu’un. J’imaginais Marcus avoir un infarctus s’il avait l’occasion de nous voir près d’elle… Ou non je ne préférais pas imaginer se scénario, car il ne voulait dire qu’une chose. Un évènement que je ne voulais pas nommer.</p>
<p>Sans le savoir cette humaine s’encrait en nous. S’infiltrait dans nos sentiments les plus profonds. Elle était se genre de personne qui nous élève sans même en avoir conscience. Et ça, personnes n’oublieraient jamais comment elles nous faisaient sentir. Avec elle, nous étions humains une nouvelle fois.</p>
<p>Nous l’aimions profondément, car elles nous avaient offert un cœur. Nous ne voulions pas renoncer à elle, à ses yeux chauds de volonté et de miséricorde. Elle était un ange, qui pouvait voir du bon partout, même chez des monstres comme nous.</p>
<p>
  <em>[…] J’espère que cette lettre vous trouvera.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Vous me manquez. Infiniment. Je vous aime.</em>
</p>
<p>« –Je pars la chercher !<br/>–Non, Edward ! Respect son choix.<br/>–Nous, nous allons chercher James. Pour Alice et Bella. »</p>
<p>
  <em>[…] Vous êtes mieux en sécurité loin de moi… et moi, loin de vous.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Je trouve un certain réconfort en vous sachant à l’abri des problèmes que je créée. Je vais bien. J’espère que vous aussi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>En espérant que le destin sera suffisamment clément pour nous offrir un jour, une nouvelle vie où nous serions enfin tous réunis sans que cela ne cause notre perte.</em>
</p>
<p>« – Nous l’avons trouvé. Enfin. Ses cendres. »</p>
<p>Les années poursuivirent leurs cours. Nous parvenions à nous remettre de son départ, sans pour autant ne jamais perdre l’espoir de la revoir un jour. Nous étions des vampires, nous ne pourrions pas l’oublier. Bella était gravé dans nos cœurs d’immortels. Aussi humaine qu’elle fût, elle était parvenue au souhait le plus chère de l’humanité : à travers nous, elle vivrait éternellement. Nous vivions, donc pour elle et notre propre bien.</p>
<p>Chaque fois que nous recevions une lettre de sa part, nos âmes flanchaient. Le souhait de la retrouver demeurait là, mais nous étions désormais conscients de son sacrifice. Bella sacrifiait son bonheur à nos côtés pour nous préserver. Pour nous accorder du temps.<br/>Pour qu’elle s’accorde du temps.</p>
<p>Notre famille s’éternisa à Forks. A l’instar de Charlie, nous voulions qu’elle sache où nous retrouver. Qu’elle puisse un jour revenir au près des siens. Le clan et les loups veillaient main dans la main sur son père. C’était là, la seule façon qui nous permettait d’honorer le sacrifice de Bella. Elle qui faisait tant pour nous, nous pouvions bien faire au moins ça pour elle.</p>
<p>Nous restions aussi à Forks, car aucun de nous n’étaient résolu à démarrer une nouvelle vie. Sans elle, cela ne semblait pas valoir la peine. Parfois certains pensait qu’il aurait fallu la transformer pour la garder à nos côtés, mais se ravisait rapidement se disant à quel point cette solution aurait été égoïste.<br/>Nous ne pouvions pas la retenir. Comme son sang qui criait liberté, Bella était tous ce que nous ne pouvions pas contrôler.</p>
<p>Elle n’était qu’un magnifique tas de chaos, et nous pouvions le voir dans ses yeux.<br/>Dans ses yeux qui auront eu raison de nous.</p>
<p>Bella, causait notre perte peu importe ses choix. Son destin la narguait inlassablement, et même nous, ne pouvions la protéger du sien. Aussi honorable que son sacrifice le fût, à l’unanimité nous aurions préféré sombrer avec elle plutôt que de continuer de vivre sans elle.</p>
<p>Parfois, il arrivait que l’un de nous s’isole avec ses lettres. Quand les yeux plein de venin il revenait enfin, personne ne l’interrogeait. Il ne nous restait que ça pour essayer d’enterrer le futur qui n’existait plus. Il n’y avait que ça et nos souvenirs pour la garder près de nous… Nous n’avions plus que ça pour espérer.</p>
<p>Esmée passait des heures à entretenir leurs camélias, cuisinait pour les soupes populaires comme elle le faisait à l’époque avec Bella.<br/>Parfois il lui arrivait de s’éterniser dans la chambre qu’elle lui avait aménager. Lui offrant ainsi la concrétisation de l’aveu qu’elle appartenait désormais à notre famille.<br/>Esmée ne parvenait pas à oublier la douceur que sa fille lui avait offert. Elle s’immergeait dans son parfum, caressait tendrement les peintures qu’elles avaient réalisées ensemble, regardait les vidéos qu’elle avait enregistré de nous avec Bella. Noyant ses yeux dans ses extraits figés de temps où ils nous avaient été donnés un instant d’oublier que cela ne durerait pour l’instant pas éternellement.</p>
<p>Rosalie, elle, s’occupait précieusement des motos. Les bichonnant sans compter. Elle partait souvent quelques jours avec Jacob, sous prétexte qu’il fallait continuer de les faire rouler. Sauf que personne ne touchait jamais à celle de Bella.<br/>Rosalie, travaillait aussi dans un refuge pour femme, ça lui permettait de rester au contact de l’humanité qu’elle chérissait. Cela d’autant plus depuis que Bella était apparu dans nos vies. Rosalie protégeait ses femmes, comme elle aurait voulu qu’on la protège lorsqu’elle était humaine, comme elle avait protégé Bella le premier soir de son arrivée à Forks. Rosalie ne se donnait pas le droit de regretter Bella, pourtant ses yeux la trahissait.<br/>Dès que son prénom était mentionné, elle partait s’isoler dans son garage avec pour seul compagnie la moto oubliée. Dans ses moments, on entendait quelques bruits. Parfois quelques sanglots étouffés et, plus souvent sa propre voix enregistrée en compagnie de la jeune humaine, chantant toutes les deux sur des aires de pop.<br/>Non, elles n’avaient pas besoin d’hommes pour être heureuse puisqu’elles avaient désormais le choix, chantaient-elles entre deux rires préenregistrés.</p>
<p>Carlisle continuait d’œuvrer à l’hôpital. Il accueillait souvent de jeunes gens pour leurs montrer comment se passait son travail.<br/>Il se recueillait aussi plus souvent dans son bureau. Sa porte entre-ouverte permettait d’apercevoir qu’il prenait place dans un fauteuil avec un autre vide face à lui. Le vide ayant été celui dans lequel Bella s’asseyait toujours quand les deux discutaient en cherchant à refaire le monde autour d’une tasse de thé.<br/>Evidement Carlisle ne buvait pas de thé, mais il continuait d’en préparer. Peut-être était-ce l’odeur ou la chaleur du breuvage qui le réconfortait, tant dis qu’il fixait se fauteuil vide où plus personne ne s’asseyait.</p>
<p>Jasper prenait le temps.<br/>Le départ de Bella l’avait affecté d’une façon qu’il ne contrôlait pas. Son don d’empathe lui faisait ressentir la douleur de chacun, ça, cumulé à sa propre tristesse rendait le sujet terriblement sensible à ses yeux.<br/>Personne ne pouvait comprendre l’ampleur du lien platonique que les deux avaient nouer, mais tout le monde imaginait qu’il était au moins aussi intense que celui qui liait Bella à chacun de nous.<br/>C’est pour cette raison que personne ne tenait rigueur de ses changements d’humeurs. Le blond ruminait comme un lion en cage. Il ne trouvait pas la force de renoncer à l’innocent bonheur que la venue de cette humaine avait engendré. Pour lui, c’est comme si en même temps que son départ, le bonheur c’était évaporé pour ne laisser derrière lui que des pauvres fragments de joie.</p>
<p>Emmett lui, restait Emmett. Il trouvait le moyen de continuer malgré tout.<br/>Quand on lui demandait comment il parvenait à maintenir sa bonne humeur, sa mine s’assombrissait. Il expliquait que quitte à ce que Bella soit partie pour nous protéger, nous devions profiter du répit qu’elle nous avait gracieusement offert.<br/>Se lamenter ne la ferait pas revenir plus vite et s’apitoyé ne rendrait définitivement pas hommage à son sacrifice. Malgré sa détermination à croire ce qu’il disait, nous pouvions tous constater qu’il faisait moins de blague et que lorsque l’occasion se présentait ses yeux s’assombrissaient, criant la peine d’avoir perdu l’humaine qui était sa partenaire de crime.<br/>Sa petite sœur maladroite n’était plus là pour qu’il la charrie, son adversaire préférée aux jeux-vidéos n’était plus là pour le provoquer, la jeune femme qui le conseillait quand il avait fait une bourde avec Rosalie n’était plus là pour l’aider à rattraper le coup.<br/>Pour lui ce n’était qu’un mauvais moment à passer et elle reviendra. Un jour peut-être elle reviendra, et ça nous ne pouvions pas lui enlever.</p>
<p>Jasper restait près des loups, il appréciait passer du temps avec eux. Tout comme Emmett. Les deux frères trouvaient un certain réconfort dans la meute, ils voyaient en eux de nouveaux adversaires pour passer le temps et les loups, eux tiraient enseignements des combats contre les vampires. Leurs ententes s’étendaient au fil des années, et malgré leurs espèces différentes ils étaient comme des frères.</p>
<p>Cela aidait Carlisle et Esmée à gérer la pacifique entente que nous avions construit avec les loups. Il était courant que la meute passe chez nous, même si cela n’était pas réciproque. Nous étions certains que notre famille ne devait pas accéder à la réserve, nous ne voulions pas déclencher plus de transformation que nécessaire et encore moins empiété sur un territoire qui ne nous appartenait pas.</p>
<p>Nous étions heureux quand les loups nous rendaient visite et c’était suffisant pour ne pas abroger le traité. Il était la barrière qui permettrai aux futures générations de se méfier de nos semblables. Les loups étaient eux aussi d’accord avec ce point, leur génération de loups avaient grandi à notre contact, mais gardait une méfiance saine pour le reste de notre espèce.<br/>Nous étions l’exception, mais cela ne nous donnait pas la bénédiction de faire n’importe quoi. Le traité était donc sain et maintenue, même si nous accueillions les loups à bras ouverts dès qu’ils passaient le pas de notre porte. Et la plupart des fois où cela se produisait c’était car ils venaient eux-aussi de recevoir une lettre de Bella.<br/>Alors nous les lisions ensemble pour nous émouvoir côte à côte. Fondamentalement cela restait inutile, mais cela permettait d’apaiser un peu nos âmes. Chaque fois que nous lisions une de ses lettres c’était comme si elle était de nouveau parmi nous pendant un bref instant.</p>
<p>Alice se perdrait dans ses visions, c’était sa manière à elle de se projeter dans l’avenir. Même si elle n’apercevait jamais Bella. Cette dernière utilisait son bouclier pour disparaitre du don d’Alice. C’est comme ça que nous avons perdu sa trace. C’est comme ça qu’elle a disparu. Ses lettres ne nous donnaient aucuns moyens de savoir où elle se trouvait. Nous en étions au point de nous demander si elle se cachait si bien pour éviter qu’on ne la retrouve, ou si elle se cachait pour que son destin ne la retrouve pas.</p>
<p>Nous n’aurions sans doute jamais la réponse.</p>
<p>Parfois, il arrivait qu’Alice est une brève vision de Bella, cependant rien d’alarmant ou d’intéressant pour nous orienter si un jour nous souhaitions la chercher. C’était peut-être volontaire de sa part. Un moyen détourner pour nous dire que tout allait bien. Des fois c’était simplement elle qui hésitait entre deux livres. Elle, face à un ordinateur. Nous ne connaissions rien de sa vie, mis à part les pistes qu’elle nous adressait par les visions et les quelques informations qu’elle nous donnait via ses lettres.</p>
<p>C’est au cours de la quatrième année de sa disparition que tout ce que nous avions entretenue bascula. Et cela à cause de quelques malheureux mots. Sans que nous l’ouvrions, nous sentirent que cette lettre dégageait un sentiment étrange. Alice s’en était emparée et avait été foudroyé d’une vision plus intense que n’importe quelle précédente.<br/>Bella morte. D’angoissantes ombres tourbillonnant autour d’elle.</p>
<p>« <em>Ceci est ma dernière lettre.</em><br/><em>Je vous aime, Bella.</em> »</p>
<p>Je le disais plutôt, mais Bella à… Avait ce pouvoir. Au même titre qu’elle attirait involontairement les ennuies, elle attirait à elle les gens. Et ceux piégé par son regard ne pouvait plus agir sans chercher à ne pas la décevoir. La joie qu’elle répandait donnait le besoin viscéral de gravité autour d’elle. Aussi prétentieux que cela pouvait paraître pour la décrire, une fois que Bella était dans la vie de quelqu’un, elle devenait instinctivement l’une des choses les plus précieuses dans l’univers.<br/>Et ce qui la rendait d’autant plus précieuse c’est qu’elle n’avait pas eu conscience de ça.<br/>Elle n’avait pas été puissante. Encore moins impressionnante. Mais elle a été terrifiante par son innocence.</p>
<p>Comme si toutes les lumières c’était brutalement éteinte, je ne trouvais plus l’intérêt d’exister sans elle. Sans elle, sans sa joie et encore moins sans la promesse qu’elle reviendrait. Aussi intense qu’était notre lien, aussi profond qu’était ma reconnaissance envers elle pour m’avoir fait sentir humain une nouvelle fois, je me sentais trahi.<br/>Bella, était morte. Définitivement. Sans qu’on ne soit là pour la récupérer et la défendre.<br/>Je me sentais vide et, se vide, creusait déjà sa place dans mon cœur déjà mort.<br/>Non, toutes ses années sans elle n’ont servi strictement à rien. Le destin l’avait rattrapé et lui avait fait payer ce qu’elle devait. Mon choix était fait.</p>
<p>Je préférais sombrer avec elle, plutôt que de vivre sans elle.<br/>Si le destin l’avait réclamé et que nous étions intrinsèquement lié, alors je devais la rejoindre. Certain aurai appeler ça de la folie.<br/>Moi, j’appelais ça du fatalisme.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Les trompettes de l'apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BPOV :</p><p>Le panneau de Forks me souhaitait la bienvenue. Qui aurait cru qu’un jour je sourirais en l’apercevant. Sous le coup de l’excitation je me permettais de dépasser les limites de vitesses.</p><p>Ils m’avaient tous tant manquer.</p><p>Ce fut long, terriblement, mais désormais j’étais libre ! Libre des livres. Libre. Nous avions dépassé le champ d’action du futur prédit et nous pouvions donc emprunter notre propre futur. Le futur inconnu qui nous réservait un nouveau destin. Cette fois-ci nous serons tous ensemble ! Définitivement.</p><p>Tout ce qu’il me restait à espérer c’est que mon corps tienne encore un peu le coup.</p><p>Je ne connaissais plus les conséquences de mes actes désormais, j’avais enfin regagné mon libre arbitre. C’était une sensation si agréable qu’elle m’enivrais presque. J’accordais un rapide détour pour voir la maison de Charlie. Je ne voulais pas lui annoncer mon retour. Surtout si nous devions partir. Cela le blesserait trop.</p><p>Ma vie n’était pas au près de mon père.<br/>
Aussi précieux qu’il fût, je devais le tenir loin du monde secret des créatures, et j’étais désormais décidée à le rejoindre pleinement.</p><p>J’apercevais mon père par la fenêtre de la cuisine, il était à table en train de boire son café du matin en lisant son journal. Billy était là lui aussi, malgré l’heure matinal. Ce dernier du sentir ma présence car lentement il tournait sa tête vers moi. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais le simple geste de prendre la main de mon père entre les siennes signifiait beaucoup. Billy serait là pour lui.</p><p>Les deux s’échangèrent un regard tendre et ça confirma, qu’effectivement Charlie ne serait pas seul quand je disparaîtrais définitivement. Mon père reprenait la lecture de son journal et Billy reportait son regard vers moi pour me scruter, mais je n’étais déjà plus là.</p><p>L’ancien avait très bien compris pourquoi je ne m’étais pas montrer et que c’était mieux ainsi. Charlie aurait trop vite percuté que quelque chose m’arrivait. Quelque chose de pas normal. Quelque chose de grave.<br/>
Je préférais qu’il garde le souvenir de moi à l’aéroport, plutôt que celui de moi malade.</p><p>J’étais installer de nouveau derrière le volant, j’étouffais quelques toux et reprenais la route pour me rendre au plus vite chez les Cullen. J’étais à la fois heureuse et nerveuse. Je redoutais le moment où je me présenterai devant eux. Peut-être m’en voulaient-ils de les avoir abandonnés. Peut-être m’avaient-ils oublié.<br/>
Non, Bella, ce n’est pas le moment pour ça. Ils t’attendent.</p><p>Le gravier de leur allée crissa sous mes pneus et j’eu un malin plaisir à faire klaxonner ma voiture. Ma voiture s’arrêtait à quelques pas du porche et je descendais lentement. Mon cœur tambourinait à toute vitesse en ne voyant personne sortir de la maison :</p><p>– Je suis de retour ! criais-je en scrutant nerveusement les alentours.</p><p>Je ne reçus aucunes réponses. Mon ventre se tordit. <em>Personne ?</em><br/>
La maison ne paraissait pas abandonnée et la lettre avait bien été délivrée hier. Je récupérais mon sac dans la voiture et entrepris de rentrer à l’intérieur. Je comprenais enfin qu’il n’y avait plus de porte.</p><p>J’eu un halètement de stupeur, ce qui déclencha une toux un peu plus intense ramenant avec elle cet effroyable et habituel goût de cendre dans ma bouche.<br/>
La porte totalement dégondée, elle était restée couchée tel quel à même le sol. Un terrible présentiment remua mes entrailles et je sentis mon bouclier brûler ma chair, se contractant autour de moi instinctivement en réaction à ma peur.</p><p>Quelque chose ne s’était pas passé comme prévue et je redoutais de découvrir quoi. J’esquissai encore un pas, en passant par-dessus ce qui restait de la porte « Il y a quelqu’un ? » croassais-je de plus en plus alarmée. Le simple silence, ma respiration saccadée et les quelques crépitements incontrôlable de mon bouclier me répondaient.</p><p>Bon sang ! Le salon était totalement ravagé. Il y avait eu un affrontement. A en présumé par les dégâts, certainement pas une broutille entre frères. Non, une grosse bagarre.</p><p>Les meubles étaient tous brisés, les murs portaient les empreintes des coups porter et je pouvais distinctement voir du venin briller un peu partout. Mon cœur tambourinait à toutes vitesses, ce n’était pas ce à quoi je m’attendais.<br/>
Je prenais un instant pour réfléchir encore tremblante du choc. A pas vif je me dirigeais vers la baie vitrée pour scruter l’horizon. D’autre traces de combats. Il n’y avait plus de vitres. La terre totalement labourée.</p><p>Mes mains couvrirent ma bouche et je me sentis trembler plus fort. Ils ont disparu. Brutalement j’eu la crainte que quelque chose se soit mal passé avec les loups. J’hurlais plusieurs fois leurs noms en direction des bois. Tous ce que j’obtenue fut une nouvelle quinte de toux. L’acier en fusion de mon bouclier redoublait en pression. Ma main tremblante glissa dans mon sac pour en sortir mon téléphone portable. Je composais dans un dernier espoir, un par un les numéros de chaque Cullen.</p><p>Tous les appels furent un échec car je tombais directement sur messagerie. Je vais devenir folle ! Je tournais le reste de mes espoirs en appelant Sam, peut-être savait-il quelque chose :</p><p>–Sam ! m’écriais-je en panique quand j’entendis décrocher.<br/>
–Oh non. Bella ? soufflait-il.<br/>
–Sam, je t’en prie où sont les Cullen !</p><p>J’entendis un bruissement et le loup ne fut plus mon interlocuteur :</p><p>–Bella. Où es-tu.</p><p>Je pris une longue seconde pour retenir la larme de soulagement qui menaçait de déborder. Jasper. Jasper ! … Je du prendre une autre seconde pour déglutir péniblement.<br/>
A en juger par son ton, Jasper était de très mauvais poil. Je mordais ma lèvre un instant. Ça et le salon saccagé. Ma main libre se précipitais en direction de mon cœur pour le serrer. C’était bien pire que ce que je pensais.<br/>
J’inspirais profondément pour répondre sans trembler, Jasper comprendrait bien assez tôt à quel point j’étais nerveuse :</p><p>–Chez vous …<br/>
–On arrive, me coupait-il avant de raccrocher.</p><p>Je rangeais mon téléphone dans mon sac, et perdis mon regard dans les détails que j’aurai pu manquer. Quelque chose m’échappait, mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je retournais à l’intérieur et me penchais pour inspecter la table basse, entre quelques morceaux de bois se trouvait ma lettre.<br/>
La main tremblante, je m’en emparais et constatais facilement qu’elle était pleine de venin. Le liquide argent, la poissait tellement que le peu d’encre qu’elle contenait avait baver sur l’intégralité du papier.<br/>
Ma lettre…</p><p>Mes réflexions furent interrompues par le bruit de verre crissé.<br/>
C’est ainsi qu’en quelques secondes, une bonne partie de la faune mythique local de Forks c’était réuni autour de moi et me fixait. Je brandissais la lettre en leurs directions, bandant mes muscles pour ne pas flancher alors que mon ventre se tordait d’appréhension :</p><p>–Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ici.</p><p>Les vampires ne bougèrent pas d’un cil, totalement pétrifiés. Jacob et Sam étaient présent, eux aussi. Leurs yeux s’agitaient nerveusement, faisant rapidement la navette entre moi et les Cullen.<br/>
J’entendis un des loups jurer entre ses lèvres, avant que Sam ne plaque sa main contre son visage, visiblement consterné. Mes yeux continuèrent de fouiller l’assemblée à la recherche d’indices.</p><p>Je remarquais enfin quelque chose. Ou plutôt l’absence de quelqu’un… Un frisson.<br/>
Un battement.<br/>
Edward.</p><p>La lettre m’échappa des mains quand je tentai d’étouffer un halètement. Je fis un pas à reculons et ne fus stopper que par la carcasse du canapé :</p><p>– Ne me dites pas qu’il a fait ça ! m’écriais-je dépourvue. Pourquoi ? Je suis là !</p><p>L’ensemble des vampires eurent leurs regards qui plongeas en flèche pour s’ancrer dans le sol. Ce n’était pas que ma lettre qui avait pu provoquer ça !<br/>
Un engrenage se débloquait dans mon esprit alors que j’apercevais Alice qui se tordait nerveusement les mains. Je me précipitais vers elle, pour d’abords l’étreindre brièvement à titre de réconfort.<br/>
Quand je sentis qu’elle était déjà un peu plus apaisée je me permettais de prendre de la distance pour la scruter. La jeune femme tremblait faiblement et ses yeux se voilaient de venin … <em>Alice, non, s’il te plait. <strong>Pas encore !</strong></em> :</p><p>– Alice, la suppliais-je.<br/>
– Tu était morte Bella !</p><p>Je rompais l’étreinte avec la jeune femme, comme si son contact m’avait électrocuté.<br/>
Quelle idiote ! Je voulais tellement leurs faire la surprise de mon retour que je n’avais pas pensé à la possibilité que ma lettre soit mal interprétée ! Avait-elle vue… ?<br/>
Je secouais la tête à cette idée. Le moment n’était décidément pas adapté pour leurs révéler quoi que ce soit.<br/>
Mais qu’est-ce qu’Alice avait vue ?</p><p>Puis comment aurait-elle pu avoir une vision de moi, alors que j’avais toujours gardé mon bouclier dresser ! Je me laissais tomber un instant dans ce qu’il restait du canapé, soudainement vide de toutes énergies. Encore un mauvais coup de mon corps. Nouvelle toux sifflante au goût de cendre.<br/>
Je passais une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux pour donner le change et me permettre de me reprendre.</p><p>Il avait fait ça. Il avait vraiment fait ça !<br/>
Mes mains retombèrent en poing contre mes cuisses. J’agrippais mon jean avec l’énergie du désespoir pour me donner contenance. Mon bouclier ronflait contre mes tempes et je devais rester sereine pour le maintenir stable. Pour qu'il n'échappe pas à mon contrôle. La moindre inattention de ma part et les conséquences seraient catastrophiques. Je fermais les paupières un instant pour m’apaiser et reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Tout faisait sens maintenant :</p><p>– Edward est parti en pensant que j’étais morte, concluais-je en plantant mes yeux fatigués vers les Cullen.</p><p>Cette fois, Jasper quitta son habituel coin d’ombre pour se poster à genoux face à moi. Je le saluais comme à mon habitude, en poussant vers lui des émotions réconfortantes qui se mêlèrent malencontreusement aux autres qui m’agitait sur le moment.</p><p>Une sorte de mélange de chagrin, de désespoir et d’ennuie. Et beaucoup de fatigue.</p><p>C’était peut-être minime, mais cela me fit du bien de reprendre cet automatisme, de ne pas avoir perdu quoi que ce soit de notre relation.<br/>
Jasper me répondit par un sourire tordu qui disparu en moins d’une seconde dans une grimace. Ses yeux étaient sombres et je pouvais observer qu’il lui manquait une manche. On lui avait arracher le bras et il ne l’avait rattaché que depuis peu, le venin s’échappait encore de là où la peau était craquelée :</p><p>– Et vous avez luttez pour le retenir, poursuivais-je en tendant ma main vers le bras blessé de Jasper.</p><p>Ce dernier me tendait sa propre main, exposant sa peau scarifiée par les années sombres de son passé.<br/>
Je m’en emparais délicatement en caressant du pouce l’une des cicatrices, avant de tourner mon attention vers les autres. Ils avaient l’air si dépités…<br/>
Je me redressais et le blond suivi mon mouvement en m’imitant, je sentais qu’il essayait de me communiquer quelque chose par son don, mais pour l’instant je n’avais pas les moyens d’abaisser mon bouclier.</p><p>L’ombre de Jasper m’englobait et je me noyais de-dans, m’accaparant sa protection. Jasper du le sentir et son corps ne fut plus qu’à quelques millimètres du mien. Je pouvais presque sentir le froid si caractéristique des vampires chatouiller ma peau :</p><p>– Je sais où il est. On n’a pas de temps à perdre.</p><p>Avant que je ne puisse faire demi-tour, Jasper se saisissait de moi et m’empêchait de me retourner. Il se pencha par-dessus mon épaule pour parler :</p><p>– Pas question. S’il va chez les Volturi, tu risqueras ta vie.</p><p>D’un coup d’épaule, je me dégageais car il me le permit et me tournait pour affronter son regard encore plus sombre qu’initialement. Je n’étais pas revenue pour avoir une famille incomplète.<br/>
C’était elle en entier, sinon rien.<br/>
Et je me battrai jusqu’à ce que mon corps cède pour l’avoir dans son complet :</p><p>– Je vais le chercher, arguais-je.</p><p>Brusquement je rajustais mon sac sur mon épaule, et jetais un œil autour de moi. Les vampires tenaient leur patriarche en joug, ils attendaient qu’il s’exprime pour décider quoi faire.<br/>
Carlisle et moi, passèrent quelques minutes à nous jauger sans qu’un mot ne franchissent nos lèvres. Je n’étais pas Edward, mais je savais exactement ce qu’il pensait :</p><p>– Carlisle, tu ne peux pas laisser un de tes enfants courir à sa perte. Tu sais mieux que personne ce que les Volturi vont lui faire subir. Et ce qui arrivera quand ils découvriront que vous m’avez délibérément laisser partir. Vous serez en danger, ça serait comme si j’étais partie pour rien. Je ne le permettrai pas.</p><p>Le patriarche prit quelques instants pour murir mes paroles, avant de pousser un long soupir à fendre les pierres. Ses prunelles dorées me sondaient<br/>
intensément, à la recherche de ce qu’il devait décider pour le bien des siens.<br/>
Je le sentais déchiré, tant dis qu’Esmée restait à ses côtés, ses yeux brillant d’espoir et criant leurs hésitations à venir près de moi.<br/>
En sentant son hésitation et la panique qui agitait ses traits, je ne pouvais m’empêcher d’aller près d’elle pour l’inviter à m’étreindre, ce qu’elle fit sans la moindre hésitation.</p><p>J’espérais qu’elle ne sentirait pas l’odeur de mort que je portais malgré moi.<br/>
Je priais pour qu’elle ne sente pas mon corps amaigri à travers mes multiples couches de vêtements.<br/>
Une fois dans ses bras je me sentais de nouveau comme une petite fille, contre elle ma témérité mourrait. Je m’oubliai, moi et mon corps. Je frissonnais de bonheur et malgré sa peau glacée je fondais dans son embrasse. Que c’était bon de retrouver son foyer, cela même dans ses conditions :</p><p>– Que fait-on Carlisle ? demandait la matriarche en passant une main dans mes cheveux.</p><p>Je reportais mon attention sur son mari qui avait gardé son regard sur moi. Je ne les obligeais pas à me suivre, je voulais juste récupérer Edward. Je savais que sans lui se foyer serait incomplet. Et je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner si les siens le perdait par ma faute.<br/>
J’étouffais la furieuse pensée qui m’injuriait d’avoir prit la décision d’être revenir. Décidément est ce qu’il se pouvait que je fasse la moindre action sans qu’irrévocablement quelqu’un mette sa vie en danger ? Je me détachais d’Esmée pour reprendre la parole :</p><p>– Je peux y aller seule Carlisle.<br/>
– Tu vient seulement de revenir ! s’insurgeait soudainement Emmett qui reprenait vie pour venir près de moi.</p><p>Il m’entrava dans une de ses étreintes à couper le souffle sans que je ne puisse m’y préparer.<br/>
Je pouvais déjà sentir que d’ici quelques minutes mes côtes seraient maculés d’ecchymoses, pourtant je ne me dégageais pas.<br/>
Au contraire, je lui rendais son étreinte en y mettant toute les forces que je possédais, pour qu’il sente que moi aussi j’étais heureuse de le revoir. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques moments, profitant de cet instant pour dire sans mot à quel point nous nous étions manqués :</p><p>– Désolé Emmett, si Carlisle pense que c’est trop risqué pour vous j’irai seule.<br/>
– Non, Bella bears, s’il te plait, on ne peut pas te perdre toi aussi.</p><p>Je posais ma main sur sa joue, en affichant un sourire déconfit. Je savais ce que je risquais, mais nous ne pouvions définitivement pas laisser Edward se ruer chez les Volturi et qu’ils découvrent notre supercherie.<br/>
Puis le temps ne défilait pas que pour retrouver Edward… Il défilait pour moi aussi :</p><p>– Tragique comme il est, il tentera de faire comme dans les livres. Cela laisse peu de temps, résonnait à voix haute Carlisle en posant son diagnostic, l’expression sérieuse.<br/>
– Raison de plus pour agir vite. Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ?<br/>
– Pas assez pour que cet idiot ai déjà rejoint l’Italie, persiflait furieusement Rosalie désormais aux côtés de son compagnon.<br/>
– Idiot, oui c’est le terme, répliquais-je en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>Rosalie n’avait pas tort d’être furieuse contre lui, son comportement mettait tout le monde en péril.<br/>
Vraiment, j’avais l’impression d’être partie pour rien !<br/>
A quoi ça servait que je m’éloigne d’eux et des dangers présumés pour que l’on répète la même chose, seulement avec quelques années de décalage ! Je prenais les clés de ma voiture en main et commençait à sortir de la maison des Cullen :</p><p>– Carlisle, je ne peux pas me permettre d’attendre plus longtemps. Au mieux je reviendrai avec Edward, au pire il reviendra sans moi. Si c’est la dernière fois que vous me voyiez, retenez ce que je vais dire : aucun de vous n’a le droit de répéter la même erreur. Ni de partir en croisade contre les Volturi, ils sont la loi que nous avons trop longtemps contournée et ils seraient dans leurs bons droits de me tuer sur le champ.</p><p><br/>
– Isabella, commençais le plus âgé des vampires en tentant quelques pas dans ma direction.</p><p>Je répondais en reculant, résolue, nous n’avions définitivement pas le temps pour le sentimentalisme. Et personnellement, je n’en avais pas la force. Nous devions prendre une décision. Tergiverser et examiner toutes les options n’était malheureusement pas dans nos moyens, nous manquions cruellement de temps :</p><p>– J’y vais. Suivez-moi ou non, je n’en tiendrai pas rigueur. Si j’en ai les moyens et que je survie je reviendrai. Et ça, sans penser que vous êtes des lâches. Cependant, je tiens à vous rappeler que vous ne pourrez jamais vous cacher. Malheureusement, le traqueur Demetri vous retrouvera à travers Edward, si c’était l’option que vous considériez…</p><p>– Nous n’imaginions pas abandonné Edward, ni nous cacher, me coupait Carlisle en se plaçant en un éclair face à moi. C’est juste que nous étions épuisés. Nous avons passé tellement à t’attendre, pour que finalement… Bella, nous étions seulement perdus avant que tu n’arrives. Maintenant, nous avons peut-être une chance de le récupérer.</p><p>– Encore une fois, répétais-je sérieuse, si je meurs vous ne devez pas être perdu. Vous ne devez pas me regretter. Vous ne devez même pas hésiter à me sacrifier.</p><p>– Et si tu arrêtais d’être une martyr un instant ? crachait Rosalie depuis la place qu’elle n’avait pas quitté.<br/>
– Promis, j’aurai une éternité pour travailler ça. Maintenant allons…<br/>
– Attends, quoi ! s’écriait furieusement la blonde.<br/>
– Ce n’est pas le moment pour discuter de ça Rosalie, répliquais-je d’un ton résolu et ferme.</p><p>Nous nous défiâmes du regard et mon emprise se resserrait sur mes clés de voiture, elles s’enfoncèrent dans ma peau. La douleur vive me permettait de m’ancrer fermement dans la réalité et de ne pas laisser la fatigue m’emporter.<br/>
Rosalie fit quelques pas menaçant dans ma direction, mais fut retenue par son mari qui affichait une mine sombre.<br/>
Je ne savais pas comment interpréter l’expression de Rosalie, une sorte de mélange entre déception et colère.</p><p>Elle se sentait trahie que j’abandonne mon humanité.</p><p>Je tentais désespérément qu’à travers mes yeux, elle comprenne que je n’avais plus le choix. Mon corps ne me laissait plus le choix. Et je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas sans eux… :</p><p>– Rose, grondait dangereusement à voix basse Emmett avant de relâcher le poignet de sa compagne.<br/>
– Nous discuterons de ça plus tard ! s’exclamait Alice coupant court à toutes argumentations.</p><p>Rapidement elle dépassait le patriarche et se postait près de moi avant de me soulever comme une plume et de m’entrainer dans une de leurs voitures pour m’y installer à l’arrière avec elle.</p><p>Les enfants Cullen s’entassèrent avec nous dans le véhicule et dans le rétroviseur j’apercevais un mouvement flou, qui devait être Carlisle et Esmée rejoignant leur propre voiture. Sans perdre une seconde, Rosalie qui s’était installer au volant fit gronder le moteur et le bolide fila à une vitesse à s’en briser la nuque dans une gerbe de gravier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié se chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir avec un kudo ou un commentaire :) </p><p>Passez une bonne journée/ soirée, enjoy ! A la prochaine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. La survivante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personne n’avait parler du trajet et cette ambiance lourde se poursuivit jusqu’à l’aéroport. Cependant, je sentais leurs regards. Je voyais la préoccupation qui agitait leurs traits. Je ne pouvais même pas ignorer les gestes inconscients pour m’assister plus que nécessaire. Comme moi qui avais eu le présentiment qu’un évènement grave c’était produit chez eux, les Cullen sentaient instinctivement que mon corps abritait la mort.</p><p>J’étouffais quelques quintes de toux malvenues alors que Jasper et Emmett m’encadraient, pendant que les autres s’occupaient de nos billets. Dans le hall d’un aéroport à moitié vide, nous étions installés au milieu d’une rangée de siège déserté par les gens.</p><p>Les badots devaient pressentir à dix lieues à la ronde que même un siège plein de pisse était préférable à ceux aux côtés de deux prédateurs de mauvaises humeurs. Tout autant « végétarien » qu’ils étaient…Une nuque se brisait si vite par les temps qui courent.</p><p>Le géant poussa alors un grondement, en se contenant suffisamment pour ne pas se relever avec la vitesse dont il était naturellement doté. Je pouvais dire à la façon dont il carrait les épaules qu’il était tendu, voir contrarié.<br/>
Son nez se fronçait alors qu’il prenait de grandes inspirations dans ma direction. Je me sentais devenir livide, alors que son immense corps se penchait de plus en plus vers moi.</p><p>Je ne pourrai pas leurs caché longtemps la véritable raison de mon retour.</p><p>Je glissais à Jasper un sentiment de détresse et pour m’aider il posa une main sur le torse de son frère, l’incitant ainsi à reculer pour reprendre une distance normale.<br/>
Les deux échangèrent un regard lourd de paroles, mais ne dirent rien et Emmett consenti à reprendre sa place à côté de moi en entourant mes épaules d’un de ses bras. L’allusion d’un roseau soutenant une montagne s’imposait à moi et devait correspondre parfaitement au spectacle qu’on offrait.</p><p>Je ne savais pas s’il faisait ça pour indirectement pour me rappeler que cette fois-ci, même si nous étions dans un aéroport, il ferait n’importe quoi pour m’empêcher de fuir ou bien pour me montrer qu’il me soutenait malgré tout.<br/>
Peut-être les deux ?</p><p>Les autres ne tardèrent pas à revenir peu après. Alice, Rosalie et Esmée portaient quelques sacs, pendant que Carlisle, en retrait, parlait à voix basse au téléphone.<br/>
Les filles s’approchèrent des garçons et moi en déballant leurs achats de premières nécessités. Alice me fourrait un sac à dos dans les mains pour que je le tienne ouvert le temps qu’elle range à l’intérieur ce qui pourrait s’avérer utile pour moi dans les prochaines heures ainsi que quelques vêtements de rechange. Une fois qu’elle eut fini elle poussait un long soupir et s’installait sur les jambes de son mari :</p><p>– Bella, est-ce que tu peux abaisser ton...<br/>
– Non.</p><p>Mes mains se crispèrent sur le sac que je tenais toujours sur mes genoux.<br/>
Ce n’est pas le moment. Ce n’est pas le moment. Ce n’est pas le moment… me répétais-je, comme un mantra.<br/>
Ce n’était définitivement pas le moment ! Les regards avaient convergé plus que nécessaire en ma direction, et l’emprise qu’Emmett exerçait sur mes épaules se fit plus pressante. Une autre main, celle que j’identifiais être celle d’Alice, glissait sous mon menton pour m’obliger à la regarder.</p><p>Je devais déglutir péniblement en constatant l’expression anxieuse de la voyante. Alice me suppliait silencieusement de le faire. A cause de mon bouclier j’occultais le futur.<br/>
Elle n’avait pas conscience de ce qu’elle me demandait. De l’effort colossal que cela représentait pour moi. Je regroupais mes forces en poussant un soupir résolu et commençait à me concentrer pour rétracter péniblement mon bouclier :</p><p>–Concentre toi sur Edward, je vais te donner le plus de temps que je peux.</p><p>Je sentis une goutte de sueur dévaler mon front, pendant que je me concentrais pour rétracter totalement le métal en fusion.<br/>
Autour de moi, les vampires se tendirent, subitement à l’affût de la moindre de mes expressions qui ne devaient être que des grimaces douloureuses.<br/>
Lorsque je sentis en mon for intérieur la boule de magma solidement cloisonné, mais plus brûlante que jamais, j’eu besoin de plusieurs minutes pour reprendre contenance. Ma respiration sifflante donnait l’impression que j’avais couru un marathon, une autre respiration et je me mise à tousser.</p><p>Fort… Très fort.</p><p>Je bondissais hors de mon siège en sachant ce qui allait suivre. Quelques-uns des Cullen fit des pas en ma direction et je les stoppais d’un signe tout en maintenant une main presser contre ma bouche pour ne pas continuer de tousser. Je suffoquais presque quand j’arrivais enfin dans les toilettes.<br/>
Ma toux reprit aussi tôt que je me remise à respirer, en synchronisation parfaite je commençais à cracher mon sang dans l’évier.</p><p>L’odeur de rouille et de sel me chatouillait brutalement les narines. Je commençais à parier sur ma propre mort. Noyer dans mon sang ou mon vomi ?<br/>
…Ou juste parce qu’entre les deux j’avais oublié de respirer ?</p><p>Au fil des années le liquide avait perdu cette couleur rouge vif pour devenir de plus en plus sombre. Maintenant il était à mi-chemin entre du pétrole et quelque chose qui aurait cramé au fond d’une poêle. Mes lèvres se pinçaient pendant que je me concentrais pour reprendre mon souffle.<br/>
Je patientais, il n’y avait rien d’autres à faire de toutes façons.</p><p>Tant que mon bouclier sera rétracté, mon corps aurait beaucoup de mal à s’y accommoder. Je le sentais dans mes entrailles, il se débattait furieusement comme une bête en cage.<br/>
La bulle de savon était devenue une véritable supernova. Instable, mortelle et pouvant exploser à tout moment. J’étais une bombe à retardement sur patte. Je mourrais à petit feu, car mon bouclier me consumait.</p><p>Je n’aurai jamais dû le modifier, ou du moins pas sans avoir conscience des conséquences.<br/>
Méfie-toi de ce que tu souhaites…</p><p>Ma concentration fut interrompu par la porte des toilettes qui s’ouvrait discrètement derrière moi. A travers mon reflet, j’observais Carlisle légèrement mal à l’aise de s’introduire dans les toilettes des dames.<br/>
Toujours à travers le miroir, je pouvais constater qu’il se tenait à distance raisonnable de moi, attendant que je l’autorise à approcher. D’un simple hochement de tête, je lui accordais pour rester concentrer sur ma respiration. En bon médecin, il observait d’abord le sang qui maculait la faïence en dégoulinant jusque dans le fond du siphon.</p><p>Puis il fit ensuite une étude de mes traits sans poser la main sur moi. Il reculait d’un pas, et je relevais la tête pour voir son visage. Le reflet que je vu d’abord fût le mien.<br/>
Mes joues creusées. Le teint blanc comme un linge. Les yeux vitreux. Si je n’étais pas encore morte, on aurait pu jurer qu’il ne me restait plus longtemps à vivre.</p><p>L’or des yeux de Carlisle vibraient. Je ne savais pas si c’était de la colère, de la pitié ou encore de la peur. Il du comprendre que trop d’émotions l’animaient pour poser un diagnostic viable alors il pinçait l’arrête de son nez à la manière d’Edward. J’attendais, ma respiration toujours sifflante et mes yeux de plus en plus vitreux :</p><p>– Bella, tu brûles littéralement de l’intérieur annonçait-il d’un ton professionnel.<br/>
Je fis mine de ne pas entendre le trémolo dans mon prénom et émit une sorte de bruit qui se situait entre un rire sans joie et un croassement.<br/>
Avec lenteur, je me tournais pour lui faire face en m’appuyant sur le bord de l’évier. Je passais une main sur mes lèvres pour essuyer le sang qui maculait aussi mon visage :</p><p>– Rien de nouveau sous le soleil pour moi, me permis-je d’ironiser lugubrement.</p><p>La bouche de Carlisle se tordit de désapprobation, visiblement pas très amusé par mon humour. Je roulais les yeux et me tournais une nouvelle fois pour évacuer le sang. Cela serait plus supportable pour moi et le médecin. L’odeur du sang persistait, mais cela se dissiperait d’ici quelques minutes, j’avais l’habitude. Carlisle m’aidait à nettoyer la scène, ses mouvements chirurgicaux et sa vue aiguisés permirent de faire disparaitre toutes traces de mon « accident ».</p><p>Hum… Bella quel délicieuse idée de te transformer en fontaine à sang, pourquoi ne fréquenterai tu pas des vampires pour leurs en faire profiter ? :</p><p>– Depuis combien de temps cela dure, me questionnait respectueusement Carlisle une fois notre tâche finie.</p><p>Avant que je ne réponde Carlisle prenait quelques feuilles destinées à s’essuyer les mains pour les humidifier. Avec précautions, il glissait une main dans ma nuque pour me stabiliser le temps qu’il nettoie mon visage encore barbouillé de mon sang carbonisé.<br/>
Il prit le temps, et je constatais qu’il ne respirait plus, ne se donnant même pas la peine de mimer le mouvement. Sa concentration entièrement focaliser sur son travail et sur la réponse que je devais lui offrir :</p><p>– Quatre ans.</p><p>Le médecin eu du mal à garder sa contenance, que j’interprétais par la suspension de son geste au-dessus d’une de mes joues. Ses narines eurent un froncement et il acheva de me débarbouiller encore plus méticuleusement qu’avant.<br/>
D’un geste un peu trop rapide pour être considéré comme humain, il jetait les papiers souillés et se tournait pour se nettoyer les mains, enlevant ainsi les quelques gerbes de sang qui maculait sa peau aussi livide que la mienne.</p><p>Nos peaux l’une sur l’autre étaient exactement de la même couleur ce qui pour l’un était normal, vue qu’il était cliniquement mort depuis plus de trois cent ans. D’un autre côté, pour moi c’était l’indicateur alarmant que ma santé était sur le déclin.</p><p>Ses mains désormais impeccables, il fit un pas plus proche de moi en posant une main sur mon épaule pour m’attirer en douceur contre lui. D’un bras il brassait mon dos contre son corps de pierre, massant précautionneusement mon épaule dans ce qui voulait être un geste rassurant. Son autre bras se figeait contre son flanc, tendu, nerveux, le poing contracter.</p><p>C’est dans ce moment que je pouvais voir la similarité entre Edward et Carlisle. Tous les deux avaient cette même rage qu’ils taisaient pour éviter de basculer. Même si le père semblait moins habitué à l’exercice, il la masquait mieux. Je ne pouvais voir que grâce au miroir son poing contracter à en briser des diamants. Nous restâmes ainsi sans rien dire un moment.</p><p>Carlisle comprenait sans doute, que comme un animal qui cherche de la compagnie pour mourir, j’étais revenue au près d’eux dans cet espoir de ne pas mourir seule.<br/>
Moi, je savais que j’avais trop attendue, mais j’avais tellement voulu être certaine d’être hors-du-champs d’action des livres… Cependant rien ne me ferait regretter d’avoir patienter jusqu’à maintenant.</p><p>Je fus celle qui se reculait la première. Une nouvelle goutte de sueur roula entre mes omoplates pendant que je relâchais mon bouclier. Le métal en fusion explosa métaphoriquement hors de ma poitrine pour venir emprisonner ma chair contre lui. Je sentis mes poils se dresser par le contact spectral de cette chaleur qui roulait sur ma peau.</p><p>Un soupir de soulagement m’échappait quand je sentis cette boule de magma instable enfin hors de mes entrailles.<br/>
Lorsque j’ouvrais de nouveau les yeux, le vampire était tout proche de moi désormais plus curieux que dévasté, sa main se suspendait au-dessus de mon front me posant silencieusement la question pour me toucher le front et ainsi estimer grossièrement ma température. Je reculais d’un pas en réponse :</p><p>– Environ une quarantaine de degré, comme les loups.</p><p>La main du médecin retombait le long de ses flancs en acquiesçant, totalement confiant dans mon constat. Puis je comprenais qu’il se retenait de poser la question, la même que les autres devaient aussi se poser. Lentement je le dépassais pour sortir des toilettes, Carlisle restant derrière moi, le spectre de sa main planant dans mon dos pour m’aider s’il sentait la moindre faiblesse de ma part.</p><p>Quand j’ouvrais la porte je tombais nez à nez avec Rosalie et Jasper. Les deux avaient cette panique dans les yeux et j’estimais qu’à la quantité de sang que j’avais cracher, les deux se demandait si leur patriarche ne m’avait pas malencontreusement assassiné :</p><p>– Pour l’instant tout va bien, tentais-je de les rassurer.</p><p>Rosalie fit un bruit dédaigneux absolument pas dupe, quant à Jasper il demandait confirmation à son père. Je n’entendis rien mis à part un sifflement, signe de paroles échanger uniquement à l’intention des autres immortels.<br/>
Je ne pouvais pas me retenir d’émettre un profond sentiment d’ennuie. Evidement je savais que je n’étais pas en pleine santé, mais vraiment je pouvais tenir encore le coup. Surtout près d’eux.</p><p>Les trois blonds m’encadrèrent pendant que nous revenions auprès des autres qui étaient figés. Donnant parfois l’impression d’être humain en gigotant un peu, s’étirant par moments. Cependant je comprenais qu’ils étaient trop anxieux pour pleinement jouer le jeu. Une fois suffisamment près, j’entendis leurs murmures se tarirent et Esmée venue me prendre dans ses bras, la respiration coupée :</p><p>– Désolé, m’excusais-je à mi-voix.</p><p>J’étais, non seulement l’origine de leurs problèmes, mais aussi la source de leurs inconforts. La matriarche balayait mes excuses d’un revers de main, avant de m’accompagner vers un des sièges au centre du cercle qui se formait. Emmett se postait derrière moi, Esmée à ma droite, Alice à ma gauche et les trois blonds fermaient le cercle face à moi :</p><p>– Je crois que vous avez besoin d’une explication.</p><p>Les têtes acquiescèrent comme un seul homme, je regroupais mes ébauches d’idées pour n’en former qu’une cohérente. Mes dents emprisonnaient quelques instants ma lèvre, pendant qu’Esmée gardait ma main entre les siennes m’apportant ainsi son soutien inconditionnel. Je la remerciais d’un bref sourire et commençais mes explications :</p><p>– Mon bouclier. Le premier soir, je l’ai modifié. Je ne sais pas comment exactement, mais c’est venu instinctivement.<br/>
C’est comme si… je savais que sa forme ne me convenait pas.<br/>
– Tu est parvenue à modifier ton don ? s’étonnait Carlisle.</p><p>Evidemment, j’avais caché se petit détail. Pour moi, c’était un fait négligeable au départ qui avait pris beaucoup trop d’ampleur en vue des répercussions qu’il occasionnait chez les vampires qui m’entourait.<br/>
Je n’avais pas osé en parler.<br/>
Même, je préférais me convaincre que mon bouclier avait toujours été ainsi :</p><p>– Oui. Quand je l’ai manipulé ce soir-là, je sentais que c’était la bonne chose à faire. Maintenant, moins. Mon corps ne parvient plus à suivre. Il me consume…<br/>
– C’est donc ton bouclier qui te fait empester cette odeur infecte de chair brûler, songeait sans m’interrompre Jasper.<br/>
– …Il est aussi instable. C’est pour ça, que pour votre sécurité et la mienne je vous demande de ne pas me prendre par surprise.</p><p>Quelques regards s’échangèrent et mes traits se contractaient en me rappelant la dernière fois que cela c’était produit.<br/>
Personne ne semblait vouloir remettre en cause mes paroles, mais le pourquoi se peignait sur leurs lèvres. Je devais leurs expliquer, pour leurs sécurités c’était impératif. Même si j’aurai préféré le taire :</p><p>– Mes premiers symptômes sont apparu quelques jours après mon départ, soupirais-je. Une fièvre et de la fatigue. Je mettais ça sur le compte de temps froid du Canada, pourtant quand j’ai essayé de rétracter mon bouclier j’ai vite compris que cela aggravait mon état.<br/>
– Il faudrait qu’on sache pourquoi ça ne s’est déclenché qu’après ton départ, reprenais Carlisle profondément concentré.<br/>
– J’ai ma théorie, avouais-je. Mon bouclier semble avoir un rapport direct avec les vampires. C’est un fait que je ne parviens pas à comprendre totalement, mais quand j’étais avec vous, j’allais bien et dès que j’ai quitté votre présence tout à basculer. Puis il y a eu ses fois qui ont confirmé mes soupçons…</p><p>Ma voix se coinçait dans ma gorge et mon cœur loupait un battement quand je me remémorais ses moments. Les premières fois n’étaient que des accidents, moi au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.<br/>
Les yeux rouges, ma panique, traquer comme une bête. Je secouais la tête pour revenir sur terre et tenter d’expliquer ce qui c’était produit durant mon absence :</p><p>– J’ai rencontrés vos semblables à plusieurs reprises, commençais-je sans savoir comment poursuivre mes explications.<br/>
– Et pourtant tu es encore vivante. Et humaine. D’autres végétariens comme nous ? supposait sceptiquement Jasper en arquant les sourcils.</p><p>Je secouais négativement la tête. J’aurai préféré, cela aurait été plus simple. Moins barbare. Des frissons me parcouraient, au souvenir de ses cendres que j’avais laissé derrière moi. Qu’est-ce que j’aurai pu faire ? Les laisser me trucider ? Les vampires étaient attirés par moi comme des mouches par un bout de viande pourri. Ils ne t’ont jamais laissé le choix Bella :</p><p>– Non. Beaucoup moins cordiale que vous, ironisais-je. Ce n’est pas pour rien que je vous demande de ne pas me surprendre. Si je suis encore en vie, c’est parce que mon bouclier les a … absorbés ?</p><p>Esmée relâcha brutalement ma main, comme si je l’avais brûlé et Emmett qui était à moitié appuyé sur le dossier de mon siège se redressa d’un geste brusque. Les autres esquissèrent un mouvement de recul prit de court.<br/>
Je baissais immédiatement la tête, honteuse. J’avais tué les leurs.<br/>
Ce n’était pas pour rien que je ne craignais pas de partir seule chercher Edward.<br/>
Je savais que je ne pourrai certainement pas décimer l’intégralité des Volturi, mais au moins quelques-uns pour nous permettre de fuir si la situation l’aurait nécessité :</p><p>– Je vous déconseille d’assister un jour à ça. Trop de feu, pour des êtres aussi inflammables que vous, expliquais-je sous la forme d’ironie.<br/>
– Mais… Comment ? soufflait Alice en posant avec réticence une main dans mon dos.<br/>
– Il semble que la peur ou tout autre émotion violente causé par un vampire, déclenche un mécanisme de défense.</p><p>Ceux qui m’entouraient s’échangeaient des regards inquiets ou confus, désormais conscient de la bombe à retardement que j’étais. Le magma grésillait sans vergogne, trop heureux de sentir autant d’immortel autour de lui. Je le sentais presque hésité à les absorbés immédiatement, ou profiter de leurs présences pour se nourrir d’eux à leurs dépens :</p><p>– Mon bouclier aussi instable qu’il est, se nourri de vous. C’est étrange, mais je comparerai ça à votre soif. Il se nourrit de quelque chose en vous. J’ai besoin de la présence des vôtres pour survivre.<br/>
– Tu a réussi à survivre ses dernières années comment alors ? me demandait la voix tendu d’Emmett derrière moi.<br/>
– Je suis un piège à guêpe pour vampire. Ceux qui tentait de m’attaquer, me permettait de tenir le coup. Je ne voulais pas revenir tant que je n’étais pas certaine d’être débarrasser des livres.<br/>
– Donc… Tu chassais les chasseurs, concluait Jasper d’une voix grave.</p><p>L’énorme battoire d’Emmett s’écrasait sur le sommet de mon crane, sorte de geste exultant de fierté. Je me tournais en sa direction pour lui montrer que personnellement je n’étais pas très emballé par l’idée d’être une sorte de supernova qui pouvait détruire au moindre faux pas ma famille. Il du comprendre et roula des yeux en gardant son sourire carnassier :</p><p>– Je réserve la place en tant qu’adversaire pour ton premier combat, exultait-il en agitant sa main dans mes cheveux pour me les ébouriffer.</p><p>Les autres eurent l’air moins enthousiaste que lui. Jasper et Alice échangèrent quelques mots à voix basses et Carlisle les écoutait solennellement acquiesçant par moment. Ce manège durait quelques minutes. J’en profitais pour me rincer la gorge à l’aide d’eau. Le goût du sang et de cendre était encore présent sur le bout de ma langue et devenait parfumé mon haleine :</p><p>– Jasper remarque a juste titre que durant la période où tu étais à nos côtés nous avions la nécessité de chasser plus et que cela à drastiquement diminué après ton départ. Cela paraissait logique, en raison du fait que tu passais énormément de temps à nos côtés. Mais maintenant que tu sembles sentir que ton don se nourri de nous cela pourrait peut-être justifier ses changements.</p><p>La voix annonçant notre avion coupa court au conseil de guerre et après les procédures habituelles, nous nous installèrent à bord. Ce fut Jasper qui prit place à mes côtés, prenant le siège du côté du couloir. Devant nous se tenaient Carlisle et Esmée, derrière Alice et Rosalie et Emmett prenait le siège dans la rangée d’à côté au même niveau que Jasper et moi.</p><p>Je me sentais mieux, le fait d’être entouré par les Cullen me procurait un bien fou. Pas seulement psychologique où je me sentais enfin près des miens, mais ils avaient un effet bénéfique sur ma santé. Ils étaient une sorte d’antalgique.<br/>
Par réflexe, j’empoignais le pendentif qui reposait dans le creux de ma gorge, m’assurant ainsi que tout ceci était réel.<br/>
Qu’ils étaient bien réels, qu’ils étaient bien là, près de moi. Je ne rêvais pas. J’avais bien retrouvé les miens. Mon clan, ma famille.</p><p>Mon bouclier paraissait bien moins brulant coller contre ma peau. Je le sentais, il était toujours là, toujours aussi ardent mais moins oppressant.</p><p>Je comprenais que je reprenais un peu mes forces. Que le magma ne consumait plus autant ma peau ou mes organes. Il semblait préférer se nourrir de la présence des êtres immortels qui m’environnait. Quand l’avion décolla, Jasper se penchait en ma direction pour me murmurer à l’oreille :</p><p>– Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre avant où ton sang était appétissant à en pleurer ou alors maintenant que tu empeste encore plus que les loups.<br/>
Au contraire de me terrifier, cela me fit rire. Nous partageâmes un sourire, et je m’installais confortablement dans mon siège en croisant les mains sur mon estomac :<br/>
– Pour l’instant, je te conseillerai de te réjouir de mon odeur. Ça évitera de te donner l’idée de dévorer la moitié de l’avion.<br/>
– Aucunes chances, riait-il en mimant ma posture et calquant le rythme de ses épaules sur ma respiration.</p><p>Après un instant, je fermais les yeux et me relaxais complètement, me sentant en parfaite sécurité. Je me permettais de partager mes émotions à Jasper, ce n’était pour l’aider.<br/>
Il n’avait clairement pas besoin de ça.<br/>
Non c’était uniquement parce que c’était notre moyen de communication. Le vampire à mes côtés fit une légère pression sur mon poignet pour me répondre, vue qu’il était dans l’impossibilité de me répondre autrement à cause de mon bouclier.</p><p>Peut-être qu’un peu de calme allégerai cette ambiance pesante, où tout le monde était tendu. Je finissais après quelques minutes par m’assoupir, bercer par les légers ronronnements de l’avion.</p><p>Après quelques heures j’émergeais à moitié en entendant la voix de Carlisle qui chuchotait à voix très ténue. Sans doute ne se permettait-il pas d’adopter son débit de parole rapide au cas où des oreilles indiscrètes nous aurait écouter et aurai soupçonner leurs natures fantastiques :</p><p>–Aro, m’a promis qu’il se chargeait d’intercepter Edward dès le moment qu’il franchirait les limites de Volterra.<br/>
–Et Bella ? demandait à mi-voix Esmée<br/>
–Peut-être que la curiosité d’Aro sera notre meilleur espoir, lui répondait-il de manière lugubre.</p><p>Léthargique, je basculais de nouveau dans mes rêves sans difficulté.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oui, oui, le moment fatidique arrive ! </p><p>J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant mon histoire, merci de m'encourager avec des kudos et des commentaires :) </p><p>Le prochain chapitre devrai vous plaire, je laisse le suspens !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Les festivités</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>– C’est une blague !</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>La cape rouge sang que fit glisser Carlisle sur mes épaules fut la réponse évidente que non, ce n’était pas une blague. Nous étions en plein milieux des festivités de la saint Marcus. Foutus vampires et leurs foutus immortalités pour faire croire aux mortelles qu’ils ont éradiqué les vampires de cette ville. Mon œil ! Ils en ont fait leur capital ! Marcus devait définitivement avoir l’humour ironique. D’un mouvement résolu je passais la capuche pour dissimuler en partie mon visage et les autres commencèrent leur progression à travers les allées bondées, évitant du mieux qu’ils pouvaient les coins trop ensoleillés. Nous bifurquâmes encore à travers quelques ruelles jusqu’à une première place que j’identifiais comme n’étant pas celle des livres. Elle n’avait ni horloge ou fontaine. Elle était plus petite, mais accueillait tout autant de monde. La foule semblait particulièrement apprécier les festivités.</p>
<p>Un instant d’inattention et je constatais que les autres avaient poursuivi leurs chemins sans moi. Je les rattrapais entre deux toux. Après quelques mètres, je compris que j’avais commis une erreur fatale. Les membres du groupe se stoppèrent au milieu d’une allée bombardé de soleil et enlevèrent leurs capuches pour me fixer ; ceux que je suivais n’était pas les Cullen.</p>
<p><br/>
Je plaçais une rapide excuse d’un italien balbutiant et fis demi-tour en trottinant paniqué vers là où j’avais initialement perdu les vampires qui me servait de famille. Arrivée à la place je cherchais des yeux un visage familier, mais tout ce que je pouvais voire était des formes enveloppées dans du rouge.</p>
<p>Je m’apprêtais à crier leurs noms quand un mouvement de foule m’emporta. Les gens dansaient et m’entrainaient avec eux, malgré moi. Dès que je tentais de m’en sortir quelqu’un me hélait quelque chose dans une langue qui ne semblait pas être de l’italien et repartait dans ses pas fous. <em>Des touristes.</em><br/>
Bon sang ! Mon cœur cru s’arrêter quand je constatais où tous ses gens s’engouffrait.</p>
<p>Sans même n’y avoir jamais posé les pieds, je le sentais au fond de moi, nous étions chez les Volturi. Je pouvais porter l’odeur d’un corps calciné que cela ne les empêcherait pas de me siphonner comme une brique de jus de fruit.<br/>
Je hurlais que non, je voulais partir, mais personne ne semblait vouloir m’écouter. Les rires résonnaient dans l’édifice, qui au passage m’aurai sans aucun doute arraché un halètement d’émerveillement si, évidement, cela avait été dans d’autres circonstances.<br/>
Là, je savais que d’une minute à l’autre tous les gens qui m’entouraient finirait dévorer vivant.</p>
<p>Mon cœur bondissait hors de ma poitrine et mon bouclier grésillait, plus chaud que jamais. Je m’étonnais presque que personne ne soit brûler à mon contact.<br/>
Je le sentais ronfler près de mes tempes, près à court-circuiter le premier vampire venu.<br/>
Entre deux moments de danse inarrêtables, mes yeux fouillaient les couloirs qui défilaient de plus en plus vite.</p>
<p>Il devait bien y avoir une sortie dans se foutue château !<br/>
Aucunes sorties.</p>
<p>J’obtenue la réponse définitive quand le convoi finissait par franchir les lourdes portes qui donnait sur la fameuse salle des trônes. Je ne parvenais pas étouffer le « non » qui franchissait mes lèvres alors que j’apercevais celui que j’identifiais comme Aro se lever du siège central. Je n’avais pas besoin de comprendre l’italien pour savoir que ses mots étaient l’invitation général au banquet qui venait de leurs être livrer. Sa voix coulait comme du velours et les humains eurent l’air de préféré l’ignorer.</p>
<p>L’un de ceux qui me retenait contre mon gré porta son attention sur une autre partenaire plus coopérative pour danser et je saisissais ma chance pour fuir. Je me retournais en courant pour m’échapper par-là d’où nous venions d’arriver, mais comme une confirmation que je ne quitterai jamais ses lieux, elles se refermèrent. Elles me claquèrent brutalement au visage dans un fracas de bois et de cliquetis.</p>
<p><br/>
Les cris ne tardèrent pas. Des cris d’agonies. Des hurlements de désarroi. Des suppliques. Des grognements presque animaux.<br/>
Mon sang battait contre mes tempes, mon bouclier picotait ma peau. Je ne pouvais pas me retourner.<br/>
J’étais littéralement tétanisée. Je ne voulais pas voir ce qui se produisait derrière moi. Je refusais d’affronter ça du regard. Mes bras tremblants firent le tour de ma poitrine, dernier rempart pour tenter de me protéger.</p>
<p>Un visage. Une figure pâle, des yeux totalement noires. Une caresse dans mon cou. Je soufflais en tentant de maintenir à grande peine mon bouclier à fleur de peau :</p>
<p>– Ne fait pas ça.</p>
<p>D’un revers de main brutale, le vampire m’expulsait au centre de la pièce. Ma tête heurtait brutalement le marbre et je sentis mon sang se répandre dans mes cheveux et couler sur mon front. Il eut un silence. J’étais l’un des derniers cœurs encore vivants. Et le mien battait fort. La tête bourdonnante je me redressais encore à moitié accroupie, ma vision floutée par le choc et le sang. Quelques regards me fixaient. S’interrogeant sans doute pour savoir si j’étais bien celle qui dégageait cette odeur pestilentielle, ou bien, pour savoir si celui qui m’avait malmené se déciderait à enfin me vider de mon sang :</p>
<p>– Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois. Ne fais pas ça, croassais-je en abaissant ma capuche.</p>
<p>La créature eu un rire machiavélique et son mouvement flou pour fondre sur moi comme un oiseau de proie fut le signal d’alarme qui déclencha mon bouclier. Plus fort que la raison qui me criait que tuer un garde des Volturi serait une erreur, mon instinct prit le contrôle.</p>
<p>Le temps se figeait.</p>
<p>La seconde qu’il aurait fallu pour que le vampire se jette sur ma nuque fut la seconde qui me fut nécessaire pour me protéger.</p>
<p><br/>
Le bourdonnement qui vrillait mes tempes résonna dans le silence pesant de la salle des trônes. Le magma liquide roula hors de ma peau. Je le sentis bondir, vriller pour s’étirer jusqu’au vampire encore à l’autre bout de la pièce. Seul mes yeux voyaient l’acier en fusion s’étirer comme un élastique pour s’enrouler autour de son corps et se contracter à l’idée d’un boa furieux. Le vampire hurla. Les mêmes cris désespérés que ceux des humains un instant avant. Une fraction de secondes plus tard son corps tombait en un tas de cendre léché par les flammes.</p>
<p>Un halètement s’échappait de mes lèvres quand mon bouclier se rétractait autour de moi, satisfait et ronronnant de s’être nourri.<br/>
Une nouvelle énergie se déversait dans mon système. Pas de l’adrénaline, ou quoi que ce soit de similaire. Non, de l’énergie pur.<br/>
L’énergie du vampire à qui je venais d’ôter la vie. Je me relevais totalement et me retournais en direction des trônes.<br/>
Les trois rois m’observaient avec différentes émotions et je rendais leurs regards.</p>
<p>Puis comme lors de ma lecture, quelque chose dans mon âme changea. Ce ne fut pas déchirant.<br/>
Ce fut comme si une nouvelle facette de moi resurgissait du plus profond de mon être. J’étais ivre de cette sensation qui m’insufflais un nouveau courage.</p>
<p>Ils ne me faisaient pas peur, concluais-je pour moi-même.</p>
<p>Enivré de ma nouvelle énergie absorbée et de cette bravade d’affronter droit dans les yeux des êtres vieux de plusieurs millénaires, j’avançais d’un pas en leurs directions.<br/>
Ne souhaitant pas pousser ma chance trop loin, j’inclinais respectueusement la tête. Il aurait été trop dommage pour leurs réputations qu’une humaine comme moi les incendies d’un simple regard :</p>
<p>– Je crois qu’il est à l’ordre du jour de vous souhaiter une joyeuse fête de la saint Marcus.</p>
<p>Ma respiration fut brutalement coupée quand on me souleva du sol en me tenant par la gorge. En cherchant des yeux ce qui se passait, mes yeux croisèrent le regard noir d’un des rois. Que j’identifias être Caïus grâce sa chevelure blanche et l’aura bestial qui crépitait tout autour de lui :</p>
<p>– Toi, grondait-il les yeux fous.</p>
<p>J’arrachais une respiration sifflante, et repris le contrôle de mon bouclier qui s’apprêtait à encore à jaillir pour faire une victime. Je n’étais pas en position de force, mais je me sentais terriblement puissante. Je mettais ça sur le compte que je venais de me « nourrir », j’étais littéralement saoul et je me sentais invincible. Je sourirais donc, de manière indécente. Cela eu l’air de rendre d’autant plus furieux celui qui me tenais toujours fermement décoller du sol. Son emprise se resserrait d’autant plus fort autour de ma gorge, prêt à me briser la nuque d’une seconde à l’autre :</p>
<p>– Je n’aimerai pas calciner un de vous par accident… ironisais-je d’une voix inintelligible mis à part pour les immortels à quelques pas de moi.</p>
<p>Mes yeux firent la navette entre Caïus et là où sa main continuait de m’entraver. Prenant sans doute mes paroles pour une menace il me coupait la respiration d’une simple pression. Dans un flou, Aro fut aux côtés de mon assaillant et se permit de poser une main sur son épaule :</p>
<p>– Caïus.</p>
<p>A ce simple mot, les prunelles redevinrent d’un rouge brillant, toute trace d’ombre disparut. Je tombais par terre comme un ballot de linge sale, mon front heurtant sans cérémonie le sol. Je retenue de justesse mon exclamation de douleur. Une main secourable venu se glisser dans mon champ de vision. C’était celle d’Aro. Je relevais les yeux, les paupières plissées. <em>S’il pensait m’avoir comme ça ! </em>Je me souvenais parfaitement de son don et de son incapacité à lire en moi, alors mon sourire indécent se fit un peu plus grand. Je suspendais ma main au-dessus de la sienne avant d’ajouter :</p>
<p>– Vous ne lirez rien.</p>
<p>Sa main se crispa avant d’empoigner la mienne et de me redresser d’un geste fluide et sans effort. Une fois sur mes pieds, et stable, je constatai qu’Aro semblait enchanté. Cela me déstabilisait quelques peu.</p>
<p>Avait-il vu quelque chose ? ou alors était-ce le fait qu’il ne voit justement rien qui l’enchantait ainsi ?</p>
<p>Il eut un silence où nous nous dévisagèrent et cela me permit d’étudier le personnage qui se tenait en chair et en os face à moi. La première évidence fût, et ça malgré mon odorat de mortel, qu’Aro portait l’odeur du sang et de la mort comme un parfum. Moi, je portais l’odeur de chair brûler et de mort car mon corps était sur le déclin, mais lui se parait de cette odeur… Et cela ne le rendait que plus dangereux.</p>
<p>Ses prunelles voiler de ce filtre laiteux sinuaient le long de mes traits. Si son don n’avait pas fonctionné sur moi, espérait-il peut-être y décrypter des traces de mon passé. Les lacs de sang s’accrochèrent au pendentif des Cullen que je portais par-dessus ma cape, et malgré son attitude maniérée j’entendis tout de même le claquement de langue presque mécontent.</p>
<p>Les portes s’ouvrirent à la volée dans le même raffut que lorsqu’elles c’étaient refermées sous mes yeux. Coupant ainsi net la suspension du temps qui c’était opérer durant notre échange silencieux. Le bruit soudain me fit sursauter, mais plus par instinct que par courage, je gardais mon visage tourné vers les trois anciens. Je me méfiais d’eux, et j’imaginais qu’après mon petit spectacle, eux aussi.</p>
<p>Des bras me cueillirent pour me tirer en arrière. Ma vision fut subitement obstruée par un large dos qui se dressait en rempart entre les Volturi et moi.<br/>
<strong>Carlisle. </strong>Le reste du clan m’encadrait. Leurs expressions oscillaient entre dégoût, colère et soif à la vue des cadavres qui jonchait le sol de la salle :</p>
<p>– Carlisle, mon ami ! Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir de sitôt. Malheureusement nous n’avons plus de collation à offrir à toi et les tiens, plaisantait d’un ton charmeur Aro.<br/>
– Je vois que vous avez déjà rencontré ma fille, constatait en réponse le patriarche.</p>
<p>Tout dans la subtilité, Carlisle adressait directement aux autres que la chasse était gardé.<br/>
<em>Pas touché l’humaine qui empeste.</em></p>
<p>Je me décalais d’un pas et accrochais ma main au dos de la chemise de Carlisle. Ce simple pas me permit de mieux observer ce qui se déroulait autour de moi. Les autres Cullen se tenait en retrait de nous, faisant front derrière leur chef.<br/>
Les gardes Volturi, eux, commencèrent à nous encercler. Nous étions leurs nouvelles proies.</p>
<p>D’un mot en italien de la part d’Aro, les ombres arrêtèrent de planer autour de nous pour se retrancher rapidement le long de la salle en cercle :</p>
<p>– Ta fille, répétait Aro, ses yeux retombant sur mon collier.<br/>
– Précisément. Celle dont je t’ai parlé au téléphone, ajoutait sereinement le patriarche.</p>
<p>Il eut un grognement mécontent derrière Aro, à en juger par la tonalité je misais sur Caïus. Ce dernier était toujours debout, un peu en retrait, tendu et prêt à bondir à la moindre occasion. Ses yeux me dardaient d’éclairs, priant sans doute pour que je sois foudroyé sur place :</p>
<p>– Elle à incendier un garde, grondait-il.<br/>
– Il était prévenu ! me défendais-je en m’écartant vivement de Carlisle.</p>
<p>D’un mouvement léger, le patriarche me retenait près de lui pour que je ne poursuive pas ma route. Un avertissement.</p>
<p>Encore un pas et je sortais de sa protection. « <em>Isabella</em> », mon nom fut prononcé d’une voix sévère. Mes mains se contractèrent en poing. Caïus et moi, nous défièrent un instant avant qu’Aro nous interrompe :</p>
<p>– Allons, ce n’est pas comme si nous pouvions refuser à nos proies de se défendre, chantonnait-il l’air léger.</p>
<p>Encore un flou et celui qui ressemblait à l’incarnation de Dracula, se tenait face à Carlisle et moi en tendant sa propre main au patriarche. Celui-ci, qui connaissait déjà parfaitement le don de son ami se contentait d’effleurer sa paume avant de la retirer :</p>
<p>– Une histoire bien alambiquée…</p>
<p>Le vampire aux yeux rouge prit une profonde inspiration dans ma direction, une brève expression concentrée traversa ses traits avant que l’une de ses mains emprisonne son menton. Au même moment des gardes apportèrent Edward, ce dernier se débattait comme un dément, feulant à tout va :</p>
<p>– Edward. Je suis là. Arrête.</p>
<p>Ma voix injonctive claqua dans la salle, et je ne pouvais louper le sourire mauvais d’Aro. Il eut une exclamation de surprise derrière moi et Edward se téléportait à mes côtés pour m’étreindre. D’un mouvement pour le repousser je me dégageais, ce n’était pas le moment pour ça ! :</p>
<p><br/>
– Bella, qu’est-ce que… Pourquoi tu es…<strong> Ils t’ont fait du mal.</strong><br/>
– J’ai malencontreusement été pris pour leurs dîners, coupais-je mortellement sérieuse.</p>
<p>Le roux eu la mine sombre en regardant par-dessus de moi. L’air menaçant, il me glissait ensuite derrière lui et Carlisle. Mon bouclier grésillait de nouveau, naturellement ma vue obstruée donnait à mon bouclier de l’ampleur pour que je puisse sentir les déplacements autour de moi. A chaque fois que ça m’arrivait j’avais la sensation de me transformer en chauve-souris. Ça m’apprendra à trop fricoter avec les vampires !<br/>
Un bruissement de tissus, un murmure et les Cullen s’écartèrent à regret de moi pour m’offrir de nouveau à la vue d’Aro et ses frères :</p>
<p>– Jeune Edward, nous avons bien fait de te retenir, tu vois à présent que tous ceci n’est qu’un simple malentendu, concluait le chef du clan. A présent, Isabella, pourrait-tu…</p>
<p>Il tendait sa main en ma direction et je comprenais très bien ce qu’il souhaitait. Il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Carlisle que je pouvais momentanément abaisser mon bouclier. J’allais devoir le faire, même si c’était à contre-cœur.<br/>
Abaissé mon bouclier ici équivalait à se promener nu pour moi.<br/>
Je serai vulnérable. Mortellement.</p>
<p>Pour me rassurer je saisissais le poignet d’Edward. Mon autre main se suspendais au-dessus de la main d’Aro. Juste le temps que je me concentre pour rétracter mon bouclier. Je le sentais s’agiter et dénier mes ordres de s’abaisser à cause de la récente attaque de Caïus.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Non, obéis !</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Le magma se recroquevilla, me tabassant les boyaux au passage pour bien me faire comprendre que c’était insensé de faire ça. Je grognais et une fois certaine que plus rien ne me protégeait j’imitais le geste de Carlisle. Rien que ce contact bref, me fit frissonner. Je notais qu’Aro, et sans douter que ce soit identiques pour ses frères, était plus froids que les Cullen.</p>
<p>Avant que je ne retire totalement ma main, mon bouclier eu une réaction inattendue au contact d’Aro. En alerte, il se débattit encore plus violemment dans mes entrailles. Remuant et brûlant mes organes pour s’extirper, d'une manière si violente que cela m’arracha une quinte de toux inattendue.<br/>
Prise de court, je ne pus pas couvrir ma bouche, ou du moins pas à temps.</p>
<p>C’est ainsi que j’ai littéralement craché mon sang au visage d’un des plus importants vampires du monde…</p>
<p>Si ça, ce n’était pas une déclaration de guerre, je ne m’y connaissais pas. J’écartais vivement ma main en déployant mon bouclier, prête à passer à l’attaque.</p>
<p>Une ombre prédatrice glissa dans les yeux de l’homme face à moi et ses dents déjà dévoilé dans son sourire trop amicale pour l’être réellement, se dévoilèrent un peu plus. Des crocs brillants de venin, tranchants comme des lames de rasoirs.<br/>
Au contraire de toutes les fois avec les Cullen ou des nomades qui avaient croisés ma route, je ne frissonnais pas de peur. Au contraire, cela ne fit que crépiter plus fort mon bouclier. Lui portait l’odeur de mort pour prévenir de sa létalité, moi je bourdonnais pour montrer qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à me toucher. Pourtant, j’avais toujours la sensation d’être un gigot saignant dans une cage à requins.</p>
<p>Je voyais Aro batailler ferme pour étouffer ses instincts.</p>
<p>Personne ne bougea pendant plusieurs instants, j’en fis de même et reprit le contrôle de ma respiration. Le leader prouva qu’il se maîtrisait de nouveau pleinement en sortant un mouchoir d’une de ses poches. Il essuya de manière très civile mon sang charbonneux qui constellait sa peau :</p>
<p>– La prochaine fois, jeune Swan que vous souhaitez m’offrir votre sang, je me contenterai de le ponctionner directement dans votre jolie petite nuque.</p>
<p>Aussi calme que son attitude tentât de faire croire à son totale contrôle de lui-même, son ton onctueux, presque trop mielleux hurlait à quel point il se contenait encore pour ne pas se jeter sur moi. J’arquais un sourcil. Je ne savais pas si c’était la vue de mon sang ou la semi-insulte de mon geste qui poussait le chef du clan à être dans cet état, mais ce n’était certainement pas sa douce odeur :</p>
<p>– A vos risques et périls, si j’étais vous, je n’y toucherai même pas, avertissais-je en désignant le morceau de tissu souillé.</p>
<p>Les yeux d’un noir profond me jugèrent intensément, essayant de savoir si je plaisantais ou non. <em>Qui sait, peut-être que mon sang est toxique ?</em> Il eut un rire lugubre en me tendant son mouchoir :</p>
<p>– Malgré vous, vous êtes bien trop appétissante pour une audience comme la nôtre.</p>
<p>Je me saisissais de ce que me tendait l’homme. Je le remerciais d’un hochement de tête, ne voulant même pas tenter d’imaginer ce qui aurait découlé si j’avais refusé. Rapidement et un peu maladroitement, je tentais d’enlever le liquide qui poissait mon visage. En seulement quelques gestes, le tissu noir était déjà totalement gorgé. J’appliquais encore pression là où ma tête me faisait encore mal et comprenait que l’hémorragie se refermait déjà d’elle-même grâce sans doute au vampire que mon bouclier avait absorbé.</p>
<p>Aro récupéra le mouchoir quand il comprit que j’en avais terminé avec. Se chargeant de le jeter dans le tas de cendre encore en feu.<br/>
Quel triste sort pour un corps de finir en poubelle…</p>
<p>Mon attention fut détournée du tas de cendre par le troisième Volturi qui fit enfin un mouvement. En unissons, le reste des vampires du clan adverse bougèrent eux aussi. J’imaginais que comme dans les livres, il devait être rare qu’il prenne la parole.<br/>
Marcus fit de lents mouvements pour me désigner. Ses yeux n’exprimaient rien. Je n’y distinguais même pas cette ennuie profond qui le caractérisait. En fait, aussi honnête que je pouvais l’être, je trouvais ça terriblement perturbant. La tristesse ou la dépression, restait des états, des sentiments, mais là, je me sentais comme Jasper la première fois qu’il m’avait croisé. Se vide, cette absence parfaitement consciente provoquait chez moi une chair de poule incontrôlée.</p>
<p>Marcus aurait pu assister à la fin du monde que ça ne lui aurait même pas arracher une larme :</p>
<p>– Elle ne peux pas partir.</p>
<p>Ceux de ma famille frémirent et se resserrent autour de moi.</p>
<p><em>Ah !</em> Nous avons un sérieux problème. Mais je tenais peut-être la solution. Après tout, ce que voulait les Volturi c’était ma transformation … Non ? Je détestais m’accrocher aux livres, mais là c’était la seule conclusion qui me traversait l’esprit :</p>
<p>– On va me transformer, contrais-je déterminé en sortant du champ de protection que m’offrait ma famille.<br/>
– Comme si tu avais d’autres choix, crachait impétueusement Caïus.</p>
<p>Mon attention attirée par son intervention, je mesurais qu’aussi furieux que Caïus pouvait paraitre il semblait amplement satisfait. Aro rejoignait gracieusement ses frères et les touchaient brièvement pour entendre leurs pensées. Edward se penchait vers moi, pour m’attirer près de lui :</p>
<p>– Bella, fais attention. Ils ne pensent pas en italien, me confiait-il aussi faiblement qu’il le pouvait pour mes sens de mortelle.</p>
<p>Encore une mise en garde. Cette fois-ci plus grave. Les Volturi tramaient quelque chose et ils ne voulaient pas que l’on sache quoi. Par réflexe, je me tendais et empoignais encore une fois la main d’Edward. Je ne pouvais manquer que les trois Volturi se tendirent à ce geste.</p>
<p>Ils me dévoraient littéralement des yeux pendant qu’ils poursuivaient leurs messes-basses dans ce que je crus comprendre être une langue parenté au grec ou peut-être au latin. Ou une sorte de langue batarde des deux.</p>
<p>En attendant, je tentais de discrètement étouffer ma toux signe que j’abaissais mon bouclier.<br/>
<em>"Edward. Méfie-toi, toi aussi. Au fond de moi, je le sens quelque chose cloche. L’issue ne sera pas la même que dans les livres. Nous ne nous en tirerons pas avec un simple avertissement."</em></p>
<p><br/>
Avant de remettre mon bouclier en place, je glissais quelques souvenirs des dernières heures. Ainsi le télépathe comprendrait mieux mon état. Mon bouclier rétabli et la connexion coupé, la main d’Edward emprisonna un peu plus fort la mienne. Il m’offrait son soutien et une excuse non verbale pour l’énorme boulette qu’il avait commise.</p>
<p>Les portes s’ouvrirent de nouveau, plus discrètement cette fois. Je n’osais toujours pas me retourner. Pour ne pas perdre de vue les Volturi, mais aussi pour ne pas voir les cadavres qui jonchaient encore le sol. Il eut quelques murmures et les trois vampires face à nous eurent l’air foncièrement mécontent d’être interrompus. Des têtes, sans compter les nôtres, allaient rouler aujourd’hui.<br/>
Un vampire colossal fit rapidement son chemin vers l’estrade et se penchait respectueusement en adressant quelques mots à ses maîtres avant de repartir aussi vite. Sans qu’aucun des trois ne m’ai quitté des yeux, Aro se redressait et fut rapidement de nouveau face à nous :</p>
<p>– Nous reprendrons notre entretien plus tard.<br/>
– Pour le mieux. Les conditions seront plus propices au dialogue, mon ami.</p>
<p>Carlisle avait raison. L’effervescence de notre première confrontation n’aurait occasionné rien de bon. J’avais interrompu le « repas » des Volturi, sans doute l’un des pires moments de la journée. Tous étaient encore en mode prédateur, même ma propre famille vibrait de leurs instincts de chasseurs.</p>
<p>Sans cette interruption nous aurions fini par tous nous arracher la tête.<br/>
Quelques gardes nous entourèrent et nous guidèrent d’un pas vif hors de la salle.<br/>
Avant que les portes ne se referment derrière nous pour marquer notre sortie, je jetais un dernier coup d’œil aux trois vampires qui n’avaient pas bougés.<br/>
Leurs yeux toujours vrillés sur moi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je le répète nous sommes dans un slow burn, et mon histoire sera très sloooow *blush*</p>
<p>&gt; petite note : je ne poste plus de media pour accompagner mes chapitres, j'aimerai avoir votre avis souhaiteriez-vous que je poursuive d'un poster un pour accompagner le chapitre ou cela vous convient sans ? Je prends du plaisir à les faire juste cela me demande un peu de temps, surtout de trouver l'idée et les visuels. Si vous avez des suggestions je suis preneuse ! </p>
<p>&gt; Sur ceux! Passez une bonne journée / soirée ! N'hésitez pas à me partager votre avis sur le chapitre, ou encore à me soutenir avec un kudo :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Les monstres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les cadavres avaient été évacués entre temps, mais d’autres les avaient déjà remplacés. Au centre de tous ses corps se tenait Caïus qui haletait de rage. Il tenait fermement par les cheveux le crâne d’un des membres du clan qui les avaient interrompus. Les membres de la garde préféraient se tenir à distance raisonnable de leur maître qui était visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Enfin, plus qu'à l'habitué.</p><p>Marcus et Aro n’avaient pas flanchés, ni même tenter de le retenir. Le télépathe se demandait même s’il n’aurait pas dû rejoindre son compagnon pour s’adonner à se joyeux bain de venin, mais il tenait trop à sa propre tête pour se risquer à être aux côtés de Caïus quand il était dans cet état :</p><p>– Tu as fini ? s’élevait la voix de Marcus.</p><p>Une simple question, aucun reproche. Il préférait être certain qu’ils pourraient discuter aussi calmement que possible. Quitte à ce que Caïus se déchaîne sur qui ça lui chante. Le guerrier jetait vulgairement la tête dans un des feux de joie, et englobait d’un regard tous les vampires de la garde :</p><p>– Dégagez.</p><p>L’ordre claqua, sec et sévère. Plus qu’un ordre, c’était une menace. Si dans la seconde tout le monde n’évacuait pas, il se chargerait personnellement de réserver le même sort à ses gardes qu’à ceux qui les avaient interrompu. Ça, sans le moindre état d’âme, et sans même accorder la moindre attention à l'importance, du supposé garde, pour le couvent. Personne ne se fit prier pour littéralement fuir de la salle. Il eut plusieurs sifflements caractéristiques de l’air qui se fends et enfin le claquement bruyant des portes. Les trois leaders se retrouvaient désormais seuls. Caïus ne regagnait pas son trône, préférant rester au bas des marches :</p><p>– Elle est misérable. Insolente. Et…<br/>
– Parfaite, interrompait Aro avec le sourire d’un chat ayant dévorer le canari de la voisine.</p><p>Celui encore en bas des marches aurait voulu le contre dire, mais il n’en fit rien. Il se renfrognait dans une moue boudeuse. <em>Qui ne dis mot, consent.</em><br/>
Bien qu’il ait poser la main sur elle, il regrettait profondément son geste. Au fond de lui, même s’il ne voulait pas le reconnaître à haute voix, il admettait que sa colère n’aurait pas dû l’emporter. Surtout contre elle. Elle lui ferait payer au centuple plus tard. Quel fou, il a été se reprochait-il. Pourtant d’être confronter à elle, de revoir son visage après un millénaire. Il avait presque cru qu’il ne pourrait pas se retenir.</p><p>Il l’avait presque tué. Pour lui, le dilemme lors qu’il l’avait tenu entre ses mains avait été d’hésiter à lui briser la nuque pour son insolence et de les avoirs fait patienter autant de temps, ou bien de l’embrasser pour exulter de soulagement :</p><p>– Son lien avec les Cullen est… profond, articulait soucieusement Marcus en se levant lentement de son trône.</p><p>Celui à la chevelure de neige attendait que son compagnon s’étende sur le sujet pour qu’il puisse saisir ce qu’il entendait par là. Mais, vu que le vampire qui pouvait voir les liens s’enfermait dans son mutisme habituel, Aro reprenait :</p><p>– Il semblerait que notre jeune Swan ait déjà son propre couvent.</p><p>Caïus eu un froncement de sourcils. Il avait déjà conclu que la petite humaine qui c’était tenue devant eux n’avait pas conscience du passé qu’elle traînait derrière elle. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça qu’il avait refréner sa passion et que cela avait amplifier sa rage. Ils allaient encore devoir repartir de zéro. Fondamentalement, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Seulement, il ne pouvait contenir son ennuie de devoir patienter pour lui révéler la vérité, afin qu'elle sache la vérité qui la liait à eux.<br/>
Pourtant, le guerrier ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce que ses compagnons tentaient d’expliquer par le lien qui liait Isabella aux vampires d’Olympic :</p><p>– Le clan gravite autour d’elle, précisait Aro.<br/>
– Tuons les.</p><p>Les deux encore en haut des marches le réfrénèrent d’un simple regard :</p><p>– Très bonne idée ! Elle ne nous déteste pas assez, liquidons son couvent, ironisait Aro en roulant des yeux, désespéré par la barbarie de Caïus.</p><p>Caïus grognât et ne pouvait argumenter face à ce qu’évoquait le télépathe. Il reconnaissait à tort qu’il avait raison. Déjà qu’il devrait probablement batailler pour lui faire oublier son acte de violence, autant ne pas compliqué la tâche à ses compagnons :</p><p>– Je la déteste, sifflait-il la mâchoire contracté.<br/>
– Vous adorez, vous détestez, nuance, corrigeait Marcus en levant un doigt ses traits légèrement amusé.<br/>
– Quelqu’un qui te tiens tête. Tu as juste perdu l’habitude, plaisantait Aro.</p><p>Le télépathe se glissais aux côtés de son compagnon toujours en bas des marches, et lui fit une caresse provoquante. Caïus n’en grogna que plus fort de contrariété :</p><p>– Je dois donc comprendre que nous aurons son fichu clan pour nous traîner dans les pattes.</p><p>Marcus se plantait devant ses compagnons, ses prunelles brûlantes. En public les émotions de Marcus n’apparaissaient pas car c’était son rôle. Là, à l’écart des regards il se permettait de les exprimer. Sa léthargie simulée s’évanouissait brutalement, sa main s’emparait d’un des pans de la cape de Caïus pour appuyer ses mots :</p><p>– Ils sont sa famille, je te conseille vivement de ne pas te mettre en plus fâcheuse posture.</p><p>Le vampire cerné par ses compagnons, ne retenait pas son soupir guttural. Il ne jouerait certainement la comédie pour plaire au couvent qui gardait pour eux leur compagne :</p><p>– Le lien pour nous est intense, affirmait Marcus en relâchant le morceau de tissu. Mais elle est encore humaine, nous pourrions la perdre à la moindre occasion. Autant que j’ai de sentiments pour toi, je ne permettrai certainement pas que tu ruine le lien.</p><p>Les lèvres d’Aro frémirent, tout ça l’amusait énormément. Revoir Marcus reprendre vie l’enchantait. Ne voulant rien manqué de leurs nouveau petit numéro, Aro s’écartait de ses compagnons et préférait reprendre place dans son trône :</p><p>– Oh ! Et qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? menaçait Caïus en s’approchant dangereusement de Marcus.</p><p>Caïus était plus petit d’une tête que Marcus, mais compensait cette différence en étant plus bâti que lui. Celui à la crinière blanche avait toujours été un guerrier, tant dis que l’autre avait toujours été un géant. Les deux avaient la mine sombre en se toisant torse contre torse :</p><p>– Je t’en empêcherai.</p><p>Lorsque Marcus prononça ses mots, Caïus réduisit immédiatement à néant le peu d’espace qui les séparait encore. Il pressa ses dents contre la peau du cou de Marcus pour à peine l’érafler. Le geste n’était ni innocent ou tendre, non juste purement provocateur :</p><p>– Vraiment ? susurrait-il</p><p>Sur ceux Caïus parti, l’air diabolique. Marcus n’eut aucun mal à brosser plus loin la tentative de provocation, il se retournait pour prendre place aux côtés d’Aro. Il s’installait sur l’accoudoir du trône central, les deux échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient tous les deux soucieux :</p><p>– En première introduction, je pense que nous ne pouvions pas être plus monstrueux, constatait amèrement Aro les lèvres pincées.<br/>
– Et elle, ne pouvait pas être plus glorieuse, rétorquait l’air rêveur Marcus.</p><p>Il eut un silence où les deux repassaient dans leurs mémoires la façon dont elle était apparue sous leurs yeux. Elle avait toujours soigné ses entrées en scène, mais là. Cette fois-ci, le mot glorieux n’aurait pas pu mieux la qualifier. La façon dont elle avait réduit en cendre leur garde, sa manière de révéler son visage de manière théâtral. Son insolence à ne pas avoir peur d’eux. Sa beauté, malgré le sang et la maladie.<br/>
Ils n’avaient pas pu réprimer se frisson imaginaire quand ils avaient compris que son visage totalement labouré par la maigreur n’était pas la faute du garde qui l’avait attaqué, mais probablement son don qui la broyait de l’intérieur :</p><p>– Je suis inquiet… reprenait Marcus. Qu’as-tu vu dans leurs pensées ?<br/>
– J’ai vu beaucoup de choses, ironisait lugubrement Aro en croisant ses mains sous son menton.<br/>
– Son don. Quelque chose à changer. Il n’est pas censé être ainsi.<br/>
– Le cygne a manipulé ce qui la dépasse.<br/>
– C’est donc pour ça qu’elle est en si piteuse état, concluait soucieusement Marcus.</p><p>Aro ne répondait que d’un vague hochement de tête. Lui, ce qui le préoccupait était cette histoire de livre qui flottait dans les esprits de son ami Carlisle et du jeune Edward. Quelqu’un avait tenter de détourner Isabella du chemin qui les aurait conduits à eux. Ou avait, du moins, tenter de repousser leurs rencontres.</p><p>Sans même avoir investiguer dans tous les esprits, il avait déjà sa petite idée de qui en était à l’origine. Le tout restait à savoir pourquoi. Cependant les pièces étaient là, toutes à sa porter. Il ne lui manquait qu'à les alignées :</p><p>– Ce qui me préoccupe à titre personnel, c’est le moment où Isabella retrouvera ses souvenirs, reprenait Aro les yeux plissés en fixant un point au de-là des murs de la salle.<br/>
– Pour l’instant ne la brusquons pas, conseillait Marcus.</p><p>Ce dernier se levait lentement à son tour. Considérant que la conversation devait s’arrêter là. Il interrompait ses pas pour se stopper au centre de la pièce, il plaçait quelques dernières paroles par-dessus son épaule :</p><p>– Je m’en remets à toi et ton goût pour organiser ma petite fête, lançait-il d'un ton amusé.<br/>
– Ça va de soi, congédiait celui qui était toujours rigidement installé dans le trône central.</p><p>Ce dernier savait à quel point Marcus détestait le soir de sa saint, mais par le simple fait qu’Isabella y serait présente, il y participera. C’est donc à Aro que revenait la tâche de tout organiser... Vu que Caïus avait disparu dans la nature pour de lugubres raisons.<br/>
Un dîner serait peut-être un bon moyen d’arrondir les angles en début de soirée ?</p><p>L’idée même que de la nourriture soit sous son nez l’incommodait énormément, mais il ferait avec. Ses mains claquaient faussement enthousiaste l’une contre l’autre, tant dis qu’un sourire étirait ses lèvres :</p><p>– Tant faire à faire et si peu de temps, se plaignait-il pour lui-même.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, j'espère que vous allez bien :) </p><p>Je vous annonce que la suite est déjà prête vous ne resterez pas sur votre faim de si tôt ahah ! Et je m'avance peut-être, mais hummm j'imagine que vous allez adorer. <br/>Sinon, n'oubliez pas de soutenir mon travail avec un kudo et/ ou de m'exprimer votre avis en commentaire.</p><p>Bonne journée, bonne soirée, à bientôt !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. L'hors-d'œuvre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je fixais depuis quelques minutes le paquet qu’un des gardes m’avait glissé par l’entrebâillement d’une des chambres dans laquelle je me trouvais. Tout ce que j’avais obtenu comme explication était que les « maitres » souhaitaient que je porte ce que contenait le dit paquet. Et je fixais bêtement son contenu.</p><p>Démunie et exultante de colère. Hors de question que je me plie à leurs ordres. La porte s’ouvrit sur Alice déjà prête, qui fonçait sur moi :</p><p>– Bella ! Ne fais pas ça.</p><p>J’arquais un sourcil et désignais la robe de soirée, elle me narguait étaler innocemment sur le lit. Mes doigts me démangeaient de la réduire en charpie :</p><p>– Ah oui ? Si terrible que même avec mon bouclier tu en vois les conséquences. Alors…</p><p>Un nouveau plan se fraya un chemin dans mon esprit et il me fit jubiler. Je la porterais cette fichue robe, mais certainement pas comme ils l’espéraient. Alice se perdit un instant avant de revenir, l’expression toujours déchiré d’inquiétude :</p><p>– Est-ce que ça vous met en danger ? l’interrogeais-je sérieusement.<br/>
– Non, mais…<br/>
– Parfait. Aide-moi.</p><p>Je retirais rapidement mes couches de vêtements, pour ne garder que ma culotte. La jeune femme ne fit aucuns commentaires sur mon corps, que ce soit sur sa maigreur ou les ecchymoses qui le parait, et se contenta de me tendre la fameuse robe.<br/>
Uniquement au touché je pouvais estimer qu’elle était d’une manufacture supérieure. Noire et à la coupe fourreau, d'une longueur qui m’arrivait presque aux cheville et fendu sur un côté. Elle avait se corset ornementer et de longue manche en dentelles qui dévoilait mes épaules.<br/>
Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de penser que malgré son style très Morticia Adams, je la trouvais jolie.</p><p>Pourtant le fait qu’on ait exigé que je la porte ne me donnait pas envie de la mettre en valeur comme on le souhaiterai. Je la glissais par-dessus ma tête et l’ajustait rapidement.<br/>
Alice fouillait ensuite dans mon sac à dos et en sortit un jogging pour me le tendre à contre cœur. Je la gratifiais d’un sourire et l’enfilais. Je jetais un œil dans le miroir pour voir si l’effet était celui escompté.<br/>
Oui, tout de suite, j’étais moins charmante en robe de soirée et jogging.</p><p>Puis si je devais courir hors de question d’être gênée par se fourreau qui me comprimais les jambes et la poitrine. Je remontais la robe pour qu’elle ne soit qu’à mi-cuisse et qu’elle n’entrave pas mes mouvements. Pour peaufiner ma tenue, je m’équipais de mes vieilles baskets usées et d'un gilet banale acheté à l'aéroport. Après tout, ils m’avaient simplement demandé de porter cette robe. Pas comment, ou avec quoi.</p><p>Je laissais mes cheveux tel quel. En quatre ans je ne les avais pas coupés, et il était une masse sauvage de mèche brune. Il était encore humide de la douche que j’avais prise plutôt pour me nettoyer du sang séché. Rosalie fit son apparition, elle aussi en robe de soirée. Elle resta quelques secondes à me regarder de haut en bas, sans contenir le rire qui l’agitait.<br/>
Au moins si ma tenue me coûtait la vie, elle aurait au moins eu l’honneur de faire rire Rosalie. C’était déjà ça de prit. La blonde venue à mes côtés pour me rendre un peu plus indécente. Se permettant de monter bien plus haut le bas de la robe. Il ne restait rien du bas désormais coincer dans le corset cacher sous la fine laine :</p><p>– C’est quoi le plan ? Te rendre aussi hideuse que ton odeur, ou…</p><p>Sa question restait en suspens alors qu’elle se redressait de toutes la hauteur que ses jambes de déesse lui offraient :</p><p>– Leurs faire comprendre que je ne vais certainement pas me plier gentiment à leurs caprices.<br/>
– Tu joue à un jeu dangereux, me mettait en garde Alice.<br/>
– C’est un cadeau ? s’étonnait Rosalie en se tournant vers sa sœur, subitement moins amusé.<br/>
– Pas vous ? m’étonnais-je.</p><p>La voyante m’ignorait pour répondre à l’affirmative à la question de Rosalie. Cette dernière se penchait déjà pour me rajuster correctement, mais je l’en empêchai en m’écartant d’elle. Il n’était déjà pas question que je porte ce malheureux bout de tissu, alors ils s’estimeront déjà heureux que je l’ai sur le dos en un seul morceau :</p><p>– Rosalie, c’est parfait comme ça, ne touche à rien.<br/>
– Non, absolument pas ! Tu ne peux pas…<br/>
– Tu croit ? ironisais-je terriblement sérieuse.</p><p>La porte s’ouvrit sur deux des gardes qui nous avaient accompagnés et qui étaient sans doute en charge de nous collecter et de nous emmener là où voudraient bien nous rencontrer Dracula et sa fratrie. Le plus petit des deux m’examina avant de prendre la parole :</p><p>– Je crois que lorsque les maîtres demandaient que vous portiez ça, ils ne l’entendaient pas de cette manière.<br/>
– Ont-ils précisés quoi que ce soit d’autres ? questionnais-je innocemment.<br/>
– Non.<br/>
– Alors je les prends aux mots, je porte cette satanée robe, contrais-je en me plantant dans l’encadrement de la porte et face aux gardes.</p><p>Les deux partagèrent la même expression à demi-amusé :</p><p>– Ils n’aiment pas trop qu’on joue avec leurs mots vous savez.<br/>
– Et moi, je n’aime pas trop qu’on m’impose quoi que ce soit.</p><p>Ils n’ajoutèrent rien et nous commencèrent à sinuer dans les couloirs, récupérant au compte-gouttes les autres Cullen. Une fois la collecte finie, l’un des gardes siffla quelque chose et Rosalie qui était la plus proche de moi, s’emparait de moi dans ses bras pour courir. J’avais tendance à oublier que je traînais un peu la patte pour des immortels.<br/>
Je me gardais d’ouvrir les yeux, l’idée de vomir sur les gardes ou Rosalie ne m’emballait pas tant que ça. Puis, pour l’instant, je m’étais assez donner en spectacle.</p><p>Pour l’instant, uniquement.</p><p>Quand je sentis que nous nous étions arrêtés, j’ouvrais de nouveau les yeux. Rosalie me posait sur mes pieds et me plaçait rapidement derrière son dos. Mon bouclier encore à l’œuvre me permettait de sentir la présence des Cullen et l’équivalent de présence inconnues. L’odeur dans l’atmosphère, m’assurait qu’Aro était présent, et le crépitement d’un feu me confortait dans l’idée qu’une cheminée faisait partie du décor. En scrutant ce qui m’entourait, je notais que la salle était tamisée, uniquement la cheminée et quelques bougies offraient assez de lumière pour que j’y voie quelque chose. Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de penser que de s’entourer d’autant de feu en étant un vampire était presque suicidaire.</p><p>Puis je me rappelais qu’il aurait pu faire nuit noire que tous les êtres qui m’entouraient y aurai vu comme en plein jour. Donc ses feux étaient clairement à mon intention.<br/>
Et enfin, je me posais une question bête, mais y avait-il seulement l’électricité dans ce château ?</p><p>Des quelques heures que j’avais passé dans la chambre, j’en déduisais que oui. J’avais aperçu quelques prises de courant et un plafonnier à ampoule. Peut-être y avait-il le courant, mais visiblement ils avaient jugé qu’ici ce n’était pas nécessaire de mettre une lampe. De là où j’étais caché, j’entendais quelques mots échanger à voix basses. Finalement, Rosalie s’emparait précautionneusement de mon poignet pour me guider.</p><p>Visiblement le décor plus intimiste était prévu pour un dîner... Où je serai la seule à manger.</p><p>La lueur des bougies se reflétaient dans les plats, mais je ne manquais pas l’éclat qui s’accrochait dans les multiples carafes qui contenait un liquide sombre. Quelques-uns des Cullen avaient la mâchoire contractée. Instinctivement mon regard se portait sur Jasper, il savait ce à quoi je pensais et se contenta d’acquiescer d’un coup sec de la tête.<br/>
Je ne lui demandais pas si ça irait, mais s’il pouvait contenir la soif de tout le monde. Son don avait évolué pour emprunter une branche similaire à Alec. Si ça lui chantait il pouvait totalement effacer une émotion durant un laps de temps. Cela serait plus vivable pour nous tous, s’il se permettait d’obstruer la soif du clan.<br/>
L’effet fut immédiat et notre famille se relaxait un peu.</p><p>Pourtant Jasper ne pourra pas faire deux choses à la fois. Il ne pourrait pas contenir toutes les soifs et en même temps diffuser un calme factice.</p><p>Rosalie me poussait en direction d’un des sièges, coincer entre Carlisle et elle. Une fois installer, je me penchais pour observer l’autre bout de la table qui était évidemment occuper par Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Derrière eux, se tenait un nombre limité de gardes. Nous étions à force égales, et l’air crépitait de tension. J’espérais que ce soir rien ne dégénérerait. N'étant pas encore le plat principale de se soir, j'estimais que c'était déjà un bon signe :</p><p>– Merci de nous accueillir à votre table, prit la parole Carlisle de manière polie.<br/>
– Tout le plaisir est pour nous. Ne patientons pas plus, répondait Aro de sa voix trop sucrée.</p><p>Quelques gardes firent le service et une assiette fut poser devant moi. Je remerciais celui qui m’avait servi, ce qui lui arracha un haussement de sourcils avant qu’il ne retourne derrière ses maîtres. On pouvait considérer que la salade qui était censé être, je suppose, une entrée, aurait nourri un bataillon furieux de lapins. J’entamais mon assiette, quand l’odeur de rouille et de sel me chatouilla les narines. Ma fourchette se stoppais dans les airs, alors que je fronçais le nez en me mordant la lèvre. A mon grand désarroi Marcus ne manquait pas mon expression. La conversation polie qui se tenait se stoppait quand il prit la parole :</p><p>– Un problème ?</p><p>Je reposais mon couvert pour prendre le temps de formuler ma réponse, beaucoup trop consciente de tous les regards qui pesait sur moi :</p><p>– Aussi ironique que cela puisse être pour quelqu’un qui comme moi crache son sang un peu partout, l’odeur me rend malade.<br/>
– Autant que l’odeur de votre nourriture pour nous, rétorquais acide Caïus en prenant une longue gorgé à son verre.</p><p>Je ne manquais rien du geste de ce dernier, qui fit exagérément passer sa langue sur ses lèvres d’un rouge sanguinaire. Je me retenais de soupirer face à l’attitude puéril de ce dernier pour reporter mon attention sur mon assiette où je repris quelques bouchées en ignorant l’odeur qui m’entourait :</p><p>– Demetri, hélait soudainement Aro en tendant sa main.</p><p>Je pus voir celui qui m’avait servi et qui avait monté la garde devant ma porte, apparaître aux côtés de celui qui l’avait sommé. L’échange fut bref et le vampire reparti aussi vite, pour reprendre sa place dans un coin d’ombre.<br/>
Aro posait de manière excessivement lente son verre et penchait à la même vitesse son corps par-dessus la table. Ses mains venaient se croiser sous son menton en m’étudiant à l’aide de ses prunelles rougeoyantes qui luisait dans la pénombre de la pièce :</p><p>– Une explication, jeune Swan ? lançait-il sur un ton badin.</p><p>Aussi détaché que cela pouvait paraître je distinguais parfaitement la menace.<br/>
Et je savais exactement de quoi parlait Aro. La tension montait d’un cran et les gardes en furent le reflet. Je ne manquais pas qu'ils reculaient, se collant presque dos aux murs. Ils craignaient quelques choses. Ou plutôt quelqu’un.<br/>
Restait à savoir lequel des trois :</p><p>– Par rapport à… ? questionnais-je de manière innocente.<br/>
– Votre accoutrement, grondait Caïus en posant plus brutalement son verre qu’Aro précédemment.<br/>
– Je ne vois pas le mal. Je la porte. C’est ce que vous aviez demandé, non ?</p><p>J’avais consciemment adopté le même ton détaché qu’Aro tout en imitant sa posture, en balayant les trois dirigeant d’un regard. J’entendis quelques-uns des membres de ma famille s’étouffer dans leurs sangs et mon prénom fut prononcé par Carlisle sur un ton d'avertissement. Aro eu l’air sidéré un instant, avant de me répondre par un sourire sombre :</p><p>– Ridicule petite insolente, sifflait Caïus en commençant à se lever.<br/>
– Une petite insolente qui n’est pas ici pour se plier à votre bon plaisir messieurs, annonçais-je fermement où on percevait à peine la politesse.</p><p>Le mouvement de Caïus se fit plus vif et ne fut stopper que par un petit halètement de rire provenant de Marcus. Je sentis au même moment une attaque frapper mon bouclier. Mes cheveux se dressèrent sur ma tête quand je retenais de justesse mon don avant qu’il ne renvoie pas la signature malveillante. Aussi certaines que je savais le nombre exact de vampires dans la pièce, l’attaque ne provenait pas d’un des membres des Cullen.<br/>
Je reconnaissais quand l’un de leurs dons venaient frapper mon bouclier et cette fois-ci se n’était pas l’un d’eux. Je me redressais dans mon siège et cherchait des yeux qui pouvait tenter de m’attaquer parmi les gardes présents :</p><p>–A titre informatif, ma famille le sait déjà, mais ne me prenez par surprise, avertissais-je en direction des gardes.</p><p>Les trois frères se tournèrent un instant pour suivre mon regard avant de reprendre leurs positions initiales. Aro, avait perdu son sourire, Caïus semblait déjà prêt à me dévisser la tête et Marcus plissait les paupières dans ma direction :</p><p>– Pourquoi ma chère Isabella, nous faites-vous donc cette subite confidence ? soufflait Aro, de moins en moins enchanté.<br/>
– Celui qui a tenté comprendra.<br/>
–Bella… m'interpellait à mi-voix Jasper qui visait des yeux l’une des plus petites ombres.</p><p>Désormais, je constatais que Jane était présente. Mon sourire devenue carnassier et instinctivement je déployais mon bouclier autour de ma famille. Cela me fatiguerait, mais pas autant que si je souhaitais le rétracter :</p><p>– A la prochaine attaque contre moi ou ma famille, je n’hésiterai pas menaçais-je en plantant mon regard sur celle que m’indiquait Jasper.<br/>
– Pas d’animosité ce soir, affirmait d’un ton glacial Aro.</p><p>Sa voix ouvertement hostile, me laissait tout de même me demander s’il s’adressait particulièrement à moi ou à ses gardes. Carlisle fit une discrète pression de main à Esmée pour la rassurer et tentais d’apaiser la situation :</p><p>– Aro, mon ami, comprends que ma famille et moi, ne sommes pas ici pour provoquer le moindre trouble à l’ordre…<br/>
– C’est pour ça que vous venez ici avec une ennuyante humaine et un jeune suicidaire ? L’interrompait Caïus en reprenant place dans son siège, toujours aussi tendu qu’un ressort.</p><p>Je détestais qu’il me traite ainsi et cela se fit ressentir par mon bouclier qui vrombissait dans l’air. La tension vrillait déjà l’atmosphère, mais l’acier en fusion grésillait littéralement dans la salle qui montait en température par ma faute. Des oreilles humaines l’auraient interprété comme les craquements de la cheminée, mais les immortels et leurs ouïes sur développées pouvait parfaitement percevoir la nuance. Celui aux cheveux blancs se permit un sourire narquois en ma direction et cela ne fit que m’enrager un peu plus. Encore un mot et je le rayais de la carte sans scrupules :</p><p>– En parlant d’ennuyante humaine, reprenait-il en insistant particulièrement sur le mot « ennuyante ». Nous serons ravis de savoir pourquoi elle n’est toujours pas des nôtres.<br/>
– Je suis certain qu’Aro a eu un aperçu de…</p><p>Cela eu l’air de ramener à la réalité le concerné. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se ressaisir. Il prit une lampé dans son verre, en se tournant vers Alice :</p><p>– A se propos jeune Alice, s’il vous plait fit-il en interrompant Carlisle qui s’apprêtait à expliquer l’histoire autour des livres.</p><p>La voyante se statufiait dans son siège. Elle eut un regard pour son compagnon, puis vers moi. Ses lèvres articulaient un « désolé » avant qu’elle ne se lève pour rejoindre l’opposer de la table et tendre sa main au télépathe :</p><p>– Il y a des promesses qu’on ne peut dénier Aro, expliqua-t-elle avant de toucher la paume du vampire.</p><p>Pendant quelques instants il eut un silence. Il n’y avait tellement plus aucun bruit que même ma respiration paraissait assourdissante.<br/>
Quand Aro eu fini d’inspecter les pensées d’Alice, il s’emparait de son verre de sa main libre et gardait de l'autre un contacte directe avec la voyante :</p><p>– Pour vos actes, jeune Alice vous pourriez être exécutée…</p><p>Aro gardait ses mots en suspension quand le bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Jasper aux côtés de Rosalie, avait le regard fou, la mâchoire contractée, et sa main encore en l’air gardait dans son emprise les quelques débris de vaisselle. Le sang que son verre contenait se répandant dans un dégoulinement visqueux le long de son bras et sur la table :</p><p>– Cependant, je m’accorde avec vous sur le point qu’il existe des engagements que nous ne pouvons pas…</p><p>Mon attention fut détournée vers Edward qui fulminait subitement. Martelant brutalement contre mon bouclier pour qu’il puisse communiquer avec moi. D’un simple regard je constatais qu’Aro et Alice occupait le centre de l’attention et coupait ma respiration pour ne pas tousser en rétractant mon bouclier.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>C’est Alice ! C’est Alice qui a écrit les livres, s’écriait-il dans mon esprit.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mes yeux vrombirent sous le choc, et je ne pus retenir la toux quand je pris une grande inspiration de surprise. Le mot avait dû se passer que lorsque je toussais j’étais sans défense, car je fus aussi tôt traversée par la pire douleur qui puisse exister :</p><p>–Non, Jane ! S’écrièrent en cœur Alice et Aro qui n’avaient pas encore rompu leur contact.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Le plat de résistance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[...]– Non, Jane ! S’écrièrent en cœur Alice et Aro qui n’avais pas encore rompu leur contact.</em>
</p><p>Je me tordais de douleur en étouffant un cri qui restait coincé dans ma gorge. J’étais littéralement tétanisé, au point que je ne parvenais même pas à libérer mon bouclier, toujours coincé à l’intérieur de mes entrailles :</p><p>– J’ai dit : pas d’animosité ce soir ! rugissait Aro, d’une voix qui me paraissait terriblement lointaine.</p><p>Il eut d’autres cris autour de moi puis quelque chose qui se brise, des grondements et, enfin, la douleur se diffusa. Aussitôt, mon bouclier s’extirpait hors de ma poitrine pour emprisonner fermement ma chair. Quitte à la brûler, pour s’assurer que l’étreinte du magma était imperméable à la moindre attaque. J’avais un mal fou à garder le peu d’emprise que je pouvais exercer sur mon don, si je ne le retenais pas il aurait déjà consumé le moindre vampire dans le kilomètre à la ronde. Hors de l’armure de magma, s’étiraient des fouets de feu qui s’enroulèrent autours des Volturi. Je ne savais pas exactement dans quel but mon don agissait ainsi…<br/>
Soit c’était un moyen de puiser en eux, soit c’était un moyen de les tenir en joug à la moindre nouvelle attaque. Enfin, je constatais que j’avais été évacuée hors de mon siège. J’étais dans les bras d’Esmée et Edward se dressait devant nous, ma main venue se poser dans son dos :</p><p>– Ça va, Edward. On parlera de ça plus tard, haletais-je, encore à bout de souffle.</p><p>Esmée une fois certaine que le danger était écarté me réinstallait à ma place. Il manquait Jane et Caïus.<br/>
Ce dernier revenu quelques secondes après, ses manches retrousser, comme si n’avait pas voulu se salir les mains. Mais personne ne le suivit. Un mauvais présentiment s’emparait de moi :</p><p>– Elle n’est pas…</p><p>Aussi revancharde que j’aurais pu l’être, je trouvais ça injuste de la punir. Ou de lui infliger une mort définitive. Après tout elle n’avait souhaitée que défendre leur honneur :</p><p>–Pourquoi ? Vous ne souhaiteriez pas sa mort ? s’étonnait sincèrement curieux Marcus.</p><p>Ses prunelles perdirent en partie brièvement le voile laiteux qui opacifiait ses lacs de sang. Nous étions de deux mondes différents, pour eux Jane semblait amplement méritée son châtiment... Quel qui soit.<br/>
C’est ce moment où je concluais un fait indéniable, les Volturi possédaient les rôles de juges et bourreaux, mais montraient sans hésitation celui pour lequel ils avaient une préférence certaines :</p><p>– Non. On ne peut pas punir quelqu’un qui fait son travail, maugréais-je en fronçant les sourcils.<br/>
– Son travail… répétait pensivement l’ancien, sans me quitter du regard.<br/>
– Défendre votre réputation et votre intégrité, précisais-je. Et il se peut que pour elle, j’ai écorné l’un des deux.<br/>
– Je tiendrai peut-être compte de votre égard pour elle... plus tard, souriait sadiquement Caïus en finissant d’une traite son verre, avant de se resservir lui-même.<br/>
– Son don est rare, lui rappelait Aro. Et elle est loyale, ajoutait-il sévèrement.</p><p>Le télépathe d’un geste bref, se saisissait du poignet de Caïus et l’incitait à reprendre place. Etrangement, j’avais la sensation que cela voulait dire que l’incident était désormais clos.<br/>
Alice reprenait place elle aussi. Même encore les yeux vaguement brouillés de larmes, je sentais qu’elle essayait de me faire passer un message, mais une bonne partie de mes neurones avaient dû griller suite à l’attaque, car je ne pus le décrypter :</p><p>– Pour en revenir à notre sujet, reprenait Aro en ne perdant pas l’attitude qui le faisait presque grincer des dents. Je pense que la transformation de notre jeune Swan, n’est certainement pas à l’ordre du jour, Caïus.</p><p>Ce dernier poussait un grognement mécontent, et se fut Marcus qui l’interrompait. Sa voix vide de sentiments, résonnait dans la pièce pour glacé l’atmosphère :</p><p>–Elle n'y survivrait pas.</p><p>Aucunes chances de rétorquer à ça.<br/>
Enfin, je me serai presque attendu à ce que Caïus demande ce que ça pouvait lui faire que je meurs ou non, mais il n’en fit rien. J’arquais un sourcil en direction d’Edward qui semblait profondément troublé, son regard s’agitant furieusement en direction des trois anciens.<br/>
Emmett sentit aussi que son frère tenait quelque chose que nous ne pouvions pas comprendre. J’imaginais qu’Edward leurs fit passer un message mental, car le même trouble se reflétaient ensuite sur chaque visage des membres de notre famille. J’étais rongé par la curiosité, mais en même temps j’étais trop angoissé pour oser de nouveau abaisser mon bouclier. Même en sachant Jane éloigné de moi, je ne me sentais plus d’humeur téméraire :</p><p>– Isabella est encore humaine, mais son don est exceptionnellement développé et, ça, à ses dépens. Nous avons l’espoir qu’elle reprenne des forces près de nous avant de devoir remédier plus… drastiquement à son état, tentait Carlisle.</p><p>Le patriarche m’adressait un regard plein de compassion, bien déterminé à me garder au près des siens.</p><p>Il eut un mouvement flou à mes côtés et mon bouclier fendit l’air dans un roulement de tonnerre. Prêt à tuer la plus minime des menaces, il ne loupait que de quelques millimètres ma propre main et de celle de Rosalie. La table et une partie du sol furent entamer comme si un laser les avait transpercés. Rosalie bondissait pour s’emparer de la carafe d’eau qui m’était destiné et la renversait sur les endroits où des flammèches naissaient déjà.<br/>
A quelques pas de moi se tenait le garde nommé Demetri. Il tenait dans ses mains un plat et eu un mouvement volontaire de déglutition pour ravaler son venin.<br/>
Je ne savais pas par quel miracle, il avait pu esquiver mon bouclier, mais il pouvait être fière de ses réflexes surnaturels.</p><p>J’eu un soupir en ne parvenant pas à faire reculer la lourde chaise sans la faire racler sur le sol. Je me levais pour m’approcher du garde et récupérais l’assiette entre ses mains pétrifiées en inclinais rapidement la tête :</p><p>– Pardon. Je… Merci, baragouinais-je, mal à l’aise.</p><p>En ne voulant pas attirer plus l’attention que nécessaire, je me réinstallais rapidement et commençais à entamer mon plat. Une viande rouge, qui me semblait être du bœuf et des pâtes saucées légèrement :</p><p>– Exceptionnel est le terme effectivement, confirmait Aro d’un ton de nouveau onctueux.<br/>
– Près de vous ? répétait Marcus, détaché.<br/>
– Son don semble intrinsèquement lié aux vampires, expliquait pragmatiquement Carlisle subitement mal à l’aise.</p><p>Le patriarche avait répondu de la façon la plus concise possible, comme s’il savait ce qui allait suivre. Personne ne pouvait manquer les différents sourires qui étirèrent les lèvres des trois anciens :</p><p>– Être entouré de vampires contribue à son rétablissement, concluait Marcus.<br/>
– Et ainsi à la transformer au plus tôt, concédait Caïus.<br/>
– Ne faudrait-il donc pas qu’elle reste là où il y a le plus de vampires au monde ? suggérait Aro pensivement tout en agitant dans un mouvement circulaire et lascif le fond de son verre.</p><p>Ses yeux passèrent de Carlisle à moi, s’attardant pour scruter nos réactions. Autant que j’aurai souhaitée bondir pour refuser, je comprenais que le médecin n’avait pas donner de réponse immédiate car il pesait le pour et le contre.<br/>
Enfin, les trois frères lui donnaient l’illusion qu’il pouvait choisir. Le patriarche savait mieux que personne que si Aro avait formuler ça sous la forme d’une proposition c’était uniquement en souvenir de leur vieille amitié.</p><p>Aro n’exigeait pas que je reste, mais il ne nous donnait fondamentalement pas le choix.</p><p>Carlisle avait beau considérer les Volturi comme des amis, il devait sentir autant que nous que quelque chose se tramait. Peut-être même savait-il exactement quoi grâce à Edward. Et s’il ne donnait pas de réponse, c’était aussi car le raisonnement des trois leaders tenait parfaitement la route.<br/>
J’imaginais que le patriarche ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, sans doute conscient de l’expression mitigé de désapprobation qui couraient sur les visages des membres de son clan.<br/>
Cependant, il devait parfaitement savoir qu’il ne pourrait pas refuser. Car si l’espoir que je guérisse plus vite se présentait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser passer :</p><p>– Oui…<br/>
– L’affaire est conclue, mon ami ! s’extasiait Aro en sifflant la fin de son verre. Évidemment, les tiens et toi êtes ici en tant qu’invité jusqu’à ce que notre jeune Swan soit finalement des nôtres.</p><p>Et autant qu’un soufflé qui retombe, la tension en fit de même et les discutions polies reprirent.<br/>
Mon petit doigt me sifflait que c’était leur plan depuis le départ. Dès que nous avions franchi la porte de cette salle, l’issue n’avait été nul autre que celle-ci.</p><p>Un frisson parcourut mon corps, quand un engrenage se débloqua. Aro avait lu les pensées de Carlisle.<br/>
<strong>Aro collectionnait les pouvoirs.</strong><br/>
Aro voulait que je fasse partie de sa collection. Il voulait m’utiliser pour développer le potentiel de ses gardes.</p><p>Carlisle et moi échangèrent un regard, le patriarche plissait les lèvres me faisant comprendre qu’il n’avait pas eu le choix et que la seule solution qui c’était offerte à lui ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Du coin de l’œil, j’apercevais Demetri en retrait derrière ses maîtres, qui hésitait à venir dans ma direction. Lentement Marcus se levait et prit des mains de Demetri la bouteille de vin qu’il tenait.<br/>
Il observa un instant l’objet en question et congédia son garde sans un mot. Le traqueur eu l’air soulager de ne pas à avoir à m’approcher encore une fois. Après son examen méticuleux de l’étiquette, le mutique prenait son propre verre pour le porter un instant à ses lèvres semblant réfléchir profondément.</p><p>Le mouvement du leader fit décroitre le volume des voix autour de nous, sans pour autant qu’elles ne s’arrêtent complètement. Cependant ses frères de pouvoir le guettaient suspicieusement du coin de l’œil. Avec la lenteur qui semblait caractériser Marcus, il contournait ses frères pour venir se pencher par-dessus mon épaule :</p><p>– Puis-je ? me demandait-il en mimant le geste de me servir.</p><p>En réponse j’approchais mon verre.<br/>
Un verre ne serait certainement pas de refus. J’éviterai d’être une poivrote, mais définitivement un peu de courage liquide m’aiderait à surmonter cette soirée.<br/>
Une fois qu’il eut fini de remplir mon verre, la discussion reprit son volume original. M’accordant ainsi un peu de répit, sans que je doive subir tous les regards qui me clouaient sur place :</p><p>– Si je suis celui qui vous sert ça évitera peut-être que vous ayez l’idée de casser les jouets d’Aro, concédait l’ancien d'un ton badin.<br/>
– J’aurai pu me servir seule, rétorquais-je à mi-voix.<br/>
– Vous êtes une invitée, me grondait aimablement Marcus toujours à demi-penché par-dessus mon épaule.<br/>
– Merci, soupirais-je en me rappelant tout de même mes bonnes manières.</p><p>Cela eu l’air de plaire à l’ancien car après quelques secondes à m’observer siroter le vin, qui je devais l’admettre était réellement bon, il se tournait vers Rosalie. La blonde ne cachait même pas son malaise d’être si proche du vampire aussi vieux que la roue :<br/>
– Pourrions-nous échanger nos places ? lui demandait Marcus en tendant une main vers sa place sur la gauche d’Aro.</p><p>Emmett se tendit instantanément, prêt à sauter pour protéger sa compagne. Je reconnaissais que les trois anciens étaient passés maîtres dans l’art de proposer sans offrir le choix, et Rosalie le comprenait autant que moi. C’est donc sans un mot qu’elle se levait de son siège :</p><p>– Je suis certain que si mes frères vous taquinent, vous trouverez le moyen de leurs faire danser la gigue dans la cheminée, évoquait platement Marcus.</p><p>L’expression de Rosalie devenue soudainement plus relaxer, comme si Marcus venait de lui donner expressément l’autorisation de mener ses frères vers une mort certaine. Elle convainquait le reste de l’assemblée de son rire charmant et prenait place avec prestance aux côtés des deux autres chefs. Avec Emmett en plus à ses côtés, elle pouvait espérer être en partie sereine.</p><p>Toujours avec la même lenteur Marcus prit place dans le siège désormais vide. Cependant cette fois-ci je ne savais pas s’il était consciemment lent pour ne pas être foudroyé par mon bouclier ou seulement parce que ça toujours été sa manière de se déplacer :</p><p>– Vous avez une aisance particulière pour malmener les conventions sociales, me faisait remarquer Marcus de sa voix profonde de baryton.<br/>
– Je n’aime pas qu’il y est deux poids, deux mesures.<br/>
– Vous êtes inconvenante.<br/>
– Malgré moi.<br/>
– Ça vous donne un charme.</p><p>Mon verre restait en suspend dans les airs tant dis que je me tournais d’un bloc vers Marcus en rougissant. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment interpréter ce que venais de dire le leader. J’imaginais que cela jouait en ma faveur.<br/>
Visiblement j’amusais Marcus par mon insolence. Il eut un gloussement infime en scrutant mon expression, ce qui confirma ce que je pensais.<br/>
Je me rassurais en me disant qu’au moins l’un des trois ne voudrait peut-être pas ma tête au bout d’une pique… Enfin, ça du moment où mon impertinence qui semblait l’amuser ne se retournait pas contre lui. Celui à ma droite reprenait en constatant que je ne répondais pas :</p><p>–Vous a-t-on informez que la soirée se poursuivait après le dîner ? me demandait Marcus en se resservant lui-même un verre.</p><p>Je me figeais. Évidement. Nous étions le soir de la saint la plus vampire possible. Pourquoi mes peines se seraient-elles arrêtées après le dessert ? Mes paumes devenaient moites, et je déglutissais, peut-être un peu trop bruyamment :</p><p>– Tout va bien, ma chère ? s’alarmait à peine l’ancien en m’accordant un bref haussement de sourcils.<br/>
– Oui. Quel est la suite du programme ?... Une chasse à courre où je suis le renard ?</p><p>J’admettais me réfugier derrière l’ironie plutôt que de vouloir entendre le leader admettre ce que j’imaginais. Un nouveau fin sourire craquait les lèvres de Marcus, avant qu’ils ne les noient dans son verre :</p><p>– Je répète vous êtes une invitée, au même titre que votre famille, me sermonnait-il avec bienveillance. Non, rien d’aussi… Amusant. Seulement un soir où les nôtres dansons pour fêter mon jour.</p><p>Je posais ma fourchette et m’emparais de mon verre pour en prendre une longue gorgée qui me brûla la gorge. Ma réponse silencieuse fut inattendue par Marcus. A gestes lents, il me resservit, sans doute étonner que j’aie aussi brusquement finis mon verre :</p><p>– Vous auriez préféré une nuit à vous traquez ? m’interrogeait-il, en partie troublé.</p><p>Je secouais négativement la tête en sentant mes yeux s’exorbiter. Le discret rire d’Edward, me détournait de Marcus pour le foudroyer du regard, le roux pinçait les lèvres pour se contenir et intervenu dans notre discussion :</p><p>– Autant que son bouclier, Bella est un danger pour elle-même une fois sur ses deux pieds.<br/>
– Maladroite, donc. La peau de mortel ne vous sied pas, concluait pour lui-même l’ancien à mes côtés en portant son regard sur moi.<br/>
– Bella, maladroite ? Elle l’est tellement que je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper que même en étant une vampire elle tomberait malgré elle, plaisantait Emmett qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de surenchérir.</p><p>Je sentis mes joues s’embraser. Je suis ridicule et ridiculisé, réalisais-je. Je m’enfonçais dans mon siège en portant à nouveau mon verre de vin à mes lèvres. Finalement peut-être que me saouler n'était pas une si mauvaise solution…<br/>
Les regards des trois chefs un peu trop habituellement braqués sur moi, me fit rougir encore plus excessivement. Le pique ne fit que grimper lorsque je sentis le spectre de la main glacée de Marcus à peine effleuré la chair de ma joue :</p><p>–Cette couleur vaut largement votre condition maladroite de mortelle, admettait-il en retirant sa main pour la reporter à son verre.</p><p>Je devais émettre plus fort que je le souhaitais ma gêne, car Jasper se permit de partager un regard à Emmett. Je me retenais du bout des lèvres de les traiter de tous les noms d’oiseaux que je connaissais. Marcus reprit la parole d’une voix caressante à mon intention :</p><p>– Quand l’occasion se présentera, pourriez-vous considérez à m’accorder une danse ? Vous prouvez que vous n’êtes peut-être pas si malhabile.</p><p>En simple réponse j’hochais la tête en esquissant un sourire tordu :</p><p>–L’avantage c’est que je ne craindrais pas de vous écrasez les pieds…</p><p>L’ancien eu le fantôme d’un rire et nous restèrent en retrait des conversations pendant que je terminais mon plat et mon verre. Quand j’eu terminé le vampire s’emparait de mon assiette et disparais à pas lent et feutré. Je sentis Edward « toqué », je n’avais pas d’autres mots pour exprimer la manifestation de son don contre mon bouclier, mais je secouais négativement la tête.<br/>
L’attaque de Jane m’avais suffisamment ébranlée pour je perde une partie de mon contrôle.</p><p>Surtout avec Marcus à mes côtés, je ne voulais pas l’abaisser. L’ancien sous ses airs calme n’était absolument pas une menace à négliger. Il était celui avec qui il était aisé de converser, mais uniquement parce qu’il s’en donnait la peine et que mon caractère l’amusait. Je ne voulais pas pousser ma chance, surtout si mon bouclier l’attaquait malencontreusement.</p><p>J’avais déjà craché à la figure d’Aro, provoquer plusieurs fois Caïus, alors autant faire en sorte que le troisième n’ait pas, lui aussi, l’irrépressible envie de me trucider.</p><p>Edward me fit un discret signe de la tête pour m’indiquer qu’il comprenait plus ou moins pourquoi je n’autorisais pas son don à passer. En articulait sur ses lèvres un « plus tard ». Bref acquiescement de ma part en réponse. Mon bouclier senti la présence de Marcus se rapprocher, il gardait toujours cette allure gériatrique malgré son apparence de début de trentenaire.</p><p>D’ailleurs quel âge avait vraiment ses trois-là ?<br/>
Quelques millénaires, oui mais combien précisément ?<br/>
<em>Pouvaient-ils seulement dater leurs naissances…</em></p><p>Marcus du sentir que j’étais plonger dans mes pensées et pour éviter de me surprendre, il fit un faux bruit de raclement de gorge. Je me tournais vers lui et l’invitait à reprendre place, toujours dans mes pensées :</p><p>– Merci, le remerciais-je à la fois pour avoir déposé la nouvelle assiette face à moi et pour s’être gentiment annoncer.<br/>
– Vous êtes bien songeuse ma chère.</p><p>Il ne me demandait pas de partager avec lui ceux à quoi je pensais, mais je percevais facilement la légère curiosité dans sa voix. En fait, j’en étais à me demander si Marcus n’était pas juste un excellent menteur qui cachait très bien ses émotions pour quelqu’un qui n’était pas suffisamment attentif :</p><p>– Je ne pense pas que ce soit convenant d’énoncer ceux à quoi je pensais, expliquais-je à voix basse en tendant la main pour m’emparer d’un couvert.</p><p>Marcus eu le fantôme d'un rire, avant de me resservir un verre de vin rouge :</p><p>–Les convenances ne sont pas pour vous ma chère. Je le répète, mais j’apprécie ça chez vous.</p><p>J’entrouvrais la bouche prête à répliquer, mais il m’interrompit en levant un doigt dans ma direction avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux brillaient d’un éclat amusé :</p><p>– Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirai rien sur le fait que vous ayez déguster votre viande avec les couverts à fromage.</p><p>Je maugréais quelque chose entre mes lèvres en piquant un nouveau phare. Je reposais mon couvert désormais totalement incertaine du quel prendre.<br/>
<strong>Comment un vampire, qui ne mange pas je le rappel, pouvait savoir ça !</strong><br/>
Et effectivement je devais reconnaître que je ne savais rien des conventions sociales ou encore de l’art de la table :</p><p>–La plus proche de votre assiette, soufflait Marcus un peu plus amusé en découvrant ma réelle détresse.</p><p>Je foudroyais du regards la pauvre cuillère désormais entre mes doigts, comme si c’était elle qui m’avait ridiculisé, ce qui fit rire doucement l’ancien vampire à mes côtés.<br/>
Je m’apprêtais à lui répliquer quelque chose de manière acerbe, mais malencontreusement mon coude tapa mon verre qui bascula pour commencer à se renverser sur moi. Marcus dans un flou maîtriser rattrapait le verre, ce qui n’empêchai pas une partie de la boisson de se renverser sur mon jogging :</p><p>– Comme quoi, ne pas avoir de convenance aura au moins eu l’avantage de sauver la robe, soupirais-je en plaquant ma main contre mon visage, me sentant un peu plus humilié par moi-même.<br/>
– Effectivement, cela m’aurait chagriné qu’elle soit endommagée.</p><p>Une idée fusa dans mon esprit, peut-être parce que j’étais un peu saoul et que mon petit démon dansait sur mon épaule, mais j’avais cette irrépressible envie de me venger de Caïus. Et je tenais un plan.<br/>
Je ne pouvais pas décemment le laisser m’étrangler et en plus me traiter d’insolente.<br/>
J’allais lui montrer ce que c’était de l’insolence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alors ? Qu'elle genre de vengeance pourrait bien préparer Bella ? * rire machiavélique * <br/>J'attends vos avis !</p><p>Sur une note plus personnelle, j'ai énormément de travail en ce moment, cependant j'ai tout autant de chapitres déjà prêt. Seulement je prends l'habitude de posté le week-end pour prendre le temps d'éditer correctement mon travail. Donc je pense que je vais garder se rythme de poster une fois par semaine, j'espère que ça vous convient ahah ! </p><p>Sur ceux comme d'habitude, Kudo, commentaire, etc... merci pour votre soutiens !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. La farendole de desserts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[...] J’allais lui montrer ce que c’était de l’insolence.</em>
</p><p>J’attendais que les discussions soit de nouveau reprise pour que je me penche vers l’ancien à mes côtés pour murmurer aussi bas que possible. Même en sachant que je serais tout de même très bien perçu par l’assemblé :</p><p>– Hum… A quel point appréciez-vous que je sois inconvenante ? demandais-je innocemment.</p><p>Nos regards se croisèrent et je constatais que ma question le piquait d’intérêt. Il m’imita en se penchant pour souffler à mon oreille :</p><p>– Beaucoup. Sans doute plus après ce que vous souhaitez me confier.</p><p>Je reculais pour lui faire face et un sourire étira mes lèvres. Si je devais me montrer insolente, autant être certaine que je puisse compter sur un allié de poids.<br/>
Je savais que mon entreprise était dangereuse, surtout en sachant à qui je m’adressais et avec qui je pactisais, mais encore une fois je n’avais pas peur. Je me penchais un peu plus pour n’être qu’à quelques millimètre de son oreille, et m’adressais à lui aussi bas que je le pouvais… cela attirerait bien plus l’attention :</p><p>– Pourquoi devrais-je garder se pantalon, alors que j’ai une si belle robe ? pleurnichais-je, vicieusement.<br/>
– Oui, qu’est ce qui en vous retiens ma chère ? s’amusait Marcus en constatant mon ton théâtral.<br/>
– Rien, vue que je suis insolente, affirmais-je avec un souffle de rire sournois.</p><p>Les regards convergèrent vers moi, pendant que Marcus noyait dans son verre le sourire malicieux qui effritait le simulacre de son apathie. Un vampire ne peut pas s’étouffer, car logiquement ils n’ont pas besoin de respirer, cependant je me risquais à croire que Marcus serait l’exception.<br/>
Les Cullen, pour que chacun met déjà aperçu au moins une fois nu ou en sous-vêtement n’osèrent même pas de paraitre choqué. Pourtant je constatais leurs visages se peindre d’appréhension, en jaugeant du regard les deux autres tyrans en bout de tablée.<br/>
Edward avait les yeux exorbités en tambourinant comme une furie contre mon bouclier, mais je n’avais pas besoin d’être télépathe pour savoir qu’il voulait simplement me hurler un « non » catégorique.<br/>
Caïus eu un grondement sombre dans ma direction, tant dis qu’Aro arquait les sourcils. Il pinçait ses lèvres entre ses dents, s’obligeant sans doute à ne rien dire :</p><p>– N’ose même pas, me menaçait Caïus en repassant subitement au tutoiement.</p><p>C’est se moment où la soirée eu un nouveau pique de tension. Celui à la crinière blanche et moi, nous nous défiâmes du regard. Je levais le menton en sa direction avec un haussement suggestif des sourcils :</p><p>– Vraiment ? provoquais-je, parfaitement déterminée.</p><p>Les prunelles de Caïus initialement d’un rouge si vif qu’elles brillaient dans l’obscurité, basculèrent brutalement dans un noir d’encre. Je voyais ses muscles rouler sous sa peau. Ils sinuaient de manière infime à l’instar d’un fauve prêt à bondir. Il se préparait à me déchiqueter à coup de crocs et de griffes. Caïus était sauvage, une véritable bête. Une chair de poule picota mon échine quand je sentis l’atmosphère s’électrisée à cause de la tension qui s’échappait de Caïus. Je pouvais presque sentir mes cheveux se gonfler d’électricité statique.</p><p>Le seul fait qui me certifiait qu’il ne se lancerait pas sur moi pour m’arracher la tête était la main d’Aro qui le retenait. Pourtant, je constatais qu’il maintenait une serviette entre eux, séparant ainsi sa paume de la chair du bras de Caïus et se privant par conséquent, volontairement de son don. Le télépathe avait toujours les lèvres pincées et étirées en une ligne qui se craquait de plus en plus en un sourire mauvais. Son aura de prédateur s’émanait intensément de lui, roulant pour se réverbérer violement dans la pièce. Au point d’en être étouffante. Voir même asphyxiante.</p><p>C’était comme si face à moi, il avait Aro et la personnification de son monstre. Je percevais presque la bête remuer et se débattre pour briser ses chaînes. Je parvenais presque à goûter du bout de la langue la noirceur qu’il dégageait. Les sirènes chantaient pour attirer les marins au fond de l’océan, Aro lui dégageait son aura pour inciter à l’interdit et au chaos.<br/>
A cet instant, je ne savais pas qui des deux se trouvait être le plus dangereux.</p><p>Le seul fait qui m’incita à ne pas abandonner ma bravade, demeurait l’amusement que je lisais dans les prunelles d’Aro. Mon impertinence l’enchantait au même titre que Marcus. Peut-être que c’était mes provocations directes envers Caïus qui les intéressaient tant. Voir une humaine défié ouvertement le plus dangereux d’entre eux ne devait pas être courant.<br/>
Je n’arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais étrangement moi aussi cela m’amusait énormément. Était-ce que parce que j’avais des penchants suicidaires insoupçonné ? Ou alors parce que je n’estimais pas assez ma vie de mortelle ?... Qui sait ?</p><p>Sans la certitude que Caïus n’aurai pas répondu à ma provocation ouverte j’aurai gardé se pantalon plein de vin sans broncher. Et pourtant, même malgré son grand âge, il avait répondu au quart de tours à la provoc. Il me défiait même d’oser.<br/>
Il osait m’ordonner. J’allais réitérer et mettre en application mes paroles. Je n’étais pas là pour me plier face à eux, encore moins pour leurs faires plaisir. Tout en moi criait à quel point cela devenait un impératif d’aller à l’encontre de sa volonté :</p><p>– Ne bouge même pas, grondait-il d’une voix grave à en faire trembler les fondations du château.</p><p>Plus déterminée que jamais je me relevais à moitié de mon siège et tirait un pan de tissu qui dépassait de mon corsage. Dans un bruissement, le reste de la robe emprisonna mes jambes encore couvertes de mon jogging.<br/>
Insolente, je plantais mes yeux dans ceux de Caïus, tant dis que j’agrippais mon jogging pour le faire glisser. Les traits de celui qui vibraient littéralement de rage devenait de plus en plus contracter. Il aurait été humain qu’il serait devenu rouge de colère.</p><p>C’est alors que j’eu l’aide inespérée de Marcus.</p><p>Lentement, il s’emparait d’une de mes mains pour me faire relever complètement. Mon jogging aux chevilles, je le regardais un peu incrédule et sentis que dans un mouvement fluide il me fit glisser sur ses propres jambes.<br/>
En amazone sur ses genoux je restais stupéfaite et profondément confuse, tant dis qu’il s’emparait fermement du pantalon. Sans pouvoir résisté le tissu molletonné se déchirait sous les griffes et la force de Marcus, s’arrachant de mes chevilles d’une façon qui aurait fait rougir un strip-teaseur.<br/>
Cela ne durera qu’une fraction de seconde et aussitôt ôté de mon jogging, je me retrouvais de nouveau à ma place.</p><p>Un nouveau grognement et une porte qui claque.<br/>
Enfin, plutôt qui craque avant qu’elle ne s’écroule, dégondée.<br/>
Caïus était parti.</p><p>Marcus et moi partagèrent un regard qui brillait de malice. Sans même s’attarder sur la sortie en furie de Caïus, Aro relançait la discussion comme si de rien ne s’était passé. Marcus se penchait pour murmurer à mon oreille :</p><p>– Excusez-moi, ma chère, mais je ne pouvais m’en empêcher. Une certaine revanche à prendre, se justifiait-il.</p><p>Je balayais distraitement ses mots d’une main, en buvant ce qu’il restait de vin dans mon verre après l’accident. Le nectar me paraissait terriblement plus gouteux, étrangement…</p><p>J’eu quelques rires étouffer soit dans ma serviette ou dans mon verre, pour ne pas exprimer trop clairement à quel point je jubilais d'avoir mis en rage Caïus.<br/>
Même si mes gloussements me paraissaient étouffés, ils attirèrent tout de même l’attention d’Aro. Entre temps, son aura de prédateur était redevenue plus ténu, presque imperceptible. A présent que j’y avais été exposée, je parvenais néanmoins grâce à mon don à la saisir. Je notais que de tous les vampires qui avaient croisés ma route, la leurs demeuraient réellement impressionnante. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi ils étaient tant craints. En tant qu’humaine, l’aura des prédateurs n’avaient pas le même effet sur moi que sur un membre de leur espèce. Pour moi cela devrait être un signal d’alarme, pour eux un moyen d’exposé clairement la dominance.</p><p>A moitié perdue dans mes pensées et mes rires totalement éteints, Aro m’adressait un sourire qui n’était pas amicalement mielleux. Je devais admettre que celui qu’il m’adressait devait être ce qui s’approchait du plus sympathique pour lui :</p><p>– Aussi malveillant que ça puisse le paraître, j’espère que votre rétablissement ne sera pas trop rapide, jeune Swan.</p><p>Puis avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, d’un geste lascif il congédiait sa garde. Leurs disant d’aller profiter des festivités organisées pour la fête de Marcus. L’ambiance se décontracta après la démission des gardes. Je me demandais alors si les trois leaders avaient vraiment besoin de gardes. S’ils n’étaient pas là plus pour le décorum que pour les protéger.</p><p>Comme pour confirmer que l’heure n’était plus aux sujets qui fâche Aro se permettait d’assouplir sa tenue en détachant partiellement le col du long manteau caractéristiques des Volturi. Révélant ainsi son médaillon qui accrocha mon regard. A l’instar d’une pie je louchais sur la surface brillante qui reflétait les lueurs candides des bougies. Sans raison, mis à part celle de ma curiosité, je me tournais en direction de Marcus pour voir si lui aussi portait le blason. L’ancien à mes côtés arrêtait de boire quand il comprit que je l’observais en cherchant des yeux la chaîne :</p><p>– Encore envie de semer la zizanie ? m’interrogeait-il, les yeux pétillants.<br/>
– Si c’est le cas, ce n’est pas mon intention, répondais-je précautionneusement.</p><p>Mon attention se détournait pour se porter sur l’éclat que j’aperçus dissimuler sous, ce qui avouons-le n’était pas un manteau, mais une cape. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi cliché ? Une cape… J’admettais qu’en première impression c’était théâtral. Maintenant, un peu moins.</p><p>Marcus suivit mon regard et ses longs doigts s’emparait du médaillon. Il le fit jouer passivement en l’observant lui-même avec un intérêt moindre. De plus près, il paraissait plus grand que ce que j’aurai imaginé. Aro le portait près du cou, mais Marcus lui le portait accroché à une longue chaîne qui le laissait pendre jusqu’à son plexus :</p><p>– Je peux ? questionnais-je en indiquant du doigt le pendentif.</p><p>En confirmation, le vampire millénaire laissait retomber la chaîne et se penchait sérieusement dans ma direction pour que je puisse me saisir du collier moi-même. Je fus surprise de son poids en le soulevant pour l’approcher de mes yeux. Le médaillon qui contenait un V et le blason du clan, était presque de la taille de ma paume. Mentalement, je relevais les symboles qui composait l’emblème :</p><p>– Un intérêt insoupçonné pour les blasons, jeune Swan ? demandait Aro, d’une manière badine.<br/>
– Il est arrivé qu’en manque de lecture je me retrouve avec un dictionnaire héraldique entre les mains, expliquais-je plonger dans les symboles.</p><p>Je me méfiais parfaitement d’Aro. Il avait entendu toutes mes pensées, et je trouvais ça inconfortable. Puis il eut un déclic dans mon esprit. Aro avait eu accès à l’intégralité de mon esprit, pourtant… :</p><p>– Mais vous le saviez déjà, puis que vous avez lu mes pensées… Ou peut-être que c’était un détail négligeable, supposais-je.</p><p>Je ne relevais pas les yeux, préférant étudier avec prudence le pendentif. Glissant de temps à autre mon pouce sur sa surface. Le métal se réchauffait dans mes mains, il ne me semblait pas être de l’or et la surface était élimé.<br/>
Même mes yeux pouvaient observer les micro-rayures qui le maculait. J’imaginais que se médaillon était sans doute plus vieux que moi.<br/>
Un détail m’interpella, même si les symboles se détachaient toujours en relief, il semblait que l’objet en lui-même ai été brisé et rassemblé de nombreuses fois. La faute à leurs forces surnaturelles ?</p><p>Parfois il m’arrivait d’arrêter de réfléchir quand je sentais le souffle de Marcus caresser mon visage. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j’ai passé à rester les yeux river sur son collier, mais se fut suffisamment long pour que je sache clairement identifier l’odeur de Marcus. Elle était un mélange entre vieux livres et celle du pétrichor. C’était inattendue et cela eu le don de me distraire.</p><p>Quand j’eu finis, je laissais glisser le pendentif pour qu’il retombe. Il se balança quelques instants entre moi et Marcus, avant que celui-ci ne se recule pour se rasseoir correctement.</p><p>Je reprenais mon dessert là où je l’avais arrêté, me permettant ainsi de mieux analyser grâce à mes souvenirs ce que j’avais pu observer. J’entendais distraitement en fond Carlisle, Esmée et Aro discuter de l’époque où le patriarche était resté en leurs compagnies, permettant ainsi à Esmée de mieux se représenter un Carlisle en chemise à jabot. Les rires chaleureux de la matriarche détendaient davantage l’atmosphère, confirmant ainsi que la tension était définitivement retombée.<br/>
Nous étions officiellement des invités.</p><p>Mon assiette terminée, je me permettais de distraitement siroter le verre que Marcus m’avait versé entre temps. Je sentais que lorsque je me lèverai, je comprendrai à quel point j’étais saoul. Au fil de la soirée, j’avais déjà bu une bouteille entière. Ma tête allait picoter demain matin. Je regrettais d’avance de ne pas avoir d’aspirine.<br/>
Je me souvenais, que le simple mouvement de Marcus pour me glisser sur ses jambes m’avait rendu étourdie un instant. Je retenais un rire en m’imaginant danser totalement enivrer. Puis la fusion d’une pirouette et d’un malencontreux vomi, fit buller l’image d’un vomi mixer dans mon esprit. Le rouge me montait aux joues tant dis qu’Aro se levait de toute sa prestance de maitre des lieux :</p><p>– Il serait temps de passer au reste des festivités, ne pense-tu pas Marcus ? Enfin, uniquement si notre jeune Swan à fini de dîner…</p><p>Je hochais la tête en simple réponse et tous les vampires se levèrent comme un seul homme. Ça, de manière beaucoup trop parfaitement pour que les chaises osent racler misérablement le sol, contrairement à moi.</p><p>Pour éviter de m’humilier d’avantage, je ne tentais même pas de reculer la chaise qui devait faire au bas mot le double de mon poids, et tentait de me lever pour glisser entre l’accoudoir et la table pour suivre le mouvement. Alors que je commençais à me faufiler, la chaise recula subitement me permettant ainsi de passer sans mal. Marcus, profitait de ma surprise pour me tendre sa main sans que je ne puisse la refuser ou même réfléchir. Il fit lentement glisser ma main dans le creux de son coude pour m’escorter courtoisement. Au de-là de sa lenteur semble-t-il habituelle, j’avais la net impression qu’il fit ça particulièrement lentement pour que je saisisse le mouvement de son geste. J’haussais mes sourcils dans sa direction, l’air de demander pourquoi :</p><p>– Vous êtes légèrement enivrée, ma chère et je regrettais qu’il vous arrive un inconvénient en raison de votre maladresse.</p><p>Et à la manière d’une confidence, il se penchait vers moi en ralentissant volontairement l’allure pendant que les autres suivaient Aro. J’aurai peut-être dû paniquer de les voir s’éloigner, mais bizarrement sur le moment j’appréciais de rester seulement en compagnie Marcus. En relevant mon visage pour l’observer, je constatais que son visage était tout proche du mien et son parfum m’embaumait plus que nécessaire, ce qui eut l’occasion de me couper le souffle tout mettant mon cœur à rude épreuve :</p><p>– Si je puis être honnête avec vous, je déteste les fêtes me confiait-il malicieusement. Mais comme celle-ci est en mon honneur, les convenances m’oblige à au moins faire une apparition,<br/>
– Je ne suis donc pas la seule à ne pas être emballé par l’idée de danser, concluais-je légèrement.</p><p>En réponse, il se contentait d’un fin sourire avant de m’entraîner à pas lent dans la direction qu’avait emprunté les autres. Parfois, je sentais sa main effleurer la mienne qui reposait toujours dans le creux de son coude. Le seul contact spectacle me suggérait qu’il me touchait, car cela ne durait jamais plus d’une microseconde. Comme s’il semblait simplement s’assurer que ma main demeurait toujours là où il le souhaitait. J’imaginais que mon poids de crevette ne devait peser pas peser plus lourds qu’une plume sur son bras :</p><p>– Je pense que je peux vous accordez une danse… si bien sûr cela vous aiderait à passer une meilleure soirée, concédais-je d’une voix incertaine.</p><p>Il me l’avait réclamé plus tôt et m’avait aidé dans mon entreprise pour me venger de Caïus. C’était donnant-donnant. Je pouvais, au moins lui offrir ça même si ce n’était pas de gaîté de cœur :</p><p>– A en juger par votre expression contrariée, cela n’ait pas évident à m’accorder, plaisantait-il. Je vous assure que je ne suis pas un si mauvais cavalier, ajoutait-il confiant.<br/>
– J’aimerai que ce soit uniquement votre qualité de cavalier qui m’inquiète, répliquais-je un peu sardonique tout en levant les yeux au ciel.<br/>
– Vous avez peur, concluait-il visiblement concerné. Si c’est d’être devant notre clan au complet qui…</p><p>Je stoppais mes pas et Marcus m’imitait, sa main emprisonnant la mienne pour que je ne romps pas notre contacte. Un peu à l’idée d’un chiot curieux, je penchais la tête d’un côté. Pensait-il vraiment que ce soit son clan qui m’effrayait ? Je ne pouvais contenir l’expression moqueuse qui fleurissais sur mes traits :</p><p>– Aux risques de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ça ne fait que quelques heures que j’ai calciné un de vos gardes sous vos yeux. J’assure ma propre sécurité, insistais-je en reprenant mes pas.</p><p>Il fredonnait un acquiescement un peu rêveur. Je trouvais ça légèrement déplacer par la raison que j’évoquais clairement la mort d’un des siens, mais ne me permettais pas de relever. Peut-être que Marcus était lunatique, allez savoir. Ses yeux encore concernés m’encourageaient encore cependant à m’expliquer, je poussais un soupir résolu :</p><p>– Si je vous accorde une danse, ma famille voudra aussi danser avec moi. Ce qui en soit fait beaucoup de danse, concédais-je en massant mes paupières de ma main libre.</p><p>J’imaginais déjà Emmett me faire swinguer d’un bout de la pièce à l’autre. L’image du vomi mixer remontait à la surface de mon esprit, et je me tournais beaucoup plus inquiète en direction de l’ancien qui étouffait déjà un gloussement en couvrant ses lèvres :</p><p>– En considérant mon état, qui soyons honnête est loin d’être sobre, pas de vitesse vampirique. Aussi tentant que ça puisse l’être ! l’intimais-je en le scrutant, paniqué à l’idée de vomir sur le vampire de plusieurs millénaires.</p><p>Cette fois ce fut lui qui penchait la tête sur le côté, prit de court par ma soudaine réaction, mais il ne chercha pas à me questionner davantage. Il préféra arrêter ses pas pour récupérer ma main dans la sienne, avant d’y déposer un léger baiser qui rendu mes joues cramoisies. Se baise-main m’électrisa de la tête au pied.<br/>
L’ancien restait ainsi figé plusieurs secondes, son corps de géant courbé, suspendu à quelques centimètres de la jointure de mon poing. En comparaison ma main dans la sienne se trouvait ridiculement petite. Parfaitement minuscule dans l’étau de sa poigne qu’il maintenait lâche pour ne pas briser par inadvertance mes os. Il finissait par enfin reprendre à voix basses, son souffle froid parcourant ma chair :</p><p>– Très bien, ma chère, si c’est votre condition qui suis-je pour vous la dénier.</p><p>Mon ironie fut largement plus forte que l’embarrassement qui me gagnait à mesure de sentir le contact polaire du vampire vieux comme le monde contre ma peau. Marcus demeurait encore plus froid que le souvenir que j’avais du contact d’Aro.</p><p>Rien que se souvenir suffisait à faire crépiter mon bouclier, subitement de nouveau en alerte. Sans pouvoir l’arrêter, je le sentis fendre l’air d’un de ses fouets furieux. Marcus n’y prêtait pas attention, continuant de garder ma paume près de lui.<br/>
Je constatai que ma peau picotait plus intensément là où Marcus me touchait par la faute des nerfs de ma main parcouru par le magma de mon don. Même si mon bouclier était prêt à attaquer, il ne semblait pas encore considérer Marcus comme une menace à abattre dans la seconde.<br/>
Je tentais de réprimer la chair de poule qui saisissait mes membres à cause de l’effroi qui s’emparait de moi si mon don m’échappait pour calciner l’ancien. Un rire nerveux m’échappait et je dégourdissais mes doigts, comme pour tenter de chasser le magma qui enveloppait ma chair :</p><p>– J’ai dû me tromper de château plein de vampires sanguinaire alors… tentais-je d’une voix mal assurée pour reprendre la conversation.<br/>
– Vous jouez un jeu dangereux, ma chère, plaisantait sombrement Marcus toujours penché sur ma main.</p><p>Son souffle glissait sur ma chair pour créer de nouveaux picotements et son aura de prédateur se déversa dans l’atmosphère avec la puissance d’un tsunami. Notablement aussi différente que celle qui appartenait à Aro ou Caïus.</p><p>La sienne était glacial, froide, démunie de la moindre émotion. Tranchante, acéré. Elle était un spectre polaire qui s’infiltrait pour effleurer le subconscient. Paralysante comme la gelure d’un membre qu’il fallait amputer. Elle vous poignardait d’une stalagmite de glace en pleine âme.</p><p>Il me parvenait à présent clairement pourquoi les trois arboraient le titre de monstre, pourtant je ne les percevais pas ainsi. Depuis la première fois où j’avais affronté leurs regards, je n’avais pas peur. C’est pour cette raison que même sous l’emprise de son aura ma voix ne flanchait pas :</p><p>– On me l’a déjà dit.</p><p>L’ancien se redressait en me dominant de toute sa hauteur, sans pour autant se délester de ma main. Le couloir demeurait sombre, vu qu’il n’y avait ni bougies, ni lampes pour l’éclairer, mais je pouvais distinctement apercevoir les prunelles rougeoyantes dans l’obscurité perdre de leurs éclats pour se fondre dans le noir :</p><p>– Vous ne nous craignez pas, soulignait-il d’un bariton sombre.</p><p>Sa voix ténue par les ténèbres, perdait de cette apathie maitrisée pour embrasser de manière presque rêveuse se fait. J’admettais volontiers que j’aurai certainement dû les craindre, mais mon instinct déficient ne commencerait sans doute pas à fonctionner correctement se soir :</p><p>– Oh. Oui. Je sais, c’est inconscient…<br/>
– Parfaitement.<br/>
– …je sais aussi que si vous auriez vraiment voulu me tuez, vous l’auriez fait depuis un certain temps déjà. Vous ne seriez certainement pas là à m’écouter déblatérer. A moins que vous soyez trop poli pour m’interrompre ?</p><p>Ma voix se suspendait quand j’entendis le fantôme d’un rire de la part de Marcus. Mon regard qui avait dérivé pour se planter dans le sol pendant mes tergiversions, se relevait doucement en direction du vampire. Ses prunelles demeuraient de nouveau claires et luisante dans l’obscurité, pétillante de cette malice qu’il dissimulait si bien :</p><p>– Ne changez pas ma chère. Maintenant allons-y, voulez-vous ?</p><p>Nous poursuivîmes nos pas en nous enfonçant davantage dans les entrailles du château. Marcus avançait à mon rythme et ne me pressait pas. Un peu saoul, il m’arrivait parfois de trébucher sur des pavés irréguliers du couloirs, Marcus parvenait pourtant à faire en sorte de me retenir pour m’éviter de chuter :</p><p>– Je regretterai de faire une erreur diplomatique en ne vous conduisant pas dans votre intégralité au près des vôtres. Et autant que j’apprécie votre compagnie ma chère, j’apprécierai que ça soit fait avant qu’ils ne me soupçonnent d’obscures actes discourtois.<br/>
– Jolie formulation, pour ne pas dire « me tordre le cou entre deux portes ».<br/>
– N’est-ce pas ? La politique à parfois cet effet.</p><p>Peut-être était-ce l’alcool qui me rendait ainsi, mais je me sentais terriblement à l’aise.</p><p>C’était presque… trop facile ? Trop simple ?</p><p>J’avais un pan de mon esprit qui s’exclamait que justement : ça ne devrait pas être le cas. Surtout en présence de Marcus. Rationnellement, j’aurai dû être sur le qui-vive, prête à prendre mes jambes à mon cou après avoir lâcher mon don sur lui.<br/>
L’irrationnel à contrario me clamait que si justement ! Que c’était bon pour moi, d’être là, avec lui. Que pour l’instant Marcus ne représentait pas une menace, car à sa manière il n’avait jamais été hostile envers moi. Au contraire.</p><p>Mes yeux scrutèrent ma main qui reposait de nouveau dans le coude de Marcus, pour finir par s’échouer sur son visage, où le voile de son apathie se perçait d’un état d’esprit parfaitement serein.</p><p>Mon esprit alambiqué fit alors une supposition. Est-ce que Marcus était « gentil » avec moi, car d’une certaine façon je lui rappelais Didyme ?<br/>
C’était idiot comme supposition, mais je ne pouvais m’empêcher de penser que peut-être Didyme était aussi insolente ou inconvenante, et qu’à cause de ça je la rappelais à Marcus.<br/>
Ou peut-être dans les liens que j’entretenais avec ma famille, cela lui évoquait le bonheur que diffusait la défunte épouse grâce à son don. Je retournais à la réalité, lorsque je notais que lui aussi me scrutait sérieusement depuis quelques instants :</p><p>– J’aimerai poser une question, mais je ne sais pas comment exactement la formuler…<br/>
– Nous pouvons toujours suivre votre fâcheuse habitude à n’obéir à aucunes convenances, m’interrompait Marcus en emprisonnant fermement ma main dans le creux de son coude. Ce qui m’obligerait à ne jamais me montrer à cette fête et vous à me suivre pour mettre Aro en fâcheuse posture, proposait-il d’un ton courtois parfaitement sérieux.</p><p>Mon cœur eut une sorte de raté, et sa proposition me parut alléchante. Allais-je vraiment fuir cette fête pour partir au bras d’un dangereux vampire, probablement aussi vieux que les dinosaures ?<br/>
J’étais horriblement tenter de dire <strong>oui.</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oulalaaaa! Bella va-t-elle accepter ? * se frotte les mains* vous aurez la réponse dans le prochain chapitre !<br/>La parution en avance est un petit cadeau de Noël en avance, j'espère pouvoir posté le prochain se week-end comme d'habitude. </p><p>N'oubliez pas de soutenir mon travail avec un kudo ou encore de me partager vos avis avec un commentaire :)<br/>bonne journée et joyeux réveillon si vous le fêtez ! à bientôt.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. La soif d'une danse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Mon cœur eut une sorte de raté, et sa proposition me parut alléchante. Allais-je vraiment fuir cette fête pour partir au bras d’un dangereux vampire, probablement aussi vieux que les dinosaures ?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>J’étais horriblement tenter de dire oui.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Horriblement, car je savais à quel point c’était inconscient de ma part. Horrible, car mon cœur chavirait un peu. J’étais réellement terrifié d’être charmée par l’idée. Cependant je me ressaisissais et ajustait mon emprise sur le bras de Marcus pour emboiter notre cadence :</p>
<p>– Les miens m’ont tous juste récupérer, je ne voudrais pas les privés plus longtemps de ma présence, affirmais-je, amère à l’idée de devoir danser.</p>
<p>J’en étais au point que je préférais m’enfuir dans la nature avec un vampire connu pour sa cruauté plutôt que de danser… <strong>Bella tu est exaspérante</strong> :</p>
<p>– Alors posez votre question ma chère, avant que le temps ne nous manque.<br/>– Vous voyiez les liens, n’est-ce pas Marcus ?<br/>– C’est ce qu’on prétend, répondait-il évasivement.</p>
<p>Mon regard lourd de sens en sa direction, fit craquer son expression sérieuse d’un spectre de sourire qu’il m’adressa malicieusement :</p>
<p>– Si cela concerne mon don, laissez-moi l’occasion de négocier… reprenait-il d’une voix sereine en coulant un regard dans ma direction.<br/>– Ce n’est pas exactement par rapport à votre don, mais soit, concédais-je. Une danse ne suffira pas ?<br/>– Je crains que non.<br/>– Je savais que j’aurai dû préparer quelques poches de mon sang en prévisions… soupirais-je faussement démunie.</p>
<p>Marcus roulait théâtralement des yeux, sans doute une imitation de moi lorsque quelqu’un m’ennuyait. Aussi puérile que ce fût, cela me fit rire. Ce dernier, léger, résonnait dans les couloirs morbides du château des Volturi :</p>
<p>– Ce que l’alcool peut vous rendre mordante, s’amusait-il malicieuse fière de son jeu de mot.</p>
<p>Je balayais d’un geste maladroit ses paroles et l’encourageait d’un regard à reprendre où il voulait en venir :</p>
<p>– D’abords, accordez-moi votre première danse.</p>
<p>Je hochais la tête prête à lui offrir ça, mais j’entendis le sous-entendu. Il comptait me demander autre chose :</p>
<p>– Et…<br/>– Partagez notre compagnie se soir.<br/>– Avec Aro et Caïus ? C’est un peu…<br/>– Inconvenant ? suggérait-il, presque enthousiaste.<br/>– Hum… je dirais dangereux pour ma tête, plaisantais-je en me figurant Caïus en reine de cœur.</p>
<p>Caïus coiffer d’une gigantesque perruque rouge en forme de cœur me fit rire. Avant que Marcus ne puisse demander pourquoi je riais, je lui partageais rapidement le raccourci qu’avait emprunter mon esprit :</p>
<p>– J’imagine qu’il ne serait pas bon de lui répéter que ça vient de votre part, mais je ne perdrai pas l’occasion de me servir de cette allusion pour le qualifier de temps à autres.</p>
<p>Pour ne pas donner immédiatement de réponse, je me contentais de hocher la tête en mordant ma lèvre, les joues encore rougies.<br/>Nos pas finirent par se stopper non loin de portes similaires à celles de la salle des trônes. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson en me remémorant les corps mutilés que j’avais vue plutôt dans la journée. Toutes ses fois où j’avais évité de partager leurs sorts fleurirent dans mes souvenirs. Jusqu’à maintenant j’avais eu de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Mon don m’échappait pour claquer l’air, avant de s’abattre de tous son poids sur le pavé du couloir. La pierre mugissait avant de se fendre. Marcus du sentir mon trouble, car il me fit pivoter pour lui faire face :</p>
<p>– Je suis impressionné par votre témérité sans faille ma chère, cependant je reste un vampire et je sens à nouveau votre peur. Pouvez-vous m’expliquer ce qui ne va pas ?<br/>– Plutôt. Pendant...les corps ; ils m’ont rappelés… des épisodes désagréables.</p>
<p>J’esquissais un regard fuyant pour mesurer la distance qui me séparait encore des portes et de ce qu’elles cachaient derrière elles. Marcus suivit mon regard et ses lèvres se pincèrent, sincèrement mécontent :</p>
<p>– Je regrette que vous ayez assistée à ça. Pourriez-vous vraiment considérez l’option de rester à mes côtés ce soir ? A moins que les vôtres ne soit d’un meilleur soutien.<br/>– Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée, soufflais-je en conservant mes yeux braqués sur les portes.<br/>– Vous n’avez toujours pas posée votre question.</p>
<p>Cela me fit détourner le regard et me sortit un instant de ma paralysie. Effectivement Marcus avait raison. Il comprit très bien qu’il avait repiqué mon intérêt et qu’il était parvenu à m’extirper en partie des souvenirs encore frais de ma mémoire. C’est naturellement qu’il reprit son argumentaire pour me convaincre :</p>
<p>– Restez avec moi et nous pourrions encore discuter.<br/>– Personne ne trouverait ça bizarre ? tentais-je, subitement complexée par mon humanité.<br/>– Mon clan jugerait cet évènement inhabituel, mais n’oseraient pas le remettre en question. L’apathie ne me rends ni sourd ou stupide, et ils le savent parfaitement.<br/>– Jusqu’à maintenant je ne vous trouve pas inexpressif, répliquais-je sincère en fronçant les sourcils.</p>
<p>Marcus accordait que j’avais raison en étirant un sourire qui révélait maladroitement ses crocs. Presque comme si les muscles de son visage avaient oublié comment fonctionner de cette manière :</p>
<p>– Ne négligez pas votre sens de l’observation, se contentait-il de répondre.</p>
<p>Une impression que je nourrissais déjà durant le dîner se confirma. Marcus rôdé grâce à ses quelques millénaires figurait être un excellent menteur. Il reprenait en sentant que je déraillais déjà dans mes pensées :</p>
<p>– J’imagine aussi que votre présence n’est pas en reste. Involontairement, vous m’incitez à ne pas faire ce qu’on attend de moi.<br/>– Je ne veux pas être l’origine d’un conflit, soufflais-je rationnel.<br/>– Ne vous donnez pas trop de soucis ma chère.<br/>– J’aimerai, arguais-je en passant théâtralement ma main sur ma gorge encore bleue.</p>
<p>Marcus perdait son expression, ses prunelles scrutèrent un instant ma gorge avant de les détourner brutalement. Je l’entendis grogner un mot que je ne parvenu pas identifier à cause de la vitesse à laquelle il l’avait sifflé :</p>
<p>– Comment argumenter après ça, soufflait-il finalement.</p>
<p>J’acquiesçais d’un hochement maladroit de la tête. Après un silence, Marcus caressa rapidement ma joue, que je sentis humide. J’avais pleurée sans m’en rendre compte, peut-être au moment où j’avais aperçu les portes. Je remerciais l’ancien, tant dis qu’il était penché à ma hauteur pour effacer de mon visage les traces de ma subite faiblesse :</p>
<p>– Voulez-vous vraiment m’accorder cette danse ? questionnait-il, paraissant étrangement incertain.</p>
<p>Mes yeux s’écarquillaient. Marcus m’offrait réellement l’opportunité de refuser, car je relevais le brin d’espoir dans sa voix. Depuis leurs rencontres, chaque proposition n’était qu’une façon pour eux d’exiger. Marcus semblait réellement ne pas souhaiter s’imposer et cela eu le don d’emballer mon cœur :</p>
<p>– Oui, même si je ne reste pas avec vous se soir.</p>
<p>Le géant eu un lent mouvement d’acquiescement, l’air soulagé. Définitivement, je trouvais ça terriblement déconcertant d’avoirs eu l’opportunité de refuser quelque chose à l’un des Volturi. Pourquoi m’aurait-il accordé ça ? Parce que désormais nous étions des invités ? :</p>
<p>– J’ai cru comprendre que je passerai quelques temps ici. Nous aurons d’autres occasions de discuter… N’est-ce pas ? demandais-je, consciente que je n’aurai peut-être pas d’autres occasions de le croiser.<br/>– Evidement ma chère, répliquait-il d’une voix assurée.</p>
<p>Encore son visage proche du mien, son souffle me caressa et son odeur m’enivra presque autant que le vin. Doucement, il fit en sorte que les sillons de mes larmes disparaissent définitivement avant de se redresser de toutes sa hauteur.</p>
<p>Je prenais compte que Marcus était l’une des personnes les plus grandes que j’ai jamais croisée. Malgré la perfection surnaturelle caractéristique des vampires, l’ancien voyait son corps bizarrement allongé. Totalement dégingandé et ses membres excessivement longs, donnait l’impression que le venin l’ayant transformé avait étiré de force tout son corps.<br/>Et aussi grand qu’il figurait, cela ne le rendait pas forcément musclé ; au contraire. Il me paraissait maigre, presque chétif ; peut-être était-il né à une époque de famine qui l’avait tant dénutri que même le venin n’avait pas pu en réparer les dommages ? Et pourtant, même son absence de muscles ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir la carrure conférée par sa taille.<br/>Son allure alambiquée et rachitique fardé de cette beauté vampirique rendait son allure bien plus surnaturelle que n’importe quelle autre créature.</p>
<p>Sa carnation mate et livide me suggérait qu’il devait trouver l’origine de sa naissance dans les alentours du bassin méditerranéen. Je me risquais à miser sur nord-africain ou grecque, même si j’en étais incertaine.<br/>Les lacs de sang m’étudiaient patiemment en restant figé dans ma direction, comme s’il me permettait de l’analyser sous toutes les coutures pour que je m’ajuste à sa présence. Quand il senti que j’arrêtais enfin de le scruter, il sortait de sa transe de statue pour prendre une inspiration :</p>
<p>– Allons-y ma chère, soufflait-il en s’emparant lentement de ma main.</p>
<p>Celle encore disponible ouvrait d’une facilité déconcertante l’une des lourdes portes. Je ne répondais pas, totalement dépourvue par le nuage de fumée opaque qui s’échappa de la salle pour nous avaler. L’odeur du tabac, ici ? Ma gorge brûla l’espace d’un instant et je devais contrôler ma respiration pour ne pas crachoter.</p>
<p>L’ambiance était tout aussi tamisé que durant le dîner. Je distinguais mal à cause du brouillard épais si l’éclairage provenait d’un lustre avec des bougies ou de vampires fumeurs suspendu au plafond.</p>
<p>En dénombrant les vampires à la cigarettes au bec je comprenais parfaitement l’origine du nuage toxique qui planait dans l’atmosphère de la salle.<br/>Puis une fois la surprise passée, je comprenais aussi que nous n’étions pas au niveau de la piste de danse. Sous le coup de l’imprévue, je stoppais mes pas et Marcus en fit de même en cherchant du regard ce qui me perturbait.<br/>Entre deux pendrillons, je pouvais apercevoir un étage plus bas les vampires qui dansaient. La vitesse à laquelle ils dansaient m’indiquait que peu importe la musique qui se diffusait ils n’en avaient rien à faire. Aucunes musiques au monde ne conviendraient au tempo inhumain sur lequel ils souhaiteraient danser.</p>
<p>Mes yeux se déportait du spectacle qui se jouait plus bas pour étudier là où nous trouvions. Nous étions sur une sorte de coursive, avec un balcon qui s’étendait en place d’honneur devant nous. De lourds rideaux séparait la coursive du balcon, nous cachant encore Marcus et moi des regards indiscrets. La coursive s’étendait tout le long de la salle, percée à quelques endroits stratégiques d’alcôves qui permettaient de scruter en toutes discrétions les danseurs.<br/>De là où je me tenais je pouvais tout de même apercevoir dans l’espace infime laisser par deux pans de rideaux, une partie de la piste où se trouvait la garde et ma famille.<br/>Nous avions sinué dans les entrailles du château, monter des escaliers et bifurquer à travers les couloirs pour arriver au-dessus des autres. Je tournais un regard lourd de sens vers Marcus, et il levait un doigt dans ma direction pour que je ne commence pas ma réprimande :</p>
<p>– Ne m’en voulez pas ma chère. Autant que vous me donnez envie d’ignorer toutes convenances il y en a certaine qui reste immuable. Comme celle qui veux que je ne passe pas par la même entrée que celle de la garde ou des invités.<br/>– C’est donc moi qui encore une fois ne les respectent pas ? ironisais-je, quelque peu acide avec l’impression d’avoir été piégé.</p>
<p>Les lèvres de Marcus se pincèrent d’un sourire et la malice brilla dans ses yeux. Sans lâcher ma main qu’il tenait toujours, il me fit avancer un peu plus loin dans la coursive encore à l’écart des regards :</p>
<p>– Je sais que ça vous arrangerait, mais je n’ai jamais dit que les invités ne pouvaient pas emprunter notre entrée.<br/>– Omission faite pour dire qu’ils peuvent l’emprunter, mais ça à leurs risques et périls ? supposais-je.</p>
<p>Marcus demeurait silencieux et je considérais ça déjà comme une réponse. Il se permettait d’étirer son sourire et de resserrer son emprise délicate sur ma main :</p>
<p>–Raison de plus pour que je ne reste pas en votre compagnie alors, poursuivais-je badine.</p>
<p>Je pris une inspiration pour laisser un rire m’échapper et la fumée du tabac me gratta la gorge, ce qui me valut quelques toussotements. Marcus, se tournait subitement en alerte vers moi, j’agitais ma main libre pour signifier que tout allait bien et que je n’allais pas repeindre les murs mon sang :</p>
<p>– Je n’aurai jamais cru voir des vampires fumer, croassais-je entre deux toux.<br/>– Le tabac fumé ne nous apporte rien, cependant beaucoup d’entre nous l’apprécient.<br/>– Pourquoi ? demandais-je vraiment curieuse, car j’aurai eu tendance à penser l’inverse.<br/>– Vous êtes certaine ?</p>
<p>J’acquiesçais et Marcus me guidait pour que je me perche sur une des rambardes de la coursive. Je le fis sans scrupule, sans même un instant prendre en compte mon ébriété ou mon équilibre. J’étais juste contente d’être installé de manière à pouvoir discuter avec lui sans me casser la nuque pour le regarder en face.<br/>Mon esprit prit un instant pour se demander si j’agissais aussi inconsciemment parce que je n’avais pas peur du vide qui se tenait derrière moi ou parce que j’avais la certitude que Marcus me rattraperait si je devais tomber en arrière.<br/>L’ancien partit une seconde, avant de revenir avec un verre pour moi et un autre pour lui. Nous trinquâmes pour faire tinter le cristal et Marcus reprit la parole pour m’expliquer :</p>
<p>– Certains fument car c’est une odeur qui leurs remémorent de bons souvenirs.</p>
<p>J’opinais vaguement de la tête, écoutant Marcus mais concentré a essayé d’identifier quel style de danse pratiquaient les membres du clan Volturi. Malgré la première impression de chaos donné par le flou de leurs vitesses, je notais qu’une symbiose s’instaurait. Les pas vrillaient de manière hybride entre valse et danse martial :</p>
<p>– D’autres apprécient seulement d’avoir quelque chose entre les mains qui se consument. Cela les oblige à ne pas se figer.<br/>– Vous fumez ? questionnais-je subitement.<br/>– Pas assez. Mes prunelles en témoignent, admettait-il.</p>
<p>Je me détachais un bref instant de la piste pour l’observer désigner vaguement la pellicule laiteuse sur ses rétines. Admettant ainsi qu’il lui était arrivé de se figer trop longtemps plus d’une fois :</p>
<p>– Pour l’instant, rien de choquant. Juste, j’aurai eu tendance à penser que des substances comme la nicotine détériorait le sang.<br/>– C’est uniquement une question de goût.<br/>– Donc la fumée, bonifie le sang ? répétais-je, un peu incertaine.<br/>– Il en devient… plus corsé ? tentait-il, un peu incertain avec un pli au front. Quelque chose qui, si mon odorat et mes souvenirs ne me trompent pas, pourrait s’approcher d’un café pour vous.<br/>– J’imagine qu’il est nécessaire de varier les plaisirs, ironisais-je en jetant mes jambes par-dessus la rambarde.</p>
<p>Pour mieux observer la piste, je tournais le dos à Marcus et laissais mes pieds pendre dans le vide, pour les balancer nonchalamment. L’ancien raffermissait légèrement l’emprise qu’il exerçait sur ma main et prit une gorgée à son verre pour ensuite étudier attentivement le liquide :</p>
<p>– Après quelques décennies, le goût naturellement sucré devient terriblement lassant.</p>
<p>Je me contentais de hocher la tête comprenant plus ou moins l’idée. Je trouvais ça étrange. Puis me disait que nous ajoutions bien du sucre dans notre café ou du chocolat en poudre dans notre lait :</p>
<p>– Vous assaisonnez le sang, concluais-je donc, pensive.<br/>– Grossièrement, oui.<br/>– Êtres lassé du goût permettait-il de mieux gérer sa soif ?</p>
<p>Marcus eu l’air de se sonder pensivement un instant, toujours plonger dans l’étude de son verre les plis de son front profondément ancré. L’espace de quelques instants, il cherchait à formuler sa réponse avant d’étirer ses lèvres en un sourire en secouant vaguement la tête :</p>
<p>– J’oublie presque votre humanité ma chère.<br/>– L’agneau qui s’entretien avec le boucher ? suggérais-je.<br/>– Il lui demande, qu’elle est sa meilleure pièce et s’il n’est pas trop dérangé de poisser son tablier, confirmait Marcus.</p>
<p>Après une gorgée que nous prirent en cœur pour noyer nos lèvres amusées, Marcus s’offrait une profonde inspiration et relâchait un instant ma main pour porter la sienne dans mon dos :</p>
<p>– La soif est un aspect particulièrement personnel. Ne vous avisez pas à mettre en doute le contrôle d’un des miens. C’est presque plus offensant que de demander l’âge.<br/>– J’ignorais qu’il ne fallait pas questionner ses deux points, osais-je un peu rembruni à l’idée d’avoir peut-être vexé Marcus.<br/>– Votre manque d’étiquette n’est pas un inconvénient, me rassurait l’ancien en reprenant ma main.</p>
<p>Nous restâmes quelques instants à boire et observer la piste. Quand nous eurent tous les deux finis nos boissons aussi rouge l’une que l’autre, Marcus pressa doucement ma main dans la sienne, avant de mettre de côté nos verres vides. Je me rendais compte à quel point naturellement, il m’était aisé de nouer un contact physique avec lui.<br/>Puis j’eu ce flash de lucidité pour me souvenir que justement non. Ce n’était pas normal.</p>
<p>Absolument. Pas. Normal.</p>
<p>Personne ne venait semer la zizanie chez les Volturi et repartait littéralement main dans la main avec l’un d’entre eux. Pourtant c’était presque si évident de sentir se froid caractéristique contre ma peau…<br/>Le regard de Marcus suivit le mien qui restait fixé sur nos mains entrelacer. Après s’être statufié un instant, il vue mon trouble et relâcha ma main comme si elle l’avait brûlée :</p>
<p>– Pardonnez-moi, vous déteignez aisément sur moi et mes bonnes manières.</p>
<p>Son regard se détourna et l’étincelle de malice disparu pour s’enfouir profondément de nouveau derrière le vide sidéral de son apathie. Mon cœur eu un pincement. J’hésitais à reprendre sa main car je souhaitais réellement voire de nouveau ses prunelles s’illuminer. Aussi entêtée et inconvenante, je n’osais cependant pas le faire. Je n’avais pas peur d’eux, mais la crainte de briser quelque chose me tiraillait. Nous restâmes encore un instant à fixer la foule danser et Marcus reprit d’une voix apathique :</p>
<p>– Souhaitez-vous toujours danser ?</p>
<p>Je tournais mon attention vers lui et acquiesçais tout en glissant de la rambarde pour retomber sur mes pieds. Je remerciais mon insolence de m’avoir fait enfiler des baskets, j’aurai sans doute déjà eu les pieds en sang avec des talons :</p>
<p>– La promesse de me restreindre est toujours d’actualité, cependant…</p>
<p>Son regard fixait la piste de danse en contre bas et je compris où il souhaitait en venir. Par crainte de mon inconfort, il ne formulait pas distinctement le fait que nous devions sauter du haut de la coursive. Un nouveau sourire d’addicte à l’adrénaline venu étirer mes lèvres :</p>
<p>–Ça ! j’ai l’habitude, m’exclamais-je ravie d’avance de sauter dans le vide.</p>
<p>Mon entrain brusqua l’apathie de Marcus qui cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, déconcerté. Je trépignais sur place et cela lui arracha le spectre d’un rire qui secoua brièvement sa poitrine. Finalement le géant s’approchait lentement de moi pour qu’il n’y est plus que quelques centimètres d’espace entre nous. D’un mouvement sans effort, il me soulevait en brassant mon dos d’un bras et en crochetant mes genoux de l’autre.<br/>Je me sentis rougir légèrement en n’ayant même pas oser penser que Marcus me porterait.<br/>Mes joues devinrent plus chaudes aussi à cause du fin soupir d’aise incontrôlé qui m’échappait en sentant son torse contre mon flanc, et ses mains contre ma peau à peine couverte par la robe.</p>
<p>Quand il sauta, cela ne m’arracha même pas un hoquet.<br/>Mon cœur eu tout juste le temps de louper un battement. Repartant aussi vite pour injecter à grands coups de pulsations l’adrénaline de la chute dans mon système nerveux.<br/>Habitué à sauter, je gardais les yeux ouverts pour savourer notre descente. Cela fut flou. Beaucoup plus flou que lorsque je sautais habituellement. Je ne savais pas si c’était dût à l’alcool ou au fait que nous tombions plus vite avec la masse cumulée de Marcus et moi.</p>
<p>Le sol nous trouva rapidement et nous brassèrent la fumée en une tornade dans notre atterrissage.</p>
<p>Délicatement, Marcus me posait sur mes propres jambes, une main autour de ma taille pour être certain que je sois stable sur mes appuies. J’avais conservé mon sourire tout du long de la chute et l’étirais tant que mes joues brûlaient.<br/>Le vampire aux prunelles sanguinaire capturait une de mes mèches folles et la fit jouer un instant entre ses longs doigts squelettiques, avant de la glisser avec précaution derrière mon oreille :</p>
<p>–Pourriez-vous m’expliquer d’où vous tenez l’habitude de sauter dans le vide ? m’interrogeait-il d’une expression préservée de tous sentiment.</p>
<p>En constatant que je restais figée pour tenter de déceler ce qui l’animait, il m’entrainait vers le centre de la salle. Sans même prêter attention aux regards qui nous dévisageaient. Enfin, qui m’observait particulièrement.<br/>Effectivement, Marcus avait raison. Son clan trouvait ça étrange, mais personne ne semblait vouloir remettre en question le souverain sur le choix de la personne à qui il offrait sa première et unique danse de la soirée.<br/>La musique aurait sans doute été un détail important, cependant je comprenais que comme tous les autres nous ne danserions pas sur son rythme. De manière experte et faussement dénué d’intérêt Marcus se chargeait de placer mes mains sur lui, pour ensuite permettre à ses mains de couler sur mon corps.</p>
<p>Les pas furent légers, et se calèrent immédiatement sur les battements de mon cœur. L’emprise ferme qui enserrait ma taille me guidait pour ne donner aucune place à l’hésitation.<br/>Non, ici, c’était évident. Ça coulait de source. Lui menait et moi, pour l’instant, je n’avais qu’à suivre. A mesures que mes battements s’accéléraient en raison de l’effort physique, nos pas suivirent la cadence :</p>
<p>–Vous voyiez, je ne suis pas mauvais cavalier. Et vous, pas si maladroite.</p>
<p>Son bariton vibrait dans sa poitrine sans la moindre inflexion pour l’animer. Le seul fait qui me confirmait que Marcus récupérait une partie de sa malice demeurait dans l’étincelle qui éclairait furtivement ses prunelles opacifiées, et pourtant si vivement rougeoyante qu’elles luisaient par de-là le voile laiteux.</p>
<p>Je certifiais ainsi une de mes conclusions. Marcus possédait deux personnalités distinctes. La face qu’il c’était permit d’en partie dévoiler lorsque nous étions à l’écart. Et ici, l’autre, où face aux siens il ne s’abandonnait pas.<br/>L’ancien en sentant probablement que je me perdais dans mes pensées me fit basculer en arrière. Un gloussement bienheureux m’agitait. C’était la première fois que j’appréciais réellement danser et ça sans que mes pieds ne me fasse défaut.<br/>La confiante offerte par l’ébriété, me permit même de lever une jambe. Dans la mesure où je tentais de le faire aussi gracieusement que je le pouvais afin de ne pas être ridicule. Marcus semblait s’en amuser car il m’accompagnait afin que ma tête soit tellement basse que mes cheveux coulèrent entièrement sur le sol.<br/>Sa main s’emparait de la mienne en l’emprisonnant précieusement contre sa poitrine et en figeant un instant notre posture. De manière déconcertante, je me trouvais de nouveau de toute ma hauteur et sur mes deux pieds après une étrange pirouette :</p>
<p>– Je saute souvent des falaises, expliquais-je enfin.<br/>– Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>La seule façon dont s’exprimait son mécontentement parvenait par ses lèvres pincées de quelques millimètres. Et avant que je ne m’attarde davantage sur ses traits, il me fit tourner sur moi-même. Je lui décrochais un sourire extatique, totalement emballée par se mouvement :</p>
<p>– Parce que c’est amusant !<br/><em>– Vous aimez défiez la mort.</em></p>
<p>L’affirmation fit repartir mon cœur et nos pas s’emballèrent. Ils furent soudainement plus affirmés. Nous martelions la piste de nos pas. Pour affirmer ma confiance, je ne me laissais plus totalement guider. Marcus le sentit et ses pas me permettait de plus souvent tournée sur moi-même, tant dis que sa prise m’enserrait parfois un peu plus contre lui.</p>
<p>Je gloussais encore une fois, en savant parfaitement que je ne pourrai jamais nier l’affirmation de Marcus. J’étais mortel, certes… mais la mort et moi entretenions un lien particulier. Elle s’ennuyait de moi, à force que je ne la convoque sans arrêt. Et moi, je lui trouvais un rôle de bonne amie qui me côtoyait plus souvent que n’importe qui. J’étais avec elle, comme avec les vampires. Elle était létale, mais elle ne m’effrayait pas.</p>
<p>Puis comment aurais-je pu dire que ce n’était le cas en me tenant au centre d’une salle avec la plus forte concentration de vampires au monde ?<br/>Comment pouvais-je nier en étant dans les bras d’un être vieux de plusieurs millénaires connu pour sa cruauté ?<br/>Aurais-ce été réellement moi, si j’avais dénié que ma véritable famille était un clan de créatures sanguinaire ?</p>
<p>J’aimais jouer avec la mort. C’était peut-être pour ça que je n’avais pas peur :</p>
<p>–Sinon je ne vous aurai pas accorder ce moment, rétorquais-je innocemment.<br/>–Ma chère…</p>
<p>La voix se perdit dans sa gorge, et je pus observer ses prunelles vaciller. Ferais-je trop s’oublier Marcus, pour qu’il perde le contrôle de son apathie devant les siens ? Il répondit à ma question muette en craquant ses lèvres d’un sourire.<br/>Dans un mouvement qui me fit de nouveau basculer bas en arrière, Marcus se penchait pour m’accompagner et approcher son visage de mon oreille pour me parler le plus discrètement possible :</p>
<p>–Continuez ainsi et les miens penserons que je peux avoir l’ombre d’un sentiment.</p>
<p>Sa voix n’était qu’une sorte de grognement murmuré, mais j’y distinguais cette trace de malice qui caractérisait autant Marcus que sa vitesse d’octogénaire. Un nouveau gloussement gazouilla hors de ma bouche et le vampire me redressait habilement :</p>
<p>– Je n’aimerai pas mettre à mal votre réputation, concédais-je sur le même ton de confidence.<br/>– Toujours certaines de ne pas vouloir siéger avec nous ce soir ?<br/>– Autant que j’aimerai vous posez la question qui me taraude, je pense que c’est mieux ainsi, tentais-je pour ne pas paraitre rude, en raison de l’amabilité avec laquelle Marcus m’avais traité.<br/>– Rappeler moi à l’avenir de ne pas me laisser berner par vos grands yeux innocents. Vous êtes trop dangereuse, murmurait-il en serrant un peu plus ma taille.<br/>– Continuez ainsi et je me rappellerai d’oublier, ironisais-je avant d’esquisser un mouvement de côté, avant d’être aussitôt ramener dans la direction de mon cavalier.</p>
<p>Le vampire eu une sorte de grognement offensé et avant de paniquer je comprenais que ce n’était que de la comédie. Soit pour m’amuser, soit pour convaincre les siens qu’il ne s’amusait pas.<br/>J’entendais plusieurs musiques passées et nous continuèrent malgré tout à danser sur le tempo de mon cœur.<br/>Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas que Marcus qui s’oublia, mais moi aussi. Je me laissais enivré par la vitesse de notre allure et le vin. Je prenais réellement du plaisir dans l’instant. En parvenant à étouffer ma raison qui criait à quel point tout ça n’était pas normal.</p>
<p>Ce soir le monde n’existait pas.</p>
<p>Nous ralentîmes au point que cela ne devenu qu’une sorte de slow :</p>
<p>– Je vais donc être dans l’obligation de vous raccompagnez au près des vôtres.</p>
<p>Je ne retenais pas ma moue boudeuse. Les yeux de Marcus s’attardèrent sur mes lèvres et ses yeux s’obscurcirent avant de nouveau me regarder dans les yeux :</p>
<p>– Ma proposition tient toujours, susurrait-il à mi-voix.</p>
<p>Cela me déchirait réellement, et pour exprimer mon incertitude je me mordais la lèvre. A ce geste je sentis vibrer mon cavalier qui avait toujours les prunelles d’une couleur d’encre plonger dans la contemplation de mes lèvres. Mon souffle se coinçait dans ma gorge pour éviter d’haleter. Pour la première fois de la soirée, je ne savais pas comment interpréter l’attitude de Marcus. Instinctivement je savais que je n’avais rien craindre, mais ne pas savoir comment interpréter son expression me rendit inconfortable :</p>
<p>– Moi aussi ça m’attriste, tentais-je.<br/>– Je dois définitivement vous rendre à votre clan ma chère.</p>
<p>Il avait dit ça en se penchant encore une fois pour n’être qu’à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, mais cette fois-ci le grognement de sa voix avait quelque chose de terriblement prédateur. Je ne pouvais réprimer le frisson qui parcourut l’intégralité de mon corps et mon cœur qui bondissait dans ma poitrine.</p>
<p>Avant je ne puisse dire un mot pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait soudainement, le géant arrêtait nos pas et plaçait de manière courtoise sa main au niveau de mes omoplates en gardant une certaine distance entre nous. Il me guidait à travers la salle enfumée jusqu’à la table où était installé les Cullen.</p>
<p>Sa main glissa rapidement autour de ma taille pour y accorder une brève pression avant qu’il ne se volatilise sans un mot pour ma famille. Les Cullen et moi nous nous regardèrent parfaitement incrédule.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'espère que vous avez passer de joyeuses fêtes! </p>
<p>Bien, bien ! Clairement je vous annonce que Bella n'a pas fini sa nuit ahah!</p>
<p>Alors oui c'est cliché, mais j'étais obligée! Ne m'en voulez pas, j'avais terriblement envie que notre humaine de service prenne confiance en elle, que l'on ressente qu'elle a grandie et muri pour mieux s'affirmer.</p>
<p>Sur ceux continuez de me soutenir avec un kudos ou de m'offrir un commentaire :) à bientôt !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Les subtiles menaces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>[...] Sa main glissa rapidement autour de ma taille pour y accorder une brève pression avant qu’il ne se volatilise sans un mot pour ma famille. Les Cullen et moi nous nous regardèrent ; parfaitement incrédule.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Marcus jurait qu’il n’avait jamais couru aussi vite. Même s’il aurait été pris dans les flammes d’un incendie, il n’aurait pas disparu aussi rapidement.</p><p>Ses compagnons louchèrent brièvement dans sa direction, pour ensuite lui offrir un temps sans qu’ils ne le scrutent. Essayant de lui accorder ainsi une occasion pour reprendre ses esprits.</p><p>Le géant clignait plusieurs fois des paupières comme si, ce geste inhabituel pour lui, l’aiderait à sortir du charme. Profondément troublé et sans savoir par quoi commencer, il se servit un verre pour aussitôt le siffler vulgairement d’une traite. Intérieurement, il jurait qu’il aurait aimé avoir encore la possibilité de se saouler comme une vieille barrique.</p><p>Pendant que le géant tentait de noyer sa confusion dans le sang, les deux autres continuèrent de river leurs attentions sur la piste de danse. Dévorant d’un regard et d’un intérêt non dissimulé, la tornade brune qui semait plus bas le chaos. Elle vrillait et tourbillonnait. Trébuchait parfois, mais surtout elle riait. Peu importe son cavalier ou la danse qu’elle tentait de suivre, elle s’amusait en rythmant son souffle des gazouillis qui la caractérisait dans son ivresse. A leurs goûts se son chantait, résonnant dans leurs instincts primaires pour les faire vibrer. Si elle semblait brièvement heureuse, alors eux aussi.</p><p>Comment avaient-ils pu se passer de cette sensation pendant si longtemps ? Peut-être ne c’étaient-ils pas totalement perdu chacun dans leurs démences grâce aux liens qui les soudaient, cependant qu’il demeurait bon de sentir à nouveau cette sécurité d’enfin être réuni tous les quatre.</p><p>Même de là où ils se tenaient, les chimères de leurs cœurs morts se gonflaient de sentiments qu’ils avaient oubliés au cours du dernier millénaire. Prit totalement au dépourvu par le sourire et les traits de la mortelle. Comment pouvaient-ils seulement avoir l’ombre d’un doute ?</p><p>C’était indubitablement elle.</p><p>La même expression qui défiait en permanence la mort, l’identique flamme qui allumait ses prunelles, cet exacte confiance qui les liaient intrinsèquement, rien ne n’offrait de place aux doutes.</p><p> </p><p>Le géant se servi un nouveau verre, sans pour autant cette fois le consommer. Pour prouver qu’il reprenait partiellement son contrôle, il fit lentement mouvoir son corps jusqu’aux sièges d’Aro et Caïus.</p><p>Il se permettait de prendre place sur l’accoudoir du siège de Caïus pour s’installer entre ses deux compagnons. Sans même se soucier, que cette habitude soit uniquement réservée aux moments où ils étaient certains d’être seuls. Ostensiblement, il le fit devant les siens, car il savait sciemment que personne ne s’intéresserait à eux ce soir. Leur vedette volée par le joli tas de chaos qui s’élançait d’un bout à l’autre de la piste, en compagnie des différents cavaliers qui se succédaient pour l’accompagner.</p><p>Il demeurait intéressant d’observer la curiosité que les gardes nourrissaient pour la mortelle qui prenait un malin plaisir à concocter sa propre danse macabre :</p><p>–<em>Tu passe une bonne soirée Marcus ?</em> interrogeait Aro.</p><p>La voix onctueuse roula sur les consonnes de la langue batarde qu’ils avaient construits au fil de leur éternité. Personne d’autre qu’eux ne la maitrisaient, et cela leur convenait dans la mesure où cela leurs permettaient de dialoguer sans qu’on ne puisse les espionner.</p><p>Puis, en dehors des mots, sa simple utilisation s’ancrait dans l’affection qu’ils se portaient entre eux. Comme le lien qu’ils partageaient, elle existait pour qu’ils se comprennent intimement sans se soucier de l’époque ou de ceux qui se tenaient face à eux.</p><p> </p><p>Parfois Aro se perdait dans son propre esprit, et lorsque cela lui arrivait il s’imaginait plonger dans toutes les couches de secrets et autres illusions qu’ils avaient dû élaborer pour se préserver.</p><p>Parfois, il se demandait si par de-là son masque, il restait encore une infime trace de celui qu’il demeurait sans, ou bien, si le masque n’avait pas fini par fusionner avec lui pour devenir son réel visage.</p><p>Par respect le télépathe ne toucha pas Marcus. Même s’il semblait que le géant ai en parti reprit ses esprits, il ne manquait pas de cligner inhabituellement encore des paupières. Cela fit naître un sourire malin a Aro et Caïus, qui s’amusaient réellement de voir leur compagnon si stoïque perdre de son sang-froid :</p><p>–<em>Je…</em> tentait Marcus, de son ton de bariton lointain.</p><p>Puis comme pour concéder qu’il n’avait définitivement pas reprit le contrôle, il siffla une nouvelle fois d’une traite son verre. Qu’un être aussi vieux que lui en perde son latin suffisait à exprimer l’intensité de sa confusion et la manière dont il était subjugué.</p><p>Ses compagnons eurent chacun le souffle de leurs rires distincts à sa réaction.</p><p>Lui-même aurait trouvé la situation comique, qu’un être plusieurs fois millénaires soit totalement à la merci d’une si frêle créature. Il eut tout de même la réflexion, qu’Isabella n’était pas si fragile ou frêle comme elle le laissait entendre. Inconsciemment, le géant avait sauté à pied joins dans le piège qu’elle tendait à ceux qui tentait de l’approcher. Littéralement, elle l’avait éblouie au point que toute l’illusion de son apathie c’était craquelé dès les premiers instants :</p><p>–<em>Elle m’avait manquée</em>, se contentait-il d’enfin répondre.</p><p>Marcus se permettait d’éloigner son verre vide pour ne pas être tenter de s’en servir un autre et de boire plus que de raison. Le feu d’une soif le taraudait toujours, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n’était pas le sang qui l’apaiserait :</p><p>–<em>Ne te l’acare pas trop</em>, avertissait de manière badine Aro.</p><p>Il s’enchantait de pouvoir jouer avec Marcus et de lire si ouvertement le trouble sur ses traits. Du moins, il était un des rares privilégiés qui pouvait comprendre que Marcus se trouvait dans cet état. Pour nul autre, le géant conservait cette expression vide et insondable.</p><p>Durant le dîner, ni Aro, ni Caïus, n’avaient pas manqués la facilité déconcertante qu’avait eu Isabella pour lire les expressions qu’exprimait leur compagnon. Même si elle avait eu la nécessité d’un certain temps pour y parvenir, cela lui était venu aisément.</p><p>En moins de quelques heures, elle parvenait à accomplir ce qu’eux avaient dû acquérir au cours des siècles au côté de Marcus. Cela confirmait le fait que malgré son absence de souvenir, elle avait une certaine réminiscence inconsciente de leur passé commun.</p><p> </p><p>Le songe du dîner mit un instant Aro en alerte, brusquement, il se rappelait que son cœur, s’il n’était pas déjà mort, aurait lâcher plusieurs fois.</p><p>Il eut un claquement de langue sévère pour se réprimander lui-même, en se souvenant du nombre de fois où cette dite langue avait fourchée. Ça lui servira de leçon à être un peu trop confiant ou éloquent :</p><p>–<em>Je lui ai offert de nous rejoindre</em>, reprenait Marcus. <em>Plusieurs fois</em>, ajoutait-il sombrement.</p><p>La fine pellicule de déception transperçait malgré le ton monocorde employé. L’ouïe d’Aro la capta instantanément et se tournait nonchalamment vers Marcus, comme pour l’interroger du regard. En constatant les prunelles d’encre de Marcus, le télépathe pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas maudire la terre entière :</p><p>–<em>Pourquoi n’est-elle pas venue alors</em>, s’insurgeait cyniquement Caïus.</p><p>–<em>Je me risque à croire que c’est en partie ta faute</em>, réprimandait Aro.</p><p>–<em>La tienne aussi</em>, pestait le guerrier en se redressant avec toute son aura de fauve. <em>N’affirme rien sans pouvoir entendre ses pensées.</em></p><p>Le télépathe eu un claquement de langue à l’intention de son compagnon, le mettant en garde de ne pas hausser la voix contre lui. Cela le mettait suffisamment en difficulté de devoir continuer cette mascarade sans pouvoir reposer sur son don, alors il ne souhaitait pas en plus ajouter de la tension avec ses compagnons. </p><p>Pourtant Caïus pointait justement du doigt ce qui trahissait le télépathe. Le dictionnaire héraldique étant une des fois de trop où il avait involontairement révélé que son don se soit trouvé inefficace. Ça, même malgré qu’Isabella lui ai accorder un contact en abaissant momentanément son bouclier.</p><p>Le fauve qui avait quitté la pièce au moment de l’incident, ne s’en était pourtant pas éloigné pour autant. Préférant écouter de loin ce qu’il se tramait à l’intérieur. Il avait juré en brisant un mur lorsqu’il avait entendu Aro poser une question au sujet du passé de la jeune femme. Elle avait répondu d’une manière qui n’accordait aucun doute sur le fait qu’elle se méfiait viscéralement d’Aro ou d’eux.</p><p>Ils n’avaient pas osé relever, mais les souvenirs les avaient submergés à ce moment. Quand elle employait se ton défiant, saupoudré d’assez de politesse pour qu’on ne distingue presque pas la subtile insolence, cela signifiait que ce n’était pas elle en fâcheuse posture, mais ceux à qui elle s’adressait.</p><p>Caïus pestait intérieurement d’être lié à cette femme. Clairement, trop observatrice ou doté de quel qu’oncques capacité trop intellectuelle pour sa propre sanité psychique. Ne pouvait-elle pas être un peu moins agaçante ? :</p><p>–<em>J’imagine aussi que dans ce cas notre réputation n’est pas un atout</em>, reprenait lascivement Aro pour tenter de chasser la tension qui animait Caïus.</p><p>–<em>Rien ne joue en notre faveur</em>, corrigeait pensivement Marcus.</p><p>En cœur, le géant et le télépathe poussèrent un soupir. Caïus se contentait quant à lui de lever les yeux aux ciels, tout en pensant que ses deux-là pouvaient vraiment être mélodramatique parfois.</p><p>Le guerrier se détachait de ses compagnons pour s’avancer. Les deux autres continuaient pendant ce temps de ne pas quitter la piste du regard, semblant profondément perdus dans l’introspection de leurs pensées.</p><p>Caïus se tenait au bord du balcon en empoignant la rambarde en pierre qui le séparait du vide. La tension qui le parcourait en permanence fit crépiter d’électricité statique l’air autour de lui. Marcus n’avait toujours pas réellement répondu à sa question :</p><p>–<em>Quelles sont les raisons qu’elle a évoquées ?</em> reprenait-il en tentant de réprimer son agressivité.</p><p>Caïus devait l’entendre distinctement. Sans être doté du don de Marcus et malgré toute la gloire de son titre de fauve furieux ; dès les premiers instants il avait peut-être condamné son lien avec Isabella. Autant mettre sa fierté de côté pour reconnaitre un instant qu’il craignait cruellement cette issue.  </p><p>Qu’elle lui rentre en permanence dans le lard le déboussolait complètement, au point qu’il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.</p><p>Il ne savait même pas si l’attitude d’Isabella l’amusait ou lui donnait des envies irascibles de meurtre. Et inversement, il n’arrivait pas à définir si elle avait envie en permanence de lui fracasser le crâne ou alors, si elle prenait du plaisir à le tourmenter.</p><p>Peut-être que ses compagnons avaient raisons ? Peut-être qu’il avait besoin qu’on lui tienne tête… pour une fois. Finalement, lui aussi poussait un soupir ronflant du tumulte intérieur qui l’animait, désormais tout autant désorienté que Marcus lorsqu’il était revenu :</p><p>–<em>En dehors de la raison que tu soupçonne ? </em>lançait malicieusement Marcus.</p><p>Le géant constatait le dilemme qui se jouait chez Caïus et préférait s’en amuser comme lui l’avait fait plutôt. Chacun son tour, se satisfait le géant en craquelant son apathie pour permettre à ses yeux de pétiller :</p><p>–<em>Je me maudit assez !</em> rugissait Caïus.</p><p>L’air emprisonné dans l’aura de Caïus crépita intensément autour de lui dans un bourdonnement furieux, tant dis qu’il se tournait d’un bloc pour toiser Marcus. Le mouvement agita ses cheveux parcourus d’électricité statique qu’il ne le rendait que plus menaçant :</p><p>–<em>Garde ça pour les autres,</em> s’amusait Aro nullement impressionné par son compagnon.<em> Songe plutôt à ne pas l’étrangler la prochaine fois</em>…</p><p>Le télépathe et le guerrier se toisèrent alors que leurs auras s’entrechoquèrent. Les ténèbres et la brutalité s’évanouissant rapidement pour ne pas attirer l’attention de l’assemblée.</p><p>Ils regèleraient plus tard. D’une façon ou d’une autre.</p><p>Caïus toujours aussi furieux, ne trouvait tout de même rien à répondre et fut le premier depuis longtemps à détourner le regard. Préférant le perdre à nouveau sur la piste de danse.</p><p>Presque démuni, sa tête tombait lourdement contre sa poitrine. Ses relations passées avec elle, avait toujours été passionnel, voir trop. Animé par la même énergie bestial et sanguinaire, ils trouvaient toujours un autre moyen de canaliser leurs violences. Le sexe, la chasse aux loups-garous… ils possédaient toujours un moyen d’assouvir leurs pulsions sans qu’elles ne déteignent sur eux-mêmes.</p><p>Là, avec son statut de mortel et son état de santé déplorable, cela ne laissait aucuns moyens aux deux pour ne pas sombrer dans cette tension.</p><p>Ça deviendrait invivable. Si ça ne l’était pas déjà.  </p><p>Il devait vite faire quelque chose. Absolument :</p><p>–<em>Nous savons que c’est le choc</em>, reprenait Marcus d’un ton médiateur.</p><p>Son front vaguement plissé indiquait que malgré son approche rationnelle, lui non plus ne cautionnait pas l’attaque. Il devait se positionner pour apporter des réponses à Caïus, un peu engourdi par les évènements :</p><p>–<em>Mais elle, elle ne sait rien de tout ça</em>, expliquait-il posément. <em>Tu l’as attaqué injustement. A sa place, tu serais moins clément qu’elle.</em></p><p><em>–Parfait ! non seulement elle me déteste, mais en plus elle rêve de me tordre le cou</em>, concluait rageusement Caïus.</p><p>Sans contrôler sa force, il affermissait son emprise sur la balustrade qui craqua sous la pression. Plusieurs morceaux de granite lui restèrent entre les mains, il eut quelques jurons et les balayait d’un coup de pied pour les faire disparaitre :</p><p>–<em>Pas exactement</em>, rectifiait calmement Marcus.</p><p>Son gigantesque corps se pliait un instant pour se relever, avant de s’avancer avec sa lenteur habituelle jusqu’au aux côtés de Caïus. Les deux restèrent figés quelques instants pour ne pas oublier l’assemblée qui pouvait les scruter à n’importe quel instant.</p><p>Même s’ils demeuraient habitués à l’exercice de ne rien révéler du lien qu’ils partageaient, parfois ils s’oubliaient un bref instant. C’est pour cet exacte raison que la main squelettique de Marcus se suspendit dans les airs pour finir par se croiser lentement et sagement dans son dos.</p><p>Comme si un simple contacte entre eux pouvaient révéler toute la supercherie qu’ils construisaient depuis des siècles. Le guerrier se permettait un regard inquisiteur vers Marcus pour à la fois le sermonner, mais aussi lui demander d’expliquer sa réponse sibylline :</p><p>–<em>Elle t’a déjà trouvé un surnom affectueux</em>, confessait Marcus avec le spectre d’un rire.</p><p>–<em>Garde le pour toi, je ne pense pas l’apprécier</em>, grognait Caïus en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>–<em>De toutes manières, elle m’a demandé de garder le secret… </em></p><p>–<em>Déjà des confidences</em> ? plaisantait légèrement Aro.</p><p>Cela valut un nouveau rire à Marcus. Les deux autres eurent un tressaillement. Ils avaient presque oublié que le géant pouvait émettre se son. Par la valeur qu’ils lui accordaient et sa rareté au cours du dernier millénaire, ils se délectèrent un instant de se rire étrangement franc.</p><p>Le télépathe se glissait de l’autre côté de Caïus imitant sa posture et suivi son regard :</p><p>–<em>Si tu oubliais un instant ton comportement de rustre et que tu allais te proposer pour la prochaine danse ?</em> soufflait Aro, en glissant une main discrète le long du dos de Caïus pour tenter de l’apaiser.</p><p>–<em>Oserais-je même proposer que tu lui présente des excuses pour ton attitude ?</em> ajoutait Marcus, sans cacher le sérieux de sa suggestion.</p><p>–<em>Je vais la faire fuir.</em></p><p>–<em>Comme si tu l’effrayais</em>, rétorquait cyniquement Aro.</p><p>Aro se permettait d’affirmer ça, car il avait parfaitement vu comment la jeune femme appréciait défier Caïus. A quel point, elle avait jubilé de lui faire perdre ses moyens.</p><p>Ce que ne savait probablement pas la jeune Swan, c’est que Caïus n’était pas uniquement sorti en trombe par colère, mais aussi à cause de son désir pour elle.</p><p>La retraite sur l’instant, avait été préférable plutôt que de s’adonner à l’instinct qui l’avait submergé. C’est la raison pour laquelle le télépathe avait sciemment refusé d’entendre les pensées de son compagnon sur l’instant.</p><p>Il avait eu le contrôle pour ne rien laisser paraitre, mais à ce moment il n’aurait pas été en mesures de gérer à la fois la situation, ses propres pensées et la passion de son compagnon :</p><p>–<em>Si elle me jette son verre à la figure je ne devrais même pas m’étonné et dire que je l’aurai bien cherché. C’est ça ce que vous tentez de me dire ?</em> s’offusquait Caïus en fronçant le nez.</p><p>–<em>Si seulement,</em> s’amusait à voix basse Marcus.</p><p>–<em>Tu apprécie un peu trop son insolence</em>, maugréait Caïus dans sa barbe.</p><p>–<em>Elle à cet effet sur moi. Je ne peux pas résister à ses grands yeux innocents et son sourire diabolique</em>, concédait le géant.  </p><p>–<em>Tu déchantera quand ça sera elle et moi contre toi,</em> affirmait sombrement le fauve avant de passer par-dessus le balcon, sa cape claquant furieusement derrière lui.</p><p>Les deux autres ne bougèrent pas. Suivant du regard leur compagnon fendre la foule qui s’écartait précautionneusement de son passage. C’étant un peu trop oublier, Caïus laissait encore inconsciemment son aura crépiter autour de lui. Ce qui pour les vampires, autre que ses compagnons, constituaient une terrible menace et une preuve irréfutable de son humeur encore plus massacrante qu’à l’habitué.</p><p>Rien que ça suffisait à faire rire doucement Marcus. La réputation de Caïus tenait souvent à son caractère colérique, cependant même dans cette violence qu’il déchainait rapidement, le contrôle de son aura ne lui échappait presque jamais.</p><p>Comme Aro ou Marcus, il la dissimulait pour mieux surprendre leurs ennemis. Mais, même en étant le plus vieux d’eux trois, Caïus parvenait à perdre ses moyens quand cela concernait ses compagnons ou nouvellement Isabella.</p><p> </p><p>La brute épaisse qui continuait de terroriser les gardes sur son passage n’était pas une mauvaise âme, songeait Marcus en lorgnant sur son compagnon. Juste, une tourmentée, comme la leurs, et qui pour l’exprimer ne connaissait rien d’autre que la brutalité.</p><p>Cependant il restait impératif qu’il comprenne de lui-même qu’il ne pouvait agir infiniment de cette manière… ou du moins pas sans en subir les conséquences.</p><p> </p><p>Entre eux, la violence demeurait plutôt banale. Le concept de douleur physique étant abstrait, cumulé au fait qu’ils étaient des êtres à la force incommensurable, il arrivait souvent que l’un d’entre eux soit physiquement atteint sans qu’il y ait réellement l’intention de nuire.</p><p>Pourtant il y avait des gestes qui se trouvaient difficilement pardonnable.</p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme aurait pu renier naturellement et d’un simple battement de cil le lien qui naissait entre Caïus et elle. Rien ne l’obligeait à s’intéresser à eux après tout.</p><p>Parce qu’autant le lien qui les liaient à elle était puissant, autant dans son cas il n’était pas gravé dans la pierre. Définitivement, pour aucuns d’entre ce n’était de l’amour au premier regard.</p><p>Le lien servait uniquement d’indicateur pour la guider. Une preuve intangible qui puisait dans son instinct pour lui montrer qu’elle pouvait leur faire confiance au-delà de la raison ou des illusions qu’ils forgeaient.</p><p>Restait libre à elle de l’écouter ou non.</p><p>Eux, cependant avaient déjà goûter à elle et son amour ; addicts : ils ne pouvaient plus s’en passer. Aussi vital que leurs autres compagnons, ils avaient besoin d’elle à leurs côtés. Eux quatre avaient trop longtemps former un tout pour l’oublier ou s’en passer.</p><p>Le géant remerciait les vieilles déités de son passé pour montrer sa reconnaissance d’avoir sans cesse l’occasion de la récupérer. Même si Isabella mourrait, elle reviendrait sous un autre nom. Cependant Marcus jurait intérieurement avec le feu d’une colère froide, que cette fois serait la dernière.</p><p>Elle ne mourrait pas. Encore moins, pour attendre de nouveau un millénaire son retour.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus s’exhortait à ne pas s’emprisonner dans les souvenirs de ses précédentes morts. Il l’avait trop fait au cours de ses derniers siècles, tout ça pour ne finir que par être une vieille coquille vide.</p><p>Elle était de retour comme elle l’avait promis. Il devait être là, présent, et surtout vivant ; vivant pour elle, pour ses compagnons, pour la sanité de son esprit.</p><p> </p><p>Curieusement, en sortant de sa léthargie, il se demandait ce qui retenait vraiment la femme de rompre le lien. Par son don, Marcus voyait le lien qui unissait Isabella a Caïus vibrer de la même énergie bestial et sauvage qui animaient les deux entités.</p><p>Elle aurait pu aussi simplement le rompre que de jeter le contenu de son verre à la face de Caïus, quand il tendit sa main vers elle pour l’inviter à danser.</p><p>Ce n’était pas par peur qu’elle refusait de commettre l’impolitesse d’humilier le chef devant son clan ; ou encore la peur n’était pas l’énergie qui irradiait d’elle à l’intention de Caïus.</p><p>Les prunelles d’Isabella brûlaient de cette impertinence et il la vit presque hésiter.</p><p>Presque hésiter à jeter aux orties l’instinct qui lui soufflait de se laisser aller avec eux ; presque hésiter à balancer son verre à la face de leur compagnon. Mais l’hésitation se fit avaler par l’air provocateur qu’elle eut en se débarrassant résolument de son verre, avant qu’elle ne s’empare fermement de la main offerte.</p><p>Il y avait un goût de défi dans l’air.</p><p>Comme si les deux cherchaient à la faille de l’autre, alors que la réponse se tenait sous leurs yeux.</p><p>Était-ce par son addiction à l’adrénaline qu’elle osait sans cesse jouer le jeu de l’impertinence avec le plus colérique de tous ? Était-ce parce qu’ils avaient toujours eu ce genre de relation alambiquée où ils adoraient se détester ? :</p><p>–<em>Tu pense qu’il se souvient encore comment présenter des excuses ?</em> questionnait Aro, un sourire acéré aux lèvres.</p><p>Le géant eu un rire étouffer en secouant la tête. Pour lui, Caïus présentant des excuses équivalait à l’expression : « lorsque les poules auront des dents » … :</p><p>–<em>S’il le fait, nous n’en serons pas témoins.</em></p><p>Aro acquiesçât, certain. Il ne le ferait devant personne d’autre, mis à part elle. Car elle était l’une des seules personnes au monde dont il avait besoin du pardon. Aussi dément et malotrue qu’il était, il savait à quel point son geste avait été déplacé et non sans conséquences.</p><p>Le télépathe croisait ses bras en bloquant ses mains sous ses aisselles pour être certain qu’il ne toucherait pas Marcus tant que celui-ci ne lui proposerait pas :</p><p>–<em>J’ai quelque chose en tête, ça ne va pas te plaire…</em></p><p>–<em>Mais, tu ne vas en faire qu’à ta tête.</em></p><p>Aro eu un sourire narquois, Marcus le connaissait si bien. Le regard du télépathe croisa brièvement celui de Caïus. Ce dernier souriait lui aussi. Pas un joyeux, mais celui unique, tordu et carnassier, qu’il arborait quand il s’apprêtait à démembrer quelqu’un.</p><p>Peut-être que cette danse n’était pas une si bonne idée, songeait Aro légèrement anxieux à l’idée que l’un ou l’autre se réduise en charpie. Dans l’éventualité où cela se produirait, son esprit commençait à procéder en arrière-plan à une stratégie à adopter.</p><p>Le géant et le télépathe se concentrèrent sur les deux impétueuses créatures qui s’accaparait la piste de danse. Isabella aurait pu être totalement ivre que personne ne l’aurait su.</p><p>Ce qui se dégageait d’elle n’était pas l’odeur de l’alcool, mais la chaleur palpable de son bouclier qui grésillait dans l’air. L’âme plus ancienne que la leur se souvenait encore parfaitement comment faire comprendre qu’elle n’était pas une menace à négliger.</p><p> </p><p>De toutes les fois où elle était revenue, son pouvoir ne ce n’était jamais manifesté de cette manière. En dehors de son aptitude à se jouer de la mort, ils ne parvenaient pas à calculer l’amplitude de la puissance qui coulait dans ses veines.</p><p>La seule conclusion qui leurs semblaient probable c’est que la vieille âme animant l’enveloppe d’Isabella, tirait enseignement de son passé pour devenir de plus en plus puissante à chaque réapparition. Cela semblerait logique, vu qu’eux-mêmes continuaient de se renforcer par le temps qui passe.</p><p>Néanmoins se feu qui crépitait en elle existait depuis la nuit des temps. Il se nourrissait du temps et de ceux qui croisait sa route.</p><p>Lilith aurait fait pâle figure comparée à leur compagne, s’amusait Aro en se noyant dans les propres ténèbres de son esprit.</p><p> </p><p>Elle et Caïus dansaient comme deux feux follets. Leurs crinières et leurs vêtements claquant fougueusement dans la chaleur et le bourdonnement de leurs auras qui s’heurtaient dans une lutte inconsciente.</p><p>Aro ignorait s’ils se défiaient seulement du regard ou si parfois ils s’échangeaient des piques acerbes, mais, au moins, ils avaient pu passer quelques minutes en compagnie de l’autre sans tenter de s’étriper.</p><p>Caïus fit faire une sorte de swing à Isabella, la balançant au bout d’un bras avant de la faire revenir dans une pirouette. Le pas de danse digne de la puissance et de la vitesse d’une tornade, aurait pu lui arracher les jambes si elle avait été inattentive.</p><p>La provoquait-il, ou bien le contrôle de sa force lui avait-il échappé rien que l’espace d’un instant ? Même Caïus s’en trouvait incertain, car il constatait, étrangement déconcerté, que ce n’est que lors qu’elle eu un loupé dans la chamade de son cœur qu’il se rappelait qu’elle demeurait une humaine au corps fragile.</p><p>Une humaine au corps fragile, qui lui avait justement demandé de ne pas l’emporter à la vitesse surnaturelle des vampires.</p><p> </p><p>Caïus se souvenait parfaitement de chaque champ de bataille qu’il avait eu l’occasion de fouler. Du plus insignifiant cloportes qu’il avait démembrés. Même lors de ses chasses aux loups-garous qui aurait pu le tuer aux moindres instants, il n’avait jamais craint quoi que ce soit.</p><p>Quand les deux danseurs se figèrent et qu’elle rouvrit les paupières, Caïus savait qu’il se mentait à lui-même. Il craignait une chose : de perdre ceux à qui il tenait le plus.</p><p>Ses compagnons se retrouvaient être sa force, mais surtout sa plus grande faiblesse.</p><p>Ce qu’il craignait, aussi, c’est que le monde découvre son point faible. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’en avoir.  </p><p> </p><p>Mais le pire, pour lui, aurait été que ce soit son talon d’Achille qui se retourne contre lui. Et, à cet instant, non seulement, il devait admettre qu’il commençait déjà à apprécier Isabella, mais qu’il allait devoir encaisser une attaque frontale de sa part.</p><p>Le temps se suspendait autour d’eux et les flammes du don de la femme emprisonna son cadavre de pierre et se fichait en plein cœur. L’enserrant au point qu’il se contractait au contact de la chaleur spectrale qui léchait l’organe mort.</p><p> </p><p>Le venin qui parcourait ses veines se glaçait. C’est uniquement grâce à la foule qui les scrutaient qu’il eut le réflexe de ne rien dévoiler. Conservant son expression carnassière pour ne rien montrer du spasme anxieux qui agita un bref instant sa poitrine.</p><p>Comment à ce moment, alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à littéralement lui arracher le cœur, pouvait-il exulter de fierté ?</p><p>Caïus le savait. Il ne craignait pas pour sa vie. Qu’elle le tue, il n’en avait rien à cirer.</p><p>Pour lui, ce qui comptait, résultait du fait qu’elle lui résistait. Elle n’avait ni peur de lui, ni peur de se défendre. Qu’elle réagisse de cette manière alors qu’il était allé à l’encontre de sa volonté, lui prouvait qu’ils n’étaient pas liés par hasard.</p><p>Il n’avait pas besoin qu’on se soumette à lui ; trop le faisait déjà. Intrinsèquement, son lien avec Isabella serait un défi. Seuls, ils se tiendraient tête comme des chiffonniers, mais dans l’adversité il osait penser qu’ils seraient derrière un front commun pour renverser le premier qui oserait s’interposer dans leur chemin.</p><p>Son cœur flanchait viscéralement en plongeant dans les orbes de la jeune femme. Elles brûlaient d’un tel feu, que ses prunelles chocolat pouvaient prêter à croire qu’elles étaient naturellement le même lac de sang que ceux des vampires. Caïus du contrôler le désir qui l’étouffait pour ne pas littéralement finir en combustion instantané :</p><p>–N’osez même plus, menaçait-elle dans un murmure à peine perceptible pour lui.</p><p>Pour bien se faire comprendre le don puisait une dernière fois dans le cœur du vampire avant de disparaitre, ne laissant derrière lui que le spectre du magma qui l’avait étreint. Presque à regret, Caïus senti de nouveau le froid l’habiter. Elle ne le menaçait plus, mais l’éclat des flammes demeuraient toujours dans ses yeux.</p><p>L’air provocant sur le visage d’Isabella peignait ouvertement son message. Une seule et unique mis en garde. Pas une de plus.</p><p>Cependant, pour elle l’affront n’avait pas été suffisamment payé. Caïus en prit conscience lorsqu’elle se remit en mouvement, et qu’elle fût celle qui mena fermement la danse. Le vampire se demandait comment elle allait se venger, car au vu du sourire prédateur qu’elle affichait c’est ce qu’elle figurait bien décidée à faire.</p><p>Il se dégageait d’elle une assurance surprenante pour quelqu’un que son clan considérait comme maladroite, Caïus en était presque à se demander si elle n’avait pas simplement feint ça pour mieux créer son déguisement candide.</p><p>Une partie de lui, espérait que non. Pour la raison que si c’était le cas, elle se trouverait aussi diabolique que Marcus le prétendait.</p><p>Et une autre voix s’agitait en lui, plus primaire, elle réclamait que cette assurance n’existe que parce qu’elle se trouvait à ses côtés. Qu’il était sa raison de s’affirmer, de prendre le contrôle.</p><p>Isabella contenu leur allure, rendant les pas moins endiablés pour les muer de manière hybride entre lent et sensuel. Ça, au grand damne de Caïus qui frisait déjà la combustion spontanée. Son aura de prédateur vibrait autour de lui d’arc électrique pour exprimer à quel point elle le tourmentait suffisamment d’une manière qui agitait ses bas instincts :</p><p>–<em>J’imagine que vous vous éclipserez… </em>constatait Aro à l’adresse de Marcus.</p><p>Aucuns d’eux n’étaient dupe, tous ressentaient parfaitement les émotions de chacun. Puis les trois connaissaient exactement l’effet prodiguer par la proximité d’un nouveau compagnon. Même vieux comme le monde, il s’avérait difficile d’étouffer totalement l’instinct de leur race.</p><p>Marcus tendait discrètement sa main à Aro. En effleurant à peine la peau, le télépathe plongeait dans l’envie de réclamer la chair de l’autre. Le besoin physique de savourer cette confiance surnaturelle qui les liaient.</p><p>Pour ne pas perdre sa propre contenance Aro retirait sa main. Un œil humain n’aurait rien perçu, tellement l’échange dura moins de temps qu’un battement de cil. Cela suffisait pourtant à Aro pour avoir eu connaissance de tout ce que son compagnon avait déjà pensé, y compris ce qu’il ruminait sur l’instant :</p><p>–<em>Tu nous rejoindra</em>, affirmait Marcus.</p><p>–<em>Sans aucun doute.</em></p><p>
  <em>–Nous tenterons de ne pas t’affamer de loin. </em>
</p><p><em>–Prier plutôt pour épargner le château… ou vos têtes, </em>s’amusait lubriquement Aro.</p><p> </p><p>Pour prouver qu’il ne disait pas ça sans raison, les deux souverains constatèrent le contrôle de Caïus lentement s’étioler. Son expression carnassière habituelle de plus en plus sombre et son aura presque palpable, confirmèrent que lui et Marcus disparaitraient dès qu’elle l’achèverait.</p><p>Ce qui signa net l’arrêt cérébral de Caïus, fut quelque chose de ridiculement insignifiant. En accompagnant Isabella pour basculer avec elle, il ne ce n’était pas préparé à recevoir un geste cruellement tendre.</p><p>Comment cette diablesse parvenait-elle à le prendre par surprise ?</p><p>Au nom de toutes les déités qu’il avait connu, il était un guerrier plusieurs fois millénaires. Il était le pourfendeur des loups-garous, celui qui était parvenu à exterminer une race entière. Il était l’un des souverains qui régnait sur l’espèce la plus sanguinaire existante.</p><p>Il pliait d’un simple regard le monde à ses pieds. Et voilà, qu’il goutait à sa propre médecine.</p><p>D’une simple caresse, elle le tuait. Ce geste inattendu l’embrasa de l’intérieur.</p><p>La jeune femme était brûlante, plus ardente que n’importe quel mortel. Il avait l’impression d’étreindre le mont Vésuve. Du bout des doigts, elle effleurait doucement la mâchoire contracter avec une force capable de broyer des diamants bruts.</p><p>Stupéfait, il ne contrôlait pas le grondement qui fit vibrer sa poitrine quand elle glissait sa main le long de son cou, pour finir par permettre à sa minuscule paume de se poser là où son vieil organe ne battait plus depuis des millénaires.</p><p>Totalement figé, Caïus n’osait même plus respirer. Son esprit chamboulé par une autre chaleur que celle du don d’Isabella qui traversa le tissu de sa cape pour se loger au creux de sa poitrine. La chair de la femme si proche de la sienne lui apportait le doute.</p><p>Son cœur pouvait-il de nouveau pulser après tant de temps sans l’avoir fait ?</p><p> </p><p>C’était léger, insouciant, un mouvement de danse comme un autre pour un regard inattentif. Mais les quatre savaient qu’il n’y avait rien d’innocent dans ce geste ; il demeurait aussi tendre qu’il criait vengeance :</p><p>–Je suis certaine que vous n’êtes pas qu’un rustre, commentait-elle sans ôter sa main qui s’attardait sur le cœur de Caïus.</p><p>Puis comme pour affirmer à quel point elle avait torts, il se contentait d’un nouveau grognement en la relevant plus brusquement que prévu. Au contraire de l’énerver d’avantage, ça la fit rire. Elle tenait la confirmation de ce qu’elle avançait :</p><p>–Je comprends, soufflait Isabella en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son cavalier.</p><p>Encore profondément perturbé et tiraillé par son instinct, Caïus ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il se permettait donc de reprendre le contrôle de la danse, pour tenter d’avoir au moins le contrôle sur une chose se soir. Leurs pas s’élaborèrent, s’harmonisant étrangement, pour finalement s’accélérer.</p><p>L’accord tacite d’une trêve. </p><p> </p><p>En signe d’explication, Isabella fit voltiger une indication en direction de sa gorge encore bleu, marqué de l’empreinte parfaitement définie d’une main. Ce qui valut a Caïus de se tendre instinctivement. Irrationnellement furieux qu’on ait posé la main sur elle, avant de se souvenir que le collier de violence qui ornait son cou ne résultait que de sa propre faute.</p><p>D’un simple tapotement sur le torse, elle fit taire résolument ses démons. Le priant d’attendre avant de s’emporter dans son tourment colérique :</p><p>–Vous pouvez m’insulter d’ennuyante ou d’insolente humaine, mais je ne suis pas bête.</p><p>Son regard se perdait vers là où les autres les regardaient toujours aussi intensément du haut de leur perchoir. Caïus ne contrôlait pas la tension qui le parcourait et qui n’échappait pas à sa cavalière :</p><p>–Donc, je répète que je comprends votre geste.</p><p>Il s’apprêtait à répliquer, mais elle le fit taire d’un regard. Lentement, il refermait la bouche et s’approchait d’elle sur l’ordre discret qu’elle lui adressait en agrippant le tissu de sa cape pour l’attirer à elle.</p><p>Caïus jurait intérieurement. Personne au monde n’aurait jamais oser faire ça sans craindre pour sa vie. Pourtant elle, elle l’obligeait à plier son immense corps de fauve tout près d’elle et de son corps maigre comme un clou, ravagé par son don. Comme si c’était elle qui avait la capacité de lui sauter à la jugulaire pour le vider de son sang.</p><p>Sans même douter un instant, elle réduisait l’espace pour être certaine qu’aucunes oreilles indiscrète ne puissent les entendre :</p><p>–Je ne réclamerai rien.</p><p>Aussi alambiqué que semblait sonner ses paroles, Caïus eu la lucidité nécessaire pour comprendre ce qu’elle sous-entendait. Même avec son filet de voix, elle n’adressait pas clairement son intention pour que personne d’autre qu’eux ne puisse élucider de quoi retournait leur conversation.</p><p>Elle n’exigerait aucunes excuses, car ici, devant autant de monde, elle avait conscience de l’envergure politique que cela pourrait prendre. Une véritable insulte. Une bavure qui ne passerait pas. Les Volturi ne s’excusaient pas. Encore moins au près d’une humaine.</p><p>Pour lui, la menace était voilée. Subtile.</p><p>Ce n’était pas elle qui ferait un pas vers lui, c’est lui qui devrait se présenter à elle.</p><p>Son insolence pouvait au moins se targuer d’être maligne.</p><p>La jeune humaine comprenait que quelque chose se tramait autour d’elle. Qu’elle avait un pouvoir sur eux d’une manière dont elle n’avait pas encore pleinement conscience.</p><p>Elle comprenait que face à elle, ils n’étaient pas tout puissant :</p><p>–Et avant que vous preniez mes paroles pour offenses, j’aimerai ajouter quelque chose, reprenait-elle, confiante.</p><p>Caïus s’écartait en partie d’elle pour plonger le regard dans le sien avant d’acquiescer, toujours étrangement à l’écoute. Il se demandait si d’une certaine façon ses proies, lorsqu’il prenait le temps de les charmer, ressentait le même état que lui actuellement :</p><p>–Merci, pour la robe.</p><p>Les yeux chocolat se plantèrent dans ceux de Caïus puis dans en direction d’Aro et Marcus. Cela eu le don de relaxer partiellement le guerrier. Ses mots de gratitudes, lui prouvait qu’au de-là de son comportement pendant le repas, ce n’était pas le cadeau en lui-même qui avait offensé Isabella, mais bien l’ordre de le porter.</p><p>Avec elle on ne s’imposait pas, et cela remit les idées de Caïus en place.</p><p>On n’ordonnait rien à Isabella, elle choisissait. Et là, elle décidait de lui accorder la chance de se rattraper. De pouvoir au moins obtenir une relation cordiale s’il s’excusait. Elle ne faisait pas un pas vers lui, loin de là. Elle allumait seulement la lumière pour le guider.</p><p> </p><p>La musique marquait ses dernières notes et Aro saisissait sa chance. Lui aussi devait profiter de la fête, après tout. Puis, il souhaitait éviter que son compagnon perde totalement le contrôle.</p><p>L’humaine attirait l’attention des gardes, plusieurs souhaitant s’amuser avec elle, mais ceux qui attendaient pour la prochaine danse firent un pas de recul quand l’ombre d’Aro s’éjecta du balcon.</p><p> </p><p>Du coin de l’œil Aro fut le seul à percevoir ce que fit Isabella, encore dissimuler par la carrure et les cheveux de Caïus. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de conclure ce moment de manière purement cordiale, sa minuscule main voleta gentiment sur le visage de son cavalier et effleura ses lèvres d’un doigt.</p><p>Le rustre poussa un grognement en se redressant loin de sa partenaire, avant de disparaitre dans un ouragan, déchirant sur son passage l’épaisse fumée de la salle.</p><p> </p><p>Les yeux d’Isabelle restèrent fixés sur le balcon où Marcus et Caïus avaient déjà disparu.</p><p>Conscient de ce détail, Aro s’approchait rapidement de la jeune femme en tendant sa main pour l’inviter à partager un moment et tenter de détourner son attention.</p><p>Qu’est-ce qu’Aro était connu pour être cruel, mais qu’est-ce que son cœur fondit quand elle s’empara de sa main sans même hésiter une seconde. Comme si pour elle c’était naturelle de le toucher sans le craindre.</p><p>Pas un froncement de sourcils, pas un halètement de surprise.</p><p>Elle n’aurait pas eu son bouclier, qu’elle en aurait fait autant. Cela l’aurait peut-être énervée de savoir toute son intimité exposée, mais Isabella ne craignait pas les secrets que contenait son esprit.</p><p>Parce qu’autant qu’elle était inconsciente du pouvoir incommensurable qu’elle avait sur eux, Isabella ne savait pas à quel point son âme était un trésor</p><p> </p><p>Aro avait oublié à quel point il était bon de ne pas entendre les pensées de quelqu’un. De la mesure que ça le soulageait de ne pas entendre à quel point il était haï ou craint. Certes, il se gargarisait de cette négativité, pourtant cela fut comme une bulle d’oxygène dans son esprit.</p><p>Elle ne décrocha pas son regard du balcon, comme si elle savait parfaitement que c’était lui qui faisait face. Et cela fit flancher un peu plus son âme. Parce qu’elle n’estimait pas qu’il était une menace, même s’il était convaincu qu’elle se méfiait profondément de lui.</p><p>Il n’était pas idiot.</p><p>Sans même pouvoir lire ses pensées, ils avaient très bien compris qu’elle était suspicieuse. Que quelque chose chez lui ne lui donnait pas envie de lui accorder sa confiance.</p><p> </p><p>Alors, il comprit que cette danse ne serait pas un petit moment distrayant quand les yeux acérés d’Isabella se portèrent enfin sur lui. Elle ne fit ni révérence, ni salutation, mais empoigna un peu plus fermement la main du vampire. Elle ne le défierait pas comme avec Caïus, mais elle mènerait la conversation.</p><p>Elle était confiante dans ses pas, et il demeurait clair qu’Aro ne s’en tirerait pas à si bon compte, pas sans qu’elle ne lui vole d’abord dans les plumes.</p><p>Aro ferait donc ce qu’il faisait de mieux. Il ne dirait rien que la vérité et il espérait que ça donnerait à la jeune femme l’envie de lui faire confiance au de-là de la piètre opinion qu’elle pouvait avoir de lui.</p><p>Avant de commencer son interrogatoire la jeune femme lui accorda un sourire confiant, comme pour lui affirmer qu’elle savait exactement ce qu’elle voulait. Aro ne put retenir de sourire en retour. Il aimait ça.</p><p>Mieux que ça, son cœur en eu un pincement. L’incarnation physique des sentiments flanchait pour elle, pour se sourire conquérant. A travers ce sourire, il voyait les autres qui l’avait précédé. Cela provoqua un tsunami dans sa mémoire inaltérable. Les fois où elle souriait ainsi, c’est qu’elle voulait l’une des choses qu’elle appréciait le plus : des réponses.</p><p>Quelques lueurs des bougies se reflétèrent dans les yeux chocolat et cela ne la rendit que plus démoniaque. Isabella, sous sa fragile apparence était redoutable car son esprit était l’une de ses plus grandes armes :</p><p>–Hum… je ne savais pas que c’était vous qui étiez chargez de sortir les humains de la cave.</p><p>–Si vous faites allusion à la subite disparitions de Caïus et Marcus, disons qu’ils avaient une affaire importante à régler.</p><p>Pas de mensonges. Simplement une façon parmi tant d’autre de dire la vérité. La jeune femme se permit un fredonnement en réponse. Elle ne saisirait pas toute la nature de la tension qu’elle avait créé chez ses compagnons, mais il se doutait bien que son hypothèse n’était que de l’ironie pour amener le sujet :</p><p>–Je me pose beaucoup de questions.</p><p>–J’y répondrais.</p><p>–Honnêtement ?</p><p>Aro arrêtais ses pas un instant, un sourire charmant aux lèvres avant de porter la petite main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres :</p><p>–Vous êtes-il venu à l’esprit pourquoi l’on me détestait Isabella ?</p><p>–Au risque de paraitre impolie…</p><p>Le vampire jetait ses mots d’un revers de main. Il était déjà puissant, rien ne ferait flancher son autorité. Qu’avait-il à faire de ce que pensait les autres ? Ils les entendaient déjà bien assez jacasser comme ça :</p><p>–Parlez franchement avec moi et j’en ferai de même, affirma-t-il.</p><p>–Très bien. On vous déteste car les pensées sont la seule intimité normalement inviolable.</p><p>–Exactement. Et parce que l’on ne ment jamais dans ses pensées.</p><p>–A moins de vouloir se préservés des dons comme le vôtre ou celui d’Edward, arguait-elle.</p><p>–Mais ça ne reste que des mensonges.</p><p>–Et vous les percer à un moment où un autre. C’est pour ça, ses sourires trop aimables ?</p><p>–Les apparences sont le seul mensonge auquel on peut s’accrocher avec moi.</p><p>–La cape qui fait le vampire, répliquait-elle en déformant l’adage.</p><p>Les deux eurent un rire ironique. Aro voulait bien reconnaitre à quel point il était un cliché sur patte. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder les petites mains survoler de temps à autres le long manteau qu’il avait rajuster entre temps :</p><p>–Envieuse ?</p><p>–N’y pensez même pas, tranchait-elle soudainement acide.</p><p>Brusquement Isabella fut plus chaude sous ses mains et son ouïe perçu le grésillement désormais caractéristique du bouclier de la jeune femme.</p><p>Involontairement, il venait de trouver une partie du problème.</p><p>Sa cavalière le foudroyait d’un regard encore allumé par l’éclat des bougies. Le télépathe se perdait un instant dans la contemplation du feu qui la rongeait de l’intérieur, cherchant inconsciemment une fenêtre sur son âme. Il arrêtait ses pas et coula sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme pour qu’ils se fassent face :</p><p>–Eclairez-moi Isabella.</p><p>La jeune femme s’échappait de sa légère emprise, son bouclier crépitant un peu plus fort. Ils se fixèrent un instant, et comme pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons elle reposa ses mains à leurs endroits initial sur le corps de son cavalier :</p><p>–Ne me sous-estimée pas.</p><p>–Autant que je voudrais faire croire le contraire, vous me mettez en difficulté.</p><p>–Alors, pourquoi souhaitez-vous réellement que je reste ici ?</p><p>Il sentit qu’elle resserra son emprise sur lui. Donc, c’était en partie pour ça qu’elle se méfiait de lui. Sa réputation de collectionneur de talent ne jouait pas en sa faveur :</p><p>–Votre don est intéressant. Je mentirai en disant que je ne voudrai pas le garder…</p><p>Le visage de la femme se tourna brusquement vers lui. Les traits surpris l’éclairaient, et il du contenir sa main qui voulait profondément effleurer ses joues rougies par les efforts et le vin. C’était tentant, mais ce n’était pas le moment :</p><p>–Il y a un « mais », s’étonnait-elle.</p><p>–Effectivement.</p><p>–Mais vous ne me direz pas lequel, concluait-elle.</p><p>–Toutes vérités arrive à point nommés.</p><p>–Je la découvrirai bien assez tôt, affirmait-elle avec un regard soudainement prédateur.</p><p>Isabella était tout autant assoiffée de vérité, qu’eux de sang. Aro eu la réflexion pensive que lorsque la jeune femme étirait ses lèvres de cette manière, elle était plus vampire que tout leur clan réuni.</p><p>L’affirmation de sa cavalière fit rire Aro, ça serait effectivement à elle de découvrir la véritable raison de sa présence ici, car ils ne voudraient jamais s’imposer à elle. L’opportunité qu’elle reste ici quelques temps n’était qu’un prétexte pour qu’elle découvre la vérité :</p><p>–Vous avez raison, c’est votre rôle, concédait-il finalement.</p><p>Elle fit un acquiescement pensif et se perdit un instant dans le vague. Le bouclier perdit son bourdonnement furieux. Aro eu l’impression de l’avoir apaisé quelque peu.</p><p>Certes, il ne la souhaitait pas dans sa garde comme elle le pensait, mais il comptait bien toujours la voir porter le symbole que représentait se manteau :</p><p>–Autre question, enchainait-elle en sortant de sa transe méditative.</p><p>–Choisissez votre arme, provoquait aimablement Aro avant de la faire vriller.</p><p>–Qui de vous à décider que je serai grimée en Morticia Adams ?</p><p>–Avons-nous fais une erreur de goût ? tentait Aro en saisissant la référence.</p><p>–Vous trois donc, concluait la jeune femme satisfaite.</p><p>–Oui. Aurais-je droit à une réponse ?</p><p>–Sincèrement ? Ne vous habituez à me voir en robe.</p><p>Aro comprenait qu’elle disait uniquement ça pour ne pas dénigrer leur cadeau. Isabella semblait apprécier le geste, mais à en juger par les souvenirs de Carlisle et Edward les robes n’étaient définitivement pas pour elle.</p><p>Elle était une femme de son temps avec des jeans, des tee-shirts et, au mieux, les affaires de sa famille. Cela fit sourire Aro, étrangement c’était une manie qu’elle conservait, même après chaque renaissance :</p><p>–Nous trouverons une solution.</p><p>–D’autres festivités en vue ? questionnait-elle légèrement.</p><p>Isabella se retenu de justesse de demander pourquoi ils lui offriraient d’autres cadeaux, et à ajouter qu’elle ne serait pas très disposée à les porter… Cependant elle ne voulait pas pousser sa franchise trop loin :</p><p>–Non, mais nous pouvons toujours créer l’occasion.</p><p>–Effectivement, rien ne vous ait impossible, soufflait-elle ironique.</p><p>–Si seulement, répliquait-il en ancrant intentionnellement ses yeux dans les siens.</p><p>Une nouvelle pirouette concluait cet acte. Elle voltigeait un peu plus loin, s’écartant pour dissimuler le rougissement qui lui était monter aux joues. Avant qu’Aro ne puisse dire quelque chose à ce sujet, elle réorientait la conversation pour en reprendre la main.</p><p>Marcus avait raison, ils seront toujours bernés par cette innocente. Cela valut un soupir à Aro, enchainé d’un rire pour se moquer de lui-même :</p><p>–Votre don, accusait-elle en se dégageant de son embrasse.</p><p>Le seul contact qu’elle garda fut la main qui se tenait entre eux, paume contre paume ils se tournaient désormais autour comme deux prédateurs :</p><p>–Actuellement inefficace.</p><p>–Comme plus tôt dans la journée ? soupçonnait-elle.</p><p>Aro ne pouvait retenir le claquement de langue quand elle répliquât. Evidemment qu’elle avait remarquée, il aurait seulement préféré qu’elle ne l’évoque pas :</p><p>–Pas exactement, lui accordait-il de tous ce qu’il pouvait dire.</p><p>Cela valut à sa cavalière d’oser les sourcils puis de les froncer avec une moue mécontente. Elle n’arrivait pas à voir où voulait en venir Aro, sa réponse tenait plus que l’élucubration que de la franchise qu’il avait eue jusque-là :</p><p>–Je n’ai eu accès qu’à une très infime partie de vous, ajoutait-il en la ramenant contre lui pour pouvoir chuchoter.</p><p>–Très bien, souriait-elle ravie.</p><p>–Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche Isabella, soupirait-il.</p><p>–Laquelle ? Celle que je dois découvrir par moi-même ? Ou y en a-t-il d’autres ?</p><p>–Je crains de devoir laisser vos questions en suspens, votre clan vous attends.</p><p>Ramené à la réalité, la jeune femme retirait brusquement ses mains de son cavalier pour se tourner vers là où sa famille l’attendait. Unis en un bloc avec Carlisle et Esmée en tête, ils attendaient de récupérer le dernier membre de leur clan.</p><p>Aro ne voulant pas tout de suite achever son moment avec Isabella, se permit de proposer une nouvelle fois sa main pour la raccompagner à travers la piste et jusqu’au siens.</p><p>La jeune femme paraissait mécontente elle aussi d’être interrompue, mais un léger bâillement lui échappa et elle comprit qu’elle était vraiment épuisée. Ses pieds la brulaient maintenant à l’arrêt et elle sentait ses muscles crier au supplice.</p><p>Naturellement, elle glissait sa main dans celle qu’Aro lui tendait et le suivit. Guider, ils serpentèrent parmi les autres couples de danseurs, qui bougeait bien plus vite que ses pauvres yeux humains ne pouvaient suivre. Sorti de la piste, elle se plantait dos aux siens et face à lui :</p><p>–Profitez bien du reste de votre nuit Aro, glissait-elle.</p><p>Leurs mains ne se lâchèrent pas immédiatement. Le vampire se permit un dernier baise main avant de relâcher son emprise :</p><p>–Bonne nuit Isabella.</p><p>Sur ceux, elle partit en tête des siens. Quand les portes se refermèrent derrière Isabella, Aro se fit un pari. La prochaine fois qu’elle franchirait ses portes, elle ne serait plus une Cullen.</p><p>Comment les Cullen pouvaient-ils penser s’en tirer à si bon compte ? Pas après tout ce qu’Aro ait découvert. Il faut toujours se méfier de ceux qui tue la mère de Bambi.</p><p> </p><p>Peu importe ce que ça couterait, Isabella porterait de son plein gré leur cape.</p><p>Ses phalanges le démangeaient presque de l’envie de lui arracher se maudit pendentif d’un autre clan que le leur. Mieux, il rêvait qu’elle l’arrache d’elle-même.</p><p>Et lors qu’Aro souhaitait quelque chose, il l’obtenait. D’une manière ou d’une autre.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonne année ! J'espère que vous avez passer de bonne fêtes!</p><p>voilà, un chapitre plutôt long, certains aime, d'autre non, mais j'avais du mal à trouver un endroit où le stopper...</p><p>J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant mon histoire!</p><p>N'oublier pas de continuer à me soutenir avec un kudos ou un commentaire :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. La miséricorde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Peu importe ce que ça couterait, Isabella porterait de son plein gré leur cape.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ses phalanges le démangeaient presque de l’envie de lui arracher se maudit pendentif d’un autre clan que le leur. Mieux, il rêvait qu’elle l’arrache d’elle-même.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Et lors qu’Aro souhaitait quelque chose, il l’obtenait. D’une manière ou d’une autre.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce qui me réveillait n’était ni le frappement incessant à ma porte, ou encore le morceau de papier qui était venu se coller sur mon front quand je m’étais retournée dans le lit. Non, ce fut ma migraine.</p>
<p>Renée m’avait déjà dit de ne pas me saouler au vin. Ça m’apprendra à ne pas écouter ses conseils.</p>
<p>Avec un grognement, je lançais un « j’arrive » espérant que cela ferait cesser les tambourinements, en même temps je lisais rapidement la note à mon intention. L’écriture d’Edward. Un bref rappel que nous ayons passé le reste de la nuit ensemble.</p>
<p>
  <em>« Attends notre retour de la chasse, reste en sécurité. Nous ferons le plus vite possible. »</em>
</p>
<p>Ça, et l’empressement des tambourinements à ma porte, mit en alerte le peu de bon sens qu’il me restait. Je sentais d’ici le traquenard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nouveau bruit impatient à la porte, je massais mes yeux et jetais les draps qui s’étaient emmêlés avec mes jambes. En me levant, la pierre froide contre mes pieds nus me fit frissonner.</p>
<p>Pour me presser, j’entendais mon nom grogner de l’autre côté de la porte et le bois trembler dans les charnières. Clairement ; je détestais qu’on me réveille de cette manière.</p>
<p>En quelques enjambées furieuse, j’atteignais la porte et l’ouvrait à la volée. Prête à rugir :</p>
<p>–Quoi !</p>
<p>Le garde, que je reconnu être Demetri, ne se vit nullement impressionné par mon miaulement éraillé. Il me zieuta curieusement de haut en bas avant de planter stoïquement ses yeux dans les miens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Je jetais un œil à moi-même, d’autres souvenirs fleurirent dans ma mémoire. J’avais réellement bu plus que de raison, loin du trou noir, certains passages restaient cependant plus flous que d’autre. Pourvu que l’alcool ne m’ai pas donnée de mauvaise idée…</p>
<p>La chemise que je portais comme unique couche visant à protéger ma pudeur m’aidait à savoir ce que nous avions fait la nuit précédente. J’eu un moment où plusieurs sensations s’échouèrent en moi. Pourquoi ma libido semblait-elle explosée depuis que je me trouvais ici ? :</p>
<p>–Les maîtres vous réclament. Maintenant, annonçait Demetri en croisant rigidement les mains dans son dos.</p>
<p>Mon bouclier exprima clairement ma réaction à la convocation. Dans un vrombissement, l’acier en fusion s’éjecta hors de mon corps pour frapper la pierre qui encadrait la porte.</p>
<p>Avec moi, ils allaient devoir perdre cette habitude de m’ordonner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emmett me comparait souvent un ours sorti d’hibernation quand je me levais. Je n’en étais certainement pas loin.</p>
<p>Même si Demetri n’accordait pas grande importance à mes feulements, mon don avait au moins la décence de le faire un minimum flancher. Son corps de prédateur s’arquait défensivement, comme s’il s’attendait déjà à ce qu’un nouveau fouet vienne tenter de lui trancher la main :</p>
<p>–Très bien, sifflais-je en claquant férocement la porte derrière moi.  </p>
<p>–Vous ne voulez pas vous habillez avant ? m’interrogeait-il, sans même cacher le nouveau sourire narquois qu’il arborait en quittant son attitude défensive.</p>
<p>–Vous avez dit maintenant ? Alors ça sera maintenant pour convenir à ses excellences, grondais-je.</p>
<p>–Pour ma peau, retenez Calcifère.</p>
<p>–Pardon, soufflais-je en tentant de m’apaiser. Ce n’est pas contre vous, m’excusais-je.</p>
<p>Le nom que trouvait Demetri pour mon don me fit doucement rire ; étrangement cela semblait lui convenir comme un gant. Pourtant je perdais mon amusement quand le garde garda le silence.</p>
<p>Il se contenta de me soulever ; me transportant comme un ballon de rugby coincer sous l’aisselle. J’admettais détester être déplacer à vitesse surnaturel, mais encore plus de cette manière et encore plus dès le réveil… Surtout dès le réveil d’un lendemain de cuite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plusieurs gémissements m’échappèrent alors que je tentais de couvrir mes yeux avec mes mains. Je tentais de ne pas apercevoir la plus infime bribes des couloirs qui défilaient à une vitesse inhumaine. <em>Ne pas vomir, ne pas vomir, ne pas vomir…</em></p>
<p>La troisième fois fut la bonne quand je sentis à nouveau la pierre froide contre la plante de mes pieds.</p>
<p>J’ouvris toute de même avec un hésitation un œil, puis l’autre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Bon</em>, la mise en garde d’Edward n’aura pas servi à grand-chose.</p>
<p>Effectivement nous ne bougions plus, Demetri et moi, face aux portes de la salle des trônes. Je me tournais vers le garde qui affichait toujours ouvertement un air narquois.</p>
<p>Deux options s’offraient à moi, la première : paniquer. Est-ce qu’ils profitaient de l’absence de mon clan ? Tactiquement parlant, ça serait le meilleur moment pour tuer l’ennuyante humaine qui rodait désormais sur leur territoire.</p>
<p>Puis la seconde qui évinça rapidement la première : oublier le bon sens et devenir d’autant plus furieuse. S’ils comptaient me dévorer se matin, ils commettaient une grave erreur sur qui se nourriraient de l’autre :</p>
<p>–Il me semblait que nous étions des invités ? soupçonnais-je, en foudroyant les imposantes portes du regard.</p>
<p>–C’est toujours le cas, me confirmait Demetri.</p>
<p>–Alors pourquoi, je sens d’ici que ça va mal finir ?</p>
<p>–Quelqu’un en a déjà payé les frais. Ils sont d’une humeur massacrante. Enfin… plus que d’habitude, ajoutait d’un commentaire sarcastique le traqueur.</p>
<p>–Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, grognais-je.</p>
<p>Le garde ne sembla plus amusé, affichant un air incertain.  En réponse, il ouvrit les portes, pour ensuite disparaitre rapidement. Cela me fit froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas avec moi ?</p>
<p>C’est sans m’attarder sur ce fait, que je me précipitais tout de même à l’intérieur comme en terrain déjà conquis. J’avais la furieuse envie de tout ravager.</p>
<p>Peut-être que j’étais encore suffisamment dans le gaz pour totalement oublier à qui je faisais face. Et encore plus pour oublier que l’endroit où je me tenais avait servi il y a moins d’un jour de ça à ce que je serve une première fois de dîner :</p>
<p>–Isabella ! s’enchantait Aro, en se levant pour m’accueillir.</p>
<p>La voix trop amusée eu un crescendo sombre quand je l’affrontai du regard pour mettre un terme d’office à ses babillages. Clairement, ils n’avaient pas compris mon message d’hier. Je ne serai pas là pour leur plaire, et encore moins pour les brosser dans le sens du poil :</p>
<p>–Je n’espérais pas vous manquez de si tôt, persiflais-je la mâchoire contractée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Au contraire de ce à quoi je m’attendais, je constatais que la salle était vide. Ne s’y trouvait qu’eux trois et moi. Ce qui eut le don de me figer un instant. Aussi ignare que je puisse l’être des codes régissant les vampires et leurs souverains, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu’il s’agissait là d’un évènement étrange.</p>
<p>Du moins, je n’avais jamais entendu parler d’entretien privé entre le cerbère de l’autorité vampire et une humaine. Du moins, pas sans qu’elle ne finisse en panier repas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finalement, quelque chose en bas des marches finissait par attirer mon attention, sans que je ne sache exactement l’identifier. Une sorte d’amoncèlement informe. Peut-être un ballot de linge ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En reportant mon attention sur les trois, j’apercevais déjà l’éclat de malice dans les prunelles de Marcus, l’attitude monté sur ressort de Caïus et le sourire calculateur d’Aro.</p>
<p>Tout ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.</p>
<p>Pour parer à toutes éventualités, mon don rampait sur mon corps pour l’emprisonner dans une protection infaillible. Encore marqué par les attaques de la veille, l’acier en fusion crépitait autour de moi, signalant fermement qu’il ne fallait pas s’aventurer à me faire du mal aujourd’hui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sur mes gardes, j’achevais de traverser la salle. Ne pouvant m’empêcher de réprimer les frissons de dégoût qui me parcourais. La pensée que beaucoup trop de gens avaient été trucider là où je posais mes pieds nus, fit remonter à la surface mes souvenirs. Pourtant, je me devais de rester impassible tant que je ne saurai pas dans quel bourbier je m’étais encore fourrée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La réponse ne se fit pas attendre ; près des trônes, je comprenais enfin que ce n’était pas un ballot de linge.</p>
<p>L’objet non identifié n’était rien d’autre que le corps de Jane.</p>
<p>Jane, sans tête.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mes yeux s’exorbitèrent et je fis instinctivement un bond maladroit de côté. Le réflexe de me pincer la peau semblait dénuée de sens, mais je voulais être certaine que je ne dormais vraiment plus. <em>« Quelqu’un en a déjà payé les frais », </em>avait dit Demetri. </p>
<p>A contre cœur je devais admettre que non, je ne rêvais pas.</p>
<p>A quoi rimait tout ça ? :</p>
<p>–J’espère que la chambre est à votre goût, reprenait naturellement Aro en se rasseyant.</p>
<p>Si cela avait été humainement possible, mes globes oculaires se seraient éjectés de mes orbites à la manière d’un cartoon.</p>
<p>Il ne voulait pas non plus des biscuits secs à tremper dans sa tasse de sang ? Vraiment, des banalités comme au salon de thé ? Alors qu’un cadavre se tenait à deux pas de nous… J’eu une expiration qui fit frémir mes narines de colère :</p>
<p>–Suffisamment pour que je ne songe pas à la décorer avec la peau de Jane en descente de lit, répliquais-je en désignant le cadavre d’un doigt courroucé.</p>
<p>–Fabuleuse idée, ronronnait sadiquement Caïus à voix basse.</p>
<p>–Ce n’était pas une suggestion !</p>
<p>Le moment de flottement où nous nous défièrent du regard me permettait de pressentir le corps de Jane frémir par moment. Ehontément, je détournais le regard pour m’attarder sur le cadavre qui demeurait toujours à mes côtés :</p>
<p>–Vous comptez encore échangez des banalités ? ou m’expliquer la raison de ma présence ici ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pour remplir le silence qui répondait à ma question, je cherchais un instant des yeux la tête de Jane sans pour autant parvenir à la trouver. D’un mouvement maladroit qui me rappelait à quel point mes temps vrillaient, je réorientais rapidement mon regard vers les trois bourreaux :</p>
<p>–Où est sa tête ? articulais-je fermement.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trop fièrement à mon goût, Caïus la récupérait à même le sol, caché jusqu’à lors de ma vue par l’ombre de son trône. L’exhibant comme un trophée pour me la présenter.</p>
<p>Comment parvenait-il à ce que je le haïsse plus que ce je ne le détestais déjà ? Son attitude me révoltait. Pour refléter ce qui grondait en moi, mon don eu la liberté de ronfler et de rugir dans l’air. </p>
<p>C’est sans réfléchir que je m’élançais pour bondir en quelques foulées les marches qui me séparait d’eux. Caïus ne perdait son attitude carnassière que lorsque je me plantais devant lui pour lui arracher la tête des mains.</p>
<p>Cela lui valut un haussement de sourcils, mais il ne m’empêchât pas de la récupérer. Pour éviter toutes morsures, j’ancrai mes paumes de chaque côté de la boule de bowling morbide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>De nouveau en bas des marches en un rien de temps et je m’accroupissais près de Jane en posant sa tête à même le sol. </p>
<p>Plus ou moins habitué à l’exercice, je redressais le corps ; positionnant ses épaules contre mes jambes afin d’obtenir un alignement correct de la nuque. Je jurais dans ma barbe, même avec son petit gabarit elle pesait une tonne. Ou plutôt, c’est moi, qui avais la force d’un moucheron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avec précautions, je reprenais la tête de Jane en m’abstenant de regarder ses yeux qui, je le sentais, me scrutait anxieusement. Le temps que je me concentre pour ne pas manquer mon coup, du venin parvenu à s’écouler de la tête pour tomber en filet poisseux et glacé sur mes jambes nues. Loin de me dégoutée, cela eu tout de même l’occasion de me faire grincer des dents.</p>
<p>Puis d’un mouvement, j’ancrais résolument la tête sur son cou. Pour prouver que je n’avais pas perdu la main, les cervicales se raccordèrent dans des bruits à glacer le sang. Il eut ensuite, quelques craquements spécifiques à la peau de vampire qui se resoude, puis, Jane eu un halètement.</p>
<p>Je me reculais lentement pour m’écarter d’elle. Jasper m’avait suffisamment mis en garde : les vampires tout juste rattachés peuvent être assoiffés et désorienté. Imprévisible, il fallait mieux ne pas rester près d’eux.</p>
<p>Pourtant ; la jeune femme ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Son dos prostré comme si je servais encore d’appui. Uniquement ses yeux et sa respiration chaotique permettait d’être certain qu’elle reprenait ses esprits :</p>
<p>–C’est une habitude de ne jamais vous vêtir correctement ? m’interpellait soudainement Caïus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rectification : je ne détestais, ni ne haïssait Caïus. Je voulais juste sa tête au bout d’une pique. Jamais personne, autant que lui, ne m’avais donnée tant envie de calciner quelqu’un sur place.</p>
<p>Je devais pâtir, à contre-cœur, de mon don qui me rongeait les phalanges pour m’inciter à le lâcher sur lui. Heureusement pour Caïus, je ne lui réservais que mon regard le plus mauvais en espérant que ça serait suffisant pour le foudroyer sur place :</p>
<p>–Nue ou dans la robe de la veille, je serai venue dans la tenue dans laquelle j’ai dormie.</p>
<p>–Vous n’êtes jamais blasé d’être effronté ? Parce que, moi, oui, me menaçait-il en se penchant dans ma direction.</p>
<p>Pour faire valoir sa menace, je sentais toute son aura de fauve gonfler d’électricité statique la salle. S’il comptait m’effrayer de cette manière, c’est louper. Le comportement antipathique attisait mon don, qui instinctivement s’heurta de plein fouet contre son aura :</p>
<p>–Effronté ? répétais-je, ironique. Arrêtez un peu avec se mot. J’ai répondu à la lettre à vos ordres.</p>
<p>Exactement de la même manière dont j’avais obéi à l’ordre de porter la robe hier. J’étais comme les génies, avec moi il fallait se méfier de ce que l’on souhaitait, ou alors être particulièrement spécifique ; au risque de s’en mordre les doigts.</p>
<p>Jane ne bougeait pas, toujours à même le sol, tétanisé :</p>
<p>–Jane, l’appelais-je en m’approchant d’elle.</p>
<p>Elle se tournait vers moi, les yeux alertes. Sa soif se trouvait sous contrôle constatais-je grâce à ses prunelles encore vive ; donc, ça ne faisait que très peu de temps qu’on l’eu décapiter :</p>
<p>–Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? lui demandais-je calmement.  </p>
<p>Ses yeux vrombirent dans leurs orbites pour me scruter. Elle hésitait à se tourner vers ses maitres, mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas se détourner de moi.</p>
<p>Je sentais qu’elle avait peur. Pas de moi ; mais d’eux.</p>
<p>Le dilemme se reflétait ouvertement sur ses traits. Elle ne pouvait ni se plaindre, ni se taire. Tirailler entre deux feux, celui de ceux qui l’avait créé et l’autre, de ma part, qui prenait sa défense. « Tout va bien » la rassurais-je d’un murmure, en posant une main sur son épaule pour apaiser son tourment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Même sans mon aide la jeune femme aurait pu se relever, mais c’est uniquement pour l’inciter à le faire que je lui tendais la main. Elle s’en emparait, mal à l’aise d’accepter l’aide d’une humaine, tout en me gratifiant d’un signe de tête sec.</p>
<p>Sans me quitter des yeux, elle se positionnait à mes côtés. Rigide comme une pique et les bras croisés dans le dos, elle baissait finalement les yeux en faisant face aux trois souverains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Contrairement à l’ancienne sorcière, mon regard se plantait en eux. Visant spécifiquement Caïus et Aro. Le premier en croisant le feu de mon regard senti sa tension s’accroitre, accentuant la pression de sa mâchoire pour se contenir de ne pas à nouveau me sauter à la gorge.</p>
<p>Aro, quant à lui, étirait davantage son sourire. Quelque chose clochait. La tournure des évènements semblait parfaitement l’arranger. Je fronçais les sourcils en ne parvenant pas à déduire ce qu’engendrerai ce procès inopiné.</p>
<p>En cherchant à emboité les éléments, mes méninges me faisaient comprendre qu’ils n’étaient vraiment pas en posture de fonctionner correctement :</p>
<p>–Ma tête, soupirais-je pour moi-même en fermant brièvement les yeux.</p>
<p>Le fragment de temps dont j’eu besoin pour masser un instant mes paupières fut suffisant pour que je prenne conscience de la bourde que je venais de commettre.</p>
<p>Je sentis le corps de Jane se figer tout en s’écartant de mon flanc. Mon don perçus ensuite, Caïus littéralement bondir hors de son siège pour se ruer sur nous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’esprit encore enfumé par les vapeurs d’alcool, je n’avais pas les réflexes nécessaires pour empêcher Caïus de s’emparer de la gorge tout juste resoudée de Jane. C’est uniquement quand je percevais le très bref dilemme de Caïus à encore lui arracher la tête que je m’écriais :</p>
<p>–J’ai la gueule de bois !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La pression sur la gorge de la jeune femme se relâcha et le fauve eu un moment d’hésitation en reportant son attention sur moi. Pris de court, j’utilisais sa surprise pour me saisir du poignet de Jane et l’inciter à rapidement se cacher dans mon dos :</p>
<p>–Si vous voulez vraiment encore assassiner quelqu’un : prenez-vous-en à Dionysos, bon sang ! m’exclamais-je en jetant une main exaspérée au ciel.</p>
<p>Aro étouffait un rire d’une main et Marcus en fit de même, enfin, dans la mesure de son masque d’apathie. Caïus quant à lui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, desserrant les dents en me scrutant intensément, cherchant si je me permettais d’insulter son intellect.</p>
<p>Pour lui prouver que mon don demeurait toujours présent, je permettais à l’acier de s’étendre hors de mon corps pour seulement effleurer celui qui se tenait face à moi. Quand ses yeux s’assombrirent, je sifflais au pied Calcifère.</p>
<p>Loin de moi, l’idée qu’il prenne ça pour une menace. Simplement, je voulais lui signaler que Jane n’aurait pas pu utiliser son don contre moi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane restait impassible derrière moi, tant dis que mon bouclier ronflait contre mes tempes. Vrombissant et crépitant dans l’air, mécontent d’avoir dû se contenir si près du but d’enfin pouvoir rôtir Caïus. Une grimace m’échappait ; la gueule de bois et mon don ne faisait pas bon ménage :</p>
<p>–Arrêtons les devinettes. Jane, qu’a-t-elle fait ?</p>
<p>–Elle a désobéi aux ordres, intervenait Aro d’un ton évasif.</p>
<p>Ses lèvres étaient toujours étirées de manière calculatrice. Il ne dissimulait même pas le fait que son expression s’accentuait un peu plus à chaque un instant :</p>
<p>–Lesquels ? Et pourquoi avoir besoin de ma présence ?</p>
<p>–Elle vous a attaqué, poursuivait le télépathe.</p>
<p>Sans quitter Caïus des yeux, je relâchais Jane. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, restant parfaitement statufiée dans l’ombre de mon dos. Me venue alors une subite question : pourquoi une garde de son rang, et muni d’un don tel que le sien, accepterait la fade protection que je pouvais offrir ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Son comportement illogique me permettait de comprendre la réelle raison de ma présence ici.</p>
<p>Je prenais un instant pour tirer ma tignasse en chignon. J’espérais ainsi regrouper les quelques neurones, péniblement entrain de dégrisés, qu’il me restait. En relevant les yeux, je fis la navette entre Aro et Caïus :</p>
<p>–Je me risque donc à supposer que ma présence ici n’est pas pour que vous profitiez de ma petite tenue, mais bien pour que je donne un verdict, concluais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus confirmait d’un lent hochement de tête. Cela détournait un bref moment mon attention des autres souverains.</p>
<p>Quelque chose dépassait de son col de chemise, plus je plissais les yeux, plus cela me paraissait être des craquelures. Jane avait-elle ripostée ? Pourtant, c’était Caïus qui lui avait arraché la tête…</p>
<p>Le géant et moi, échangèrent un regard.</p>
<p>Presque comme un accord tacite, il m’encourageait à continuer en permettant à ses prunelles de s’animer faiblement de leurs éclats malicieux. Mes lèvres s’entrouvrirent pour demander d’où venait ses blessures, prête à réviser mon jugement si cela venait de Jane, mais l’ancien dissimula son cou en s’appuyant d’un coude sur son trône. Il noua volontairement sa main sur la partie endommagée pour l’obstruer totalement de ma vue.</p>
<p>Un autre sujet, pour un autre moment visiblement.</p>
<p>Si son geste n’avait pas été assez explicite, il se permit de me désigner discrètement Aro. L’indiquant en tendant l’un de ses longs doigts osseux, presque totalement caché par les manches interminables de sa cape. Avec un soupir résigné, je reprenais en direction du télépathe qui me scrutait attentivement :</p>
<p>–Vous ne pouvez pas punir Jane. Même si elle a désobéi.</p>
<p>Pour organiser mes arguments, je me permettais une gestuel pour amener un temps de silence.  Malheureusement pour eux et moi, mon esprit avait le défaut d’être plutôt lent se matin. <em>J’ai désespérément besoin d’un café</em>, pensais-je avec un soupir :</p>
<p>–Parfois, ignorer les ordres est nécessaire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lentement, pour ne pas malmener plus que nécessaire mon cervelet déjà au supplice de la gueule de bois, je me tournais vers Jane. De cette manière, j’exposais mon dos aux trois anciens.</p>
<p>C’est uniquement totalement face à la jeune femme que ma raison activa un signal d’alarme. Une sueur froide me figea. Ce geste si futile en temps normal, aurait pu être mon dernier. On ne tourne jamais le dos à l’ennemi. Encore moins quand celui-ci est en supériorité numérique et peux vous décapiter en moins d’une milliseconde.</p>
<p>Pourtant, je savais très bien qu’il ne fallait jamais faire ça. Combien de fois Jasper me l’avait-il sermonné ? Un nombre incalculable.</p>
<p>De façon irrationnel, mon instinct avait cru bon que je pouvais me permettre de ne pas les considérer comme une menace. Je ne me savais pas aussi prétentieuse ou si insensée…</p>
<p>Les iris rouges de Jane me ramenèrent à la réalité, et au fait que j’étais toujours vivante. Les lacs de sang s’agitaient furieusement. La garde semblait presque s’attendre à ce j’abaisse mon pouce vers le bas pour signer sa fin :</p>
<p>–Aro, l’a dit, mais tu as toujours été loyale, n’est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours voulu le mieux et hier tu m’as attaqué car tu considérais que je leurs manquaient de respect ? l’interrogeais-je à la manière d’une commerciale qui n’offre que oui comme réponse.</p>
<p>Je détestais faire ça, mais là, je voulais vraiment épargner sa peau. Je considérais qu’elle ne méritait pas de mourir, surtout par ma faute.</p>
<p>J’eu une sueur froide en me demandant si cela n’était pas là un moyen de me faire payer mon insolence de la veille. Me faire comprendre que mes actes avaient des conséquences. Je balayais cette pensée pour ne pas perdre mon aplomb.  </p>
<p>En réponse, la jeune femme hochait sèchement la tête. Elle vocalisait sa réponse par un « oui » ferme, s’assurant derrière ses années de bons et loyaux services. Ça entendu, je me retournais et attrapait discrètement la main de Jane pour la presser légèrement avant de la relâcher. Bizarrement, j’avais eu se besoin de trouver un moyen de la féliciter :</p>
<p>–Une autre raison m’empêche de cautionner votre sentence.</p>
<p>–Laquelle, ma chère ? questionnait apathiquement Marcus.</p>
<p>Mes entrailles remuaient d’avance de ce que je me préparais à annoncer. Quand je croisais le regard du géant, j’eu une sorte de papillonnement dans le cœur. Ma lèvre se coinçait entre mes dents, ma voix ne devait pas trembler. Pas pour ce que j’allais dire :</p>
<p>–L’attaque de Jane est comparable à celle de Caïus.</p>
<p>Les concernés se statufièrent.</p>
<p>L’une, car j’osais commettre l’affront de comparée son supérieur à elle. Ce qui potentiellement pouvait mettre fin à mes jours bien plus tôt que prévue.</p>
<p>L’autre, car nous remettions sur le tapis notre conversation de la nuit précédente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Je sentais les prunelles acérées de Caïus me disséquer, mais je n’osais pas me tourner vers lui. Si je les affrontais, toute la situation dégênerai d’une façon que je ne souhaitais pas. Pour libérer mon esprit du poids de tous les regards qui pesait sur moi, je perdais mes yeux dans le vague. Fixant un point au-delà d’Aro et des murs du château :</p>
<p>–Jane m’a attaquée parce que j’écornais votre réputation, c’est son rôle de réprimer ce genre de comportement, argumentais-je.</p>
<p>Du coin de l’œil, je voyais Marcus acquiescer, tant dis qu’Aro lui croisait les mains sous son menton. Je pouvais presque l’entendre ronronner :</p>
<p>–Caïus, lui, parce que j’ai eu la mauvaise idée de participer à un dîner où j’étais le plat principal. Avec l’audace de cramer un convive et d’insulter l’un des maîtres des lieux.</p>
<p>–Donc, quel est votre verdict ? m’interrogeait Caïus.</p>
<p>Toujours le regard perdu au loin, je m’accordais un fin sourire. Presque amusé d’entendre une sorte d’étonnement dans sa voix. S’il accordait autant d’importance aux têtes tranchés, cela devait le surprendre que quelqu’un ne souhaite pas cette sentence pour lui.</p>
<p>Certes, je souhaitais réellement voir Caïus incendier par mon Calcifère, mais je me surprenais à souhaiter que cela ne soit que momentanément. Du genre rien d’irréversible…</p>
<p>Ma main se portait d’abord sur le médaillon des Cullen, puis, enfin, pour survoler ma gorge encore douloureuse.</p>
<p>On pouvait commettre une erreur. Mais certainement pas une de plus de se genre. Encore moins sans excuses, et absolument pas, sans croire qu’à la prochaine je ne répliquerai pas :</p>
<p>–Les excuses marchent, parfois.</p>
<p>Après une inspiration profonde, j’observais Caïus et sa réaction. Au lieu de monter sur ses grands chevaux, il se statufiait davantage. Arrêtant même de respirer. Pour être plus clair je reprenais, bien décidée à me faire comprendre :</p>
<p>–On a le droit à l’erreur, annonçais-je. Ça ne coûte rien d’essayer de la réparer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un élan de soulagement s’emparait de moi. Même si cela était toujours d’une manière détournée, je posais fermement mes conditions. Cela pourrait vraiment paraître désuet de demander des excuses. D’autant plus de la part d’un clan qui prenait un malin plaisir à éradiquer ceux qui commettaient un pas de travers.</p>
<p>Pourtant je nourrissais réellement l’espoir que cela fonctionnerait. Pour enclencher une nouvelle réaction, j’incitais Jane à sortir de ma protection pour rejoindre mes côtés :</p>
<p>–Ça t’irait ?</p>
<p>Elle hochait la tête de manière incertaine, clairement je lisais son expression qui me demandait si tout ça n’était pas qu’une mauvaise blague. Peut-être que le civisme leur arrachait les crocs et que ma méthode n’était pas la bonne solution, mais je voulais au moins essayer.</p>
<p>Jane toujours confuse ne semblait pas assimilée ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, alors je me lançais pour faire le premier pas :</p>
<p>–Je suis sincèrement désolée. Voudrais-tu bien m’excuser ?</p>
<p>–Oui désolée de t’avoir agressée, répondait-elle d’un souffle.</p>
<p>Son filet de voix montrait à quel point elle demeurait stupéfaite. S’attendant probablement à ce que sa tête roule encore une fois au sol pour faire bonne mesure. Mes yeux montèrent au ciel, pouvait-on être un peu moins dramatique dans le genre ?</p>
<p>En voyant qu’elle ne bougeait pas tout en me regardant en chien de faïence, je me permettais de me pencher vers elle et d’ajouter discrètement, comme pour une confidence :</p>
<p>–C’est le moment où tu file.</p>
<p>Elle eut un regard paniqué, d’abord pour moi puis vers ses créateurs ; cherchant confirmation. Plus ou moins déboussolé, la jeune femme, cherchait n’importe quel signe qui pourrait l’aider à prouver que tout ça, était bien réel. L’un d’eux du la congédier d’un geste car elle finissait par disparaitre. Si vite qu’il ne me fallut qu’un battement cil pour constater qu’elle ne se trouvait plus à mes côtés.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Même si je trouvais ça étrange qu’ils aient accepter ma sentence, je préférai garder cet élément de côté pour m’y attarder plus tard. Plus tard souhaitant implicitement dire lorsque je serai totalement dégrisé.</p>
<p>Je n’attendais pas qu’ils me congédient pour partir, moi aussi. J’estimais qu’on m’avait donné assez d’ordre pour aujourd’hui. C’est à cette pensée que je stoppais mes pas au milieu de la salle. Mon don eu un claquement pour annoncer que je m’adressais spécifiquement à eux :</p>
<p>–Oui, Isabella ? s’élevait la voix d’Aro derrière moi, toujours depuis son trône.</p>
<p>Pour le coup, j’eu un frisson qui dévala ma colonne vertébrale puis tous mes membres. Se méfier d’Aro coulait de source, mais je le fis davantage en saisissant à quel point il semblait réellement enchanté. Trop, même.</p>
<p>Et pas de la manière mielleuse, que je considérais habituelle chez lui. Définitivement ; quelque chose clochait :</p>
<p>–N’espérer plus me réveiller de la sorte, maugréais-je.</p>
<p>Sur ceux je reprenais mes pas, sortant de la salle grâce aux portes laissé ouverte après la sortie de Jane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les portes claquèrent derrière moi. Je me retrouvais seule.</p>
<p>Seule et totalement perdue dans les couloirs. Par sécurité, je lâchais partiellement la bride de mon don pour reposer en partie sur l’instinct qui l’animait. Il pourrait me protéger au cas où un vampire non-averti aurait la mauvaise idée de me croquer au détour d’un couloir.</p>
<p>Sans croiser âme qui vive, j’abandonnais après ce qui me semblait être des heures d’errances. Je détestais viscéralement se maudit château. Il était digne des pires clichés de films d’horreurs.</p>
<p>Autant fatigué, que résolue à attendre que mon clan finisse par revenir de sa chasse pour m’aider, je me laissais glisser contre le mur d’un des couloirs que je parcourais.</p>
<p>De toutes façons, ils se ressemblaient tous. Une véritable souricière. Impossible d’en sortir, même en sachant d’où l’on arrivait :</p>
<p>–C’est le quartier des gardes ici.</p>
<p>La voix soudaine me fit sursauter et je redressais rapidement la tête pour identifier qui m’interpellait. Pris au dépourvue mon don eu un mouvement furieux pour claquer l’air.</p>
<p>Au loin du couloir, j’apercevais Jane encadrée par celui qui était vraisemblablement son jumeau, Alec, ainsi que de Demetri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pour me relever, je m’accrochais maladroitement à la vieille pierre du mur. Au ton qu’employait Jane, ma présence ici n’était pas la bienvenue. Le soupir que je poussais ne signifiait pas que cela m’ennuyait, mais plutôt un soulagement d’enfin croiser quelqu’un :</p>
<p>–A la prochaine visite je penserai à demander une carte avant qu’on tente de me servir en repas, ironisais-je.</p>
<p>Alec resta en retrait tant dis que Demetri se postait à l’autre bout du couloir. Jane, quant à elle se plantait devant moi. Elle eut un instant pour m’étudier comme avait déjà fait Demetri plutôt, avant de m’adresser de nouveau la parole :</p>
<p>–Tu ne doit pas rester ici.</p>
<p>–Comme si j’avais le choix ! m’offusquais-je.</p>
<p>Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, il y a longtemps que j’aurais quitté ce maudit coin d’Italie.</p>
<p>La jeune femme eu un froncement de nez et s’emparait de mon poignet pour m’entrainer brusquement derrière elle. Avec une grimace, j’imaginais qu’encore un peu et elle m’aurait arrachée le bras. Les deux autres restèrent dans le couloir pendant que la jeune femme me pressait à une allure que je tenais difficilement.</p>
<p>Alors que nous nous éloignions, j’entendais indistinctement des espèces de feulements.</p>
<p>Quelques croisements plus tard, totalement à bout de souffle, la garde arrêtait ses pas et scrutait rapidement les alentours. Pour signifier que nous avions finalement arrêté notre course, elle relâchait son emprise et se tournait pleinement vers moi.</p>
<p>De nouveau en plein contrôle de la situation, je découvrais une Jane assurée et confiante. Même, je pouvais presque comprendre pourquoi on la dépeignait de manière si redoutable. Au-delà de son don, je trouvais ça déboussolant de voir un visage si poupon refléter autant de cruauté :</p>
<p>–Ne t’aventure plus là-bas, affirmait-elle. Les jeunes gardes sont voraces.</p>
<p>Elle tournait déjà les talons pour partir, mais je la retenue avant qu’elle ne disparaisse en un éclair. Ses traits se contractèrent en fixant là où ma main la retentait par l’épaule. D’un geste elle la délogeait :</p>
<p>–Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? sifflait-elle.</p>
<p>–A défaut d’une carte, tu peux m’indiquer comment retrouver ma chambre ?</p>
<p>L’expression de Jane se décontractait pour seulement devenir impassible. Puis se craquela en entendant mon estomac mugir. Trop consciente de mon humanité qui s’entendait à des lieux à la ronde, je portais une main à mon ventre en affichant un sourire tordu.</p>
<p>D’un geste elle me faisait signe de la suivre. Cette fois elle s’accordait à mon allure, ne me dépassant que de quelques foulées pour me guider. Silencieusement, je la suivais, gardant la distance qu’elle souhaitait instaurée entre nous.</p>
<p>Plusieurs couloirs et foulée de marche plus tard, elle ouvrait une porte de service. Pourquoi me serais-je étonnée de voir une cuisine ici ? Certainement parce que nous étions dans un nid de vampire, où personne n’avait besoin de manger :</p>
<p>–Quand nous n’avons pas de nouveau-nés pour les tâches ingrates, ils nous arrivent d’avoir du personnel humain, se chargeait de m’expliquer Jane en brassant la cuisine d’un geste.</p>
<p>Pendant que j’explorais le lieu, elle se tenait rigidement sur le pas de la porte. A en juger par la poussière présente, le nombre de nouveau-nés n’avait jamais atteint zéro depuis un certain temps. En sortant de mon examen, je constatais que Jane semblait de plus en plus tendue, ses prunelles de sang me scrutaient, à l’affut d’une chose que j’ignorais.</p>
<p>Je n’y prêtais pas attention, et trouvais une occupation en cherchant si des denrées ne dataient pas du siècle dernier. Par chance, je trouvais un vieux sac de café en grain qui semblait avoir survécu au temps. Un café à l’italienne pur jus ! :</p>
<p>–Parfait ! m’exclamais-je. Merci, je rêvais d’un café depuis que je suis levée, plaisantais-je.</p>
<p>–Seulement d’un café ? s’étonnait-elle en fronçant les sourcils.</p>
<p>Pour réponse, j’haussais les épaules et moulinais le café. Consciente de l’attention que me portait encore celle figé dans l’adolescence, je lui accordais un nouveau regard en remplissant une casserole d’eau :</p>
<p>–Peut-être de faire disparaitre magiquement ma gueule de bois, mais bon. Je crois aux vampires, pas encore aux sorcières…</p>
<p>Mes paroles mourraient sur mes lèvres. La casserole m’échappait des mains pour que je me tourne vers Jane, sincèrement désolé de ma bêtise. Ses yeux s’écarquillaient alors que je vomissais des excuses pour avoir maladroitement ressasser son passé :</p>
<p>–Vraiment, des fois je ferais mieux de me taire, maugréais-je, en me sentant incroyablement stupide.</p>
<p>–Si c’est pour épargner ma tête encore une fois ne te prive pas, répliquait, visiblement nullement offensée, Jane.</p>
<p>Son corps haut comme trois pommes se matérialisait à mes côtés pour se jucher sur le comptoir. Elle m’indiquait la casserole, comme pour me signaler que je pouvais continuer ce que je faisais et qu’elle se fichait royalement de mon évocation malencontreuse de son passé. Encore un peu chamboulée, la casserole me glissa plusieurs fois des mains à cause de mes tremblements.</p>
<p>Littéralement, j’étais déjà vidé de mon énergie. Le procès, ma longue déambulation seule dans les couloirs, notre course pour fuir le quartier des gardes et finalement le parcours jusqu’ici. C’était trop pour mon corps.</p>
<p>La vampire eu pitié de moi, et finissait par s’emparer de la casserole, désormais toute cabossée, pour la poser sur la gazinière. Elle s’en écartait avant que je ne l’allume :</p>
<p>–Comment une créature aussi faible que toi, peut bien avoir survécu jusqu’à maintenant ? se demandait pour elle-même Jane en me fixant.</p>
<p>–Des mêmes façons pour lesquels on te craint, accordais-je sereinement.</p>
<p>Cela ne me sautait que maintenant aux yeux, mais Jane et moi étions étrangement semblables sur plusieurs points. D’un autre froncement de sourcils, l’adolescente me demandait de m’expliquer. Son intérêt visiblement piqué :</p>
<p>–Tout d’abord, nos dons, expliquais-je en allumant le feu sous la casserole.</p>
<p>Mon don, mécontent de sentir quelque chose presque aussi chaud que lui, étouffa le feu de la gazinière et plongea dans l’eau. En quelques secondes, l’eau de la casserole se mit à bouillir et je devais empoigner le manche à deux mains avec l’aide d’un torchon pour la manipuler sans me brûler, ni trembler :</p>
<p>–Ensuite, notre allure, poursuivais-je en versant l’eau dans l’antiquité qui servait de cafetière.</p>
<p>–Notre… allure ? répétait Jane incertaine.</p>
<p>–Elle est suffisamment trompeuse pour qu’on ne puisse pas imaginer que l’on peut tuer d’un regard, concluais-je en reposant la casserole pour me servir ensuite une tasse.</p>
<p>Apparemment mon argument convaincu Jane, car elle descendit de son perchoir pour s’appuyer à moitié contre la table, calquant ma position. Elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et étirait un demi-sourire mauvais, en me jugeant une nouvelle fois de haut en bas pour finir par planter ses yeux dans les miens :</p>
<p>–Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu aies déjà compris comment survivre ici.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Les prémices du savoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Apparemment mon argument convaincu Jane, car elle descendit de son perchoir pour s’appuyer à moitié contre la table, calquant ma position. Elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et étirait un demi-sourire mauvais, en me jugeant une nouvelle fois de haut en bas pour finir par planter ses yeux dans les miens :</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>–Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu aies déjà compris comment survivre ici.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Ma famille n’appréciait pas d’être ici. Excepté pour chasser ou pour m’accompagner, ils ne sortaient que rarement de leurs chambres. Sur le territoire des Volturi, ils se sentaient en permanence menacés. Ce qui, pour moi, s’apparentait au plus près du bon sens. J’aurais certainement dû agir comme eux ; c’est-à-dire rester cloitré entre quatre murs et attendre le jour où mon cœur aurait été en état de supporter le venin.</p>
<p>Pourtant, il m’était impossible de rester enfermé.</p>
<p>J’ai essayé, vraiment ! mais, regarder le soleil se lever et se coucher demeurait une activité vite ennuyante. Surtout avec l’esprit embrouillé par des questions auxquelles je savais les réponses si proches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C’est un certain réconfort qui m’envahissait lorsque je trouvais enfin le courage d’explorer les lieux. Me familiariser avec le territoire où j’étais condamnée à errer jusqu’à la fin de ma vie me permettait d’apaiser une partie de mes tourments et de rendre moins effrayant le château.</p>
<p>Plonger dans l’étude des ouvrages précieux que recelaient par milliers les nombreuses bibliothèques fut mon occupation les jours où je n’avais pas l’énergie de vagabonder. Rien que de comprendre la méthode de classement de chacune d’elle avait été une équation à résoudre sur plusieurs jours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Je reprenais le train des évènements qui s’était déroulé jusqu’à maintenant, et plongée dans l’étude distraite d’un ouvrage, il me venait plusieurs pensées.</p>
<p>Premièrement, je devais impérativement étudier, hors des livres, le fonctionnement des vampires. Mon arrivée chez les Volturi et le procès de Jane m’avait révélé mon manque cruel de connaissance, ça même, malgré les livres prémonitoires et le fait que j’ai vécu aux côtés des Cullen. Même en ayant passé d’innombrables soirées à discuter avec Carlisle, il me venait que je ne savais clairement rien des vampires et de leur monde.</p>
<p>En arrivant ici, je ne savais même pas qu’il était impoli de demander l’âge d’un des leurs ! Pas étonnant que je sois horripilante par mon manque d’étiquette ; souvent à un cheveu qu’on écourte mon existence.</p>
<p>C’est, donc, avec la complicité de Demetri, mon étrange baby-sitter attitré, que je me faufilais dans la salle des trônes pour assister en catimini à des procès. Cela me permettait d’analyser et d’étudier la justice vampire.</p>
<p>Après, l’expression « entrer en douce » ne voulait rien dire dans une pièce remplie de prédateurs qui entendaient mon cœur battre à plus d’un kilomètre de distance.</p>
<p>J’imaginais facilement que si Demetri m’aidait, c’est uniquement parce qu’ils le voulaient bien. Voir même que, dans leurs cas, ça les arrangeait. Rien n’échappait à leurs vigilances ; surtout entre leurs murs… Parfois, je surprenais l’un d’entre eux me fixer ; ignorant parfaitement celui qui cherchait à épargner sa vie ou celle de son clan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En parlant d’eux, il me venait mon second point. Plus obscure. Mis à part mon statut d’humaine qui en savait trop, et mon don, pourquoi souhaiteraient-ils que je m’attarde ici ?</p>
<p>Plus je m’enfonçais dans mes questionnements, plus cela semblait creuser un fossé entre les Cullen et moi. Une sensation que je trainais depuis que nous avions mis les pieds ici remettait en question ma perception d’eux.</p>
<p>Pourquoi Carlisle, m’étudiait-il de plus en plus ? Ne s’attardant pas uniquement sur mon don, mais sur tous les facteurs qui me composait de A à Z. Pourquoi Alice, s’éloignait-elle de moi ? Nous n’avions pas discuté depuis mon retour. Pourquoi Edward semblait-il, lui aussi, distant ? Peut-être, parce qu’il se sentait responsable de notre situation actuelle… Et les autres ? Sans compter le fait qu’ils étaient incroyablement sur le qui-vive à cause de l’endroit où nous nous trouvions, c’est à peine si Emmett et Jasper m’avaient charriée sur ma gueule de bois en déboulant dans la cuisine après le procès.</p>
<p>Même Rosalie ne m’accordait pas un regard haineux pour avoir renoncé définitivement à mon humanité. Uniquement Esmée semblait garder une attitude normale. J’admettais trouver sa compagnie réconfortante le matin lorsqu’elle m’accompagnait dans ma routine. Elle était la seule qui semblait garder la tête sur les épaules :</p>
<p>— Espèce de rat de bibliothèque, se moquait Demetri.</p>
<p>— Tu sais où me trouver, rétorquais-je sans lever les yeux du livre que je lisais.</p>
<p>Le traqueur se laissait tomber dans une banquette proche de la mienne. Désormais chargé de m’escorter, il trouvait enfin le temps pour combler son addiction au film de notre époque. Il récupérait dans une poche son téléphone, et lançait le film là où il l’avait arrêté la veille :</p>
<p>— Essaye de t’enfuir au moins une fois, se plaignait-il ironiquement. J’ai presque l’impression d’être en vacances.</p>
<p>— Profites-en. Même si je déteste ce château, ça ne serait pas dans mon intérêt de partir.</p>
<p>Demetri me fixa, puis reportait son attention sur le film ; et moi, sur la ligne où je m’étais arrêtée. Depuis plusieurs jours, je me perdais dans les retranscriptions historiques qui narraient le passé des Volturi. Même si la plupart se trouvaient généralement écrites dans des langues que je ne connaissais pas, Demetri ou mon propre téléphone m’aidait à traduire.</p>
<p>« Nous vous devons une reconnaissance éternelle… » crachotait soudainement le film. Je me figeais. Lentement, je refermais le livre, enfermant entre ses pages un morceau de papier pour pouvoir reprendre ma lecture plus tard. Le son du film s’interrompait et celui chargé de me surveiller me lançait un air soupçonneux :</p>
<p>— Calcifère s’agite, constatait-il sur le qui-vive.</p>
<p>Je tapotais mon front d’un doigt et me levais pour faire les cent pas. <em>Une reconnaissance éternelle. </em>Peut-être que je me trompais, mais j’étais certaine de détenir un fragment de réponse avec cette phrase.</p>
<p>Demetri me suivait du regard, tant dit que j’arpentais frénétiquement les rayonnages à la recherche d’un ouvrage qui pourrait m’aider. En disparaissant plus loin, le traqueur se levait avec un soupir pour me suivre. C’est uniquement après plusieurs grognements contrariés de ma part que le garde se décidait à reprendre la parole :</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que tu cherches Isabella ?</p>
<p>— Un ouvrage qui traiterait de l’existence d’une sorte de code d’honneur chez les vampires, expliquais-je profondément concentrer sur le nom qui ornait le dos des livres.</p>
<p>— Tu n’es pas croyable, jurait à voix basse Demetri.</p>
<p>Mon attention se reportait sur lui alors qu’il secouait la tête, profondément consterné. Sans parvenir à comprendre où il voulait en venir, je descendais de l’escabeau. Ainsi, je pouvais lui faire face. Pour l’inciter à s’expliquer, je tirais vaguement sur sa manche :</p>
<p>— Comment peux-tu oublier que, <strong><em>je</em></strong> suis un vampire ! s’exclamait-il, médusé en tendant ses mains vers sa propre poitrine et les yeux ronds.</p>
<p>J’ouvrais la bouche en grand. Oui, pourquoi ne pas demander directement à l’un des concernés ? Mes joues eurent un élan de panique en rougissant brutalement tant dis que je bégayais pour tenter d’expliquer que j’avais simplement oublié.</p>
<p>Peut-être que je ne lui avais pas demandé, parce que je craignais d’aborder un sujet sensible ? Le traqueur m’interrompait avec un soupir las et fit mine de s’appuyer contre une des bibliothèques, en plongeant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon :</p>
<p>— Mis à part les lois, nous n’avons pas de code.</p>
<p>Cela me rembrunit, tout en tuant dans l’œuf mon hypothèse. Demetri eut l’air de comprendre que sa réponse ne me convenait pas, alors il me fit signe d’un doigt de patienter avant de tirer trop hâtivement des conclusions :</p>
<p>— Tu veux savoir quoi, exactement ?</p>
<p>— Si quelqu’un vous sauve la vie…</p>
<p>Le traqueur eu une sorte d’expression mi-choquée, mi-narquoise, avant de commencer à rire à voix feinte. Il se redressait pour se pencher vers moi. Toute son attitude montrait qu’il avait compris où je souhaitais en venir et qu’apparemment, de son avis, ceux dans quoi je me lançais était une mauvaise idée :</p>
<p>— Faire chanter Jane ? Vilaine fille, ronronnait-il amusé.</p>
<p>— Non ! Bon sang, non !</p>
<p>Comme pour montrer à quel point il ne me croyait pas, Demetri me plantait sur place pour retourner dans l’un des sofas. Je fulminais littéralement tant dis que lui continuait de glousser devant son film.</p>
<p>Soudainement, je me disais que j’aurais mieux fait de continuer à chercher un livre. Au moins, eux ne parlent pas et ne sont pas énervants.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey ! un court chapitre cette fois-ci. Il faut bien contrebalancer les énormes chapitres de ses deux dernières semaines ahah!</p>
<p>J'espère que la fiction vous plaît toujours autant! Le prochain chap' risque d'être ... hummm croustillant ! </p>
<p>N'hésitez pas à me partager votre intérêt avec un kudo ou un commentaire comme toujours, bonne journée :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Le conte de La Créatrice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Soudainement, je me disais que j’aurais mieux fait de continuer à chercher un livre. Au moins, eux ne parlent pas et ne sont pas énervants.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>Même s’il m’énervait, je prenais soin de ne pas l’abimer en le repoussant trop violemment. J’imaginais que si je le brusquais trop, l’artefact serait instantanément tombé en poussière.</p><p>Parfaitement sans queue ni tête. <strong>Incompréhensible</strong>, c’est le mot.</p><p>L’ouvrage me donnait des envies de meurtre envers l’auteur. Volontairement, celui-ci avait totalement modifié le récit pour qu’il relate une version altérée des évènements historiques.</p><p>L’histoire des vampires se transmettait oralement. Logique ! pour de nombreuses raisons ; généralement, une espèce nomade, avec une mémoire infaillible, et s’il se débrouillait bien, immortel. Il n’y a qu’ici que je trouvais des « preuves » tangible, qui retraçait l’histoire du monde vampire.</p><p>Mais volontairement, l’auteur de la chronique face à moi avait falsifié le récit. Mais ça, pour quelle raison ? Surtout, s’il était courant de la raconter oralement. Quelque chose clochait.</p><p> </p><p>J’aurais aimé que ce soit uniquement mes compétences linguistiques à remettre en cause... mais j’en doutais. L’absence de Demetri aujourd’hui se trouvait d’autant plus embêtante, car avec son aide j’aurai peut-être mieux interprété la chronique.</p><p>D’habitude, le traqueur me retrouvait toujours après mon passage à la cuisine, mais aujourd’hui il n’avait pas donné signe de vie. Les Volturi jugeaient-ils que je puisse désormais me passer d’une nounou ? Cette réponse me laissait perplexe. Je penchais plutôt, pour que le garde se soit vu confier une mission ; une bien plus urgente que celle de me suivre à la trace.</p><p> </p><p>Les portes s’ouvraient sans aucuns bruits derrière moi. Je n’avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui venait d’entrer. Au moment même où il avait ouvert, j’avais immédiatement senti et reconnu son parfum, ainsi que son aura particulière.</p><p>Aro s’installait en silence face à moi. Préférant s’asseoir à demi sur la table d’étude, où je me trouvais toujours occupée à foudroyer le livre du regard. Cette fichue chronique me faisait réviser mon jugement, sur le fait qu’un tas de pages ne pouvait pas être énervant…</p><p>D’un geste, particulièrement lent, le télépathe refermait un instant le livre pour juger la couverture. Je percevais, rien qu’à son ton, ses lèvres frémirent d’amusement en constatant de quel ouvrage il s’agissait :</p><p>— Même par ses écrits, Caïus parvient à vous faire grincer des dents.</p><p> </p><p>Mes yeux s’écartaient du livre pour bondir vers Aro. Dans toute sa nonchalance, il croisait les jambes et se permettait de s’emparer de la reliure, la manipulant avec précaution pour feuilleter à vitesse humaine les pages qu’il faisait défiler. Même en feignant l’étude des paragraphes, je sentais qu’il lorgnait dans ma direction pour analyser ma réaction :</p><p>— Rien ne concorde, grommelais-je avec un regard noir.</p><p>— Le contraire m’aurait étonné, concédait Aro. Ceci est l’unique retranscription que nous ayons tenue durant le conflit avec les Roumains.</p><p>— Vous n’aviez pas le pouvoir à cette époque, elle…</p><p><em>… Est donc erronée</em>. Je ne finissais pas la fin de ma phrase par le simple regard d’Aro. Par je ne sais quel miracle, j’eus la lucidité de m’interrompre avant de formellement les traiter de menteurs à voix haute.</p><p>Le télépathe esquissait un sourire acéré ; puis coinçait la fameuse chronique sous l’une de ses aisselles, en se redressant souplement avec la grâce caractéristique de son espèce.</p><p> </p><p>Il eut quelques mots rapidement fusiller en direction des portes. Ce n’est qu’en me retournant pour voir à qui il s’adressait, que je notais enfin la présence d’une autre personne dans la pièce. Aucun doute, Renata. A peine mes yeux posés sur elle, qu’elle s’éclipsait déjà en prenant soin de refermer discrètement les portes derrière elle. Même si les livres ne la décrivaient pas, j’étais presque certaine qu’Aro ne se déplaçait qu’avec elle pour compagnie. Ou alors, peut-être, était-ce Sulpicia ?</p><p>Une sueur froide saisissait mon corps en me souvenant que leurs femmes demeuraient cloitrées dans une tour… quelle horreur :</p><p>— C’est pourtant le cas, confiait Aro pour reprendre à voix basse.</p><p>D’un œil, je le scrutais contourner la table pour m’approcher. Ses orbes sanguinaires observèrent les rayonnages qui nous encerclaient, avant de les reporter sur moi. Alors qu’Aro relâchait partiellement le contrôle qu’il exerçait sur son aura, la subite sensation que je ne devais pas me trouver ici me prit aux tripes. :</p><p>— Ceci, poursuivait-il sur le même ton en tendant le livre sous mes yeux. Ici même, ajoutait-il en brassant la bibliothèque d’un geste lent et théâtral. Ce qu’ils recèlent n’est pas à mettre entre les mains de n’importe qui, concluait-il dans un souffle.</p><p>Cela me fit déglutir. Pourtant, j’étais déjà venue ici ; et de nombreuses fois en compagnie de Demetri. Celui-ci m’aurait empêché d’entrer si je n’avais pas eu l’autorisation d’accéder à cette bibliothèque.</p><p> </p><p>Le vampire m’obligeait à affronter son regard, en relevant mon menton grâce au livre qu’il tenait toujours. Que j’aie fourré mon nez dans des affaires confidentielles ne semblait pas embêter Aro ; au contraire :</p><p>— Vous ignorez tant, se chagrinait-il pour lui-même.</p><p>— J’essaie uniquement de comprendre, tentais-je en fuyant son regard.</p><p>Aro eut un fredonnement, comme pour approuver, tout en retirant le livre de sous mon menton. Il le rouvrit et s’attarda sur quelques lignes, avant de citer un passage. Cela ne restait qu’un murmure, si infime que j’eus du mal à entendre.</p><p>«<em> Memoriae</em> ». Mémoire :</p><p>— Le tout n’est pas de comprendre, mais de se souvenir, Isabella.</p><p>— Il vous arrive d’oublier ? m’étonnais-je.</p><p>Savoir que la mémoire des vampires restait inaltérable me fit douter. Même la réaction d’Aro me prouvait que je ne posais pas la bonne question. Il eut un rire onctueux en secouant faiblement la tête. Le souverain s’incluait dans ma formulation, cependant j’avais la nette impression que ce n’était pas lui qui devait se remémorer quoi que ce soit :</p><p>— Jamais, répondais-je à sa place. Vous trafiquez volontairement l’Histoire, l’accusais-je soudainement.</p><p>— Le savoir est la clé du pouvoir.</p><p>— Vous comptez sur ma transformation pour oublier vos petits secrets ?</p><p>— Nous sommes suffisamment avisés de votre talent pour tomber sur ce qu’il ne faut pas, s’amusait Aro en caressant du pouce le livre.</p><p>— Vous ne craignez pas que je révèle ce que je viens de découvrir, constatais-je.</p><p>— Quel serait votre intérêt ? Si vous souhaitez faire un coup d’État, grand bien vous fasse ! s’enjouait-il avec une expression acérée pour me mettre au défi.</p><p>Clairement, je ne remettrai pas de sitôt la main sur les chroniques en voyant Aro glisser sous sa cape le livre en question. J’en savais déjà trop, pourtant mon petit doigt me soufflait que ce n’est pas en hurlant sur tous les toits la vérité que je parviendrai à découvrir ce qui se tramait ici :</p><p>— Effectivement, je n’aurai aucun intérêt, confirmais-je en hochant songeusement la tête. Mais, quel est le vôtre ?</p><p>J’étais certaine d’un point, ils ne me laissaient pas vagabonder partout sans raison. Encore moins dans des lieux normalement inaccessibles au commun des mortels. Aro étirait un sourire malveillant à mon attention, exultant de contentement ; je posais enfin la bonne question :</p><p>— Vous partez du principe que nous sommes vos ennemis.</p><p>— C’est le cas, osais-je rétorquer.</p><p>— Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce moment pour m’assassiner, alors ?</p><p>Cela me tétanisa instantanément.</p><p>Lorsque je plongeais mon attention vers Aro, je constatais qu’il me fixait intensément, profondément sérieux. En réalisant l’aplomb qu’il tenait derrière sa question, il me venait la réalisation qu’il savait pertinemment que je ne le tuerais pas.</p><p>Si Aro ou les Volturi étaient vraiment mes ennemis… pourquoi ne les aurais-je pas déjà calcinés ? Avant que j’énonce quoi que ce soit, Aro se penchait déjà vers moi. Profitant de ma confusion pour asséner davantage de doute :</p><p>— Car vous savez que nous ne sommes pas ceux contre qui vous devez lutter, susurrait-il d’une voix de velours.</p><p>Je détestais Aro. Il s’arrangeait pour tirer des ficelles qui amenaient toujours à plus de questions. <em>Le pire ?</em> C’est qu’il les manipulait avec cet accent de vérité qui m’amenait à vouloir creuser davantage les pistes qu’il me donnait.</p><p>À cet instant, j’aurais aimé pouvoir voler le don d’Aro uniquement pour accéder à ses pensées. Car il possédait des informations que j’ignorais, et il le savait parfaitement. C’est pour cette raison précise qu’il ne semait derrière lui que des miettes de vérités et de doutes qui m’empoisonnaient.</p><p>Pour quelqu’un qui baignait en permanence dans le mensonge, je trouvais ça terriblement ironique.</p><p> </p><p>Il m’accordait sa main pour m’encourager à me lever. Sans savoir où il souhaitait me conduire, je le suivis malgré tout. Peut-être avait-il compris qu’on me piégeait facilement en piquant ma curiosité :</p><p>— L’histoire est toujours rédigée par les vainqueurs, Isabella. Libre à eux de se dépeindre de la façon dont ils le souhaitent…</p><p>Probablement parce que nous venions de signer un pacte tacite de non-agression, en concédant tous les deux sur le fait que nous n’étions effectivement pas ennemis ; la discussion virait à la confidence. Le ton était bas, voilé, presque rauque pour lui :</p><p>— À l’évidence, dans le cas du conflit avec les Roumains, vous êtes les vainqueurs.</p><p>— Nous sommes toujours les vainqueurs, me corrigeait-il. Sinon, je ne me tiendrai pas devant vous.</p><p>— Vous taisez pourtant que votre règne n’est pas aussi ancien qu’il l’est réellement.</p><p>— Il n’y a pas que les humains qui aiment prétendre être plus jeunes qu’ils ne le sont réellement, ironisait Aro.</p><p>— Tout ça n’est pas qu’une question d’égo mal placé, soupçonnais-je.</p><p>Nous stoppâmes nos pas de concert, et nous jaugèrent. Lui, car il semblait peser le pour et le contre ; et moi, car j’étais certaine de ce que j’avançais. Ce n’était pas par estime de la jeunesse qu’un vampire cachait son âge.</p><p>Les deux races accordaient des valeurs différentes à la jeunesse. L’un la trouvait belle, voire glorieuse ; l’autre la dénigrait, la trouvait barbare.</p><p>S’il existait un tabou autour de l’âge d’un des leurs, ce n’est pas sans raison. Sauf que j’ignorais encore lequel :</p><p>— L’Histoire telle qu’elle est connue, comme pour tout ce qui court à notre sujet, n’existe que dans le but de nous arranger, finissait par éluder Aro en reprenant ses pas.</p><p>— Une armure de mensonge, songeais-je en lorgnant vers celui qui continuait de me guider dans les dédales.</p><p>Ma réponse lui valut un soupire mélodramatique exagéré, en déliant son attitude qu’il conservait quelque peu rigide depuis son arrivé.</p><p> </p><p>Un peu à l’idée qu’il renonçait à sa mascarade, son aura se manifestait pour flirter de près avec mon don. Cela me crispait, avant que je me rappelle que nous étions d’accord pour ne pas nous considérer comme des ennemis. Du moins, j’étais prête à réviser mon jugement au moindre soupçon :</p><p>— Duper qui vous souhaitez Aro, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi, arguais-je en conservant un ton si bas, qu’il devenait presque involontairement menaçant.</p><p>— Taire la réelle origine du conflit, avouait-il subitement après un autre soupir.</p><p>— Qu’est-ce qui vaut plus d’un siècle de guerre, si ce n’est pas le contrôle d’une race ?</p><p>— La vengeance, décrétait lugubrement Aro.</p><p>Même avec mes sens mortels je percevais distinctement l’aura se répandre comme un nuage toxique dans l’atmosphère. Asphyxiante, elle se répandait autour de nous avec l’opacité d’une purée de pois. Mon don ne luttait pas contre elle, préférant cingler ma chair pour mieux me protéger.</p><p>Je me retenais du bout des lèvres toutes les questions qui germaient dans mon esprit. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour s’apercevoir que l’on fleurtait sur un sujet particulièrement sensible :</p><p>— Nous la considérions comme notre créatrice, même si nous sommes encore incertains que ce soit son venin qui coule dans nos veines, me contait Aro.</p><p>Je préférais garder le silence, décontenancée. Aro était un homme plein de surprises, je ne me serais jamais attendue à l’entendre, un jour, s’émouvoir pour quelqu’un.</p><p> </p><p>Au de-là du fait, déjà exceptionnel, qu’Aro puisse vraisemblablement avoir des sentiments ; autres que le sadisme bien entendu… je restais pensive. Aro sous-entendait-il que lui, Caïus et Marcus possédait la même créatrice ? Serait-ce, donc pour ça que l’on les désigne comme frère ?</p><p>Mais, donc, stupidement, je réalisais qu’un être plus vieux qu’eux, les avait transformés. Je me sentais devenir livide. Combien de millénaire séparait la naissance de leur créatrice et moi ? :</p><p>— Vous avez venger sa mort par une guerre, concluais-je la gorge serrée.</p><p>— Les Roumains désirait notre pouvoir. Ils pensaient parvenir à leur fin, en l’assassinant pour nous affaiblir. Ses cancrelats étaient loin d’imaginer ce qui leurs pendait au nez en commettant une telle insanité…</p><p>— La chronique ne stipule rien à propos de votre créatrice.</p><p>— Car nous ne le souhaitons pas, admettait Aro en me jetant un regard.</p><p>Le télépathe me conduisait jusqu’à un ascenseur que je n’avais encore jamais emprunté. À l’intérieur, je constatais qu’il n’y avait que la possibilité de descendre.</p><p>Je concluais que je ne me risquerais pas à aller explorer les souterrains ; ou pas sans être accompagnée. S’ils étaient le réseau souterrain qui s’étendait sous Volterra, je ne préférais pas m’imaginer vadrouiller dans le labyrinthe qu’ils devaient constituer.</p><p>Déjà, que je parviens à me perdre uniquement dans le château !</p><p> </p><p>L’endroit où vivait les Volturi était bien à leur image : <em>dangereux ;</em> un piège mortel dont on n’échappait pas. Je blêmissais à l’idée de me perdre dans des égouts obscurs d’Italie :</p><p>— L’histoire avec les Roumains remonte au dernier millénaire ; cependant, nous nous appliquons à ne rien révéler sur notre créatrice. Seulement, la mémoire de mes frères et moi, ainsi que quelques trésors peuvent témoigner de son passage, continuait sur un ton bas Aro en enclenchant la descente.</p><p>— Vous me le partagez… pourquoi ? demandais-je dans un murmure, les yeux river sur le cadran de l’ascenseur qui s’enfonçait sous terre.</p><p>— Généralement, c’est une raison supplémentaire pour faire taire définitivement celui à qui on le confit, admettait-il avec un haussement dédaigneux d’épaule.</p><p>— Il fallait bien que je meure un jour, soupirais-je ironiquement, presque résolue à finir ma vie dans cet ascenseur qui s’enfonçait sous terre.</p><p> </p><p>Aro eut un rire pincé, alors que les portes s’ouvraient à nouveau. Pour m’inciter à sortir, il posait sa main dans mon dos et la gardait en place pour me guider dans les souterrains. Moins glauques que ce à quoi je m’attendais, ils restaient néanmoins des égouts aménagés :</p><p>— Les autres. Pas vous. J’estime que vos questions sont sensées, au vu de ce que vous souhaitez découvrir.</p><p>J’eus un moment d’absence. En quoi les Roumains, ou encore leur créatrice pouvaient être liés de près ou de loin à la raison de ma présence ici, ou encore au procès de Jane ? J’avais beau tenter de remuer le Rubie cube pour obtenir une face cohérente, rien ne s’alignait.</p><p>Mon expression profondément concentrée devait être la raison de l’amusement d’Aro, car il interrompait ses pas et tapotait gentiment l’une de mes tempes :</p><p>— Épargnez-vous une migraine, s’enjouait-il. Avez-vous eu l’occasion de visiter l’arène ? demandait-il, en prenant un virage à trois cent soixante degrés dans la conversation pour clore définitivement le sujet.</p><p>— Une arène ? répétais-je, confuse.</p><p> </p><p>Si les sous-sols pouvaient contenir une arène à la mode gladiateur, hors de questions que je m’y aventure seule. Est-ce que le réseau s’étendait seulement sous Volterra et non pas jusqu’à Florence, par exemple ? Mon étonnement devait répondre à la question du télépathe, car cela fit accroitre son expression calculatrice qui me fit blêmir davantage :</p><p>— Là-bas, vous pourrez questionner le principal concerné, reprenait-il en tapotant gentiment son torse, où, je suppose, se cachait la chronique.</p><p>Dès cet instant, je rêvais d’une chose : <strong>incendier Aro</strong> ; tout autant que Caïus. Mon don ronfla dans l’air pour prouver à quel point je me sentais piégée. Puis au lieu de se sentir offensé par les fouets d’acier qui claquait tout autour de lui, le télépathe eu un rire purement machiavélique.</p><p>En tournant les talons pour faire machine arrière, Aro se chargeait de me réorienter en direction de l’arène. Il le fit, d’une sorte de pirouette qui me fit tourner la tête :</p><p>— Voyons Isabella, je pensais que nous ne vous faisions pas peur, me provoquait-il en m’incitant à continuer mes pas.</p><p>— Considérez que vous étiez à <strong>ça</strong> ! Mimais-je avec un écart très serré entre mon pouce et mon index. <em>Que je ne vous considère plus comme mes ennemis</em>, feulais-je.</p><p>— Les taquineries entre Caïus et vous commençaient à me manquer ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l’occasion…</p><p>— Si vous perdez un frère ; ou moi, ma tête : ça sera uniquement votre faute !</p><p>— Je veillerai à ce que ni l’un ni l’autre ne se produise, tentait-il de m’apaiser en m’adressant un clin d’œil entendu.</p><p>… Je portais une main à ma joue, comme s’il venait de me gifler ; sauf que mes joues chauffaient naturellement. Qu’est-ce que… ? Est-ce que…<em> Est-ce qu’Aro venait de me faire rougir ?</em></p><p>Contrairement à ce que j’aurai imaginé, Aro ne relevait pas. Je notais cependant l’ombre d’une expression indistincte parcourir ses traits. Puis, pour m’inciter à sortir de ma brève paralysie, il m’attirait dans ses pas pour franchir l’arche qui donnait sur l’arène.</p><p>Ma mâchoire se décrochait.</p><p> </p><p>L’arène méritait bien son titre. Construite à l’échelle d’un Colisée, elle pouvait facilement accueillir un combat entre vampires. Au détriment du décor, mes yeux se portèrent immédiatement au centre de la fosse.</p><p>Mon don –déjà sur le qui-vive depuis que je me sentais piégé par Aro– bondissait d’office vers les combattants.</p><p>Le magma rôdait vicieusement sous le sable, prêt à se saisir du premier qui oserait paraitre menaçant. Grâce à lui, je pouvais aussi sentir à plus d’une centaine de mètres l’aura distinctive de Caïus. Même de loin, sa tension me tendait ; hérissant dans une chair de poule les poils de mon corps et les cheveux sur ma tête.</p><p>Face à lui se tenaient quelques gardes. Je supposais que l’entraînement n’avait encore pas débuté ; sinon il manquerait, sans doute, aux recrues un ou deux membres. <em>Voir, leurs têtes.</em></p><p> </p><p>Caïus détournait un bref instant le regard pour le porter dans notre direction, et c’est précisément à cet instant qu’un des vampires décidait d’attaquer. Avant même que je puisse avoir un hoquet d’horreur, Calcifère réagissait.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ce fut instinctif ; profondément viscéral.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Sur l’instant, je ne savais pas qui le jeune garde voulait attaquer. Prendre par surprise Caïus, ou se jeter sur moi ? Et, je ne fus pas la seule à douter de sa cible.</p><p>Tout se passa en moins d’une fraction de seconde.</p><p>Les langues de feu surgirent du sable comme un piège mortel et s’enroulèrent autour des jambes du jeune garde pour les lui briser. Au moment où ma vue s’apprêtait à être occultée, j’apercevais Caïus bondir et arracher la tête de celui qui avait initié l’attaque. Puis, lorsque je ne vis plus rien, je comprenais qu’Aro s’était interposé.</p><p>Un halètement m’étouffa brutalement. Pas uniquement à cause de l’effort d’utiliser mon don. Je réalisais. Peu importe qui le jeune garde aurait attaqué, ma réaction aurait été la même. Que ce soit moi, ou Caïus, la cible.</p><p>Je le détestais, mais… <em>Il existait un « mais »</em>.</p><p>J’esquissais quelques pas à reculons totalement stupéfaite et désorientée par ma réalisation ; et avant de m’enfuir, je croisais le regard de Caïus et d’Aro. Le premier paraissait furibond et le second plus que satisfait :</p><p>— Je dois partir, chevrotais-je dans un halètement en disparaissant dans les égouts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cette nuit-là, je ne dormis pas. Incapable de me résoudre à l’évidence. Pourquoi diable, aurais-je voulu protéger Caïus !</p><p> </p><p>Et la chronique ? Maintenant que je lui portais plus de crédit ; comment pouvait-elle faire écho en moi ?</p><p>Et <em>l’histoire contée par les vainqueurs</em>… Pourquoi Aro, ne semblait-il pas uniquement parler d’eux ? Il y avait un double sens. Un message.</p><p> </p><p>Les néons blafards de la salle de bain éclairaient mon visage encore squelettique, et mon reflet me fixait à travers le miroir :</p><p>— On me cache quelque chose, murmurais-je pour moi-même.</p><p>Calcifère remuait sur ma chair, tout autant contrarié que moi. Ma vision percevait son magma ramper sur mes phalanges, crépiter contre mes tempes, s’échapper hors de ma poitrine. En relevant ma main pour la porter près de mon visage, j’eu un moment d’absence en fixant mon reflet qui, lui, ne renvoyait rien de l'image de mon don :</p><p>— Reste à savoir qui me cache quoi, songeais-je.</p><p>Puis, comme pour éloigner le mirage de mon reflet qui n’existait pas son mon don, le magma se projeta de toute sa force contre la glace pour la briser.</p><p>Je devais percer les illusions. Volterra me révèlera ses secrets les plus enfouis… ou je les déterrerai moi-même de leurs tombes.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey ! un peu de retard dans la publication, je sais, je sais... Pas mal de chapitres écrit en avance, et j'ai du revenir sur ce que j'avais écrit pour être certaine que tout colle ensemble.</p><p>Bref! j'espère vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à suivre mon histoire, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas avec un kudo ou un commentaire ( j'adore recevoir une petite notification de kudo ou lire un de vos commentaire à chaque fois ça m'encourage tellement ! ) </p><p>Bonne journée !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Les Épouses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>— Reste à savoir qui me cache quoi, songeais-je.</p>
  <p>Puis, comme pour éloigner le mirage de mon reflet qui n’existait pas son mon don, le magma se projeta de toute sa force contre la glace pour la briser.</p>
  <p>Je devais percer les illusions. Volterra me révèlera ses secrets les plus enfouis… ou je les déterrerai moi-même de leurs tombes.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus brillait et ça me fascinait. Il était éblouissant. Je devais rêver !... après m’être enfin endormis, épuisée par mes pensées incessantes et le raffut qui avait agité toute la nuit les fondations du château.</p>
<p>Le géant étira une pellicule de sourire, tout en me gratifiant d’un de ses spectres particuliers de rire à peine distinct. Mais, pourquoi aurais-je rêver de Marcus ? Même si l’admirer à la lumière du soleil se trouvait être une vision agréable, j’avais vraiment d’autres chats à fouetter !</p>
<p>… <em>ou peut-être qu’une petite pause pour en profiter ne ferai pas de mal ?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il fit glisser son manteau de ses épaules et tenta de me couvrir prudemment avec. Le contact glacial de sa peau contre la mienne m’électrisa et me statufia immédiatement. Ce simple effleurement demeurait trop palpable pour ne pas être qu’un rêve.</p>
<p><strong>Je ne rêvais pas</strong>. Pitié, non ! Ne me dites pas que j’ai réellement passer plusieurs minutes à dévisager Marcus, au saut du lit et encore en pyjama ! Mes joues en auraient explosé tellement elles irradiaient de chaleur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pourquoi c’était lui à ma porte, et pas Esmée ? Pour essayer de sortir de ma torpeur matinale et être plus alerte, je clignais de manière forcer plusieurs fois des paupières tout en secouant vigoureusement la tête.</p>
<p>D’habitude, c’était toujours Esmée qui toquait à ma porte pour que nous partagions ensemble ma routine du matin. Mes mains s’agrippaient à la cape ; j’hésitais entre la lui balancer au visage, ou la refermer furieusement sur moi pour me draper avec ce qu’il me restait de dignité. :</p>
<p>— Où est Esmée ? lançais-je suspicieusement, en reculant pour me cacher à moitié derrière la porte de ma chambre.</p>
<p>— Le soleil retient votre clan à l’extérieur de Volterra, expliquait-il calmement sans se départir du fin sourire qui craquelait ses lèvres.</p>
<p>— Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils reviennent de leur chasse en pleine journée.</p>
<p>— Habituellement, ils peuvent emprunter les souterrains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nouveau clignement. Ils sont… <em>inutilisables ?</em> Même par des vampires ? On parlait bien des mêmes souterrains que j’avais emprunté la veille ? Oh.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh !</em>
</p>
<p>Même encore ensommeillé, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour faire l’addition. Ça, les bruits que j’avais entendu toute la nuit et ce qu’il c’était produit hier dans l’arène. Tout était lié.</p>
<p>Je ne doutais même pas de l’identité de celui à l’origine de tout ça. Une catastrophe ? Un ravage ? Une démolition ? <em>Devinez qui…</em> Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Pourtant je sentais tout de même mes yeux s’exorbiter en prenant conscience de l’ampleur que pouvait prendre la colère de Caïus :</p>
<p>— Ne me regardez pas avec cet air, s’amusait à demi ton Marcus. Je viens vous proposez ma compagnie en l’absence de votre matriarche.</p>
<p>— C’est vraiment à ce point ? demandais-je, au sujet des sous-sols en n’arrivant toujours pas à y croire.</p>
<p>— Il manque quelques recrues à l’appel aussi, me renseignait Marcus sans une once de compassion.</p>
<p>Déstabilisée par ce que venait de dire le géant, ce dernier s’emparait de la cape, que je tenais toujours, pour me vêtir humblement. Toujours sans que je ne puisse réagir, il se permettait de me déloger habillement de ma cachette pour m’entrainer, l’air de rien, dans les couloirs. Une fois la porte claquée derrière moi et les rayons de soleil bloqué par le bois massif, je sortais de ma stupeur. Je fronçais le nez en brossant d’une main le tissu de la cape :</p>
<p>— Oubliez ce qu’elle représente, me conseillait Marcus. Je souhaite uniquement rester courtois en votre compagnie, ajoutait-il d’un fantôme de voix à peine audible.</p>
<p>— J’imagine qu’il est trop tard pour que je retourne me changer, soupirais-je alors que nous étions déjà loin de ma chambre. </p>
<p>Après quelques pas, je constatais qu’il était plutôt simple de faire ce que me conseillait Marcus. Par-dessus mon corps de crevette, le manteau avait une allure ridicule ; se défaussant ainsi du symbole de menace permanent qu’il transmettait.</p>
<p>Taillé pour la carrure de Marcus, les manches faisaient presque le double de la longueur de mes propres bras et une bonne partie trainait par terre. En marchant dans les couloirs, je manquais même plusieurs fois de tomber à cause de l’amas improbable de tissus qui s’emmêlait sans cesse dans mes pattes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Après une dernière foulée de marche qui menait à la cuisine – ainsi qu’une énième tentative de mon corps de rencontrer le sol –, je m’emparais des pans trop longs et les soulevaient en les gardant en main. Marcus eu au moins la politesse de couvrir discrètement sa bouche pour ne pas montrer, à quel point, ma maladresse l’amusait :</p>
<p>— J’en suis presque à me demander si vous n’aviez pas prévu ça, maugréais-je.</p>
<p>— Prévoir quoi, exactement, ma chère ?</p>
<p>En levant les yeux vers lui, je distinguais clairement ses prunelles pétiller de malice et ses traits sans l’ombre d’une inquiétude. J’étais vraiment, à ça, de penser qu’il aurait peut-être attiser la rage de Caïus uniquement pour détruire de manière significative les souterrains :</p>
<p>— Vous ne seriez pas mêlé, de près ou de loin, à l’incident des sous-sols ? Par hasard…</p>
<p>— Loin de moi l’idée, se défendait le géant.  Il n’empêche que Caïus s’en donnait déjà à cœur joie quand je suis arrivé.</p>
<p>— Et avec un ou deux mots placés correctement… l’encourageais-je.</p>
<p>— Reconnaissons que cela me donnait une raison pour passer du temps avec vous, admettait raisonnablement Marcus.</p>
<p>— Tout paraît si compliqué avec vous ! grognais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p>— Surtout, vous n’avez pas idée à quel point tout n’est pas si simple.</p>
<p>J’eu un léger moment d’absence en constatant qu’il avait dit cette dernière phrase en reprenant son masque d’apathie habituelle. Pourtant il n’avait pas déguisé le timbre de sa voix qui m’avais paru terriblement mélancolique.</p>
<p>Rapidement, Marcus constatait que je m’étais arrêtée en plein milieu du couloir pour tenter de l’analyser. Comme pour me rassurer, il perdait son expression immuable et permettait à ses prunelles de reprendre partiellement vie.</p>
<p>Puis il cueillait ma main, en la desserrant de l’étreinte qu’elle maintenait sur un pan de la cape, pour la loger doucement dans le creux de son coude ; ainsi il m’encourageait à reprendre nos pas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nous restâmes dans un silence reposant jusqu’à la cuisine. Les portes à peine franchies, je tendais les bras pour retrousser les manches en espérant que cela m’aiderait à être plus adroite. Une fois ça fait, je dépassais Marcus et entamais ma routine. Me sermonnant au passage ; les rayons du soleil qui baignait la cuisine me donnait une nouvelle occasion de voir Marcus briller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pendant que je m’activais, tous mes sens percevaient clairement l’attention de Marcus braqué sur moi. Après avoir démarrer la cafetière, je me retournais pour l’observer à mon tour. Avec son corps aux membres interminables à moitié appuyé sur l’ilot, le géant semblait être une statue. Renforçant cette impression, en allant même jusqu’à oublier de cligner des yeux ou de respirer. Ce qui alluma un signal d’alerte fut le moment où je constatais ses prunelles lentement virer au noir :</p>
<p>— Marcus ?  </p>
<p>Il se redressait à la vitesse de la lumière ; me faisant par conséquent sursauter. Habituellement le géant était si lent que j’oubliais presque qu’il pouvait se mouvoir aussi vite. Le peu d’expression qu’il pouvait faire passer à travers son apathie immuable, me prouvait à quel point il semblait terriblement confus :</p>
<p>— J’ai presque cru que vous me trouviez à croquer, bredouillais-je en plaisantant pour dissimuler mon mal aise.</p>
<p>Ses prunelles s’enfoncèrent davantage dans les ténèbres, et cela me fit ravaler mon ironie. Instinctivement, mes dents emprisonnèrent ma lèvre. Uniquement le fragment d’expression désorienté qui se peignait encore sur les traits de Marcus et l’inertie de mon don, me prouvait que je ne craignais rien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pour éviter que l’on poursuive de se fixer éternellement, je tentais de fuir en voulant simuler être occupé avec la cafetière. Mais mes pieds, –ses traîtres– s’emmêlèrent à nouveau dans le tissu de la cape.</p>
<p>Avant que je ne m’empale le crâne dans un coin, Marcus se matérialisait près de moi et me rattrapait. Pour être certain que j’étais stable, il conservait un bras autour de ma taille :</p>
<p>— Pardon, soufflais-je à la place de savoir quoi dire.</p>
<p>Je sentais un bruissement et les mains de Marcus apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Les longs doigts osseux hésitèrent un instant au-dessus de mes mains qui malmenait nerveusement les pans de la cape. Puis, plus décidé, il piégeait délicatement mes mains dans les siennes, comme pour tenter de m’apaiser :</p>
<p>— Il n’y a rien à excuser ma chère.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Je fronçais les sourcils pour tenter de décrypter la nouvelle expression de Marcus. Pourquoi à son ton, semblait-il se blâmer ? J’eu un pincement au cœur en le constatant toujours aussi bizarrement confus. Puis, je notais enfin à quel point son regard était doux, plonger dans ma direction :</p>
<p>— Soyons simple, reprenait-il en écho à ce que nous disons plus tôt. Vous m’éblouissez.</p>
<p>J’eu un mouvement de déglutition, prise de court. La chaleur de mes joues monta d’un cran, et cela arracha un léger fredonnement bienveillant à Marcus.</p>
<p>
  <em>Je devais admettre que <strong>ça</strong>, c’était un sacré compliment.</em>
</p>
<p>Qu’un vampire admette que vous l’avez ébloui, c’était clairement accordé que j’étais plus belle que la nature l’aurait souhaité. Littéralement, j’utilisais ses propres armes contre lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puis les mots m’échappèrent totalement. J’avais oublié à qui je m’adressais. Pour moi, je n’étais plus à Volterra, ou encore en train de m’adresser à l’un des vampires les plus importants du monde. Là, sur le coup, ce fût franc et sincère :</p>
<p>— Toi aussi, balbutiais-je innocemment.</p>
<p>Il eut un nouvel éclat dans ses prunelles et son expression devenue littéralement aussi lumineuse que les diamants qui brillaient sous sa peau. Totalement déstabiliser, je ne luttais pas quand je sentis ses bras m’attirer contre lui.</p>
<p>Ce fût si<em>… évident ?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mes bras trouvèrent leurs places autour de sa taille et ma tête reposa contre son torse. Lui, brassait tout mon corps d’un bras, pendant que l’autre glissait vers ma tête et que sa main s’ancrait dans mes cheveux.</p>
<p>Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restèrent ainsi. Peut-être assez pour que je me noie dans son parfum de vieux livres et de pétrichor.</p>
<p>Peut-être assez pour que je sente son médaillon se réchauffer contre moi.</p>
<p>Peut-être assez pour que je ne retienne pas mon soupir d’aise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mon esprit encore embrumé me rappelait un souvenir similaire. Lorsque nous avions dansés le premier soir et que nous nous étions trouvés proche de cette manière. Je ne cachais même pas mon rire en me souvenant de l’une de ses phrases :</p>
<p>— Est-ce le moment de te rappeler de ne pas tomber dans le piège de mes yeux innocents ? m’amusais-je en le citant, la voix étouffée contre son torse.</p>
<p>— Non. Il est déjà trop tard.</p>
<p>Nous ne bougeâmes pas, ne voulant pas briser cet instant ; pourtant je restais humaine et je commençais à fatiguer de rester debout. Quand Marcus saisissait que je n’arrêtais pas de changer mon poids de jambe, il me relâchait sans pour autant s’écarter de moi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Je ne perdais pas le nord et me servit une tasse de café. J’en avais besoin pour être vraiment certaine que je ne dormais plus. La tasse pleine, le géant me conduisit vers l’unique table de la cuisine. Son bras brassant ma taille par-dessous la cape que je portais pour ne pas s’éloigner de moi.</p>
<p>C’est tout aussi naturellement, que nous nous installèrent côte à côte à un des bancs de la table et que je mise à siroter mon café. Marcus, lui, continuait de m’observer, vraisemblablement plus détendu dorénavant :</p>
<p>— Tu… </p>
<p>Mes mots se suspendaient alors que je plaquais mes mains contre ma bouche pour ne plus rien dire. J’avais tutoyé Marcus.</p>
<p>Ses longs doigts jouèrent avec quelques mèches de ma tignasse, enroulant certains brins pour ensuite glisser de leurs longs. Les prunelles rubis se perdaient dans les reflets cuivrés de mes cheveux, avant de finalement se poser calmement dans les miennes :</p>
<p>— Arrêtez, voulez-vous ? Si vous préférez me tutoyez, faites-le.</p>
<p>— Peu importe le contexte ? m’étonnais-je en écarquillant les yeux.</p>
<p>— Peu importe le contexte, répétait-il pour confirmer en hochant faiblement la tête. Avec vous, j’abandonne.</p>
<p>— Quoi ? Qu’un jour, je me plie aux convenances ? supposais-je en arquant un sourcil moqueur.</p>
<p>— Si c’était le cas vous ne seriez pas celle que vous êtes.</p>
<p>Le géant prenait un moment pour clore les paupières tout en inspirant profondément. Il semblait rassembler ses esprits et son courage pour avouer un secret pesant. Lorsqu’il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ses prunelles se plongèrent profondément dans mon âme :</p>
<p>— J’abandonne. L’idée même de rester indifférent est hors de mon pouvoir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Même avec toute la bonne volonté que je possédais, impossible de décrypter exactement ce que me confiait Marcus. Indifférent à quoi ? Qu’abandonnait-il ?</p>
<p>Il semblait que Marcus décelait de plus en plus aisément quand je me perdais dans mes réflexions. C’est donc naturellement qu’il reprenait la conversation m’empêchant ainsi de laisser courir mes pensées :</p>
<p>— Ils ne suffit plus que quelques dernières gouttes pour que les autres aussi, ajoutait-il dans un murmure en perdant son regard dans le lointain.</p>
<p>— Et, en d’autres termes… ? tentais-je, pour l’encourager à éclairer ma lanterne.</p>
<p>— Vous avez des questions plus pressantes.</p>
<p>— Vraiment ? soufflais-je, décontenancée.</p>
<p>— Parlez-moi de vos élucubrations du soir de ma saint, clarifiait plus distraitement Marcus en jouant de nouveau avec une mèche de mes cheveux.</p>
<p>En me remémorant ma question, j’en venais presque à me traiter d’ivrogne. Quelle mouche m’avait bien piquée à ce moment-là ! Bon sang, je savais pourtant très bien à quel point l’évocation de sa défunte épouse était un sujet à bannir. Je m’emparais de ma tasse pour prendre une nouvelle gorgée, tentant ainsi de dissimuler le nouveau flamboiement honteux de mes joues :</p>
<p>— Non, il ne vaut mieux pas.</p>
<p>— Vous ne me craignez pas. Dois-je donc, supposer que c’est l’appréhension de ma réaction qui fait battre si vite votre cœur ?</p>
<p>— Tout n’est pas toujours bon à dire, maugréais-je en détournant inconsciemment le regard.</p>
<p>— Parfois, il suffit uniquement de trouver l’occasion.</p>
<p>— Ou d’être dos au mur… grommelais-je en comprenant que Marcus n’en démordrait pas.</p>
<p>J’aurais apprécié avoir le courage de tourner les talons pour fuir cette conversation, qui, –je le savais d’avance– serait catastrophique. Catastrophique, car elle détruirait ma relation avec Marcus, mais aussi Marcus lui-même.</p>
<p>Le peu d’expression qu’il dévoilait, l’infime calme qui s’émanait de lui me brisais le cœur ; car je savais qu’une fois que j’aurais prononcé ma question il ne resterait plus rien de tout ça. Il redeviendrait cette coquille vide, blasé de vivre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J’inspirais profondément et me permettais d’apprécier une dernière fois ses prunelles discrètement malicieuse :</p>
<p>— Je vous aurais prévenu. La curiosité est un vilain défaut… surtout avec des questions s’échappant d’un esprit enivré, confessais-je en préambule.</p>
<p>— Le vouvoiement maintenant, s’alarmait à peine d’un souffle l’ancien.</p>
<p>De toutes les fois où j’avais vu des expressions traversées le visage de Marcus, cette fois-ci fut celle où j’observais ses sourcils monter le plus haut sur son front. Cela fit sonner des alarmes de partout dans mon corps. Puis, inconsciemment, je reculais.</p>
<p>M’écartant de l’emprise que le géant exerçait toujours sur ma taille. J’avais eu peur de le heurter, mais en reculant de cette manière cela ne fit qu’accroitre son expression alerte :</p>
<p>— N’envisagez pas de partir.</p>
<p>— Ça va te blesser ! croassais-je en m’écartant davantage.</p>
<p>Il interrompu son mouvement pour tenter de me ramener près de lui. Très lentement, il redressait la tête et le regard dans ma direction, définitivement toute apathie éteinte. Les yeux écarquillés et ses prunelles chavirant entre rouge et noir, sa main retomba lourdement contre sa cuisse. Comme s’il n’était même plus conscient de son propre corps ou du rôle qu’il tenait depuis tant de millénaire :</p>
<p>— Vous vous souciez de mes états d’âmes, concluait-il d’une voix blanche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le moment où le charme de la stupéfaction s’envola, fut le moment où il récupéra ses moyens pour rétablir son apathie habituelle. Je n’envisageais plus de dire un mot.</p>
<p>Marcus avait raison. Pourquoi me soucierai-je de personnage aussi monstrueux qu’eux après tout ? … Peut-être, que je ne les trouvais pas si horrible que ça envers moi ? Du moins, comme l’entendait Aro, ils n’étaient pas mes ennemis.</p>
<p>Le géant eu un moment d’égarement en perdant longuement son regard dans les rainures du bois de la table. Finalement, il poussa un soupire très humain en sortant de sa transe qui l’avait figé comme une statue. Des mots lui échappèrent au volume du chuchotement d’un spectre ; j’y reconnu la langue batarde. J’eu un frisson, une décharge :</p>
<p>— Plus que quelques gouttes, répétait-il dans un filet de voix. Comment êtes-vous, si certaine, de pouvoir me heurter par une simple question ?</p>
<p>— Exhumer des fantômes du passé n’est jamais sans rappeler de tragiques évènements.</p>
<p>— Et à quel fantôme pensez-vous exactement ?</p>
<p>— Ici, on tait son nom.</p>
<p>— Didyme, concluait platement Marcus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le prénom résonna dans la pièce subitement plonger dans un silence mortel. Puis échapper des lèvres de l’ancien, il sembla perdre toute mystification. Un simple mot qui dans l’esprit résonnait de valeur morbide ; et, qui, une fois à l’air libre semblait si profondément fade. En ne constatant aucun changement notable ni dans l’expression ou le ton de Marcus, je me permettais de répéter le prénom de la défunte épouse pour valider sa conclusion. Finalement, j’avais été présomptueuse de croire qu’il existait encore un moyen d’ébranler un être comme Marcus. Surtout par une simple question, ou par l’évocation de quelqu’un. Rien, ni personne ne comptait pour eux, mis à part le pouvoir :</p>
<p>— Comment en êtes-vous arrivez à penser à elle ? m’interrogeait calmement Marcus en liant ses mains sur la table, en plongeant son regard vers elles.</p>
<p>— Ça n’a plus d’importance. J’ai répondu à ma propre question.</p>
<p>Je ne comptais pas pour lui. </p>
<p>Si l’ancien c’était montré amicale envers moi jusqu’à maintenant c’était uniquement dans le but de se divertir. Encore moins, car j’évoquais le souvenir d’une épouse qui, finalement, ne lui provoquait même pas le plus infime tressaillement d’affection.</p>
<p>« Nous n’aurions jamais dû en parler », marmonnais-je dans ma tasse, après une lampée de café qui passa au travers de ma gorge serrée. Heureusement pour moi, personne ici ne pouvait lire clairement le maëlstrom d’émotion qui m’agitait, et qui gonflait dans ma poitrine au point d’en être étouffant :</p>
<p>— Au contraire. Tout ça est nécessaire, rectifiait toujours aussi calmement Marcus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avant de délier ses mains aux doigts interminables et de se tourner pleinement vers moi, il prit une longue inspiration. D’un geste lent, il désigna ma tasse, m’incitant à la finir. Par l’infime sillon qui creusait l’écart entre ses sourcils, je devinais qu’il était le plus sérieux du monde :</p>
<p>— J’ai besoin de toute votre attention, m’encourageait-il.</p>
<p>Dans mes tripes, je le sentais. Tous mes sens étaient au garde-à-vous. Mon cœur pulsait au point que je craignais qu’il lâche à tout moment. Pour éviter d’empirer ma condition, je repoussais le liquide noir ; craignant que la caféine ait raison de moi.</p>
<p>Marcus acquiesçât, soit pour approuver que cela demeurait un choix judicieux, soit parce qu’il comprenait que je ne toucherai plus au breuvage –d’une odeur probablement pestilentielle pour lui.</p>
<p>Au fond de moi, j’en étais certaine. Marcus s’apprêtait à confier un fait qui nous ferai franchir un point de non-retour. Mon estomac se nouait, ma gorge se serrait au point que ma respiration en devenait sifflante et mes paumes se firent moites :</p>
<p>— Permettez-moi de vous prouver que vous avez tort. Pas uniquement sur l’existence de cette conversation. Mais aussi sur votre propre réponse.</p>
<p>— Je ne t’ai ni donné la réponse, et encore moins la question.</p>
<p>— <em>Non si insegna ai gatti ad arrampicarsi.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il eut une pause, avant de me traduire l’expression en constatant mon air confus. Mes quelques notions d’italien n’étaient pas suffisantes pour me permettre de comprendre d’office le dicton qui se traduisait par « on n’apprend pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace » :</p>
<p>— Mon don n’échappe à personne, sauf vous.</p>
<p>— Nous devrions en arrêtez là …</p>
<p>— Il faut que vous sachiez. Vous vous trompez.</p>
<p>— Marcus, ça suffit.</p>
<p>— Ecoutez-moi. Peu importe la question et la conclusion que vous tirez, tout est faux. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Didyme n’a jamais existée. Les épouses ne sont qu’un mythe.</p>
<p>La révélation se suspendait dans l’air irrespirable de la cuisine. Marcus et moi restèrent plusieurs secondes à nous fixer droit dans les yeux sans ciller.</p>
<p>Puis, irrationnellement, je fis ce que je faisais de mieux. J’ai fui. Sans me retourner, ni accorder un regard de plus au géant. En même temps que les couloirs et corridor défilaient sous mes pas, les réminiscences de la voix d’Aro résonnait dans mes pensées : <strong><em>« … tout ce qui court à notre sujet, n’existe que dans le but de nous arranger ».</em></strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Les nuances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Puis, irrationnellement, je fis ce que je faisais de mieux. J’ai fui. Sans me retourner, ni accorder un regard de plus au géant. En même temps que les couloirs et corridor défilaient sous mes pas, les réminiscences de la voix d’Aro résonnait dans mes pensées : <strong><em>« … tout ce qui court à notre sujet, n’existe que dans le but de nous arranger ».</em></strong></p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>L’impact résonnait avec l’écho d’une cathédrale sous la voûte qui isolait l’arène de la surface. Un juron claquait l’air. Un autre craquement.</p>
<p>Cette fois, mon oreille se dressait. Avec l’habitude, il devenait aisé de distinguer la nuance entre le bruit de la pierre broyé et celui d’un corps de vampire martyrisé… Du moins, de la repérer, avant le témoignage — très fleuri — de douleur, du dit, vampire.</p>
<p>Mes paupières papillonnèrent un instant en direction de la fosse sablonneuse. Lascivement, je basculais la tête, pour observer de mes propres yeux la scène qui se déroulait en contrebas des gradins en pierre ; les mêmes, où je me trouvais installer.</p>
<p>Des visions telles que celle-ci, j’en avais été bien trop souvent témoin. Tellement ! qu’à cet instant, cet aperçu nostalgique me réconfortait ; je craquais un sourire innocent.</p>
<p>À quelques mètres de moi, Emmett et Jasper se toisaient férocement. Ils arboraient eux aussi un sourire. Après plusieurs semaines, enfermés entre quatre murs – avec comme seules escapades, les quelques épisodes de chasse strictement nécessaire : ils pouvaient enfin se défouler. D’où leurs engouements inépuisables… mêmes après plusieurs heures passées ici.   </p>
<p>Les frères amorçaient un pas. Et avant qu’ils ne s’élancent encore à corps perdu dans une nouvelle manche, j’annonçais le vainqueur de celle-ci :</p>
<p>— Jasper, soufflais-je rapidement en refermant les paupières.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malgré les protestations d’Emmett, je gardais les yeux clos en l’ignorant. Si je jouais l’arbitre incorruptible, ce n’était pas respecter les règles du jeu. Ce n’était pas, non plus, pour réfléchir en paix, au contraire. Je me noyais dans l’obscurité ; en elle, j’espérais faire taire mes pensées.</p>
<p>Je me contentais de me focaliser sur des gestes simples, mais qui réclamait toute mon attention. M’appliquer à manipuler mon bouclier était un bon moyen de m’oublier. Des exercices, qui m’occupait l'esprit depuis plusieurs jours déjà.</p>
<p>Même si je ne mettais pas de cœur à l’ouvrage ; être baigné par l’énergie familière du combat et de mon don me permettait d’oublier partiellement où nous nous trouvions. La répétition des tâches me procurait l’insouciance, brève et superficielle, nécessaire pour ignorer le piège qui se refermait sur moi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le magma grésillait contre le sable. </p>
<p>Brasser méticuleusement chaque recoin de l’arène. Suivre dans l’espace les coups portés. Longer docilement le cercle parfait de la fosse. Retourner chaque grain pour effacer l’empreinte des foulées. Contrôler la pression pour creuser la pierre. Gommer les impacts qui marbraient les remparts…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une subite présence perturba ma concentration. Par conséquent, le magma me fila entre les doigts. Calcifier jusque là, si docile, se rebiffa brusquement. La pierre que je m’appliquais tant à modeler se fendit.</p>
<p>Le craquement inattendu stoppait net la manche.</p>
<p>Hors de question, que j’ouvre les yeux !</p>
<p>Le magma s’éloignait sournoisement des remparts de l’arène pour serpenter jusqu’au nouvel arrivant. Pas besoin de mon don pour savoir de qui il s’agissait. Même à plusieurs centaines de mètres, je pouvais — presque — goûter du bout de la langue l’électricité statique qui gonflait soudainement l’air.</p>
<p>Je ne réprimais pas la grimace qui fronçait mes traits. N’importe qui, mais pas lui ! J’avais déjà un mal de chien à ne pas ruminer la confession de Marcus ; alors, je n’avais pas besoin, en plus, des foudres de Caïus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aucun mot, les immortels ne respiraient plus et les coups c’étaient interrompu. Quant à moi, j’adoptais la technique du mort. Peut-être que je pourrais me fondre dans le décor. Même ; avec un peu de chance, les gradins m’absorberaient avant que Caïus soit à ma hauteur.</p>
<p>Il fallait être Jasper pour ressentir avec autant d’intensité l’ennui foudroyant qui me frappait à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de nous.</p>
<p>Déterminé, mais à vitesse humaine, Caïus franchissait les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient. Calcifère — de son propre chef, s’aventurait à englober le souverain durant sa procession. Peut-être que mon don considérait qu’il était bon de se méfier de la menace imminente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une menace, qui avançait à grands pas feutrer.</p>
<p>Sans même le voir, je percevais clairement le roulement cruel du moindre de ses muscles. Une mécanique si bien huilée, qu’elle n’émettait aucun bruit. Pas même un bruissement de tissus. Caïus avait tout d’un fauve en chasse.</p>
<p>Tous chez lui suintaient le prédateur. Aucun doute qu’il agissait de cette manière, car il avait été bien plus longtemps vampire qu’humain. Tellement, qu’il ne se donnait même pas la peine de cacher cette part de lui… Il demeurait par essence un tueur. Plus on le craignait, mieux il se sentait. Caïus aimait répandre la peur.</p>
<p>Il se postait debout, derrière moi. Je le sentais, si proche, que mes poils se hérissaient en chair de poule :</p>
<p>— Bella ? m’interpellait Emmett d’une voix rauque.</p>
<p>— Poursuivez, répondait drument Caïus à ma place.</p>
<p>— Oui, continuez. Sans moi, précisais-je en esquissant un mouvement pour me lever.</p>
<p>Le fauve me stoppait en posant un doigt sur mon épaule. Rien qu’un effleurement. Un contact qui dura le temps d’un battement de cil. Il n’aurait pas pu manifester plus clairement son dégout.</p>
<p>Les yeux toujours clos, je poussais un très long soupir ; épuisé d’avance. En ne sentant pas mes frères bouger, je les incitais à nous ignorer d’un geste vague.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il eut un flottement. Même si Caïus ne semblait pas ouvertement hostile à cet instant, il n’y avait pas besoin de mot pour dire qu’Emmett et Jasper le gardaient à l’œil. Un vampire n’oublie pas ; et mes frères, eux, n’oubliaient pas la conclusion de mon premier tête-à-tête avec Caïus.</p>
<p>Ma main se portait brièvement à ma gorge. Désormais, la marque se fanait d’un jaune brunâtre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Après quelques mots et en jugeant le statu quo qui s’établissait, mes frères reprenaient. Même si je constatais qu’ils restreignaient leurs coups. Il ne fallait pas trop en dévoiler… surtout, avec l’hypothèse qu’un affrontement avec les Volturi était toujours une hypothèse envisageable :</p>
<p>— Devons-nous craindre l’effondrement imminent du reste des égouts ? lançais-je, sans dénier ouvrir les paupières. </p>
<p>— Vous jugez rapidement sans savoir, pestait Caïus.</p>
<p>— Certain, étrangle dans la précipitation, moi, je tire des conclusions. Chacun son truc.</p>
<p>Nerveusement Caïus se rigidifiait derrière moi, sans répondre. Mon bouclier refluait hors de ma poitrine pour ceinturer mon corps dans l’étau du magma. Au moindre tressaillement hostile, je mettais un terme à la trêve :</p>
<p>— Allez droit au but. Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ?</p>
<p>— J’ai remarqué que vous ne sortiez plus de vos quartiers depuis quelques jours.</p>
<p>— Aujourd’hui est une regrettable erreur, grommelais-je entre mes lèvres pincées.</p>
<p>Je me maudissais, d’avoir accepté la proposition de Jasper et Emmett de les accompagner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mes paupières papillonnèrent avant de se refermer brutalement. Totalement aveuglée par la lumière chirurgicale de l’arène. Je devais prendre quelques secondes pour m’ajuster pleinement à l’intensité qui irradiait des néons.</p>
<p>Caïus semblait d’une humeur aussi massacrante que la mienne. Les bras croisés, il jugeait et analysait consciencieusement le moindre des mouvements effectués par les deux Cullen. « Lui », sifflait Caïus, en désignant Emmett d’un mouvement sec du menton :</p>
<p>— Ses techniques sont pitoyables, constatait-il en ignorant mes dernières paroles. De la force brute, rien à en tirer. Ici, même le plus inexpérimenté n’en ferait qu’une bouchée.</p>
<p>— Si c’est une menace… sifflais-je à voix basse en me redressant pour toiser Caïus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aucune raison de mentir : j’étais ridicule. Avec ma taille de gnome et mon poids de crevette, je ne rivalisais clairement pas avec Caïus. Uniquement dans ses épaules, on pouvait en caser trois comme moi. D’une simple pichenette, il aurait pu m’envoyer au tapis.</p>
<p>Mais il n’en fit rien.</p>
<p>Seulement ses prunelles sanguinaires me jaugèrent de haut en bas. Comme lorsqu’on regardait un vieux chat de gouttière dégoutant, qui avait eu l’audace de feuler dans votre direction.</p>
<p>Cette fois, sa paume empoignait rigidement mon épaule pour m’intimer de rester à ma place. Une expression pincée creusait des sillons entre ses sourcils, comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à me voir riposter :</p>
<p>— Encore une fois, vous jugez trop rapidement, tempêtait Caïus. Pour votre gouverne, votre statut d’invité oblige un échange réciproque de civisme. Cela exclut, donc, toute menace de couloir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pour toute réponse, je me laissais tomber lourdement sur le granite en levant les yeux au ciel ; il ne rappelait se fait que lorsque ça l’arrangeait, visiblement. Cette fois, je tournais délibérément le dos à Caïus en imitant sa posture sur la défensive. Je n’étais d’humeur ni pour discuter ni pour me prendre le nez avec lui :</p>
<p>— J’imaginais que vous aviez un intérêt pour le combat, reprenait stoïquement Caïus. Vu votre présence ici, après vos quelques jours d’ermitage impromptu.</p>
<p>Envoyer balader Caïus en lui disant de se mêler de ses propres affaires aurait été terriblement tentant ; mais une épiphanie suspendait les mots que je m’apprêtais à éructer.</p>
<p>Mes lèvres restaient entre-ouvertes, tant dit que mes yeux s’écarquillaient légèrement : ce que j’avais pris pour une menace n’était rien d’autre que Caïus qui tentait de faire la conversation !</p>
<p><em>J’aurai tout vu ! </em>Caïus — malgré, qu’il soit aussi aimable qu’une porte de prison — tentait péniblement de discuter. Peut-être que cette journée ne serait pas que bonne à jeter, finalement ! s’il arrivait le miracle d’un Caïus proche du supportable, cela méritait de crever mon humeur sombre.</p>
<p>Mon regard croisait le sien, et je décidais de lui répondre le plus convenablement possible pour, au moins, saluer l’effort :</p>
<p>— Aucun. Le combat, ce n’est pas pour moi… Je ne joue que l’arbitre, et la fixeuse de membre au besoin.</p>
<p>— L’arbitre ? répétait Caïus, en jetant un regard à la fosse. Vous ne pouvez pas distinguer nos déplacements, affirma-t-il les sourcils d’autant plus froncés.</p>
<p>— Voir ? Ce ne m’est pas nécessaire.</p>
<p>Pas besoin d’en dire plus.</p>
<p>Comme mes frères, il valait mieux que je conserve les quelques atouts qu’il me restait. Autant faire croire que mon don servait uniquement à incendier quelqu’un d’un regard.</p>
<p>Calcifère approuvait en fouettant la pierre du gradin. Le vampire, qui lorgnait suspicieusement dans ma direction, aurait dû reculer. L’attitude et les paupières plissées du fauve m’ordonnaient presque d’en dire davantage :</p>
<p>— On ne peut pas tricher avec moi, éludais-je.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La discussion retombait à plat. Uniquement ponctué par les feulements d’Emmett ; ainsi que les grondements feints de Caïus. Le premier fit faire un raté à mon cœur, m’attendant presque à devoir riposter ; ce n’est que le second, rapidement adresser par-dessus mon épaule, qui me faisait comprendre que je n’étais pas l’origine du mécontentement du fauve.</p>
<p>Bizarrement, cela me fit tiquer quand je comprenais, enfin, que Caïus analysait pointilleuse le combat. Et grondait à la moindre erreur.</p>
<p>En m’aidant des ronflements d’ennui, et en me concentrant suffisamment, j’identifiais de nouvelles faiblesses chez mes frères : Jasper oubliait souvent de protéger ses flancs. Emmett, lui, se laissait dépasser par la vitesse et marquait des temps d’arrêt avant de se retourner ; exposant ainsi fatalement son dos.</p>
<p>À travers mes paupières closes, j’analysais sous un nouvel angle le combat. Il n’était plus question d’attendre le coup fatal, mais de repérer le moment propice pour le porter. « Là ! » m’écriais-je en bondissant sur mes pieds.</p>
<p>Au même moment, la mâchoire de Jasper claquait à quelques centimètres du cou d’Emmett :</p>
<p>— Vous comprenez, désormais pourquoi je disais qu’il ne ferait pas le poids ? concluait avec dédain et colère Caïus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Je restais debout, confuse et désorientée. Mon sang battait contre mes tempes. L’acier en fusion de mon don fendait l’air et rongeait mes phalanges : il voulait se battre. Le magma se sentait galvanisé, puissant. Quelque chose me poussait à me jeter dans l’arène.</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas normal.</p>
<p>Sagement, je préférais serrer les poings pour ignorer cette pulsion déconcertante. Je jetais un regard fugace à Jasper, comme pour consulter si, lui aussi, avait senti ça.</p>
<p>L’empathe ne captait pas mon appel, trop concentré. Ses mouvements et ceux d’Emmett s’aiguisaient. J’eus un moment de panique, que faisaient-ils ! Jusque là, ils s’étaient restreints ; et maintenant, ils se battaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient :</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que…</p>
<p>— Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre, m’interrompait Caïus. Et, ce n’est pas les livres qui vous le souffleront.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En un battement de cil, l’air — déjà saturé d’électricité statique — se comprimait à l’annonce de l’orage en prévision. Les combattants soulevaient assez de sable pour créer un écran semi-opaque autour d’eux. Plus violent que jamais j’entendais le martèlement des coups. Tout ça n’était plus un entrainement. Jasper et Emmett se battaient pour s’entretuer :</p>
<p>— J’aimerais que vous reteniez ceci, vous ne serez jamais en sécurité, reprenait gravement le fauve.</p>
<p>Il se postait à côté de moi. Son ombre me surplombait, tant dis qu’il fusillait la fosse du regard. Les muscles bandés, il croisait les bras. On aurait presque pu jurer que c’est lui qui se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas plonger au cœur de la bataille. J’étais tétanisée :</p>
<p>— Apprenez à vous battre. N’ayez pas de remords à tuer, grondait-il.</p>
<p>— Continuez, et vous serez le premier sur ma liste, sifflais-je.</p>
<p>Il haussait un sourcil provocateur, avant de pencher son visage à ma hauteur :</p>
<p>— Parfais, pestait-il dans un ronflement étouffé. Vous m’éviterez de présenter des excuses.</p>
<p>— Vous nous influencez, l’accusais-je. Vous poussez mes frères, pourquoi ? Les prendre en otages ? C’est pour ça, ce cirque ! Parce que l’idée, de réparer une erreur vous arrache les crocs ?</p>
<p>— C’est inconscient, persiflait-il à voix basse, la mâchoire contractée.</p>
<p>La colère bouillonnante, et l’envie de me battre comme une chiffonnière diminuait sans pour autant s’éteindre. Caïus l’admettait ; cela venait de lui. Cependant, en retrouvant une part de lucidité, je soupçonnais que cela n’était pas un don à proprement parler. Comme Edward qui avait une vitesse supérieure à la normale, Caïus me semblait avoir un talent passif pour contaminer n’importe qui de sa colère maladive.</p>
<p>Avait-il développé ce talent au cours de sa longue vie d’immortel, ou l’avait-il hérité de son caractère lorsqu’il était encore humain ? Dans les deux cas, je me demandais d’où il puisait telle haine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mon regard se portait vers mes frères qui, eux aussi, reprenaient leurs esprits, mettant probablement cet épisode pour un engouement, légèrement, trop viscéral. En concluant qu’ils s’en remettront, j’étudiais du coin de l’œil Caïus.</p>
<p>Ce dernier gardait un visage stoïque. Avec comme seule preuve qu’il contenait inhabituellement son humeur, ses sourcils de plus en plus froncés, et sa mâchoire contractée, au point de le faire grincer des dents :</p>
<p>— Si, je devais vraiment punir quelqu’un, ça serait vous, annonçait-il. Pour ne pas avoir incendié le garde qui a tenté de vous tuer ici même, il y a quelques jours. Au moins, ça vous aurait mis dans le crâne que vous devez vous défendre, sans devoir attendre le dernier instant.</p>
<p>— Je n’attends pas.</p>
<p>— Pire ! Vous prévenez… J’ignore ce que vous apprend votre clan, mais ce n’est pas comme ça que vous survivrez dans notre monde. Peut-être que les vôtres sont des enfants de chœur repentants, mais certainement pas ici.</p>
<p>Il marquait un temps, marqué par un reniflement rempli de dédain, avant de reprendre :</p>
<p>— Tuez, ou mourrez, concluait-il.</p>
<p>— Tout le monde mérite une dernière chance.</p>
<p>— Et, vous, vous n’en aurez qu’une ! crachait-il, les prunelles brutalement noires. Alors, arrêtez de feuler comme un chaton miséreux, et abattez l’épée au lieu de brasser l’air avec.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nous nous toisâmes, vrillant des éclairs à l’autre. Je contractais tellement mes poings que mes ongles s’enfonçaient dans la chair de mes paumes. Encore un peu, et je versais du sang dans l’arène. Mais pas le mien.</p>
<p>Pour qui se prenait-il ! Pourquoi j’hésitais encore à le réduire au silence ! Je jurais sur mes grands ancêtres que je l’ignorais toujours. Lui-même m’encourageait à le tuer sans scrupules :</p>
<p>— Si vous pensez que j’ai peur de me défendre, vous vous enfoncez profondément le doigt dans l’œil, grondais-je d’une voix houleuse.</p>
<p>— Alors, pourquoi vous vous cachez dans votre chambre depuis que vous vous êtes fait attaquer ! aboyait-il en jetant une main au ciel.</p>
<p>Mon souffle se coupait. Il ne savait pas. Marcus m’avait confié le secret des épouses sans consulter les autres. Sinon, le fauve aurait su que ce n’était pas depuis l’incident de l’arène que je m’étais recluse.</p>
<p>L’atmosphère changea du tout au tout. Une simple et profonde respiration me libérait de ma crispation, j’avais l’opportunité de reprendre le contrôle de la situation :</p>
<p>— Au-delà du fait que je me demande sérieusement en quoi ça vous intéresse, croyez-bien ce qui vous arrange, mais pas que je me terre dans ma chambre, car je crains pour ma sécurité.</p>
<p>Le fauve levait le menton en me dévisageant. Totalement à l’affût en étriquant les yeux, il s’apprêtait à bondir pour rétorquer… sauf qu’il ne s’attendait pas au coup que je me préparais à porter, je prenais une nouvelle et grande inspiration :</p>
<p>— Pendant plusieurs années, j’ai survécu avec un potentiel de survie proche de zéro, m’expliquais-je en contrôlant ma voix. Le moindre vampire qui passait dans le champ d’action de mon bouclier se trouvait irrévocablement attiré. Je me nourrissais littéralement de vos semblables, comme vous, vous sucez le sang des miens. Donc, même si je ne le souhaitais pas, je les tuais, par nécessité, mais aussi, pour la simple et bonne raison, que, sur l'instant, c’était : eux ou moi. Et, c’est uniquement la culpabilité d’avoir volé des vies égoïstement que maintenant j’évalue et attaque précautionneusement. C’est pour ça qu’ici, la dernière fois, mon don a seulement handicapé le garde.</p>
<p>— Il voulait s’en prendre à vous !</p>
<p>— En êtes-vous bien sûr ? le confrontais-je calmement, en haussant les sourcils.</p>
<p>L’ancien eut un moment d’absence, comme s’il se remémorait la scène, avant de se tendre. Le coin de sa lèvre eut un tic mécontent, et les prunelles déjà sombres, plongèrent dans un abysse sans fond. Je jurais que je pouvais entendre son esprit espérer obtenir le pouvoir de ranimer les morts… uniquement dans le but, de tuer une seconde fois le garde en question :</p>
<p>— Vous pensez vraiment qu’un nouveau-né aurait osé se jeter sur quelqu’un tel que moi, résumait-il.</p>
<p>— Dans le cadre d’un entrainement, possiblement, oui. Il me manquait des informations pour évaluer la situation. L’immobiliser me paraissait le plus sensé.</p>
<p>— Seule une humaine comme vous peut croire qu’un jeune vampire m’attaquerait délibérément, alors qu’il a un panier-repas sous les yeux.</p>
<p>— Pour moi, ça revenait à cinquante-cinquante. Personne ne risquait quoi que ce soit de cette manière.</p>
<p>— Comprenez-vous seulement ce que vous dites ?</p>
<p>— Totalement. Je suis intervenue, car je considérais que vous étiez aussi potentiellement en danger, clarifiais-je, en gardant sous silence le choc d’assumer à haute-voix mes pensées.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J’étouffais le pouffement nerveux qui secouait ma poitrine en voyant la mine soudainement ahurie de Caïus. Qui se résumait à deux grands lacs d’encre écarquillés.</p>
<p>J’imaginais bien à quel point ça lui hérissait le poil : une moins que rien qui jugeait bon qu’on le défende. Un jugement des plus dégradant pour une créature dans son genre. L’agneau qui protégeait le lion, en somme.</p>
<p>Mais au contraire de le voir déverser toute sa colère, dans l’attitude ravageuse qui le caractérisait, Caïus eu un sifflement pincé et l’atmosphère devenue plus respirable. Je crus avoir rêvé. Caïus venait de… rire ? :</p>
<p>— Vous savez rire ? m’étonnais-je, sincèrement surprise.</p>
<p>Le vampire en question retrouvait ses prunelles sanguinaires communes et passa une main sur ses lèvres, comme pour s’attester à lui-même qu’il en était bien capable. Un air perplexe le traversa avant qu’il ne reprenne :</p>
<p>— Plus rien ne m’étonne, j’ai suffisamment vécu pour l’affirmer. Mais, vous, vous avez une manière de me surprendre. Soyez plus égoïste et ne vous souciez pas de ma peau, depuis le temps que je la traîne elle est encore en plutôt bon état, ironisait sombrement Caïus.</p>
<p>Mes pensées divaguèrent et j’eus le bref souvenir que le fauve à côté de moi avait mené à bien l’extinction d’une espèce entière. J’imaginais facilement que tout vampire qu’il était, les loups-garous ne devaient pas se laisser tuer sans opposer de résistances… ni de marques. Je me demandais si c’était aux supposées cicatrices offertes par ses ennemis qu’il faisait référence.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>En sortant de mes rêveries, je constatais que mes frères ne combattaient plus ; ils s’offraient une pause non loin en discutant à voix ténues, tout en guettant de manière avisée le moindre geste de nos gestes.</p>
<p>D’autres voix se faisaient entendre derrière nous, et avant que je ne les perçoive, celui à mes côtés se tournait déjà dans leurs directions. En suivant le mouvement, je voyais Carlisle accompagné d’Aro, franchirent l’arche :</p>
<p>— On requiert ma présence, constatait Caïus, subitement de nouveau tendu.</p>
<p>Le patriarche se détachait du Volturi télépathe, et je constatais que dans son ombre se trouvait Edward. Ce dernier resta à distance, m’observant depuis le haut des gradins avant de disparaitre.</p>
<p>Depuis notre arrivée, Edward se comportait étrangement. Je n’arrivais pas à savoir si c’est parce qu’il menait l’enquête sur un fait encore inconnu de ma part, ou juste parce qu’il était mélodramatique à souhait, et que sa disparition ne consistait qu’à s’exclure, pour mieux ruminer, dans l’endroit le plus sombre, et humide du château.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Je consignais ça, quelque part dans un coin d’espace libre de mon cerveau, et portait un dernier regard à Caïus. Seconde révélation. J’étais intervenue, certes, autant pour nous protéger, lui et moi, mais… lui aussi était intervenu. Et, ça, même s’il était certain que j’étais la cible de la jeune recrue :</p>
<p>— Caïus, l’appelais-je alors qu’il s’éloignait déjà aux côtés d’Aro.</p>
<p>Carlisle se permettait une pression sur mon épaule, comme pour me rappeler que je ne m’adressais pas à n’importe qui. Notre patriarche respirait l’anxiété. Je le sentais, parfaitement, au point, où je me demandais ce qui le mettait dans un tel état :</p>
<p>— Vous aussi, êtes intervenu. En sachant pertinemment que j’étais visé. Pourquoi ? demandais-je calmement.</p>
<p>Les deux régents stoppèrent leurs pas, Carlisle accentua son emprise et Jasper, flanqué d’Emmett, se matérialisèrent pour nous encadrer. Les anciens échangèrent un regard et Caïus se tournait dans ma direction, suivi d’Aro.</p>
<p>Mes instincts primaires s’exclamèrent en cœur. Ils partageaient la même expression : le sourire carnassier et la mine sombre. Insidieusement, je sentais quelque chose monter en moi ; une sensation prédatrice, un besoin étouffant rongé par l’envie et la colère :</p>
<p>— Exactement pour la même raison que vous, concédait de manière cryptique Caïus.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>La même que moi ?</em> Quel instinct aurait poussé Caïus à me protéger… Aro jetait un nouveau regard à son frère et s’accordait un frôlement de sa main. Ce qu’il y vu, eu l’air de lui plaire, c’est donc pour ça qu’il se permettait d’ajouter :</p>
<p>— Nous sommes attendus. Vous êtes libre de nous suivre Isabella, si vous souhaitez poursuivre cette conversation. Surtout, maintenant, que vous semblez… plus au clair, ajoutait-il dans un ronronnement malveillant.</p>
<p>J’ignorais si le télépathe sous-entendait là, que je pouvais prendre plus de recul sur la confession de Marcus, ou si ma conversation avec Caïus semblait allégée notre relation à couteau tiré. Mais avant que je ne réponde, Carlisle prenait la parole, m’attirant lentement dans son dos :</p>
<p>— C’est une proposition honorable de ta part mon vieil ami, conciliait-il pacifiquement. Malheureusement, nous nous réunissons. L’acclimatation nous a éloignés les uns des autres.</p>
<p>Bizarre coïncidence. Je soulevais un battement de cil soupçonneux en direction de Carlisle, puis vers mes frères.</p>
<p>Même avec la distance j’entendais le ronflement furieux de Caïus, cette fois, les éclairs de son courroux s’abattaient sur notre patriarche. La poigne de Carlisle se resserrait au point que j’eus une grimace de douleur, un peu plus, et il me disloquait l’épaule. Jamais Carlisle ne perdait son calme, ou son contrôle. Pourquoi, maintenant ? :</p>
<p>— Carlisle avertissait Jasper, en détachant la main qui m’empoignait. Ça va, Bella ? me questionnait l’empathe qui avait dû sentir ma douleur.</p>
<p>— Je crois, soufflais-je en massant mon épaule douloureuse.</p>
<p>En relevant les yeux, je constatais qu’Aro avait perdu toute sa nonchalance et gardait un bras tendu devant Caïus. De quoi l’empêchait-il ? Nos regards se croisèrent et ils se redressèrent, le visage fermé. Puis, la seconde suivante, ils s’éloignèrent.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>La pièce commune, gracieusement offerte par l’interconnexion de nos quartiers, se trouvait bien remplie de notre clan. En franchissant le seuil, Jasper encore dans mon ombre se rigidifiait. Même moi, sans être empathe, je percevais le drame.</p>
<p>Je sentais à quel point ce qui se passait était grave. « Bella, viens » m’invitait doucement Esmée, en tapotant la place disponible à ses côtés sur le canapé :</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? préférais-je demander le souffle court, en restant planté sur le seuil.</p>
<p>— Mis à part, que les Volturi semblent jeter leurs dévolues sur toi ? lançait Emmett en me dépassant pour se poster près de Rosalie.</p>
<p>La déesse blonde donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes de son mari, avant de m’adresser un regard agité. Je devais déglutir. La bouche pâteuse, je manquais de mot pour répondre. Edward s’éloignait d’un coin reclus de la pièce pour s’avancer vers moi :</p>
<p>— Toi aussi, tu l’as remarqué, Bella.</p>
<p>— Ils savent que je ne les rejoindrais pas.</p>
<p>— Ton don est trop précieux. Ils te feront changer d’avis par n’importe quel moyen. Ils sont déterminés, expliquait nerveusement Edward.</p>
<p>— Je crois… commençais-je, tant dis que de multiples pensées m’envahissait. Ce n’est pas Calcifère qui les intéresse. Il y a autre chose.</p>
<p>— En essayant de savoir quoi, tu t’éloignes de nous, et te rapproches d’eux, intervenait Carlisle.</p>
<p>— Non ! m’exclamais-je, avec un pas de recul. C’est vous qui agissez bizarrement ! Depuis que je suis revenue, vous vous cachez, vous m’adressez à peine la parole !</p>
<p>— Ils nous surveillent, Bella, chuchotait Jasper derrière moi. Toi aussi. Des gardes sont sans arrêt dans ton périmètre. Ils nous isolent les un, des autres. Ils nous divisent.</p>
<p>D’un bloc, je me tournais vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Évidement, j’avais remarqué la présence de Demetri. Mais pas d’autres. Même, je me demandais depuis quelque temps, où était passé le traqueur :</p>
<p>— Depuis le moment où tu t’es introduit ici, tout est flou, reprenait Alice en portant une main à son front. Tout est si confus. Je ne peux plus rien certifier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlisle tirait lentement mon poignet pour m’inciter à me retourner. Face à lui, j’eus un nouveau pas à reculons. Totalement déconcerté par son expression et son attitude. Ce n’était pas le père de substitution qui se tenait là, mais le terrifiant patriarche vampire dans toute sa splendeur :</p>
<p>— N’oublie pas, sermonnait-il en empoignant précautionneusement l’emblème du clan au creux de mon cou. Bella, tu es l’une des nôtres. Maintenant, et ça, jusqu’à ton dernier souffle d’immortelle.</p>
<p>Le drame ne se trouvait pas être celui auquel je m’attendais. Il se déroulait dans mes pensées, alors que j’observais les prunelles d’or de Carlisle. Je le sentais au fond de moi, un soupçon naissait : Carlisle ne m’accueillait pas dans son clan par élan de générosité pour m’offrir une famille, ou par empathie pour Edward.</p>
<p>Plusieurs hypothèses frayèrent leurs chemins alors que le clan attendait ma réponse. La première, innocente, Carlisle posait ouvertement un véto sur moi, avec toute son autorité de chef du clan, pour me protéger en espérant qu’un garde nous entendrait et le rapporterait à ses maîtres.</p>
<p>La seconde, qui me fit frémir. Personne n’était dupe, les Volturi s’intéressaient à moi pour d’obscures raisons… et si Carlisle connaissait ses fameuses raisons ? Et si Carlisle tentait de jouer sur ma dévotion pour les atteindre ? Et si, Carlisle tentait tout bonnement de m’utiliser pour détrôner les Volturi ? Prévoyait-il de m’ordonner de les assassiner ? Voyait-il en moi une arme ; tout comme, Amun considérait Benjamin ?</p>
<p>Dans la veine de la seconde, la troisième me glaçait le sang. Mes prunelles firent la navette entre Alice et Carlisle. Pourquoi ses derniers ne seraient-ils pas à l’origine des livres ? Je le sentais, Carlisle me voulait, ainsi que mon don, dans son clan. Alors, peut-être… Peut-être que les livres n’avaient été qu’un appât pour que je me lie de ma propre volonté à eux.</p>
<p>Sous le choc, mes dents écorchèrent ma lèvre et mon souffle se coinçait dans mes poumons. Même si Jasper sentait ma panique, je contrôlais ma voix, une sensation d’immense vide s’emparait de moi. J’avais l’impression d’être seule. Ne l’avais-je pas été depuis toujours finalement ? Du moins, ici, je le serais jusqu’à ce je sache la vérité :</p>
<p>— Jusqu’à ce que le sort en décide autrement, je serai des vôtres.</p>
<p>Ma réponse ne semblait pas enchanter Carlisle, mais il se contentait de hocher la tête en rajustant mon médaillon pour l’exposer clairement à la vue de tous. Même si cela ne demeurait qu’une impression, le blason pesait plus lourd sur ma poitrine. Implicitement le collier venait de se transformer en chaînes.</p>
<p>J’étais piégée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours! J'espère aussi surtout que vous ne trouvez pas que le récit de la narration traîne, j'aime prendre le temps de faire monter l'intrigue et de créer des liens entres les personnages, cependant si cela s'éternise et que vous vous voulez voir plus de concret n'hésitez pas à me partagez votre point de vu ! </p>
<p>D'ailleurs j'eu un doute sur le nom de se chapitre, maintenant vous commencez à comprendre se qui ce trame ? </p>
<p>N'oubliez pas, soutenez moi avec un kudo ou encore un commentaire ! Bonne journée les lecteurs :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. L'espionne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Ma réponse ne semblait pas enchanter Carlisle, mais il se contentait de hocher la tête en rajustant mon médaillon pour l’exposer clairement à la vue de tous. Même si cela ne demeurait qu’une impression, le blason pesait plus lourd sur ma poitrine. Implicitement le collier venait de se transformer en chaînes.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>J’étais piégée.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>« <strong>Isabella ! Réveille-toi !</strong> » me secouait-on au beau milieu de la nuit. Une minuscule paire de mains à la température cadavérique, se plaquait contre ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri. « C’est moi. C’est Jane ! » soufflait la jeune femme aussi tôt que j’eu l’air plus alerte pour désamorcer la situation.</p>
<p>Je fouillais frénétiquement l’obscurité des yeux pour tenter de l’apercevoir. Mais le seul faible ray de lumière lunaire s’accrochait à d’autres orbes rougeoyants ; dévoilant ainsi, une silhouette peu semblable à celle synonyme de l’adolescente. Jane suivi mon regard et détachait lentement ses mains de mon visage, exigeant silencieusement que je reste discrète :</p>
<p>— Santiago m’a accompagné, expliqua-t-elle en se penchant pour chuchoter faiblement.</p>
<p>L’ancienne sorcière me semblait nerveuse. Elle machait ses mots. Il devenait évident que quand elle était stressée, parler un autre dialecte que sa langue maternelle lui compliquait la vie. La mention du nom de l’autre garde me remémorait les bribes d’informations récolter ci et là sur lui–qui se résumait uniquement en la connaissance de son don. Il lui permettait de se fondre dans son environnement, de devenir invisible en sommes. <strong><em>Pratique… </em></strong>Le ton pressé de Jane et la nécessité d’être accompagné de quelqu’un muni d’un tel talent me fit bondir hors du lit :</p>
<p>— J’ai l’intuition que vous ne souhaitiez pas qu’on vous voie ici, résonnais-je de ma voix éraillée par le sommeil qui eut du mal à copier le faible volume sonore de Jane.</p>
<p>En un claquement de doigts les deux gardes se dressaient faces à moi, rigide et sur le qui-vive. Cette information sonnait un nouvel indice, les deux étaient en mission ; et sur cette terre il n’existait qu’une seule personne capable d’ordonner quoi que ce soit à Jane :</p>
<p>— Santiago, en position, sifflait-elle, autoritaire.</p>
<p>Celui en question me soulevait avec aise et sans me demander mon avis. Le peu de clarté dévoilait un air incertain qui fronçait ses traits, en retour je poussais un soupir laconique :</p>
<p>— Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?</p>
<p>Jane eu un claquement de langue –drôlement similaire à ceux qui reflétait la contrariété d’Aro ; et empoignait une mèche de ses cheveux blond en perdant une partie de son sang-froid. Elle eut quelques jurons dans un dialecte inconnu, peut-être du français ? :</p>
<p>— J’ai des ordres Isabella, marmonnait-elle les nerfs en pelote. On doit se dépêcher.</p>
<p>— Dis-moi d’abord ce qui se passe.</p>
<p>La vampiresse eu un souffle désemparé, et relâchait la mèche qu’elle torturait. Les vampires, pouvaient-ils s’arracher les cheveux ? Ou même devenir chauve ? Elle moulinait l’air un instant de sa main, cherchant ses mots, mais en ne les trouvant pas, elle m’adressa un air sincèrement frustré :</p>
<p>— Fais nous confiance, crachait-elle, visiblement contrarié de ne pas trouver d’autres arguments.</p>
<p>— En quel honneur ?</p>
<p>— J’ai une dette envers toi, alors n’imagine pas que je prendrais le risque de te voir liquider avant de l’avoir épongée, menaçait-elle en amorçant un pas.</p>
<p>Avant que Jane n’explose sous la pression, ou qu’elle ne tente de me liquider de ses propres mains, je prenais ses mots pour parole d’honneur : elle se portait garante de ma sécurité. Je décidais donc, de cloisonner Calcifère, même si je ne savais toujours rien de ce qui m’attendais.</p>
<p>Rapidement, le don de Santiago m’absorbait avec lui. Lorsque le voile nous isola du monde, je le sentis créer une membrane autour de nous ; elle me paraissait si fragile par rapport à mon bouclier. Plus que furieux de laisser sa place, Calcifère remuait violement dans mes entrailles. J’eu une convulsion à cause d’un de ses assauts pour tenter de s’échapper, mais je verrouillais fermement mon emprise sur lui. Satisfaite que nous ayons disparu de sa vue, Jane fit un signe de tête en direction de celui qui me transportait et nous emboîta le pas pour sortir :</p>
<p>— Ne fait plus un bruit, me soufflait imperceptiblement Santiago. Nous disparaissons uniquement à l’œil. On peut toujours nous entendre, ou nous sentir. Je me charge de trouver un moyen de confondre nos parfums ; toi, calme ton cœur et ne prend plus de grande inspiration.</p>
<p>L’avertissement se trouvait si clair que je ne pouvais m’empêcher de tousser. Jane stoppait nos pas à l’intersection d’un couloir, et me jetais un regard lourd de sens par-dessus son épaule pour me réprimer :</p>
<p>— Isabella, si on t’entend, s’en est fini de nous.</p>
<p>— Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, avertissais-je d’une respiration sifflante.</p>
<p>— C’est prévu, chuchotait patiemment Santiago.</p>
<p>Je me risquais à prendre une dernière grande inspiration, et m’autorisais une dernière quinte de toux au reflux de sang avant d’acquiescer d’un hochement de tête. Je me préparais au pire.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Le plan semblait bien ficelé. Santiago se plaçait devant Jane, alors que celle-ci manifestait distinctement sa présence devant la porte. Les voix qui mitraillaient des mots à vitesse vampirique se stoppèrent au moment où nous nous glissèrent à l’intérieur.</p>
<p>Une dernière respiration. Voilà <strong>pourquoi</strong> on ne devait surtout pas m’entendre : à l’intérieur du salon, se trouvait les chefs Volturi, ainsi que Carlisle. Et, à en juger par leurs expressions contrariées, ils ne se réunissaient pas ici pour rattraper le temps perdu autour d’une tasse de sang.</p>
<p>Le stress de la situation, réclamait tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas permettre à mon cœur de s’emballer.</p>
<p>En un clin d’œil, Santiago filait à travers la pièce pour se dissimuler dans la pénombre de l’immense cheminée. Probablement que l’odeur du feu de bois serait bien assez puissante pour masquer notre odeur. Une fois accroupi, le garde s’autorisait à placer sa main par-dessus ma bouche pour partiellement étouffer le bruit de ma respiration hiératique.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Je suivais des yeux Jane s’avancer vers Aro en tendant sa main. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, profondément focalisé sur Carlisle, mais concédait tout de même un bref contact à sa progéniture. Le contact s’éternisa, et il détachait finalement son attention du chef Cullen, pour la porter lentement vers Jane :</p>
<p>— Parfait, la rassurait-il d’un ton lointain. Apaise-toi, mon enfant. Glisse l’information à mes frères, veux-tu.</p>
<p>Sur ses ordres, Jane s’approchait de Marcus. Elle extrayait un papier de sa cape et lui tendait respectueusement.</p>
<p>De là où je me tenais–reclus dans mon coin d’ombre, à moitié en train d’asphyxier ; je voyais le géant prendre et déplier lentement le papier, lire avec attention, puis le passer replier à Caïus, qui s’était rapidement approché :</p>
<p>— Merci, mon enfant, maintenant assure toi que personne ne nous interrompe, ordonnait Aro en reportant son attention sur Carlisle.</p>
<p>Sans ajouter un mot la garde se volatilisait en claquant la porte derrière elle. <strong>Bon sang !</strong> Maintenant, nos vies reposaient sur ma capacité à subir en silence mon don qui me tabassait les côtes.</p>
<p>Les quatre protagonistes patientèrent. S’assurant, sans doute, que plus aucunes oreilles indiscrètes ne trainaient dans les environs… Sans compter, celles de Santiago et les miennes. Caïus s’avançait près de la cheminé et s’emparait d’un tisonnier. C’est au moment où il jeta le mot dans le feu que je constatais avec stupéfaction le papier parfaitement immaculé.</p>
<p>Totalement vierge. Quel intérêt ?</p>
<p>Un moyen de pression ? Un signal pour avertir de ma présence ? Comme pour répondre à ma question, le chef à la crinière blanche gardait en main le tisonnier et se postait rigidement à quelques pas de Santiago et moi. Suffisamment près, pour nous cacher davantage, mais pas assez pour m’obstruer la vue :</p>
<p>— Je commence à perdre patience Carlisle, et tu sais qu’elle est <strong><em>limitée</em></strong>, menaçait Caïus.</p>
<p>Uniquement à son ton, on ne devinait que trop bien ce qui advenait lorsqu’il arrivait à bout de cette dite patience. Cette éventualité, signait généralement la fin de votre existence :</p>
<p>— Au moins, nous partageons ça se soir, rétorquait acidement Carlisle en croisant les bras. Bella humaine ou immortelle, appartient aux miens. C’est un terme non-négociable.</p>
<p>J’eu la chair de poule en entendant Caïus émettre un grondement inhumain ; si puissant que même de là où nous nous tenions, il nous fit vibrer. Carlisle perdait la tête ? Adresser un « <em>non</em> » aussi claire aux Volturi frisait la folie ! :</p>
<p>— Tu te sert d’elle, intervenait Marcus, le regard plonger vers une des bibliothèques.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sa cadence habituelle, le géant se détachait du groupe pour s’emparer d’un livre et le feuilleter. Marcus ignorait royalement le feulement étouffé que lui adressait Carlisle, pour se concentrer uniquement sur la consultation de son ouvrage. De mon point de vue, la façon dont il tournait bruyamment les pages était on peut plus suspicieuse :</p>
<p>— J’ai besoin d’elle, nuançait Carlisle. Je le sens, une part d’elle la relie à notre créatrice.</p>
<p>Je portais une main à mon cœur ; il battait à la chamade. J’étouffais de ne pas tousser et mon cerveau manquait drastiquement d’oxygène pour fonctionner, mais je devais tenir. Première information cruciale de cette nuit, Carlisle était issu du même venin que le trio Volturi :</p>
<p>— Carlisle, se faisait réprobateur Aro. Il devient impératif que tu abandonnes cette fantaisie de retrouver notre créatrice.</p>
<p>Caïus eu un mouvement de rage, et abattait furieusement le tisonnier contre le corps de la cheminée. Santiago eu juste le temps de réagir. Le fauve venait de pulvériser la pierre, et par la même occasion de tordre la barre d’acier. Heureusement pour nous, aucunes projections ne nous touchèrent et le garde secoua légèrement les épaules pour faire tomber la poussière afin qu’elle ne trahisse pas notre présence :</p>
<p>— Clairement, la patience n’est pas ma qualité, et ce soir je n’en ai pas la moindre, sifflait Caïus en bazardant le morceau de métal tordu.</p>
<p>Avant même que le bruit du métal percutant le sol ne résonne, le fauve se matérialisait dans le dos de Carlisle, et attrapait une pleine poignée de ses cheveux pour l’obliger à basculer la tête en arrière. Mon cœur eu un loupé en constatant l’aisance de Caïus pour mettre au supplice le plus vieux des Cullen :</p>
<p>— Nous trois, nous nous souvenons clairement d’elle. Si notre créatrice a décidé que tu ne devais pas te souvenir d’elle, ne cherche pas à aller contre sa volonté. Dans ton intérêt, ne cherche même plus sa piste.</p>
<p>— Vous vous souvenez d’elle ? répétait Carlisle, confus.</p>
<p>— Tu as le chic pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, s’enjouait faussement Aro à l’intention de Caïus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus prenait la place de Caïus, gravitant lentement près de Santiago et moi ; son livre toujours en main :</p>
<p>— La première fois que nous t’avons rencontré–il y a de ça environ un siècle, il nous est apparu clairement que nous partagions la même créatrice. Mais, évidement ; tu ne connaissais rien d’elle. Y compris le fait qu’elle est censé être morte à l’aube du conflit avec les roumains. Nous avons alors, sciemment leurré notre propre ignorance pour ne pas entacher sa décision.</p>
<p>— Tu n’es pas le premier à subir ses petites… facéties. Telle que nous la connaissons, elle ne laisse rarement de souvenirs derrière-elle, poursuivait distraitement Aro.</p>
<p>— Le conflit avec les roumains ? soufflait le patriarche déboussolé en tentant de loucher vers Aro. Cette histoire remonte à plus d’un millénaire, bien avant ma propre naissance.</p>
<p>— Exactement, approuvait sobrement Aro.</p>
<p>— Tu ne réalises pas à quel point cette histoire te dépasse, concédait Marcus sans lever les yeux.</p>
<p>— Mon existence prouve qu’elle est toujours en vie alors ! s’exclamait Carlisle en ignorant la mise en garde de Marcus. Je le sens, comme vous, vous le sentez en elle. Bella est la clé pour retrouver notre créatrice !</p>
<p>Sous le choc, un halètement m’échappait suivit d’un crachotement incontrôlé. Ce dernier fut couvert par Caïus qui projeta brutalement Carlisle au sol. Marcus claquait d’un mouvement sec le livre, et ses prunelles scrutèrent la pénombre où Santiago et moi, étions cachés.</p>
<p>Clair comme de l’eau de roche, on ne me désirait pas pour mon don. Ou, peut-être que si justement… Imaginons que ce soit mon don qui me reliait à leur créatrice. Mais encore plus clairement, il me venait à l’esprit que j’étais définitivement maudite ; dans une autre vie j’avais probablement tué un chiot pour mériter ça :</p>
<p>— Par les déités de ce monde, je comprends d’où vient l’entêtement de ta progéniture, se moquait douceâtre Aro en reculant.</p>
<p>Le télépathe se postait aux côtés du géant en suivant son regard. Discrètement, il tirait sur la manche de Marcus, l’incitant à détourner les yeux de notre cachette :</p>
<p>— Notre temps est limité, soufflait à voix basse Marcus.</p>
<p>Comme pour confirmer, j’eu un nouveau soubresaut que j’étouffais de moi-même. Santiago – plus compassionnel que je ne l’aurai cru, m’encourageait à tenir le coup en me tapotant silencieusement le dos.</p>
<p>Enfin, j’ignore si la compassion entrait vraiment en paramètre… Disons que nos vies étaient en jeu à cause de ma bruyante machine humaine et qu’il me soutenait pour notre survie. </p>
<p>« Renonce à ton projet, » grondait Caïus en ancrant son pied entre les omoplates de Carlisle pour le maintenir face au sol :</p>
<p>— Et même, si tu parvenais à la retrouver… reprenait Aro, tout trace de sa jovialité habituelle disparu.</p>
<p>— Aro, non ! Je n’y pense plus depuis des années !</p>
<p>— Vraiment ? Tu te mens à toi-même <em>mon vieil ami, </em>persifflait le télépathe. Ses desseins s’étendent sur des millénaires, même en comblant toute ta curiosité tu n’en aurais pas assez pour te satisfaire. Un être de compassion rongé par la vengeance, n’est-ce pas malheureux ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La vengeance… Carlisle souhaitait tuer son propre créateur ? Je dévisageais Aro sous le choc. Au détriment d’un procès, j’avais appris l’importance de la relation entre un vampire et son créateur. Le lien demeurait aussi important que celui avec un compagnon. Se retourner contre son propre créateur, était un acte aussi abominable et tabou que de créer un enfant immortel… même les nouveau-nés avaient l’instinct nécessaire pour ne pas assassiner leur créateur ! :</p>
<p>— La tuer ! éclatait Caïus en levant son pied, pour abattre toute sa masse sur les vertèbres du patriarche.</p>
<p>La colonne vertébrale grinça, dans un mélange glaçant d’os brisé et de pierre broyé.</p>
<p>La mélodie morbide fut stridente, remontant mon échine dans un long frisson. Je jugeais que Carlisle serait probablement tétraplégique durant un bon moment avant que son corps ne se remet d’aplomb. Le fauve eu un halètement de rage avant de porter un regard frénétique à Aro :</p>
<p>— Tuer notre créatrice ? grognait-il d’une voix qui n’appartenait plus au genre humain.</p>
<p>— Elle nous as abandonnée ! gémissait Carlisle blessé, mais lui aussi désormais dans une colère noire.</p>
<p>Mon cœur explosait et mes yeux s’emplissaient de larmes. Je n’étais rien de plus que l’instrument d’une vengeance.</p>
<p>Et si les autres l’étaient aussi ? Est-ce que le reste des Cullen avaient évoqué la même impression chez Carlisle ? Aurait-il créé son clan uniquement dans ce but ? Une sorte de mini-armée pour mener sa vendetta personnelle…</p>
<p>Cette dernière hypothèse me révoltait. Encore plus terrifiant que de mener un coup d’état ; l’idée de nous utiliser pour assassiner une entité à l’origine des plus puissants vampires que je connaisse me donnait envie d’hurler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus m’offrait un furtif éclat malicieux sur son visage fermé, puis se détachait de la cheminée. Au niveau de Caïus, il penchait lentement son corps tout en longueur et–d’une façon particulièrement infantilisante, tapotait le sommet du crâne de Carlisle avec son livre pour le réprimander :</p>
<p>— Je parle peu ; mais quand je m’exprime j’aime qu’on me prête une oreille attentive. Je ne le répèterai pas, ton entreprise est vouée à l’échec. Pour deux bonnes raisons : la première ; par rapport à elle, tu n’es <em>rien</em>. Avant même que tu ne te souviennes d’elle, elle t’aura déjà brisé. <em>Pièce</em>, par <strong><em>pièce</em></strong>.</p>
<p>Pour illustrer son argumentaire Marcus eu une lumière impitoyable dans le regard en s’agenouillait près de Carlisle. Et, sans une once d’hésitation, lui arracha un croc. La main de Santiago se pressait contre ma bouche en entendant l’inspiration qui précédait un hoquet avorté de surprise :</p>
<p>— La deuxième, nous vivants, nous t’en empêcherons. Nous la protégerons.</p>
<p>Caïus se penchait pour récupérer le croc des mains de Marcus. Le contraste entre la violence de l’acte, et la façon dont ils se touchèrent, me fit littéralement déconnecter de l’instant. Je fronçais les sourcils. Caïus : le fauve monter sur ressors, accordait une tendresse précautionneusement dissimulée quand il touchait Marcus. Car au lieu de lui arracher des mains –comme j’aurai pu l’imaginer, il effleura simplement les doigts du géant et se redressa vivement, comme si se simple geste en disait trop, mais qu’il n’était pas suffisant :</p>
<p>— Je garde ça, reprenait cyniquement Caïus en fourrant la dent quelque part dans le fond de sa poche. Pour te rafraichir la mémoire au besoin, ajoutait-il avec un sourire sadique.</p>
<p>— Bien, concluons cette nuit pleine de joyeusetés, s’enthousiasmait faussement Aro en claquant théâtralement des mains. Jane ! hélait-il assez fort pour que la jeune femme puisse l’entendre de loin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane apparaissait moins d’un instant plus tard. Ses yeux naviguèrent brièvement à travers la pièce, se posant successivement sur Aro, puis sur Marcus et Caïus, avec à leurs pieds le corps de Carlisle ; avant de se figer de nouveau vers Aro en dérivant vers le coin d’ombre où nous nous trouvions :</p>
<p>— Accompagne notre invité jusqu’à ses appartements. Sa délicieuse compagne doit se faire un sang d’encre.</p>
<p>La garde opinait rigidement et évacua Carlisle en trainant son corps derrière elle. Avant de partir, elle accordait un discret sourire carnassier dans ma direction. Probablement ravie de ne pas perdre sa tête ce soir par ma faute :</p>
<p>— En espérant que nous ayons été suffisament clair, mon vieil ami, lançait en guise de dernière salutation Aro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les portes claquèrent. Je restais tétaniser. Les membres engourdis ; j’avais tant retenue mon souffle durant les dernières minutes, que je ne savais plus comment respirer correctement.</p>
<p>J’attendais ; la gorge serrée, les poumons contractés par les spasmes de ma toux réprimés, les côtes douloureuses de Calcifère qui n’attendait que d’être libéré, et la bouche pleine de glaires de sang au goût de charbon.</p>
<p>Les regards, y compris le mien, restaient braqués sur la porte. Le temps s’étirait, comme si Carlisle ne s’éloignait jamais assez de moi.</p>
<p>Puis, enfin, la libération :</p>
<p>— La voie est libre, sortez de là, déclarait Caïus en détournant finalement son attention de la porte.</p>
<p>Santiago me gardait dans ses bras pour se redresser. Même en ayant la confirmation que Carlisle était loin désormais, je ne parvenais pas à bouger, ni respirer. Mes membres ankylosés ne répondaient pas :</p>
<p>— Tu peux la lâcher Santiago, suggérait Aro en effleurant rapidement la peau du garde.</p>
<p>Mes yeux se perdaient dans le vague ; tant dis que mon don s’agitait dans ma poitrine, trop conscient du nombre de vampires à proximité. Aro eu un souffle amusé par les pensées du garde :</p>
<p>— Je m’en occupe, reprenait-il en s’approchant davantage.</p>
<p>Aro étirait ses lèvres en un sourire qu’on pourrait décrire comme tendre–dans la perspective où il ne semblait pas se moquer ou avoir envie de me tuer. Patiemment il déliait mes doigts, qui malgré moi, s’accrochait avec l’énergie du désespoir à Santiago :</p>
<p>— Doucement Isabella, vous voyez ? ronronnait-il mi-amusé, mi-soucieux. Heureusement que ce pauvre Santiago est immortel… vous l’auriez étranglé autrement, plaisantait-il comme s’il tentait de me détendre.</p>
<p>Finalement libéré de mon emprise le garde tentait de me remettre sur pieds, mais mes jambes ne répondirent pas. Je basculais la tête la première, un peu à l’idée d’un arbre fendu par la foudre :</p>
<p>— Décidément ! ça vous a plus secouez que je ne l’imaginais, soupirait le télépathe en me rattrapant au vol. Tu peux disposer Santiago, congédiait-il pendant qu’il me hissait dans ses propres bras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La porte se refermait sans un bruit derrière le garde caméléon, et j’osais enfin prendre une grande inspiration. Immédiatement coupé par la toux que je gardais prisonnière depuis trop longtemps. En sortant en partie de ma paralysie, je récupérais le bon sens de libérer Calcifère de ses chaînes.</p>
<p>A contre cœur, je devais déglutir mon sang, avant de m’étouffer avec ; ou d’encore le cracher au visage d’Aro–une fâcheuse habitude, si vous voulez mon avis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Je gardais le silence, seulement le temps de retrouver mes esprits et de laisser mon cerveau traiter les informations. Les trois vampires patientèrent, attendant probablement que je parle la première… Sauf que je ne savais pas par quoi commencer. Je devais admettre que j’étais dépassée par les évènements :</p>
<p>— Je soupçonnais Carlisle de vouloir m’utiliser. Mais, certainement pas pour s’attaquer à une sorte d’entité supérieur, articulais-je encore sous le choc.</p>
<p>Entité supérieure semblait être le bon terme pour qualifier leur créatrice. Cette femme sans nom, qui s’amusait à effacer la mémoire de ceux qu’elle créait. Et, pourquoi aurait-elle effacer la mémoire de Carlisle, mais pas celles des Volturi ?</p>
<p>Mais ce qui me hantait, résidait dans le facteur inconnu qui me liait à elle. Quelle formule magique pouvait nous aligner dans la même équation ?</p>
<p>Était-elle seulement encore vivante ! Sincèrement, je n’espérais pas. L’image dépeinte d’elle me laissait l’imaginer d’une façon qui me faisait trembler. Le simple fait qu’elle soit respectée par le trio Volturi valait déjà son pesant d’or. Puis la façon dont l’avait décrit Marcus, avait suffi à empirer le portrait que je me représentais d’elle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aro me gardait dans ses bras, et eu un rire grave en jugeant mon expression concentrée. Son torse vibrant, eu l’effet de me détendre–un effet contre lequel je ne luttais pas. J’avais l’esprit bien assez encombrer pour ne pas m’attarder sur ce point. Pour approuver ma réflexion, mon corps permettait à ma tête de basculer en arrière et à mes paupières de se fermer :</p>
<p>— Elle ne compte quand même pas s’endormir maintenant ? s’insurgeait Caïus, scandalisé.</p>
<p>J’imaginais à son ton qu’il arborait la même expression ahurie que l’autre jour dans l’arène.</p>
<p>Si. Je sombrais, totalement. Au fond de moi, je me sentais avec encore assez d’énergie pour discuter, mais d’un autre côté, j’avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir… et, on dit que la nuit porte conseil. Puis, j’avais dit que je ne lutterai pas. Pas se soir, du moins. Je me sentais bien, là. Pour montrer clairement à quel point je comptais dormir, je recroquevillais mes jambes et enfouissais mon visage dans le torse encore vibrant d’Aro, abusant de sa courtoisie :</p>
<p>— Elle semble bien décidée pourtant, lui répondait platement Marcus avec tout de même une note amusée dans la voix.</p>
<p>— Merci, soufflais-je.</p>
<p>— De quoi, Isabella ? me demandait Aro en penchant son visage près du miens enfoui contre lui.</p>
<p>— M’avoir montré ça… baragouinais-je à la frontière du sommeil. Discuter, demain, articulais-je en tentant d’être clair.</p>
<p>— Demain, alors, consentait Aro d’une voix de velours.</p>
<p>— Couche-la ici, finissait par concéder aussi Caïus dans un grognement.</p>
<p>— Non, m’appliquais-je à refuser en ne voulant pas être déloger du coin confortable qu’était les bras d’Aro. S’il-vous plait, ajoutais-je pour faire bonne mesure.</p>
<p>A moitié endormie, mais pas encore assez suicidaire :</p>
<p>— Tu ne prévoyais rien ce soir j’espère, taquinait au loin Marcus.</p>
<p>— Rien. Vous non plus, d’ailleurs ? s’enchantait dans un ronronnement mielleux Aro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. L'éclat de Vérité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>La nuit porte réellement conseil !</em> ce fut la première pensée cohérente que formulait mon esprit alors que j’ouvrais les yeux. Je bondissais rapidement sur mes pieds… bien trop vite pour mon oreille interne, j’eu le tournis en titubant sur quelques pas. Mon élan fût stoppé à mi-chemin par une voix comme sortie d’outre-tombe :</p><p>            — Peut-on savoir où vous comptez aller ?</p><p>Je me tournais d’un bloc. A son ton, Aro semblait d’humeur à écorcher vif le premier venu. Il se peut que je l’aie offensé.</p><p>En observant la pièce et ses occupants, que j’étais prête à quitter la seconde précédente, je me trouvais à vouloir m’attarder. Pour deux raisons : la première, je ne voulais pas d’un Aro de mauvaise humeur–je commençais tout juste à avoir une relation cordiale avec Caïus ! absolument hors de question de recommencer les mêmes prises de nez avec le plus machiavélique des trois.</p><p>Clairement, mes nerfs n’y survivraient pas…</p><p>La seconde raison, s’exprimait par le pouffement qui m’échappa lorsque mes yeux s’échouèrent sur Marcus. Lors d’un procès, une question avait flotter dans mon esprit : pourquoi Marcus possédait le plus grand siège ? La réponse se trouvait sous mes yeux.</p><p>Tout bêtement, le corps démesuré de Marcus ne convenait à aucuns sièges ordinaires. Pour répondre à cette problématique, le géant adoptait une posture très loin de l’attitude d’un roi¾profondément avachi de tout son long, la tête à l’envers et ses longs bras dégoulinant sur le sol. Ainsi, il aurait pu prendre la place d’une des montres dans la peinture de Dali.</p><p> </p><p>Une musique à peine audible me détournait du spectacle de Marcus. A l’opposé de là où je me tenais–une partie du salon encore dans l’obscurité, se trouvait un gramophone.</p><p>L’antiquité reflétait dans son cône cuivré les rayons du soleil qui berçaient l’autre partie de la pièce. Il me fallait sortir de la pénombre pour constater à quel point la lumière semblait rougeâtre se matin. Pourquoi l’aube ressemblait à s’y méprendre avec le crépuscule ? Plus proche du gramophone, et malgré le grain du vinyle, les paroles furent audibles :</p><p>            — « <em>With the dawn that you will be gone. But tonight</em><em>¾</em><em>you belong to me</em> »</p><p>            — Alors ? où espériez-vous détaler–et n’osez pas me dire, qu’à votre réveille vous avez enfin réalisez à quel point vous avez été imprudente.</p><p>Ce matin… ou plutôt, ce soir, les rôles s’inversaient. Chamboulant mes aprioris du trio. Malgré que Caïus, se soit arrangé pour se faufiler discrètement derrière moi ; peut-être dans l’espoir de me faire sursauter, ou simplement, car c’était dans son attitude naturelle de prédateur de se déplacer sans un bruit, il me semblait avoir perçu–comme par de-là le grain du disque, une pointe de raillerie.</p><p>Puis, je devinais, malgré les grognements permanent qui lui servait à communiquer, que cette fois, mon imprudence l’amusait. Aussi, le fait qu’il me qualifie d’imprudente, et non pas d’insolente, suffisait à prouver que lui, <em>au moins</em>, passait un meilleur moment qu’Aro :</p><p>            — Pour être franche, je ne me souvenais plus du … contexte ? avouais-je en décrochant mon attention du tourne-disque pour faire face à Caïus.</p><p>Quel terrible idée.</p><p>Je voyais les lèvres de Caïus s’agiter pour me répondre, mais je ne l’entendais pas. Mon cerveau court-circuité par deux envies radicalement différentes : <strong>toucher et fuir</strong>–de toutes façons les deux signaient ma tête au bout d’une pique.</p><p>Toucher ; pour la simple et bonne raison qu’on ne touchait pas quelqu’un comme Caïus sans son autorisation. Et surtout <em>un vampire</em> comme Caïus… autrement dit, un vampire réputé pour sa barbarie, avec pour pêcher-mignon de décapiter ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.</p><p>Fuir, et pas pour la raison évidente que Caïus semblait d’autant plus redoutable à la lumière du jour. Les diamants soulignaient les arrêtes tranchantes de ses traits, et les rayons grenat du coucher de soleil saturaient ses prunelles déjà d’un rouge sanguinaire. C’est uniquement grâce à l’éclat plus intense que je remarquais le relief d’une cicatrice. Elle labourait sa pomme d’Adam–elle s’étendait même sur le reste du tour de son cou.</p><p>Caïus avait déjà eu la tête arracher ! et, avec une telle violence que même sa chair de vampire n’avait pas réussi à se sceller correctement.</p><p>L’envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, découlait directement de ma pulsion de vouloir le toucher. Il se trouvait rare les fois où un vampire était parvenu à m’éblouir. J’imagine que vivre quotidienne parmi leur espèce, puis d’être traqué pendant plusieurs années, m’offrait le luxe d’être–la plupart du temps, immunisé à leurs charmes.</p><p>Mais, Caïus, m’éblouissait ; ça me terrifiait.</p><p>Succomber à la beauté d’un vampire, revenait à concéder devenir sa proie. Du moins, c’est la conclusion qui me venait, et avec du recul, je venais à me demander si ce n’était pas particulier à Caïus… Par exemple, Marcus m’avait déjà ébloui, et je ne l’avais pas vécu de cette manière. Même, j’irai jusqu’à dire que c’est la première fois que j’avais peur de Caïus :</p><p>            — Isabella ? m’appelait-on, en me secouant légèrement l’épaule pour me ramener sur terre.</p><p>Les prunelles cramoisies de Caïus me scrutaient, à l’affût. Derrière lui, je sentais les iris identiques d’Aro et Marcus m’observer de la même manière. Ce fut le déclic nécessaire pour que je fasse un pas de côté pour rompre le charme :</p><p>            — Si l’on reste dans la lumière, c’est moi qui risque de prendre feu, grommelais-je un peu sonnée en continuant de m’éloigner.</p><p>Marcus eut le fantôme d’un rire en se relevant, alors qu’Aro, lui continuait de ruminer ses idées noires. Caïus m’emboitais le pas, en restant soigneusement derrière moi :</p><p>            — Ça ne nous dit pas où vous courriez le diable aux trousses, s’inquiétait vaguement Marcus en jetant un regard à Aro.</p><p>            — Oh ! Il faut que j’aille trouvez Ed–…</p><p>Il ne suffisait que d’une syllabe pour déclencher un cataclysme. Avec la même violence qu’un coup de poing dans l’estomac, l’aura asphyxiante d’Aro empoisonna l’atmosphère ; me coupant le souffle.</p><p>A la vitesse d’une Formule 1, le vampire aux cheveux corbeaux se levait du canapé, se dirigeait vers la porte et l’ouvrait avec une force qui fit vrombir le bois dans les charnières. De ma place, j’eu la <em>(mal)</em>chance de voir les visages médusés de Jane et Renata qui montaient sagement la garde :</p><p>            — <em>Hai sentito ? Vai e prendilo. Tienilo d'occhio.</em></p><p><em>            — </em><em>E Isa… </em>tentait d’intervenir Jane.</p><p><em>            — </em><em>Vegliamo su di lei. </em><strong>Vai vai! </strong>sifflait nocivement trop sucrée Aro.</p><p>L’adolescente me lançait un regard nerveux ; avant même de les voir partir, Aro leurs claquaient la porte au nez. Instinctivement mes dents emprisonnaient ma lèvres, même si le télépathe ne le montrait pas ouvertement, le simple fait qu’il n’arbore pas sa jovialité frissant la folie, prouvait qu’il était d’une humeur masacrante :</p><p>            — J’ai loupé un épisode ?</p><p>            Caïus, toujours dans mon dos, eu son rire pincé caractéristique :</p><p>            — Votre capacité à rendre un dément encore plus fou m’impressionne.</p><p>Aro se retournait pour le vriller du regard. <em>Bonté divine.</em> Je n’aurai voulu pour rien au monde être victime de ce regard, mais Caïus l’ignora pour siffler un autre rire. Les prunelles d’encre se déportait de son frère pour me prendre en joug ; Aro tentait de garder son ton de velours commun, pourtant je sentais la menace enfler :</p><p>            — Nous vous offrons sur un plateau d’argent la face cachée de votre patriarche–et vous ? Vous courrez rejoindre votre amourette ! Pourquoi ?  Passer la nuit dans ses bras après avoir passé des heures à murmurer son nom ? Ou, témoigner de notre monstruosité ? J’hésite. Avec vous, j’hésite, accusait-il en ployant son corps au parfum de mort.</p><p>            — « Amourette » ? répétais-je, en écarquillant les yeux.</p><p>            — Je te l’ai déjà montré Aro, ce n’est pas …</p><p>            — Ne tente pas de le résonner Marcus, l’interrompait Caïus.</p><p>            — Attendez. Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là-dedans !</p><p>            — Imaginez seulement le moment où vous expliquerez à votre <em>compagnon, </em>que son créateur à l’objectif de vous utiliser, ainsi que les siens pour accomplir un acte aussi abject !</p><p>Aro penchait son visage un peu plus près du mien, son souffle enragé balayant mes joues. Le parfum macabre prenait une note douceâtre, subtilement pêcheresse. Il ne m’avait pas échappé que sa langue avait persifflée le mot « compagnon » de tout le venin qui animait son corps :</p><p>            — D’après vous, ais-je l’air d’avoir une cervelle de piaf ? exposer publiquement Carlisle reviendrai à perdre la confiance de mon clan. Edward n’est pas mon compagnon, mais j’ai une confiance aveugle en lui. Il est même certainement au courant de ce qui se trame ! Lui aussi est télépathe après-tout !</p><p>            — On dupe aisément son don ; mais moi, on ne me trompe pas ! Et, malgré tout le titre qu’il vous accorde comme compagne, il ne vous écoutera pas, grondait Aro.</p><p>La moutarde me monta au nez. J’adressais un œil suspicieux à Caïus. Mes soupçons confirmer par son expression carnassière, visiblement heureux d’avance de me voir exploser. Mon don ne luttait pas pour repousser la colère qui bouillonnait soudainement en moi :</p><p>            — Mais nous ne sommes pas compagnons, bon sang ! m’époumonais-je. Edward sait pourquoi les livres ont été créé par Alice ! –…</p><p>          <em>« </em><em>Helluo librorum »</em> se moquait doucement avec un demi-sourire lointain Marcus.</p><p>            — …et je suis certaine qu’ils sont une partie de la réponse à ce bourbier ! Ce que je veux, ce sont des réponses. Pas des bribes cryptiques. Je veux savoir ce qui me lie à votre créatrice !</p><p>Aro et moi nous fixèrent, ce n’est qu’à cet instant que je constatais l’allure épouvantable du chef des Volturi. Des cernes–ou des cocards, tabassaient ses traits effroyablement parfait, sa cape avait disparu pour laisser place à une chemise froisser, déboutonner au col, et ses cheveux corbeaux habituellement coiffé en queue-de-cheval, se trouvait détaché, coulant sur ses épaules dans une marée de ténèbres.</p><p>Ses traits se relaxèrent, pour finalement devenir presque piteux :</p><p>            — Caïus, ne joue pas avec nos humeurs, réprimandait-il tendrement. Et, je sais d’avance que tu apprécierais trop le spectacle.</p><p>Le concerné s’écartait de mon ombre pour se poster rigidement sur un des accoudoirs du canapé :</p><p>            — Le quel exactement : celui où, pour une fois, c’est vous qui vous vous étripez ? Ou l’autre ? Celui où ont fini par tous perdre patience et cracher la vérité, rétorquait-il.</p><p>            — Ni l’un, ni l’autre n’est envisageable, répliquait Marcus en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>Le géant croisait exagérément lentement les bras dans son dos en portant son regard vers moi, puis sur Aro, avant de secouer la tête en fermant les paupières. Il semblait dépourvu, ou juste <em>épuisé</em>.</p><p>Une infime partie de moi remerciait Marcus de ne pas avoir garder son regard fixé sur moi ; depuis l’épisode des cuisines je me sentais mal. Mal, parce que je l’avais littéralement planté là-bas, sans même me retourner. Mon cœur eu un pincement avec un élan de culpabilité.</p><p>Puis, le rationnel me rattrapa au galop : de quoi parlait Caïus ? En prenant le problème sous un autre angle, qu’elle aurait été l’intérêt des Volturi de me montrer les réelles intentions de Carlisle. Et les éléments s’alignèrent, me laissant livide alors que je posais des mots sur ce qui me traversait l’esprit :</p><p>            — C’est pour ça que vous exigiez notre présence ici… Avant votre rencontre avec Carlisle vous ignoriez que votre créatrice avait survécu. Vous l’avez laissez chercher des indices pour la retrouver. Et maintenant, vous pensez que je peux vous aider à la retrouver ; car c’est ça que vous souhaitez aussi ! les accusais-je.</p><p>Au fur et à mesures de mes pensées et de mes paroles, je m’étais sentie passer de pâlichonne à rougeoyante, bourdonnante de mon don qui s’agitait avec la même énergie que mon humeur :</p><p>            — Vous savez quoi ? démerdez-vous ! éructais-je, en me sentant une nouvelle fois piégée. Votre créatrice, vos machinations ? J’en ai ma claque. Ma vie est un enfer à cause des vampires, et j’ai assez donné. Hors de question que je consacre ma vie à servir de limier pour traquer une chimère !</p><p>D’un mouvement rage, je me dirigeais déjà vers la porte pour partir. Pas seulement hors de la pièce, mais loin de se château. Après le palier de cette porte, je prends le large. Qu’on le veuille ou non ; le seul moment de me vie où je m’étais sentie libre remontait à mon exil volontaire … certes, cette époque fût la plus rude, mais pas un seul instant, j’avais douté de mes choix, ni seulement pensé à toutes ses machinations qui souhaitaient m’utiliser comme un simple pion.</p><p>Et, je ne voulais pas qu’on m’utilise.</p><p> </p><p>En enclenchant la poigné, la porte à peine entrebâiller fût brutalement claquée. L’énorme battoir de Caïus enfoncé à plat dans le bois pour m’empêcher de partir. La vibration des fêlures ruisselant de l’empreinte imprimé dans le panneau résonna dans mes muscles :</p><p>            — Encore des conclusions trop hâtives… <em>Vous ne changerez dont jamais ?</em></p><p>Le grognement rauque eu cette note mélancolique qui me prise au dépourvu. Cette phrase éveillait un soubresaut de mon cœur. Il fût serré, chambouler. Une nostalgie invraisemblable s’emparait de moi ; elle fit disparaitre ma brusque colère. Comment cette simple rhétorique pouvait-elle me donner l’impression que nous connaissions depuis autant de millénaire qu’il avait vécu ? Des larmes brûlèrent ma rétine, je pleurais l’inconnu :</p><p>            — Nos intentions sont peu <em>louables</em> envers vous ma chère, mais certainement pas dans la même mesure que celles qui animent le clan Cullen… Vous n’avez pas tort de vous méfiez ; écoutez ce que nous souhaitons partager avant de partir.  </p><p>            — Elle est belle et bien morte, reprenait Caïus. Ses– ! m’ont démembré avant de la brûlée vive sous mes yeux. J’ai uniquement survécu grâce à l’arrivé d’Aro et Marcus. Il n’empêche qu’on ne pouvait déjà plus rien faire pour elle. Et moi ; il s’en est fallu de peu.</p><p>L’insulte resta en suspens, mais je saisissais l’idée. J’en étais presque rendu à haïr tout autant le clan roumain. Après tout, si je me trouvais dans se pétrin, c’était plus ou moins de leur faute.</p><p>Puis, avec du recul, je leur en voulais aussi d’avoir essayé d’assassiner Caïus. Le fauve me poussait souvent à bout–combien de fois, je me rêvais de lui infliger les pires souffrances. Seulement, là… je ne tolérais pas que soit quelqu’un d’autre qui ai tenté de lui faire du mal :</p><p>            — De très peu. Tu en garde encore la marque, soufflait doucement Marcus.</p><p>            — Ils commençaient à cautériser pour qu’on ne puisse pas te rassembler, se souvenait amèrement Aro.</p><p>Alors, la cicatrice qui marquait le cou de Caïus venait de se jour. Je me risquais même à supposer que sa passion pour couper les têtes était le résultat de cette expérience ; estimait-il qu’il n’y ait pas pire torture que celle d’être décapité, ou d’assister impuissant au spectacle de sa créatrice réduit en cendre ? :</p><p>           — Elle est morte sous vos yeux. Carlisle ne partagerait, donc pas le venin qui vous a créé ? Mais, Aro, vous-même hésitiez quant à son rôle de créatrice pour vous. Comment… ? Je ne comprends plus rien, avouais-je en sentant mes larmes dégoulinées de frustration et une migraine poindre.</p><p>Derrière moi, j’entendis quelques murmures avant que la voix de Caïus s’élève :</p><p>            — Tu vois bien qu’on ne peut pas continuer ! Nous aurions été séparés que la folie nous aurait tués avant. Maintenant ça suffit !</p><p>            — Chaque chose en son temps, pondérait Marcus de son bariton glacial.</p><p>Il eut des bruissements alors que mon regard restait braqué sur l’empreinte de la main de Caïus, toujours imprimé dans le bois sombre de la porte.</p><p>Calcifère se fit une joie de m’avertir du mouvement de Marcus qui s’approchait de moi, pendant que Caïus bougonnait en s’éloignant. Il avait retenu de justesse le juron lorsqu’il c’était adresser à moi, peut-être s’imaginait-il que je ne l’entendais pas feuler tous les noms d’oiseaux qu’il connaissait :</p><p>            — Venez ma chère. Levons une partie du mystère.</p><p>D’un revers de main, j’essuyais rapidement mes larmes ; et sans même y penser, glissais ma main dans le creux du coude de Marcus. Le contact glacé qui irradiait du géant par de-là même la couche de ses vêtements me prouvait à quel point il m’avait sincèrement manqué. L’instant d’après, nous étions installés dans l’un des précieux canapés bordeaux. Pourquoi les vampires aimaient-ils autant le rouge ; pour mieux cacher les tâches de sang ? :</p><p>            — Avant, j’aimerai que cette conversation reste entre nous. Pour votre propre sécurité ne vous risquez pas à répéter ce à quoi vous avez assisté hier soir, ou ce que nous allons aborder.</p><p>            — Pratique, soupirais-je. Si l’objectif est de me convaincre que vous ne voulez pas m’utilisez-vous-aussi, j’annonce : ça se présente mal.</p><p><em>            — Il mio dios ! </em>on lui demande seulement de ne pas mourir stupidement, et elle trouve le moyen de ne pas être d’accord, grognait Caïus plus loin.</p><p>Je l’ignorais pour lever les yeux au ciel, tant dis qu’il continuait de grommeler. Le géant m’imitait, en ignorant lui aussi ostensiblement le fauve monter sur pile. Il préférait porter son attention sur moi, attendant que j’abdique.</p><p>Depuis plusieurs semaines, j’osais enfin replonger mon regard dans le sien, et ce que j’y vu me fit flancher. Ça papillonnait dans mes entrailles ; ça bullait dans ses prunelles sombres : il me demandait ça, car il se souciait réellement pour ma vie…</p><p>            — Bien, concédais-je en continuant de scruter Marcus.</p><p>Cela sembla le détendre ; et avant qu’il ne puisse formuler ce qu’il comptait dire, Aro prenait place dans le même canapé que nous. Il bascula du dossier–d’où il c’était posté à demi-assis pour nous écouter. Et dans un flou, il s’allongeait en travers Marcus et moi.</p><p>Hum… j’admettais volontiers que ce fût inattendu :</p><p>            — Quel idée de vivre dans un endroit aussi immense, alors que nous pourrions simplement nous entasser, taquinait aimablement Marcus, visiblement habitué.</p><p>Le géant s’installait de trois-quarts dans l’assise sans se soucier de son encombrant ami, cependant il brassait les jambes d’Aro pour les caler correctement sur les siennes. Aro reposait sa tête sur mes cuisses après avoir dégager ses cheveux coincer dans son dos ; il orientait son visage vers moi. De cette manière je constatais qu’il avait perdu son air mauvais, et paraissait perplexe.</p><p>Profondément absorbé dans ses pensées. Aro m’étudiait attentivement, car je savais qu’il doutait de moi. L’inconnu que représentait mon esprit, ressemblait à un grain de sable qui bloquait l’engrenage. Je me trouvais à détester ça. Je détestais le fait qu’il hésite. Et surtout qu’il hésite à propos de moi. <em>Regrettait-il de m’avoir montré l’entretien avec Carlisle ? </em></p><p>Même débraillé, à moitié avachi sur moi, l’air plus instable qu’il ne l’avais jamais été jusque-là : je voulais viscéralement la confiance d’Aro. Car, il était celui qui tentait de m’offrir les réponses que je réclamais ; peu importe la raison derrière, Aro me donnait plus que ce que l’on ne m’a jamais offert. Nous restâmes dans le silence en nous fixant, jusqu’à ce que ses prunelles dévoilent une lente accalmie. Un moment de répit parmi la tourmente de son esprit psychotique :</p><p>            — Soyez honnête Isabella ; avez-vous arrêtez de nous considérer comme vos ennemis ?</p><p>            — Je vais vous livrer le fond de ma pensée, vu que vous semblez tant hésiter à mon sujet Aro…</p><p>Caïus se matérialisait immédiatement derrière nous ; et comme un diable sorti de sa boîte, il se penchait par-dessus mon épaule avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres :</p><p>            — Visez-le cœur, c’est là où ça fait le plus mal, susurrait-il de sa voix grondante totalement emballé à l’idée de voir une effusion de sang.</p><p>            — Pitié Caïus. J’apprécierai qu’à l’issue de cette nuit nous soyons tous indemne, soupirait à mi-voix Marcus en semblant s’attendre à ce que de plus gros problèmes nous tombent sur le coin de la tête.</p><p>            — Même si vous auriez été mes ennemis, je ne vous l’aurai pas confié. J’aurai seulement attendu un moment comme celui-ci pour ordonner à Calcifère de vous dévorez, annonçais-je parfaitement honnête.</p><p>Quelques secondes de silences suivirent ma réponse, avant d’être crever par le sifflement railleur de Caïus qui me houspilla en m’ébrouant les cheveux. J’eu un sursaut incontrôlé en sentant des châtaignes électriques me picoter le crâne :</p><p>            — Ça prouve qu’à défaut d’être suicidaire en nous menacer impunément de la sorte ; au moins vous m’écoutez ! s’enjouait-il cyniquement.</p><p>            — Et surtout, ça signifie ; que si vous êtes encore vivant à l’heure actuelle, c’est pour la simple et bonne raison que vous n’êtes pas mes ennemis ! –<em>même si je vous déteste sincèrement pour les insomnies et les migraines que vous me collez à longueur de temps</em>, maugréais-je les dents serrés.</p><p>            — Oh ! vous nous le rendez double. Votre honneur est sauf, répliquait Aro en ponctuant la fin de sa phrase par un claquement de langue mécontent.</p><p> </p><p>Je me trouvais un intérêt à jouer avec un brin des cheveux d’Aro. Fondamentalement, cela ne semblait pas le déranger ; même, il semblait apprécié en fermant les paupières pour se relaxer–enfin, plus qu’on ne peut le faire en étant déjà avachi.</p><p>Perdu dans les reflets bleus, j’appréciais leur douceur. Même j’appréciais d’être là, à cet instant. J’oubliais <em>presque</em>, que ceux qui m’entouraient étaient des meurtriers, doublé de tyran. Je me sentais juste <em>bien</em>…<em>paisible</em> :</p><p>            — Je vais continuer d’être honnête, reprenais-je en ayant la pulsion de me confier. J’ai longtemps réfléchi à ce que vous m’aviez dit une fois Aro…–</p><p>            — Si c’est la fois où j’ai mentionné que vous étiez appétissante, rassurez-vous c’est toujours le cas ; même d’avantage, s’amusait-il à me provoquer en gardant les paupières closes.</p><p>Mes joues passèrent instantanément aux cramoisies, bon sang ! ça m’apprendra à vouloir être honnête avec lui. Foutu vampire beau parleur :</p><p>            — N’imagine même pas tes crocs dans sa nuque, elle est à peine rétablie ! sifflait Caïus en se penchant plus que nécessaire pour foudroyer Aro du regard.</p><p>Le télépathe balayait d’un geste las de la main la menace factice pour ensuite ouvrir les yeux. Il arquait les sourcils en s’attardant sur mon cou, puis s’arrangeait pour regarder Caïus :</p><p>            — A ce propos… commençait-il d’un air malin.</p><p><em>            — Vai a farti riempire il culo ! </em>éructait Caïus en chargeant l’air d’électricité tout en reculant brusquement pour se redresser de toute sa hauteur.</p><p>            — Avec plaisir, ronronnait vicieusement Aro.</p><p>Mon regard fit la navette entre les deux vampires, avant de se porter comme un appel à l’aide vers Marcus. Le géant observait de loin, la commissure de ses lèvres tressautait. Il se retenait tant bien que mal de sourire.</p><p>« Aide-moi », articulais-je sans souffler un mot, car je sentais d’ici que Caïus était sur le point de foudroyer Aro sur place. Plus vite que la lumière, Marcus se saisissait de ma taille et m’attirais contre lui à l’opposer du canapé :</p><p>            — Aro espérait probablement demander, si par hasard ; un jour–tu comptais présenter des excuses en bonnes et due formes ? reprenait Marcus, en tenant de maitrisé sa voix pour qu’elle ne paraisse pas trop amusée de la situation.</p><p>Alors que Caïus s’apprêtait à attraper Aro pour lui faire subir on ne sait quelle torture, la question de Marcus le stoppa dans son élan. Ses mains se contractèrent en poing à quelques centimètres du col du télépathe, et il poussa en long soupir en se redressant pour se tourner dans notre direction–la mâchoire contractée prête à arracher la gorge du géant :</p><p>            — Oui, j’y compte bien, avouait-il en s’adressant à moi. Isabella, à l’avenir ; et en espérant que ça ne se reproduise pas : tuez-moi plutôt.</p><p>            — Encore cette histoire ? Bon sang ! Qu’est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ? Si vous prononcez le mot « désolé » vous vous transformez en poussière ?</p><p>            — Ça ce sont des excuses minables, grommelait-il en croisant les bras.</p><p>            — Tu tiens surtout à obtenir le pardon pour une faute qui te dépasse, rectifiait mystérieusement Aro en rajustant ses jambes par-dessus Marcus et moi. Bien ! comment vous causais-je des nœuds à la tête Isabella ?</p><p>            — Euh…Oui, tentais-je de reprendre le fil de la conversation. Une fois, vous évoquiez les rumeurs à votre sujet. Il n’y a pas que ça–, mais là j’y repense…</p><p>            — Autrement dit ? demandait Aro en se redressant sur les coudes, sincèrement curieux.</p><p>            — A vous d’être honnête cette fois, osais-je.</p><p>Aro se contentait de concéder d’un simple hochement, m’encourageant d’un geste à poursuivre :</p><p>            — Vous souhaitez qu’on vous craigne. Que l’on vous considère comme des monstres. Mais–je n’y arrive pas…j’oubli.</p><p>            — Tu aurais dû lui arracher toute la mâchoire. Pas un vulgaire croc, ironisait sadiquement Caïus à l’intention de Marcus.</p><p>Le ronflement d’ennui du géant m’obligeait à lever les yeux pour le scruter. Ses longs membres semblables à des lianes interminables, s’enroulaient plus autour de moi. Une ombre d’inquiétude opacifiait le voile laiteux sur ses prunelles ; pour tenter de l’apaiser je glissais une main sur sa joue :</p><p>            — Non, la cruauté n’est pas le sujet, tentais-je d’expliquer. Seulement ; je ne vous trouve pas si horrible que ça–du moins, pas avec moi. Peut-être que je suis naïve ? mais vous ne m’enlèverez pas l’idée qu’au fond ; à votre propre manière, vous tentez de m’aider … <em>N’est-ce pas ? <strong>Pourquoi je ne vous déteste pas ?</strong></em></p><p>            — Marcus, je jure que si tu oses dire que c’est encore trop tôt…–</p><p>            — C’est le cas, coupait le géant en m’attirant plus près contre son torse.</p><p>Caïus eu un grognement en rejetant la tête en arrière ; Aro, lui marquait la même désapprobation en se laissant retomber de tout son long dans les coussins :</p><p>            — Laissez-moi deviner : je vise juste, mais vous ne soufflerez pas un mot. Parfait, je me débrouillerai autrement, marmonnais-je d’un ton voilé qui couvrait à peine ma menace.</p><p>Me restait à décider qui de Aro ou Caïus, serait le plus apte à cracher le morceau en premier. Miser sur la patience restreinte du fauve, ou sur l’honnêteté maladive du télépathe… Les deux concernés partagèrent quelques mots à voix feinte, avant de vriller des éclairs à Marcus. Ce dernier posait sa lourde tête au sommet de mon crâne, emprisonnant de ce fait mon corps dans le cocon qu’il formait autour de moi :</p><p>            — Vous ne me ferez pas changez d’avis, reprenait Marcus. Trop de zones d’ombres persiste …</p><p>            — Alors parlons de votre créatrice ! m’exclamais-je soudainement en me rappelant pourquoi nous en étions là. Comment aurai pu-t-elle créer Carlisle après sa mort ? Pourquoi vous la considérez à votre origine, mais pas son venin ? Son don permettait d’effacer les souvenirs ? Et, comment…–</p><p>            — Votre cœur va lâcher si vous continuez de déblatérer sans interruption, aboyait Caïus en se renfrognant.</p><p>            — Expliquons dans l’ordre logique. Ma chère, souvenez-vous, lorsque je vous ai appris qu’il ne fallait ni questionner la soif d’un des nôtres, ni son âge.</p><p>            — Ils ne lui apprennent pas à se battre, ils la rendent impoli. A quoi sert son clan ! s’exaspérait le fauve.</p><p>            — D’après toi ? c’est seulement un moyen pour l’ostraciser des nôtres, expliquait Aro.</p><p>En me maintenant dans l’ignorance, ils n’avaient que renforcer leurs emprises sur moi. En ne m’accordant aucunes clés de leur monde, ils s’assuraient de ma fidélité au près des leurs ; puisqu’ils auraient été les seuls à ne pas me rejeter… Je trouvais ça tordue ; malsain :</p><p>            — Oui, je me rappel, accordais-je finalement à Marcus.</p><p>            — Vous imaginez facilement la raison pour laquelle il ne faut pas questionner notre soif, mais avez-vous compris pourquoi cela s’appliquait aussi à notre âge ?</p><p>Le fameux tabou autour de l’âge. Non, je n’avais pas résolu se mystère, comme de nombreux autres… Face à mon manque de réponse, c’est Aro qui reprenait le flambeau. En démonstration de ce qui s’annonçait, la même marée noire étouffa l’oxygène de la pièce ; répandant une odeur macabre dans l’air :</p><p>            — En excluant votre clan–et ceux qui suivent le même régime, nous nous renforçons avec le temps qui passe.</p><p>            — Donc, plus vous devenez vieux, plus votre force s’accroit ?</p><p>L’image de mettre en cave des vampires, comme des bouteilles de vin, en attendant qu’il se bonifie avec le temps fût brève, mais suffisante pour me faire souffler du nez. Comme un seul homme les trois acquiesçaient pour valider ma reformulation :</p><p>            — Cacher votre âge, reviens à dissimuler l’étendu de votre puissance, concluais-je en balayant les visages de ceux face à moi.</p><p>Je m’emparais d’une des mains de Marcus, mes minuscules doigts s’emmêlant distraitement avec les siens, tant dis que j’essayais de raccorder les wagons :</p><p>            — Quand vous parlez de renforcer, qu’est-ce que cela signifie exactement ?</p><p>            — Chacun se développe différemment, mais généralement on constate une amélioration des capacités physique. Des dons qui apparaissent, ou qui prennent en ampleur. Un besoin de sang restreint, un meilleur contrôle de nos corps, énumérait distraitement Aro.</p><p><em>Un meilleur contrôle de leurs corps ? </em>Qu’est-ce que ça voulait seulement dire… :</p><p>            — Pour revenir à votre créatrice ; ça signifie quoi ? Que son don va plus loin que d’effacer les souvenirs ?</p><p>            — Non. Jouer avec la mémoire, ne dépasse pas le petit tour de farces et attrape à côté de ses réelles capacités, intervenait Caïus le regard perdu vers la fenêtre qui dévoilait désormais la nuit.</p><p>Je prenais conscience de l’obscurité. Les ténèbres consumaient désormais entièrement la pièce, la seule source de lumière reposait sur le feu mourant dans la cheminé à moitié-détruite.</p><p>Un frisson picotait ma chair ; manipuler l’esprit suffisait à rendre plus dangereux un vampire qu’il ne l’est déjà naturellement… Alors, si pour elle cet exploit n’en représentait pas un, qu’est-ce qui l’était ? :</p><p>            — Sa simple existence flirte avec les limites de la réalité, murmurait un Aro presque émerveillé.</p><p>            — Plus clairement ; notre race se voit douée d’immortalité. Nous traversons sans mal, les âges et les millénaires, mais il suffit d’un malheureux feu pour nous anéantir… et, ça <em>définitivement</em>, précisait Marcus en logeant son visage dans le creux de mon cou.</p><p>Je devais déglutir, la gorge serrée. Entendre Marcus parler de leur fin hypothétique, réveillait les mêmes émotions que lorsque nous évoquions le clan roumain et leur tentative d’assassinat envers Caïus. La morsure glaciale qui rongeait la peau de mon cou, me rassurait ; m’assurant ainsi que Marcus était toujours bel et bien là ; près de moi.</p><p>Drôle ironie que de se sentir rassuré par la présence d’un vampire collé contre votre jugulaire :</p><p>            — Attendez, j’ai peur de mal comprendre, soufflais-je en tripotant nerveusement la main osseuse de Marcus.</p><p>            — Techniquement, notre créatrice meurt. Mais, son don réside dans son essence à défier les lois imposer par l’univers, formulait Aro cryptique en libérant ses jambes pour se redresser dans l’assise.</p><p>            — Une fois mort, on le reste. Sauf, elle, répondait plus pragmatique Caïus.</p><p><strong><em>Parfait.</em></strong> Une vampiresse vieille comme le monde, et <strong>increvable</strong>. C’est vrai, il ne manquait plus que ça dans la collection de catastrophe qui ponctuait mon existence ! :</p><p>            — Un instant… c’est ça son don : tromper la mort ! Vous voulez dire qu’après avoir été brûlé vive, elle se sentait fraîche comme un gardon ? Et malgré ça, vous l’avez quand même vengé par cent ans de guerre–alors qu’elle était belle et bien vivante !</p><p>  Caïus et Aro partagèrent un rire sombre. Presque fou. Je me trompais, la créatrice ne ressuscitait pas si facilement :</p><p>            — J’aurai payé chère de mon immortalité pour observer la réaction de Stéphane face à celle qu’il pensait avoir détruit la veille, sifflait railleur Caïus.</p><p>            — Alors, depuis le dernier millénaire…</p><p>            — Elle n’est pas revenu. Ses réapparitions sont aléatoires, variant entre… quelques décennies et un ou deux siècles ? spéculait Aro en coulant un regard vers moi.</p><p>            — Un millénaire ! grondait plaintivement Caïus, en brillant brièvement d’électricité.</p><p>            — En résumé : votre créatrice se trouve probablement de nouveau vivante, et encore dans la nature à l’heure actuel ; et pour couronner le tout a décidé de transformer Carlisle … Mais, pourquoi n’aurait-elle pas tenté de vous retrouver ?</p><p>            — Le comique de la situation arrive ! s’enjouait Aro en bondissant pour se lever.</p><p>Caïus se tendait en muselant un grognement, pour lui c’était tout sauf amusant. Il scrutait Aro, avant de se pencher à nouveau par-dessus le dossier. Distraitement, il pressait sa main dans la nuque de Marcus ; j’y reconnaissais la même tendresse que la veille, une sorte de geste pour se rassurer :</p><p>            — Elle ne se souvient jamais de rien ! annonçait Aro en se retournant vers nous, les bras ouverts comme un monsieur Loyale annonçant le clou du spectacle.</p><p>            — C’est une blague ! Elle renait formater de sa précédente vie ? m’étouffais-je, scandalisé du culot.</p><p>Elle osait effacer la mémoire de ceux qui croisait sa route, mais perdait elle-même la mémoire ! L’ironie du sort… Au moins, les Volturi se souvenaient d’elle, à son contrario. Peut-être qu’ils conservaient leurs souvenirs car elle n’avait pas eu l’occasion de le leur effacer avant de mourir ? :</p><p>            — C’est un état temporaire, intervenait Marcus.</p><p>En parlant, ses lèvres remuèrent contre ma peau, et je m’autorisais à fermer les yeux pour profiter de la sensation. Oubliant un instant ce qui se passait autour de moi, en laissant ses lèvres continuer de courir le long de mon cou :</p><p>            — Mais elle restera fragmenter. Elle comparait ça à une compilation de son existence.</p><p>            — Hum…Je vois. Je suppose que son don est aussi lié au mystère autour du venin à l’origine de votre création.</p><p>            — Un créateur greffe par son venin une empreinte sensoriel sur son rejeton. Une trace de sa lignée. Nous portons la même, à quelques nuances près. Ce qui laisse supposer qu’entre chacun de nous, notre créatrice a eu le temps de mourir puis revenir.</p><p>            — Je ne souhaitais pas vous méprendre Isabella, précisait Aro. Il se trouvait difficile pour moi d’expliquer que nous partagions la même créatrice, mais issu chacun des différentes vies qu’elle à mener.</p><p>Un long soupir m’échappait, je commençais enfin à y voir un peu plus clair. Marcus avait raison, cette histoire dépassait Carlisle ; et moi par la même occasion. Mes neurones percutèrent et, je me redressais comme un piquet. Dérangeant involontairement le géant qui s’attardait toujours contre mon cou :</p><p>            — Une « empreinte sensorielle », un parfum donc ? ânonnais-je en suivant le cours de mes pensées.</p><p>            — Vous ne pouvez pas le sentir, seul un vampire peut le <em>ressentir</em>, nuançait Caïus en soulignant le dernier mot de sa voix guttural.</p><p>            — Enlever moi d’un doute–j’ai toujours attiré les vôtres par mon parfum. Est-ce que c’est lui qui fait penser à Carlisle que je suis lié à votre créatrice ? m’inquiétais-je en balayant l’assistance d’un regard circulaire.</p><p>Il me venait que je visais juste, lorsque les trois commencèrent à débattre entre eux dans la langue batarde que je ne parvenais pas à identifier. Encore des cachoteries ! Désœuvré, je lâchais la bride de Calcifère pour lui permettre d’exprimer ma désapprobation. Les fouets d’acier fendirent l’air, avant d’envoyer balader un guéridon dans le feu :</p><p>            — Ne m’ignorez pas, cracher le morceau, feulais-je.</p><p>            — Rassurez-vous ma chère, nous sommes disposés à vous offrir des réponses, m’apaisais Marcus en relâchant lentement l’emprise qu’il avait nouer autour de mon corps.</p><p>Avec précaution, il me soulevait pour déplier ses jambes infinies sur lesquels j’étais installé. Puis, il s’écartait ; instaurant ainsi un espace entre nous, comme s’il devait se détacher de moi pour reconnecter avec son apathie.</p><p>Caïus quant à lui, saisissait l’opportunité d’être lui aussi déranger, pour changer de place. Entre Aro toujours debout, et le canapé, se trouvait une table basse ; le fauve jugeait que c’était l’endroit idéal pour s’y installer face à Marcus et moi.</p><p>Le fauve réendossait toute son attitude survolté et prêt à bondir… Le dos droit et rigide, les bras tendus en empoignant les bords de la table, ses prunelles acérés me scrutaient–cachant de justesse l’appréhension qui les agitaient. Puis, j’eu une conclusion : Caïus se comportait de cette manière lorsqu’il ne maîtrisait pas pleinement la situation :</p><p>            — Isabella, vous voulez des confidences ? J’ignore ce qui motive Carlisle. Mais moi, c’est bien–en partie, votre odeur qui m’a poussé à vous attaquer. Vous portez la même empreinte qu’elle.</p><p>            — Vous nous avez confondu ? Pourquoi l’auriez-vous atta…</p><p>Mes mots se suspendaient, les lèvres de Caïus eut un tic nerveux. Même s’ils clamaient vouloir la protéger, les trois Volturi ne supportaient pas l’idée qu’elle les ait abandonnés durant tout ce temps. D’une certaine façon, ils lui en voulaient eux-aussi.</p><p>Après autant de temps dans la nature, elle aurait dû logiquement retrouver la mémoire. Mais même avec ça, elle n’est encore jamais réapparue :</p><p>            — Autant pour moi, marmonnais-je en levant les mains. Vous vous souciez d’elle, mais là son absence commence à se faire sentir… Vous soupçonner qu’elle vous fuit délibérément ?</p><p>            — L’existence de Carlisle, laisse suggérer qu’elle prépare un plan. Son absence inhabituelle, suggère aussi que ça ne se déroule pas comme prévu…</p><p>            — Ou, au contraire, interjetait Aro en se positionnant aux côtés de Caïus. <em>Tout se passe exactement comme elle le souhaite</em>, insinuait-il en plantant son regard sur moi.</p><p>            — Ne me regardez pas comme ça Aro, grondais-je en fronçant les sourcils dans sa direction. Je suis certaine que la similarité de notre parfum n’est qu’une coïncidence !</p><p>            — Avouez que la coïncidence devient nul, lorsque l’on compile l’histoire… méditait Marcus, l’air grave.</p><p>            — Et, les livres qui vous obsède tant Isabella ; vous imaginez qu’ils ne sont qu’une lubie de la voyante ? martelait Aro en esquissant un pas vers moi.</p><p>Je me retenais de mordre ma lèvre. Évidemment, Alice se trouvait lié à cette histoire. Il me restait toujours à découvrir la réelle origine de l’existence des livres, et je commençais à former une explication :</p><p>            — Aro, soufflais-je en me levant vacillante. Alice connait votre créatrice ? Vous aviez évoqué une promesse…</p><p>            — Voilà ! nous arrivons à ce qui nous intéresse, s’enthousiasmait lugubrement le télépathe, les prunelles voilés de nouveau par la folie. </p><p><strong><em>« L’histoire est toujours rédigée par les vainqueurs. Libre à eux de se dépeindre de la façon dont ils le souhaitent… » </em></strong>m’avait prévenu Aro. Depuis mon arrivée ici, il n’avait pas cessé de le faire. Il tentait de me faire dérouler le fil du plan :</p><p>            — Les livres n’étaient pas le futur auquel j’étais destiné ? croassais-je, les mains moites.</p><p>            — Isabella, le destin est arbitraire…Le vôtre d’autant plus, espérait m’apaiser Aro.</p><p>Au battement suivant, le télépathe se tenait face à moi. Il levait sa main, la laissant graviter en orbite autour de moi ; pour qu’il finisse par la laisser retomber, abandonnant l’esquisse du geste qu’il prévoyait :</p><p>            — Si tout c’était dérouler comme prévu, vous…–vous n’auriez jamais connu notre monde, avouait-il avec un grain de psychose dans le trémolo de sa voix caverneuse.</p><p>            — Jamais ? radotais-je en quête de confirmation, les poings serrés.</p><p>            — Jamais.</p><p>Le mot résonna dans la pièce, tourbillonnant autour de nous quatre. J’hésitais à exploser en pleurs, ou de colère ; alors ma seule réponse fût de rester planté là. Figé. Une vie sans l’ombre du monde des vampires me paraissait si idyllique, et à la fois… si <em>dénué de sens</em> ? Il semble que je ne regrettais qu’à moitié qu’on est troqué à ma place l’ignorance pour le danger. Même, avec du recul, j’étais rebuté par la perspective d’une vie tranquille. De toutes façons, il valait mieux que j’y renonce de ma propre volonté–pour ne pas me sentir plus dépossédé de ma vie que je ne l’étais déjà.</p><p> </p><p>Comme pour embrasser mon choix de renoncer au calme ; je choisissais de ne pas exploser, et préférais tendre mes bras pour les nouer autour d’Aro. Quitte à ne pas posséder d’emprise sur mon destin, autant que je m’applique dans ma condamnation ; et ça, en sondant les limites de l’autodestruction.</p><p>Une conclusion venait alors que je pressais mon visage contre le torse du télépathe : je n’échapperais jamais à la raison qui m’avait arraché à la vie qui m’appartenait d’origine. J’aurai pu tenter de fuir encore une fois, mais viscéralement je savais qu’il n’existait plus aucunes échappatoires.</p><p>En revenant de mon exil, j’avais laissé passer ma chance…Je m’étais condamné. Maintenant, il ne me restait qu’une décision à prendre : auprès de quel clan je purgerai ma peine ? En réponse, Aro me rendait sincèrement mon étreinte :</p><p>            — Ne craignez rien, Isabella. Vous auriez bien trouvé un moyen d’enfreindre les lois.</p><p>            — Les vôtres, ou celles du destin ?</p><p>            — Probablement les deux, feulait Caïus à voix ténue.</p><p>L’étreinte dura, m’absorbant dans le brouillard oppressant de l’aura d’Aro. La marée noire visqueuse et dégoulinante grésillait au contact de mon propre don. Sans y trouver une menace, j’emprisonnais plus fort le télépathe contre moi.</p><p>J’étais prête à être dévorer par les ténèbres. Même ! quitte à être consumer par eux, je voulais plonger dans leurs abysses. Que le mal me corrompe, qu’il me détruise… plus rien ne comptait réellement à mes yeux ; pas même ma propre vie.</p><p>Plus rien n’avait vraiment de valeur, mis à part la liberté restreinte qui m’appartenait encore. Et, je décidais de prendre le pire. Ceux qu’on qualifiait d’abominables. Ceux qui m’offraient une autre alternative. Ceux qui me dévoilaient enfin une partie de la vérité :</p><p>            — Ma chère, vous feriez mieux de filer si vous tenez à ce que votre ami ne souffre pas davantage.</p><p>            — Jane ! Edward ! <strong><em>Fuck !</em></strong> m’écriais-je en relâchant brutalement Aro pour m’élancer vers la porte.</p><p>Encore une fois on me m’interpellait alors que j’enclenchais la poignée de la porte–la pauvre avait sans doute connu des jours meilleurs ! Mon prénom fût ronronné par un Aro mielleux à souhait :</p><p>            — Isabella avant de vous évanouir dans la nature ; vous feriez mieux de me rendre ma cape… A moins, que vous ne souhaitiez avouer maintenant à votre clan que vous couchez avec l’ennemi ?</p><p>Son ton avouait qu’il ne plaisantait qu’à moitié : il me lançait un défi. Mon regard fit la navette entre lui et le manteau–que je portais jusque-là sans même m’en être rendu compte.</p><p>J’effleurais lentement l’emmanchure. Se simple vêtement signifiait tant ; en premier il fût le reflet de toute la haine que je leur vouais ; puis insidieusement, il représentait désormais un certain réconfort. Même, je me risquais à penser qu’il serait la pierre angulaire de ce qui nous manigancions dans l’ombre.</p><p>Et, Aro ne ce n’était pas débarrasser de sa cape sans raison ; comme chaque geste qu’il exécutait, un plan se cachait derrière. Là, j’y voyais clairement un moyen de s’assurer de mes convictions envers eux.</p><p>Il voulait la preuve qu’ils ne demeuraient plus mes ennemis.</p><p>Mais, par-dessus tout, je savais qu’il ne rêvait que de me voir arborer le symbole de leur clan, et je voulais la confiance d’Aro. Pour ça, il n’y avait qu’une solution. D’un geste résolu, j’ajustais la cape sur mes épaules et marquait un ourlet pour dégager mes mains des manches :</p><p>            — Hum, je vais la garder. J’imagine qu’il me faut un trophée pour marquer ma trahison.</p><p>            — Trahir demeure un grand mot !... Comme s’ils pouvaient vous empêcher de choisir ce qui vous plaît, rétorquait lubriquement Aro avec un sourire de chat ayant dévoré le canari de la voisine.</p><p>            — Renata accompagne Heidi, elles arrivent, marmonnait Caïus.</p><p>En tenant en compte de leurs trois pairs de prunelles noirs, je savais ce que signifiait l’arrivée d’Heidi. Je m’empressais d’enfin sortir en espérant ne pas croiser la route du repas des tyrans. Finalement, je visais sans doute juste… les vampires vouaient une dévotion au rouge parce qu’il masquait les tâches de sang.</p><p> </p><p>Les portes à peine fermés derrières moi, le cri d’Edward me poussait à courir. La cape d’Aro claquant dans mon ombre et au rythme de mes foulées. Elle m’offrait le rappel que je pactisais avec le mal ; avec <em>les diables</em>.</p><p>Dans une certaine mesure, j’y trouvais mon compte : quitte à y sacrifier mon âme et ma moralité, je m’assurais d’enfin trouver des réponses. Pour une fois j’appliquerai le conseil de Caïus, pour mon propre bien je devais être égoïste… Ce n’est qu’une fois arrivé dans la salle des trônes que le doute me submergea.</p><p>A quel clan appartenais-je désormais ?</p><p>Qui d’Edward ou Jane, je devais défendre ? Surtout maintenant ! Je n’avais pas le temps d’avoir un cas de conscience, alors qu’ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de s’arracher la tête !</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comme toujours j'espère que ce chapitre à été plaisant à lire, n'hésitez pas à soutenir mon travail par un commentaire ou un kudo ! Petit teasing de la suite : vous êtes pas prêt ohohoho! les prochains chapitres vont vraiment être sympa ! on passe à l'action !!</p><p> </p><p>Traductions :</p><p>Italien<br/>" Hai sentito ? Vai e prendilo. Tienilo d'occhio " : " As-tu entendu ? Allez le chercher. Tenez le à l'oeil."<br/>" E Isa… " : " Et Isa... "<br/>" Vegliamo su di lei. Vai vai! " : " Nous veillons sur elle. Va, file ! " </p><p>____________________</p><p>« Helluo librorum » = expression latine pouvant se traduire par " rat de bibliothèque " ou " bookworm " en anglais/ lecteur.ice.s insatiable</p><p>____________________</p><p>" Il mio dios ! " = mon dieu</p><p>_____________________</p><p>" Vai a farti riempire il culo ! " = littéralement " va te faire farcir le cul " </p><p>_____________________</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>